A Future Not Expected
by DragonSpirit03
Summary: Bella thought her forever with Edward would be, well, forever yet after 6562 years with Edward, their forever comes to an end. Not only is she the last vampire on Earth but the weapons that the Humans used in the Human Vampire War caused the planet itself to change. What happens when Bella is on the Pitch Black Planet, aka Old Earth, when the Hunter Gratzner crashes? Will her prese
1. Ch 1

**Ch. 1**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the characters in this story, other then the ones I made up.

****Author Note – ****Here is a story that is Twilight/Riddick crossover. A.B.D. Means – After Breaking Dawn. This story will follow the story line of the twilight series. I hope you will enjoy this crossover because I had a few readers ask for this kind. Winks. As you all know, the first movie is Pitch Black, Dark Fury, Chronicles Of Riddick and finally Riddick. I will try to go by the movie theme. Winks. I hope you enjoy A Future Not Expected.

****Notes:****

_Personal Thinking_

"_Eavesdropping from a distance"_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

****(Bella's Pov – M344-G, Old Earth – 6562 Yrs A.B.D)****

"_Hello, Mecca!"_

A voice jarred me from my light sleep in one of the abandoned homes from the last few people that lived on this world before night had fallen. They believed that there was gold or other precious metals in the ground but they got a big shock when they found the Raptors.

"_Are you sure that can fly?"_ I heard a male voice coming from outside somewhere.

"_Don't know til I get some power to it."_ The first voice, a female, said as I heard the reach hatch of the skiff open. _"Hm... It seems that that was all the juice this thing had."_

I didn't know what was going on but I was bound and determined to figure it out. I got up off the small cot I was sleeping on and walked soundlessly over towards one of the windows that was covered with a scrape piece of blanket. It was the darkest piece of material that I could find to block out the sun for me to sleep. As soon as I pulled the blanket back, I heard and seen another male speak.

"_Do you think there is any water around here?"_ I couldn't help but think he looked like a Holy person with the kind of garb he wore yet there was something about him.

"_I don't know."_ I spotted the female as she made her way into my view. _"We can always chec..." _Just then a loud pop sounded in the distance causing all three to jump. _"Was that the gun you gave to Zeke, Johns?"_

_Gun?_ I thought as I watched the blonde man, Johns I believe, turn and run in the direction of the shot. _Its been a while since I heard a gun shot._ I said to myself as I watched the woman and other man head in the same direction.

"_I hope that Shazza and the kids are all..." _Their voices faded as they got out of my hearing range.

"That was odd." I said out loud to myself as I let the blanket fall back over the window. "Why would anyone come to this planet?" I frowned as I moved around the small room and picked up my harness, putting it on over the last tank top I had.

My leather harness wrapped around my torso area with a wide piece of leather that tied together in four different places. The back piece came up to my shoulders with two straps holding it in place because the front only came up to underneath my breast. The only weapon I carried, other then a single bone dagger, was a piece of bone I sharpened like a single edged sword. One side was smooth and sharp while the other side was jagged like sharks teeth. It was the skeleton leg of a large spider that no longer existed. Thanks to the lovely creatures under the ground, Raptors.

I couldn't help but wondered as I slid my shoes on, if the people had found the creatures as of yet. Because if they had, they wouldn't be very happy and would be hurrying to get off this planet. I was lucky that they couldn't harm me since I was one of the few vampires that tried to stay on our home world. The others found they couldn't survive without any humans to feed of off thus they turned to stone then dust after a while. It was rather sad to see.

It seemed I was the only one who could stand to live on a planet where the only life was underground. Shaking my head, I looked around and found my goggles I wore. It wasn't until around 3000 years after I was turned that everyone in my family realized we were changing, since change was hard for us. The first thing that caught our attention was the fact that the humans started to die off, one by one. Then the vampires that feed from the humans started to die off. It was terrible to watch as those you grew close to faded away to nothing in front of your eyes.

Even my little family was torn apart when Renesmee was taken from us when she grew ill from going to the hospital with Carlisle. It was then Jake was taken from us then one by one my family members slowly died off til Jasper and I were the last ones that survived out of our small family. Why we were able to survive I'll never know but I do know that I had been on this world for long enough. When the plague did finally stop spreading and died out, those that lived, created ships and flew off world. The vampires that did survive left during that time.

I am sad to say that Jasper was on one of the first ships to leave Earth. If he did make it off world and to another, I had yet to hear from him. Pushing sad thoughts in the back of my mind, I opened the door to my little abode and strolled out into the sun. I looked down and smiled as I realized that my 'diamond' shimmer was gone, completely. I shook my head, pulled my goggles down over my eyes and took off in the direction of the gun shot. As I ran, my mind went to other things, such as the fact I had been craving raw meat along with blood, lately.

I have also felt slight pains in my abdomen but I didn't know if it was what I believed it to be since I never did bleed. The pains would come and go but I never found a pattern to it. Of course, I could be wrong since it had been centuries since I'd last seen a calender. When the scent of fresh blood drifted towards my nose, I slowed down only to hear faint voices. As I walked over the crest of a sand dune, I heard a female scream under the ground. In front of me was a large group of pillars, that I knew took fresh air down into the tunnels.

I then heard two more female voices as well as Johns and the other male. I looked up only to see them looking down into a hole that was dug into the sand and a tarp was pulled over it to create shade. I knew instantly that something had happened. I then wondered if it could have been the explosion I felt and heard earlier. It woke me up yet I decided to check it out later and now I kinda wished I had before. Pulling myself out of my thought train, I heard another scream yet it was only louder then before.

"Someone get me out of here!" The female from the ship earlier screamed in one of the pillars.

"Fry!?" I heard a young female scream yet when I turned to look I saw what looked like a young boy running towards the pillar I was halfway hidden behind. "Fry!?"

"Move, kid." I told the kid as I stood before the pillar, narrowing my eyes at it. "DUCK!" I called to the woman inside.

I heard something shift and calculated on where she would more or less would be. In one swift movement, I cut the top part of the pillar off and let it crumble off to the side as it fell. I quickly made my way over to the hole, grabbed a hold of the woman and pulled. 'Fry' was in my arms in the next instant with me setting her down and cutting the rope with my teeth as I bit it in two since I felt a light jerk that would have pulled the 'human' into the hole. As the rope fell to the ground, I looked over into it only to see one of the dark blue Raptors dart towards it as it disappeared into the darkness.

"W-Who are you?" I heard Fry ask me. "W-Wha..."

I turned to look at her only to have something press against my back. "Mr. Johns, I do not believe that is necessary." The other male said. "She saved Fry. Surely she does not mean us any harm."

"We checked the settlement and didn't find anyone." 'Mr.' Johns hissed behind me as I felt whatever it was press a little harder. "Now, who the fuck are you and where were you hiding?"

I looked over my shoulder at the man only to raise my goggles, his eyes grew wide. "My name is Belle." I told him rather coolly. "...as for where I was hiding... I was sleeping you dick head." I turned my eyes back towards the woman. "Are you in charge here?"

"Y-Yes." Fry answered rather shakingly.

"Then you need to get off this planet because they creatures you just saw will more then likely come out in a few hours." I told her seeing her frown.

"Are you dumb?" Johns said as he pushed a weapon into my back again. "There are three suns."

I turned to give him a fanged smirk, another little evolution gift I received over the years. "So?" I saw him frown. "Night has to fall some time."

"22 years." Fry gasped as she looked at me. "The settlement is 22 years old."

"Yes." I nodded as I felt the weapon still pressing into my back. "Surely you have seen the bone yard?"

I heard a click behind me. "How do we know you didn't kill the settlers?"

"Because," I snarled as I felt my anger rising. "I don't eat human food." I felt my eyes darkening. "Now get that fucking gun off my back." My hands were clenched at my side.

"No." Johns sneered as he pressed it harder into my back.

"Fine." I hissed as I quickly pulled my sword from my back and spun around to where the smooth side was pressed against his neck.

A thin line of blood trickled down the wound my sword created. Johns' eyes grew wide as he stared at me, the gun in his hand shaking. His finger was on the trigger but I didn't flinch because I knew the gun wouldn't hurt me. If anything I may laugh. It was then the Holy looking man walked up and placed a hand on my blade. His eyes looked into mine as I saw a man who wished to save his family. It reminded me of Carlisle in a small way.

"There is no need for violence." He said as he turned his brown eyes to Johns. "She has yet to harm any of us so I don't believe she will." He turned his attention back to me. "You are from the Old Earth?"

"Yes." I told him my eyes moving back to Johns. "You're standing on it."

Just then the curly haired female came running up. "What in the hell is goin' on?" I could tell she was use to hard work because of the smell of machinery. "...and who's this?"

"This is Bella." Fry answered for me as she looked to Johns. "Lower your gun, Johns." Her posture screamed authority but her voice didn't and neither did her eyes. "I have to agree with Imam. I don't think she's a threat to any of us. She may just be able to help."

"Fine." Johns sneered as he pulled the gun away from me but kept it in his hands. "I'm going to talk to my prisoner since we know now that he didn't kill Zeke." His eyes looked me up and down. "We may just need the strength."

He didn't say anything else as he turned and walked away. I smirked as I flipped my sword around and slid it back into the sheath I had on my back. As soon as I heard it click into place, I looked at Imam, or the holy man.

"How do you know about Old Earth?" I asked him with a frown.

"I met a man with the same skin tone as your self." Imam told me. "His hair was the color of the sun and his eyes were an odd color. Mixed between red and gold.

_Jasper._ My thoughts turned back to the only other person from my past. "Do you know where he is now?" _Is he still alive?_

"No, I am afraid I don't." Imam shook his head. "The last place I saw him was on New Mecca. That was where we were going when our ship crashed."

I heard a few heart beats start to speed up from the sun. "Why don't we head into the shade?" I looked around. "I know that humans cant take the sun as a vampire can."

"You're a vampire!?" A realized that the boy I had seen earlier wasn't a boy at all but a young girl dressed like a boy.

"Yes." I answered with a nod as we headed towards a large crashed ship. "I was turned when I was 18."

'His' eyes grew wide. "How old are you really?"

"Jack!" I heard the curly haired female gasp. "Don't ask a woman, human or vampire, their age. Its disrespectful."

I chuckled as I shook my head, patting the 'boy' on the head. "Don't worry." I could see the tear starting to prick the corners of 'his' eyes. "I'll let you in on a secret, when I first met the family of vampires that took me in, I asked the women their ages, too."

"Are they still around?" Fry question which was a legit question.

"No." I told her seeing her frown as we grew closer to the ship. "They were killed by the plague that killed the humans." I tried to disconnect to the feelings but I couldn't seem to. "The vampires that fed from the humans were the first to become ill. We thought we were immune to everything but that when everyone started to get sick. Only a few humans survived along with the vampires. I'm the last one to leave the Earth."

"If you didn't feed from humans," The 'boy' asked as he frowned. "What did you eat?"

I smirked as we entered the ship. "Animals. And now I feed from the Raptors." There were a few gasps as three young boys rushed over and started to speak rather quickly in Arabic. "Sorry, guys. That is one language I didn't learn."

"They are asking about your clothing." Imam translated as he ushered them back to their seats.

"I made my own clothing." I told Imam as he translated to the boys.

"How long do we have until the..." Fry was about to ask a question when a gun shot rang out. "What the hell was that?" Her eyes snapped to mine then towards the back of the ship.

I frowned because I didn't smell any blood but burnt metal. "I'm going to check." I turned my eyes to Fry. "You'll need about two cells from this ship to power the skiff."

As soon as Fry nodded, I turned and headed towards the back of the wrecked ship. When I heard foot falls, I hide in the shadows. Johns snarled as he stalked pass me but that wasn't what caught my attention. It was the fact that the wall behind me was breathing warm air on my neck. I stiffened because I had no clue that someone was already hiding here. My goggles were still on top of my head so when I turned, I could see that a man with a bald head with goggles of his own was standing behind me with a small smirk on his face.

"And who do we have here?" His gruff tone sent shivers down my spine.

I narrowed my eyes as I quickly moved away from the man, his silver eyes growing wide behind his goggles. "The names Bella." I told him looking him up and down. "Now lets go group up with the others. We're going to be heading to the settlement." I went to turn to leave but I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist as a gripped the side of my neck. "Let. Me. Go."

"Why would I do that?" His voice rumbled in my ear, pulling me back further against him. "You smell rather nice." The man's lips were rather close to my skin, and Edward's mate mark. "Hm. You've been taken."

I clenched my eyes as I remembered the look on his face as he watched Renee die in front of his eyes. "Not any more." I hissed as I quickly moved away from this man, barely able to get free of his grip. "Now, as I said before..."

"What are you?" I was suddenly pinned against the wall with silver eyes staring into my own black ones. "And don't lie, I can smell it on you." A giant hand holding me in place.

"Vampire." I hissed baring my fangs as I quickly switched my position with the mans, my dagger pressing into his throat. "And a hell of a lot stronger then a mere human." I sneered because I didn't care for this unknown man grabbing me the way he did.

The man just smirked as his silver eyes bore into mine. "Maybe." He said as I felt something pressing against my spine. "Now, who's faster?" He raised a brow in question at me.

"I am." I chuckled as I was at the end of the 'hallway', sheathing my dagger on my waist sheath. "Now let's see what the others are doing." I could see the anger, wonder and curiosity in the man's gaze as I headed towards the room where I could hear the others.

"_I don't think Bella is safe." _Johns' voice rang loud and clear to my ears as I stopped. _"She's obviously dangerous or she wouldn't have been able to live on this hell hole of a planet."_

"_You are wrong Mr. Johns."_ I heard Imam speak up as I felt the other man stop right behind me.

I heard someone shift feet. _"Why is that, Imam?" _The curly haired woman spoke up this time. _"She's even admitted to killing humans."_

"What are you waiting for?" The man in the goggles whispered in my ear.

I glared at him over my shoulder. "Shh!" I told him placing a single finger over my lips. "I'm listening to their conversation." The man just raised a brow as I went back to listening.

"_...Bella has yet to kill one of us." _It was Jack that spoke up. _"I mean she did save you, Fry."_

"_Yes she did, Jack but we don't know what happens if someone bleeds in front of her." _I could understand where Fry was coming from but she didn't need to worry.

"Nothing will happen." I said walking into the room. "I may look no older then 18 but don't allow my looks to deceive you."

'Goggles' walked around from behind me causing Johns to narrow his eyes. "Where have you been, Riddick?"

"Greeting the woman." Riddick smirked but I just hissed at him causing a few to look at me oddly. "Down kitty." I could see he placed his goggles back over his eyes.

Imam cleared his throat as he stepped forward a little bit. "Why would nothing happen?"

"I've had centuries of practice on my control, so, I know I wont attack anyone." I looked to Fry. "You were bleeding when I grabbed you. Remember you were attacked and one of their claws dug into your thigh."

Fry's eyes widen as her hand went to the wound. "I had forgotten about that."

"If you really want to know how long I've been alive," I thought for a moment. "Its been almost 6563 years since I was turned." There were a few gasps around the room but Riddick seemed rather interested.

"You're 6562 years old?" Fry was the first one to say something. "I find that hard to believe. What year were you born?" She narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms.

I smirked mirroring her posture. "1987. January."

"But that's..." Fry just shook her head. "So, you being a vampire allowed you to live a long time." She looked a little worried. "How were you able to stay so young?"

I sighed as I walked over and sat down. "Fine, I will give you a little background in vampires." I crossed my arms as I looked around the room. "When we were first created, we couldn't go out into sun or we would die. A stake, wooden, to the heart would kill us and had the same fangs I do now." I could see a few disbelieving looks. "I learned this from the Kings during the time I was living with them."

"If that is how you first started out," Johns sneered as he looked her up and down. "How are you able to go out into the sun? Shouldn't it have killed you?"

I smirked and nodded because he was right. "That's right but when I was turned, vampires were rather different then when they were first created." I closed my eyes for a moment. "I didn't understand how the change would come around until I experienced it myself, but when I was turned, vampires could go out into the sun but they were still known to be different."

"How?" Jack asked as 'he' sat next to the other boys.

"Their skin glittered in the sun like a jewel." I could tell I was in a daze, just remembering how Edward looked when I first saw him. "They had rather hard skin that was cold to the touch. I guess that is one thing that stayed the same. Vampires are cold by natures since we, more or less, have to die to be changed."

The curly haired woman stepped forward with a sneer. "As much as I _love_ hearing all this," She looked around to the others. "We need to get the cells to the skiff then find out just how many we will need."

"Shazza is right." Fry said as she nodded. "We'll take two cells now and come back for the rest." She looked to me. "Can you carry the two of them?" She cut her eyes towards the cells that were sitting on a sled.

"Riddick will take 'em." Johns said looking at Riddick. "Won't you?" His eyes were narrowed at the man.

Riddick frowned as I saw his muscles tense. "Yeah, I'll take 'em." He walked over and picked each one up and flipped it up on his shoulders. "Let's go."

"There's a sled we're going to use." Fry said as we made it outside.

"Where's Paris?" Jack called out as I looked around to see he was gone.

I shrugged as I watched Riddick walk over and place the cells on the sled. I couldn't help but feel my heart, which finally did beat again -miracle I know-, skip a beat. I quickly turned my head away when I saw him looking at me with a smirk. The flare of his nose told me he was taking in my scent but I already had his. Leather, blood, and a scent that reminded me of liquid heat. It fit him perfectly. When my eyes moved, I spotted Jack glancing towards me every few seconds.

"Is there something you want to know?" I asked as I saw 'him' stiffen.

Jack swallowed a lump in her throat, apparently. "How were you changed?"

The memories of the pain from Renesmee was burned into my mind as I closed my eyes. "I gave my mate the one thing a female vampire usually cant give their mates." I whispered opening my eyes.

"What's that?" She blinked a few times.

"A baby." I told her as I turned because I saw Fry open her mouth.

"Time to go." Fry called as she looked around. "Stick together."

I just snorted as we took off but I didn't think it was necessary because of the fact the skiff needed more cells then those two thus we would need to come back for more. I couldn't help but feel as though Johns was up to something because he kept glancing at me. Whatever it was, it sent a chill down my spine. I was just thinking I was glad I didn't tell them that I had a gift and some vampires did. Imam was also glancing at my way but it was his son's that were whispering to themselves. I did pick up a few words about 'new place' and 'fun' which only spelled trouble. Jack was lucky 'he' didn't understand the boys because I had a bad feeling about those three. They seemed to have some kind of death wish.

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****Author Note – Here is the first chapter of A Future Unexpected. I hope you liked it. So what do you think? Bella saved Fry only to have Johns take a dislike to her instantly. She also seemed to have the upper hand on Riddick but then again just looking at him caused her body to do strange things. Smirks...what do you think is going to happen? Oh and Jasper is going to show up but not until they 'leave' the planet. Mwhahahaha! I'm sorry but I ain't telling just when he's gonna show because it's for later chapters. So til next time keep reading and reviewing...****

****~*Dragon*~****


	2. Ch 2

**Ch. 2**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the characters in this story, other then the ones I made up.

****Author Note – ****Here is a story that is Twilight/Riddick crossover. A.B.D. Means – After Breaking Dawn. This story will follow the story line of the twilight series. I hope you will enjoy this crossover because I had a few readers ask for this kind. Winks. As you all know, the first movie is Pitch Black, Dark Fury, Chronicles Of Riddick and finally Riddick. I will try to go by the movie theme. Winks. I hope you enjoy A Future Not Expected.

****Notes:****

_Personal Thinking_

"_Eavesdropping from a distance"_

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****(Bella's Pov – Old Settlement – Hour and a Half Til Darkness)****

We finally arrived to the settlement with an hour and a half to go before the sun went down. I couldn't help but fear that something bad was going to happen. Shaking off the bad feeling, I walked over and picked up each cell of the sled that Riddick left as soon as we arrived.

"I'll help you with these." I told Fry seeing her look at me with an odd look. "I did spend some time looking at the ship when they first arrived."

"Why didn't you leave?" Fry asked as we headed towards the skiff. "I'm sure they told you how to fly it."

I nodded as I felt eyes on me. "They did but I don't have anyone." I gave her a sad smile. "My daughter and best friend were killed during the virus outbreak and so was most of my family."

"The one that Imam spoke with..." Fry trailed off as we headed into the ship. "Do you know him?"

"I only knew of one vampire, I knew personally, that went off world and didn't turn to dust because they would rather starve themselves instead of feed from the Raptors." I told her honestly as I sat the cells down. "His name was Jasper Whitlock the last time I spoke with him but..." I shook my head. "He may already be dead. The only thing that can kill us is being set on fire."

Johns walked around the corner with a smirk on his face, his hands shaking. "That's good to know."

"You wont live to tell anyone if you keep shaking like that in this heat." I sneered as I turned back to Fry. "Do you need any help?"

"No." She told me with a frown. "Do you need anything Johns?" fry asked him as I pushed my way past him.

I couldn't help but hold my breathe because he stuck like he was detoxing. The smell of his drug was coming off him rather strong which meant he took a lot. I couldn't place the smell because I hadn't smelled the drug in a long time but I would know if I saw a vile. Mentally shaking my head, I pulled my goggles up and sat them on my forehead. Deciding that if I was getting off planet, I needed to get some things I still had from my human days. They weren't much but they were all I had. I moved quickly and quietly through the small 'alleys' between the buildings. I could faintly smell Riddick around somewhere but I didn't really care until I stopped in front of the building I usually slept in only to find the door ajar.

I had my dagger out in an instant. It was a lot easier to fight with in a small space, then my sword. I inched forward and pushed the door open only for a tanned hand to reach out and grab me, pulling me inside. I had my dagger pressed against Riddick's neck as his own curved blade pressed into my own neck. His left hand had mine as his right held the home made shiv against my neck. My dagger had caused him to bleed, making the scent of his blood thicker in the air the longer we stood there. As we stood there, however, I could feel the tension rising in the air as I stared into his silver eyes. I could see he was a little shocked by what happened but there was something else in those odd eyes.

"Few people cause me to bleed and live to tell the tale." His deep voice rumbled through the tension and silence.

"Oops." I whispered as I withdrew my dagger from his throat. "Why are you here?" I pulled away from him, ignoring the blood that also trickled down my throat.

Riddick shrugged as he placed his shiv back in his pants. "Followed your scent here." His silver eyes looked around until they landed on a picture that was mine. "Seen the 'boy' and kids."

"That boy was over 100 years old." I told him as I walked over and picked up the only picture of the four of us. "And was my mate." Edward, Jacob, Renesmee and myself.

"What happened to 'im?" Riddick questioned as I grabbed a small leather bag, sliding the picture along with a few other things into it.

"They all died from the illness." I whispered as I picked up the necklace that Aro had given me, placing it into my bag along with a set of clothes and my sewing items. "Not many vampires lived through the virus."

Riddick snorted as I felt him move. "You did." His voice was right behind me.

"Only because I could adapt." I said through gritted teeth. "Now, I believe the suns wont be up much longer." I turned to see him a foot from me. "We need to head back to get the other cells."

Riddick shook his head. "Johns wont allow it." His silver eyes shone with an odd understanding. "Ya see, he's a merc and only wants the payday on my head."

"Whether he likes it or not," I smirked my fangs showing. "I'm going because I wont allow any more people die on this world." I pushed pass him only to be stopped.

"You wont be able to save 'em all." Riddick's voice was right in my ear.

I shivered remembering Jasper's own words. "I know." I told him as I jerked my arm out of his grasp and headed outside. "But I can try."

****(Settlement, Old Earth – Hour Left Til Darkness)****

As soon as Bella was near the others, she pulled her goggles back over her eyes and slung her bag over her shoulder. She could feel Riddick's eyes on her but it was Johns, who was puking his guts up that caught her attention. Bella eyed that someone had gotten the water well working and the water was running freely. She walked over grabbed a cup and filled it. Once it was halfway full, she headed over and held it out to Johns.

"You'll die in this heat if you don't drink." Her eyes were pitch black behind her goggles but there was no way for anyone to see it.

"Go the f-fuck..." Johns retched again holding his stomach. "Away!" He swung wildly, hitting her hand that held the cup, which sent it flying up in the air and the water landed directly on Bella, soaking her black tank top.

"Nice move, jackass." She hissed as she turned around and walked away. "See if I help you when darkness falls." Bella murmured under her voice as she headed over to where she could smell the woman, Shazza. "In fact, you'll be the first on my meal list." She smirked as she finally found the said woman up underneath the solar cat.

Shazza had heard someone coming but didn't know just who it was. "Fry? Is that you?" She waited a few minutes but the voice that called out wasn't the one she expected.

"No, it's Bella." Shazza was shocked the 'vampire' had come over this way. "Do you need any help?" The tinkling in her tone told the woman that Bella was playing around with her. Joking.

"Um..." Shazza looked to the part she needed to get to but couldn't because of the very tight squeeze. "Can you lift this side? I need to get to a..." Just then the side of the sand cat rose up with a single hand holding it. "Um... thanks." Shazza whispered blinking a few times as she started to work on it. "It will only take a few seconds." Bella was yawned as she rolled her eyes seeing Johns look over at her and freeze.

She just smirked. "It's no problem." Bella told the woman as she kept her eyes locked on Johns, who seemed to shiver under her gaze, then hurried away. "Do you think this thing is fixable?"

"She just needs a little love." Shazza chuckled softly as she remembered what Zeke would say. "My husband would tell me that."

"Oh?" Bella smiled thinking of Edward. "Did you have any children?"

Shazza stopped for a moment. "I don't know if you know, but not many people can have children." She moved out from underneath the solar cat. "You can lower it down, I need to clean this part out." Shazza moved over to her make shift table. "Some species have repopulated so much that the females are unable to get pregnant."

"That's rather sad." Bella frowned as she caught the glint of goggles out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, but in a way I'm glad." Shazza said as she cleaned the part she needed. "Do, er, did you have any kids?" She glanced over to the female vampire.

Bella smiled sadly as she leaned against the makeshift table with a sad smile. "Yes, a little girl." She could still remember the look on Renesmee's face when she first saw her all those years ago. "I named her after my mother and my husbands' mother."

"Oh?" Shazza said with a smile. "What was her name?"

"Renesmee." Bella chuckled seeing Shazza stare at her. "We thought she was one of a kind when I had her." She shook her head remembering Jake's nickname for her. "My best friend and her mate, called her Nessie."

"Was that not the lochness monster on Earth?" Imam asked as he walked over to them.

"That creature was mythical." Bella told him with a smirk then smelled his worry in his scent. "What's the problem?"

Imam looked around and sighed. "Have either of you seen the little one? Ali?"

"No, I haven't Imam." Shazza frowned as she saw the older two with Jack. "He's probably ran off some where." She smirked as she looked to Bella only to find the woman gone. "Well, um, I think Bella may have went to find him."

Imam turned to see that Bella was indeed gone. "Allah, I hope Ali is alright."

Just then a young boys' scream echoed through out the air as the sound of a building being torn apart followed. Imam's eyes grew wide as him and Shazza hurried to see where the sound came from. Johns was already at the door, holding it close for a moment. Fry, Paris and the boys were standing off to the side as the screaming from inside stopped. It was only when a knock came to the door Johns' was holding did he allow it to be opened. Bella was covered in blue blood as she carried a wounded boy in her back. Her sword was in her right hand also dripping with the blue liquid. Her bright blue eyes met Imam.

"He's badly hurt." Bella whispered as she knelt down, helping the boy down. "A broken leg." She turned to Johns. "I should kill you." She hissed causing Johns to point the gun at her.

"What's going on?" Fry asked as she stepped between them, pushing Johns gun out of the way.

Johns narrowed his eyes at Bella daring her to tell them what happened. Bella just smirked as her fangs showed.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Bella's eyes held untold pains she would deliver to the merc. "Just that Johnny boy needs to watch his back." She was on her feet in an instant, flicked her sword to rid it of the blood then sheathed it.

Without another word, Bella turned and walked away. All eyes were on her but there was only one pair that caused her entire body to shiver. As soon as she passed Riddick, he fell into step behind her. Bella ignored him as she headed towards the skiff to make sure it was running properly. They barely had an hour til darkness now and she didn't want to be on the ground when the darkness hit.

****(Bella's Pov – 45 Minutes Later)****

I was holding the sand cat up while Shazza finished putting the final piece on. There was a coldness in the air which told me that the sun's would be gone in the next few minutes. The feeling of eyes stayed with me as I stood there. It was only when Shazza crawled out from underneath the machine that I lowered it back down. She dusted off her clothes then her hands.

"It should work now." Shazza said as she climbed up in the seat. "Cross yer fingers." She smirked as she turned the ignition over.

The sand cat came to live with a purr. Shazza whooped in happiness but it was then a glint of rings came into my line of view. I whipped around to see Imam and his sons were also staring at the amazing view.

"We need to get back to the ship!" I yelled as I turned to see fry running towards me. "The darkness is fast approaching. The only safe place is the crashed ship."

Fry nodded as she turned to look for Johns. I knew where he was as I turned to find Jack. I spotted the 'boy' running towards the sand cat with wide eyes. I didn't waste any time as I grabbed 'him' and threw him onto the top. Jack was shocked but didn't say anything. I noticed Paris climbing up and only snorted because he was rather wimpy compared to some I knew. No doubt he would most likely be one of the first to be killed. I turned to see that Imam and the other boys climbing onto the sand cat but I still didn't see Riddick.

"Has anyone seen Riddick?" Jack asked standing to look around. "RIDDICK!?"

Paris snorted as he glared at the kid. "I say good riddance." Just then Riddick jumped from the top of the building into the sand cat. "T-Thought w-we lost y-you." He quickly sat down.

"Idiot." I hissed shaking my head. "Where are Fry and Johns?"

"Right here." Fry said yelling out as she rushed over and climbed up, Riddick helped her up then helped Johns.

I could see the anger between them because of the glares they were giving each other. "Go!" I told Shazza pushing the sand cat getting it going. "I'll be right there!"

I watched as the sand cat raced towards the down ship. I looked around only to see that there were a few lights that were still complete. Knowing it would help protect the ship, I hurried into one of the rooms and hit the switch to the back up generators. Hearing the electricity run through the wires, I ran outside seeing that the planet was getting darker a lot quicker then before. That right there caused me some worry because only when the darkness last the longest does the suns disappear the quickest.

Pulling my sword free from the sheath, I hurried after the sand cat and the others. I could hear the bigger ones screeching to get out which meant that soon the light would be gone completely. As I ran, I noticed that some of the long pillars started to crumble. The smaller ones would come flying out only to be burnt to a crisp because of the suns rays. It was then I could hear the others screaming for some of them to run. Just as I broke the crest of the hill, I saw the suns finally give way to darkness. I could hear the Raptors screech louder then they ever had and rushed towards the exits.

I then noticed that Shazza and Riddick were falling behind the others. It was Paris that yelled at them to get down. The creatures were going around me because they were I could kill them without a second thought. As soon as Riddick and Shazza dropped to the ground, I noticed that Shazza waited for the first group to go over but the second was on the way. I could hear their screeching trying to locate their next meal. Jack was screaming at her to stay down but she didn't seem to want to listen as I noticed her muscles tensed to run. In a flash, I was kneeling on top of her. I felt her shudder but still.

"If you want to live," I whispered loud enough for her to hear me. "Don't. Move." I narrowed my eyes as I watched the second group heading our way.

"But..." She whimpered under me but I growled causing her to still again.

I snarled louder as the second small group descended upon us. "I'll protect you but you cant move."

With that I jumped up off her and threw my mental shield around her body. Riddick seemed to know what to do thus I let him fend for himself. My blade was ready as they started to attack. I swung my blade around with precision because I had gotten use to using it. I could hear Jack yelling but I didn't pay any attention. My focus was on the damned creatures that were trying to take Shazza's life. When I felt a tug and my shield snapped, revealing a running Shazza. I turned around and gathered my gift in my hands and pushed it out as far as I could.

It hit her in the back but I turned my attention off my attackers and payed the price when one of the Raptors ripped my side open with its tail. It was then I heard Jack scream Shazza's name. Her blood filled the air telling me she was dead. I dropped to a knee, my blade digging into the ground as I leaned on it. It was then I saw feet beside me. Glancing up, I saw Riddick standing there. I knew that the Raptors were gone for the moment but would no doubt return for more 'food'.

"Can we get inside?" Paris' voice was shaky.

"Can you stand?" Riddick's gruff voice brought my attention back to him.

I grunted as I used my blade for a walking stick. As soon as I made my way inside, I leaned back against one of the crates that had fallen. I hissed when I ripped my shirt off to reveal the wound. I heard a few gasps as someone clicked the lights on. I noticed that Riddick and Johns were standing in the cargo door which only showed me the pillars crumbling as those that could fly took off into the air.

"Beautiful." Riddick whispered, his voice carrying to me.

"Shazza should have stayed down." Jack whimpered as 'he' rocked in 'his' place. "If she'd stay down she would have made it." I could tell 'he' was frightened about what would happen.

Fry went to 'his' side, kneeling beside the crying kid. "I'm sorry Jack." She whispered pulling the 'boy' into her arms. "Bella tried to save her and got inj...jured..." Fry's eyes grew wide as her head whipped around to me. "Are you alright? Maybe Imam or Johns could take a look at it."

"I'll be fine." I hissed as I sniffed the air. "As soon as I fed, I'll be fine." I gritted my teeth as I stood, holding the ripped part of my tank top on my wound.

"Um..." Fry's eyes grew wider, if that was possible.

I snorted as I flipped my sword around and sheathed it. "I'm going to hunt the Raptors that made their way into this place." I rolled my eyes as I darted into the darkness.

I needed to feed before I attacked one of the humans. Riddick mainly because I could still remember the taste of his blood on my lips. Just thinking of his taste, I shivered, coming to a stop. I could hear the sound of a wet pumping sound. It immediately told me that one of the larger Raptors had found a way into the container. I could feel my eyes grow darker as I darted in the direction of the Raptor.

As I grew close enough to spring at the creature, I was snatched out of the air by a pair of strong arms wrapping around my waist. I hissed, gaining the attention of my prey. The Raptor hissed back at me then took off deeper into the darkness. I growled and turned only to come face to face with Riddick. His silver eyes were in full view since he had his goggles up on his forehead. His nose flared which meant he was scenting me.

"I need you to let me go." I told him through gritted teeth. "If I don't, you _will_ get hurt."

Riddick smirked as his silver eyes started to twinkle. "What'd ya doing?"

I glared at him and tried to get away yet since I was hurt, my strength dropped considerably. Of course, this man was like no other human I had smelled before. He may look human but I knew those eyes were natural. I saw his nose flare again but this time a frown marred his face.

"You're injured." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Yes," I snapped moving away from him and closing my eyes, my hand pushing against the skin I could feel slowly knitting itself back together. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to hunt then get back to the others. Those things wont stay out of this place for long." My eyes could see that Riddick stepped closer.

Suddenly I was hit with the most delicious scent I had ever smelled before. I instantly knew what it was when Riddick held his hand up. He had sliced his finger only to reveal a single drop of blood.

"If you need to feed," Riddick's voice echoed through my mind causing shivers going down my spine. "You can feed from me." His silver eyes darkened slightly.

"I cant." I whispered as I turned, I needed to get away from this man or I would either kill him or turn him and I didn't have time for a newborn at the moment.

I was suddenly thrusted up against a metal container, leaving a my size dent in the side, as Riddick's angry face was about an inch from mine.

"Ya need to darlin'." His nickname sent me flying back to a time when my family and I were happy.

"Never," I suddenly had Riddick pressed up against the contain behind him with my own dagger pressed against his throat. "Never call me darlin'. Only one man called me that and you are not him." I knew my eyes were black as my anger fueled my strength.

Riddick didn't say anything but just raised a brow. "Either you feed from me or you're gonna feed from one of them," He cocked his thumb in the direction of the others. "If you do, can it be either Johns or Paris? Johns is a pain in the ass and Paris will get the others killed."

_To feed or not to feed..._ My mind was going ninety to nothing as I thought over things. _Jasper was finally able to control his venom, why cant I?_ "Fine but you better be ready for when my venom enters your veins. I'll try to keep the pain to a minimal."

"Get on with it," Riddick growled as I felt his hands grip my hips.

I pulled my dagger off his neck and wrapped my hand around the back of his neck tilting it to where I could get a good position. Riddick seemed to tremble as I lowered my face to his neck. It was then a spicy scent hit my nose as I felt him shift as he pressed against me harder. Riddick seemed to be aroused by my display of prowess. I smirked as I lurched forward and latch my teeth into his shoulder where it met his neck.

Riddick didn't scream or cry out but I did hear him gasp as his hands gripped my hips rather hard. If I had been 'human', I have no doubt I would have bruises. As soon as his blood touched my taste buds, I was pulled into a different time and place. I felt my world tilt as I heard Riddick call my name. Then darkness stole my vision as I felt myself being carried away.

****_(Dream World)_****

_Bella gasped as she shot to her feet. Her eyes instantly took in everything as her mind supplied her with the fact she was no longer on 'Old' Earth but somewhere completely different. Her hand moved to her spine sheath only to find she had no weapons. Bella sniffed the air yet could only smell smoke, ashes, burnt flesh, along with a million different other smells._

"_Hello!?" Bella called out as she looked around only seeing a beautiful forest, much like the one on Earth. "Is anyone there?"_

"_You fed from a Furyan, Vampire." A female voice spoke out to Bella. "Do you understand what that means?"_

_Bella stiffened as she turned to see a woman that looked much like someone Zafrina or Senna would know. "Um... Furyan?"_

"_Riddick."_

_Bella's eyes grew wide. "Who are you?"_

"_My name is Shirah," Shirah bowed her head. "I am the spirit of Fury for the race of Furyans." She held her hand out as she moved to the side. "This was once how our world looked." The scene before Bella was extraordinary. "Now look how it changed when a race came to wipe them out because of their undeniable strength and stubbornness." The scene changed to once Bella knew only to well. _

_It was of a world burning to the ground as dead bodies littered the area. Bella's senses were on fire as she smelled, felt, heard and saw everything that was happening. Her eyes went back to Shirah as her heart felt the pain of a race destroyed before its time. Much like hers and the humans, she was once apart of._

"_You see we are not so different." Shirah whispered as she moved closer to Bella. "If you would allow me, I will give you the memories and some of the pain to carry until it is time to pass it on. You shall be my Furyan Vessel." She held her hand up, palm facing Bella's chest. "With you standing beside Riddick, he will destroy those when they reappear. You will feel when the time is right."_

"_I accept." Bella knew this would be a big deal but she would do it. "First, why did you ask if I knew what it meant to feed from a Furyan?" This caused Shirah to pause._

_Her eyes twinkled as she looked into Bella's own flaming ones. "He is apart of you, now as were the others you took your source of food from, only his becoming part of you is part of the Furyan's mating ritual only he doesn't know it."_

"_I... I..." Bella's mind went to Edward, the love of her human and immortal life. The father of her daughter. "I already have a mate." She felt the tears welling behind her eyes._

"_I understand Isabella Marie Swan Cullen." Shirah whispered as she looked behind the vampire. "Look behind you."_

_Bella stiffened as she turned to see her family standing there. Everyone but Jasper which meant he was still alive. It was her mother and father standing together that shocked her the most. Renesmee and Jacob were standing beside Billy, who was standing, and Sarah, who had been dead for years, before her transformation. Everyone she loved was standing before her and were wearing bright smiles._

"_You look wonderful, Bella!" Alice chuckled as she zipped over and wrapped her tiny arms around her best friend. "Thanks for taking care of Jasper for me." She hugged Bella tight then moved back._

"_He was my only family left." Bella whispered as tears ran down her cheeks as Edward walked towards her slowly. "Edward..." Her voice broke on the end of his name as she lunged to him and wrapped her entire body around him. "I've missed you so much..." _

_Edward chuckled as he lifted my head and pressed his lips to mine. "We don't have much time so I will get down to the reason I'm here." Bella stiffened in his arms. "It's time to let me go, Isabella." He sighed as he kissed her forehead. "When you wake up, your bond with me will be gone. That's the only thing holding you back."_

"_But Edward..." Bella whimpered but Edward placed his finger on her lips, shaking his head._

"_Things are going the way they should." Edward kissed her once more then moved back to stand beside the others._

"_Take care of yourself Isabella," Charlie whispered as his arm was around Renee. "Your mother and I are very proud of you." Renee nodded as tears were falling down her cheeks._

_Alice cleared her throat. "Keep your eyes open for Jasper." She looked a little sad. "He's closer then you think. And please take care of him. I know he still grieves for me."_

"_It is time." Shirah whispered as she stepped in front of Bella, blocking her view. "You must return. They need you now more then ever." She placed a hand on Bella's chest, over her beating heart. "Just remember, you are my Furyan Vessel."_

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****Author Note – Here is the first chapter of A Future Not Expected. I hope this is living up to my readers expectations. XD! Now, what do you think is going to happen next? Can Bella save more then just those who survived in the movie? What about Johns? Is Riddick going to kill him? Or is Bella going to get her taste of Human Blood? To find out more, stay tuned. Keep reading and reviewing...****

****~*Dragon*~****


	3. Ch 3

**Ch. 3**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the characters in this story, other then the ones I made up.

****Author Note – ****Ok, I had a reader say something about when a vampire bonds, they bond for eternity. I KNOW! Winks. However, you should also realize that Edward and Alice are both dead thus Jasper and Bella feel a hole where they once felt hole. Not to mention, Edward is in heaven. So of course both Bella and Jasper's bonds were taken from them. HEHEHE! And not to mention, I am the writer and 'God', or who ever you believe in, has the power to do anything. Winks. Now, I hope you enjoy the next chapter of A Future Not Expected.

****Notes:****

_Personal Thinking_

"_Eavesdropping from a distance"_

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****(Bella's Pov – Hunter Gratzner – Darkness Has Fallen)****

I woke with a start. My dagger was in my hand but a bigger hand was wrapped around my wrist before I could make the killing blow to Fry. I blinked a few times and realized just where I was. Closing my eyes for a moment, I pulled my wrist free of Riddick's and put the dagger back in its sheath.

"Sorry." I whispered standing. "I didn't mean to frighten you like that."

Fry swallowed standing. "Are you ok?" She looked a little scared. "Riddick said you fed from him then passed out."

"I'm fine..." I whispered as I touched my chest only to no longer feel the emptiness I felt when Edward died. "It seems the fates still have work for me to do."

"She's ok now," Johns' annoying voice sounded in my ears. "Can we figure out what we're going to do?" His blue gray eyes were narrowed and slightly glazed over.

Fry growled at Johns then looked around. "There's a torch around here some where." She was looking at her feet as if she could see in the dark. "With your flares and the torch," Fry looked to Paris, "Do you have anything that will burn?"

"A-Anything over 45 proof-f w-will burn-n." The scent of fear was thick around that excuse for a male.

"Good." Fry nodded and I could see the wheels in her mind turning as a plan was forming. "Then we may just have enough." Her eyes looked around to the glowing tubes that were flowing through the walls.

"Enough for what?" Johns sneered causing the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end.

Fry turned her eyes towards him. "We need to get out of here." She told him and I had to agree with her. "It's only a matter of time before those things go from outside to in here."

"Are you fuckin' stupid?" Johns hissed at Fry. "Can't you see the kids are scared to death?"

"Don't use them like that, _Johns_." I hissed as I appeared about a foot from him.

Johns looked to me and sneered. "Like what?"

"Just because you're scared," I smirked, my fangs showing. "Don't hide behind the kids." The grin vanished as I finished the sentence.

Johns pulled his gun rather fast for a human. "Who the fuck you callin' scared?"

I smirked since I already had my sword out and between his legs. "You, dipshit." I pressed up a little harder to see Johns' eyes grow wide. "I can smell the scent of fear from everyone in this room but your scent is thicker then the others. Which could only mean you are more frightened of what's you there then you are the others. And that makes you a coward with a yellow streak up your back."

"That is enough." Fry spoke up as she looked between Johns and myself. "Bella said we cant stay here so there is only one thing we can do," She looked around to Paris and Imam. "We need to get the last two cells and take them to the skiff then get off this piece of shit." Fry's eyes snapped to mine. "No offense."

"None taken," I turned my eyes back to Johns. "...from you, Fry."

I quickly moved back and sheathed my sword. I could see that Johns would love to shoot me but the thing is, it wouldn't do any good. I smirked causing him to glare but then I heard a clicking from the outside door. Imam was leaning against it as he rested. In a flash, I jerked him out of the way just as one of the Raptors shoved its tail through the metal.

"We need to move." Fry said as she looked around only to see that Riddick had cut a hole. "GO! There!" She pointed to where Riddick opened a hole.

"Go Imam." I urged him as I waited until the others were inside the other cargo hold then followed in after them.

I pinched a small piece of the metal together to seal us in. When I turned, I realized that one of Imam's sons were gone. I could see that the others were trying to figure out what we were going to do, so I decided to find the kid and make sure he was ok. I could hear clicking which told me that there were Raptors inside this place as well. Looking around, I noticed that Riddick was gone but I knew he wasn't going to find the kid but check this place out.

Without a word to anyone, I darted into the darkness. I followed the kids' scent only to find him about to be attacked by a rather large Raptor. I snarled loudly causing the kid to turn his eyes to me and freeze. I encased him a shield to protect him then lunged at the creature. I sunk my fangs into its leathery skin and drew in the dark blue blood I had survived on for over 2000 years. I could hear screeching coming from someplace behind me but I was so focused that I didn't hear the second Raptor come up behind me.

I heard Imam's son yell something that was similar to what I could place as, 'Look Out' just before I felt a sharp stinging sensation on my back. I roared causing the entire container to shake. The Raptor screeched once again but vanished soon after. It seems they understood that I was out for death the next time I came across them. I had been hunting and one of the larger ones had decided to take a sneak attack. When I felt a presence behind me, I snarled and spun only to see that the boy was shaking in fear.

"It's ok." I whispered taking a calming breathe. "You're safe."

I didn't expect the child to come running towards me but he did. As he wrapped his arms around me, I was blinded by a flashback of Renesmee running up to me after we had finally took the Volturi out of the picture. Blinking back tears that seemed to want to fall, I sniffed the air only to find that another Raptor was around somewhere. I growled tightening my arms around the boy only to have something flash out of the corner of my left eye.

When I turned my head in the direction, I instantly knew it was a mistake because the boy in my arms screamed as I felt something pierce through his body and into mine. The pain started rather quickly but it was then the Raptor ripped the boy from my arms and took off into the darkness. I wanted to after the boy yet I could feel the blood flowing from the wound. No matter how much I wanted to go after the boy, I knew he was already dead because I could no longer hear his heart beating.

I dropped to my knees pressing my right hand to the wound in my stomach. I could hear foot falls of someone running but that was right before a pair of army boots appeared in front of me. I didn't need to look up to know who it was because the feet fit the man, in my opinion. It was then I hissed as light flooded the area. Fry tried to get to my side yet Riddick kept her back because I could feel my thirst rising since I was wounded.

"Get them out of here." I hissed my eyes turning pitch black.

"What the hell is going on?" I heard Johns yell as I heard a clicking sound.

I turned my head towards the sound only to see a Raptor on top of a box above Jack. I hissed and in a flash I had the Raptor in my arms with my teeth attached to the creatures throat as I drained him of the blood that gave it life. I knew I must have looked terrifying because I heard a few heart beats pick up. My eyes were closed because I didn't wish to see what they thought of me. Even though I had just protected Jack, I knew they would finally see me as a monster.

"Bella?" I heard Jack's voice whimper, then noticed he was almost behind me.

"Jack get away from that thing!" I heard Fry yell out.

I pulled the last bit of the creatures blood into my mouth only to drop it. The thud caused a few of them to jump but I didn't care. I kept my back to them yet I could see Riddick out of the corner of my eyes. He was looking at me like he wanted to jump on me right here and now. A shiver of excitement ran down my spine but I pushed it to the back of my mind as I slowly turned to face Imam, Jack, Johns, Paris and Fry. I noticed that the other two boys were kneeling on the ground in front of me as if they were bowing.

"She just saved young Jack's life," Imam spoke up as he stepped in front of me, surprising the hell out of me. "Did you not hear the clicking?"

Johns sneered at the Holy Man. "That creature could very well could have been one of us or the kids."

"I have more restraint then that." I snorted as I cut my eyes to Riddick. "Although, Riddick did save Fry's life." I turned my eyes slowly back to the female. "If you would have touched me, I would have drained you in an instant. Never touch a wounded vampire." I pulled my shirt up to show my healed injury.

"Oh god!" Fry gasped as her hands covered her mouth.

Johns glared at me as Paris looked a little sick. "C-Can we g-get o-out of h-here?" Paris asked in a squeaky tone.

"Yeah," I nodded as I looked to Jack. "You ok, kid?" I raised a brow and tilted my head.

"Thanks to you." 'He' said as 'he' glared at Johns.

I just chuckled as I moved towards where I smelled the cutting torch. If I remembered correctly, Fry said something about some wires being able to produce a light if they were still connected to a generator. Pulling my dagger, I went to work on loosening the panels that were in front of the wires. I would let Fry and Jack pull them since I didn't know which way.

****(Crashed Ship, Cargo Hold – 30 Mins Since Darkness Fell)****

Imam had the boys huddled together as they readied the sled to be pulled. The generator to full the light filled tubes was sitting in the center along with the other two cells. A bag of flares, booze and matches were also in the sled as a rope was tied to the front allowing a person to pull it behind them. Bella was standing at the entrance to the cargo hold, looking out into the darkness. It wasn't until she felt someone beside her that she looked over to see that Riddick was standing there.

"Beautiful." He whispered which caused Bella to shiver.

"But deadly." Bella said as she turned her eyes back to the darkness. "Not all of them are going to make it."

Riddick scoffed. "Ain't tellin' me anything I don't know sweet heart." A smirk spread across his face. "Wanna bet on who goes first?"

"No because I know that Paris will." She answered turning around.

Riddick smirked wider as he watched her saunter away from him. He could tell how he effected her yet she was hiding something from him. Ever since she passed out, there was a difference about her that he couldn't put a finger on. It was as if she was freed from what ever bond she had. Narrowing his eyes, Riddick watched Bella like prey and technically she was.

Bella was his prey.

"How the fuck to you expect us to get through the darkness, Fry?" Johns spat at the 'captain' as he stood with his gun in his hands. "None of us can really see in the darkness."

"He can." Fry answered nodding towards Riddick.

Riddick raised a brow at the woman. "Who say's I'm gonna help, lady?"

"I will, if he wont." Bella stepped up as she finally secured the rope that was attached to the piece of metal they were using for a sled. "I can see perfectly find in the dark."

"How?" Jack whispered as 'he' shook from head to toe.

Bella smiled reassuringly to the 'boy'. "The only difference between night and day with me, is the color." She turned her eyes towards the darkness. "Where you see only black, I see a light purple covering everything which tells me its dark outside." She shrugged as she stood. "Now, if I know how sensitive Riddick's eyes are, lights to our back since he's walking by me."

"Who the fuck do you think you are tellin..." Johns started his rant but was cut off when Bella flipped her sword around and pressed the pointed part to his neck.

"Do you really want to finish that sentence?" She snarled her eyes darkening slightly, only Riddick seeing the effect of her anger.

"Fine." Johns spat. "But if he so much as twitches the wrong way, I'm killing you and him."

Riddick frowned as he glared at Johns. He could tell that the merc wasn't going to allow him to go free and this just confirmed it. His silver eyes darted towards Bella only to see her grin wide. That caused a shiver to go down his spine because that grin was a promise of untold pain. Riddick knew she was dangerous but he didn't feel she was dangerous to him. Johns on the other hand was only a few steps away from becoming her meal.

"Can we stop the pissing contest for a moment?" Fry spoke up looking between Johns and Bella. "Because I know that Bella will win in this Johns." Her mouth twitched as she kept a straight face. "Now, we need to get going. It's not going to turn light any time soon."

Imam nodded as he looked to Johns as he held his hand up as he looked to Riddick. "What do you see?"

"Looks Clear." Riddick answered looking around not really hearing the clicking sound hovering somewhere above.

Bella smirked as Johns went to step out only to have the small Raptor dive bomb him only to pull up as soon as she dim light burned it's skin. Johns screamed like a girl as he fell to the ground and Riddick crouched slightly. Paris was trembling as his eyes kept glancing towards Bella, then Riddick then to the darkness as if he was trying to figure out which of the three was more dangerous. However, Johns broke the silence as he yelled at Riddick.

"I thought you said it was clear!" He finally pulled himself up to his feet.

Riddick shrugged as he looked at Johns. "It was." A small smirk pulled across his face.

"What does it look like now?" Johns sneered at his eyes narrowed at the convict.

"Looks. Clear." Riddick pronounced each word before he jumped down into the darkness to the ground.

Bella chuckled as Johns followed after Riddick. Fry did her best to pull the sled yet Bella finally picked it up and placed it onto the ground with ease. The others hurried after and grabbed the circled tubes and placed them over their neck and looped one arm through it. Once everyone was covered by light, Bella started to pull the sled as Johns walked ahead of her and Riddick. Riddick happened to be walking between her and Johns as if protecting what was his.

It didn't take long before things started to go from bad to worse. Imam was following behind everyone when a flare from the bag fell from the sled. Jack yelled out for them to wait as 'he' slipped from the lights and dived for the flare, barely grabbing it, yet getting just barely out of the light enough for one of the larger Raptors ready to pounce.

Bella froze as she heard the hiss then screech. That's when things went from bad to worse. Paris' flight instincts kicked in as Bella rushed pass him and snatched Jack out of the darkness only to turn around to see that Paris had pulled the generator off the sled causing them to be basked in darkness. She couldn't help the hiss that came out of her throat as he crawled away into the darkness.

Johns and the others were lighting flares and the booze yet Bella knew that it was only a matter of time before someone else was killed. Looking around, she spotted a raptor coming up from behind Ali. She went to move but before she could even twitch a muscle, another Raptor came out of the sky and snatched the youngest boy from the light. Bella turned to the others to see them drop to the ground. Fry covered Jack with her own body.

"Make sure we have enough light." She said in a cold tone.

Lights started to come on, Johns had a flare in his hands while a flashlight -attached to a belt- was looped over Riddick's shoulder. Fry had a bottle of Jack that had a flame coming from the top as did Imam. The last of his sons was pressed as close to his father as he could get as Fry handed Jack the bottle she had. Bella nodded at the Captain with a nod as she looked around.

"Is anyone hurt?" She questioned seeing Jack stiffen but made no comment because she could smell that the girl was on her period.

"No." Fry answered with a shake of her head. "Jack? Imam?"

Imam shook his head as his son did as well. "No, we are fine." His eyes moved to Johns then Riddick. "Mr. Johns? Mr. Riddick both of you are unharmed correct?"

"Hm." Riddick hummed as Bella noticed he was watching the Raptors eat away at Paris.

"Of course he's fine." Johns spat on the ground as he looked around. "Now, lets get going." His eyes moved to Riddick then to Bella before he kept going.

Bella felt a tension in the group yet put it off to the fact that Paris was just killed as was Ali. She shook her head as she started to pull the sled that now only carried the two cells and the other bottles and flares. Her senses were stretched as far as they could go.

"Are we almost there?" Jack broke the silence.

Fry looked to Bella then to Riddick who was walking ahead of everyone. "Can we pick up the pace!?"

"What the hell?" Johns sneered as he came to a stop and knelt down. "What's going on?"

Bella knew what Riddick had been doing because she noticed when they kept going in circles yet decided to keep quiet. Her eyes went to Jack who seemed to be shaking. Riddick crouched down as he stared off into the darkness.

"Are we lost?" Fry asked looking to Riddick then Bella who inched closer to Jack.

"Listen..." Riddick said in a low tone which only caused Johns to blow up.

Johns glared at the convict that was crouching. "What the fuck are you playing at, Riddick?"

"Listen." Riddick said standing a little louder.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Riddick?" Imam said which only caused Riddick to growl and Bella to smirk.

Riddick spun around as his eyes were glowing silver. "Listen!" He shouted to the others. "I circled a few times to think."

"I say we push through." Johns sneered as he glared to Riddick.

"Oh," Riddick said his head tilting to the side. "I don't know about that." Fry and Imam frowned as Bella moved behind Jack and wrapped her arms around the 'boy'. "Its death row up there with, especially with the girl bleeding." His eyes darted towards Bella, then Jack then back to the others.

Johns frowned as he pointed from Fry to Bella. "They ain't bleeding!"

"Not them," Riddick smirked as his eyes narrowed in on Jack. "Her."

"You got to be fuckin' kidding me!" Johns yelled as he glared to Jack.

Bella snarled as her eyes grew darker. "Leave the girl alone."

"Jesus Jack." Fry said in a whisper as she looked at the girl hiding in boys clothing.

Bella felt Jack's legs give out. "Leave the girl alone." She repeated as her eyes went to Fry. "Surely you could see the reason Jack hide the fact she was a girl."

"Yes." Fry said with a sigh as she closed her eyes. "We need to go back."

"What!?" Johns yelled as he turned his anger filled eye towards the captain. "It was your idea to come out here."

Fry glared right back at Johns. "I know but I made a mistake."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Johns sneered as he moved his arms. "I'm starting to fuckin enjoy myself out here. Wide open spaces. Fresh air."

"Are you high?" Fry asked him as her hands clenched to her side.

Bella pushed Jack over to where Imam was located as she pulled her dagger out of the sheath on her back. "I say we move forward." Johns told her as he popped a flare on his leg. "So pop a cork in the kid and lets go."

"Fry is the captain..." Imam spoke up but Johns froze and Bella knew something was going to happen.

"We're nothing but a bunch of fuckin walking ghost, to her." Johns said with a smirk on his face. "She was going to purge us all so she could live."

"Shut the fuck up, Johns." Fry ordered him yet it didn't seem to work.

"No, you tried to kill us then you try to lead us." Johns sneered as he glared to Fry. "I say the light moves forward."

Fry was shaking which told Bella she was about to lunge. "SHUT YOUR FUCKIN' BLOW HOLE!"

Bella smirked as she watched Fry lunge at Johns' back yet he seemed to have knew what she was going to do. In a split second, Johns spun around and backhanded Fry causing her to drop to the ground. Bella moved in a flash with the dagger pressed against Johns back. Her eyes darkening as she leaned over his shoulder to whisper in his ear.

"Touch another woman like that again," She purred causing Johns to shiver. "...and I'll rip your spine out and drink your blood from your skull."

"Let's go." Johns spat as he pulled away from her and started walking.

Bella sneered as she watched Johns head into the darkness. Riddick followed after him as she headed back to the grab the cells. Imam helped Fry up as the kids stayed close to the lights. Bella nodded to Fry as she started to pull the sled. Her ears were ringing because she could hear what Johns and Riddick were talking about. Her eyes narrowed as she slowed down a little.

"What are they talking about?" Jack whispered as she stayed close to Bella.

"They are most likely speaking about how to get us pass." Imam said but Bella knew better as her eyes darted to Fry.

"Why don't we slow down a little bit?" Fry said seeing the disbelieving look on Bella' face.

Bella gave her a small nod as she turned her attention back to the two males in front of her. She didn't like what she was hearing Johns spout.

"_Battle field doctors decide who lives and dies everyday on the battle field." _Johns cut his eyes towards Riddick. _"They call it triage."_

"_Called it murder when I did it." _Riddick snorted as he kept his eyes in front of him.

Johns glanced back not seeing that Bella was watching them. _"I ain't sayin' we give them dinner, just something to keep them off our backs."_

"_Hm." _Riddick hummed as he stopped._ "Really?"_

Bella noticed that Johns and Riddick had stopped. _"It's not to big of a job for you?" _Johns seemed to be taunting the convict in her eyes. _"You do the girl and I'll keep the others off your back."_

"Fry, I want you and Imam to take the kids and go back to the large rocks we passed a few minutes ago." Bella whispered to the human female. "Things are about to get ugly."

Fry turned her eyes from Bella then back to Johns and Riddick noticing that Riddick had his shiv in his hand. "Do I even want to know?"

"No," Bella said as she heard the damning words for Johns.

"_I was just wondering if we didn't need a bigger piece of bait." _Bella knew that was pulling Johns in.

Johns raised his brows. _"Oh?" _The merc tilted his head. _"Like who?"_

****(Bella's Pov)****

"Move!" I ordered Fry as I zipped forward as I noticed Johns was about to shoot Riddick in the back.

I was faster then his trigger finger and flipped the gun around which broke his hand. Riddick moved away with a grim look on his face. I moved back and crouched as I watched Johns scramble to his feet. I had also knocked his flare out of his hand as I grabbed the gun causing it to land in the sand.

"You should be more careful on where you talk about killing someone." I told him as I watched him with a feral smirk.

"What the fuck are you talking about, you dumb bitch?" Johns sneered and a deep feral growl echoed through the darkness around us.

I smirked because it seemed that Riddick didn't like the names he was calling me. "Did you forget I am a vampire?" His eyes widen slightly before they narrowed. "I could hear everything you were talking about as you walked in front of me. I didn't need Riddick to look at me to know that you were talking about killing _Jack _because she's on her period."

"I'm going to kill you, you dumb ass, good for nothing...AHHHHH!" I smirked as Riddick darted out from the darkness and sliced Johns back with his shiv.

I blended back into the darkness as I watched Riddick starting to taunt Johns. "You were pretty brave before." Riddick paused. "The gauge, the badge." I saw him move around to where he was crouched on a rock about three feet from behind Johns. "You should have ghost me when you had the chance."

"Because now you wont see tomorrow." I finished as I rushed forward and embraced Johns as a lover would yet my teeth sunk into his skin like a knife through butter.

Johns was trying to claw at me but with his broken hand along with the long gash on his back, he was losing blood to fast. As soon as I felt the burn that started in the back of my throat stop, I pulled away and dropped Johns to his side. He was very much alive and awake as he grabbed his neck as he glared at me. I licked my lips as I kept walking back until the darkness engulfed me. It was then Riddick used the sand to put the flare out.

I didn't wish to see what the Raptors had in store for Johns so I turned and started to head towards where I could hear Fry whispering to Imam if it was safe to trust me. I smirked but froze as soon as two large hands gripped my hips and pulled me back until I was flush against a rock hard body, pun very intended because of what was pressing against my ass crack.

"So you were listening?" Riddick's voice purred in my ear. "What else did you hear?"

I smirked as I leaned my head back, knowing what it would do to him, only to whisper in his ear. "I may not read minds," I licked the shell of his ear causing him to shiver as his hands tightened. "But I can _smell_ how much you want me." I was out of his grip in a few short seconds causing him to growl threatening at me. "However, now is not the time."

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****Author Note – Here is the next chapter of A Future Not Expected. It seems so far that my readers only wish for me to post one story at a time. Sighs... and how I was wishing to post the Harry Potter/Inuyasha fanfic along with this one. Oh well, I also want to know how you like this story so far. Is it good? What you thought it would be? How do my Riddick Fans like how I placed Bella into the little fight with Johns? I believed it would be rather fun to shake things up for a bit.****

****For my Twilight fans, what do you think of Bella evolving as the time went by? For my Jasper fans, yes he will be in this story but you'll just have to wait... since I am feeling rather nice, I will give each of you a clue. ****

****Jasper will appear in Dark Fury.****

****-Smirks- For those who don't know what I'm talking about. Oops... To find out more, keep reading and reviewing... MWAHAHAHAHA!****

****~*Dragon*~****


	4. Ch 4

**Ch. 4**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the characters in this story, other then the ones I made up.

****Author Note – ****I am sad to say that I still cant figure out what other story to post next. Sighs, oh well, I'm still working on some of the stories that are in the running although I still think Powers Of Purity will be good. Although, I may try a different route then what I started the story with. Well, No more stalling, here is the next chapter!

****Notes:****

_Personal Thinking_

"_Eavesdropping from a distance"_

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****(Bella's Pov – Few Minutes After Johns 'Death')****

I stayed on watch as Jack, the only boy Imam had left and Fry made sure we had enough light to make it to the compound. I could see the lights flickering in the distance and prayed that the Raptors hadn't gotten to the generator yet. When Imam sat beside me, I turned my attention to him.

"Yes?" I blinked a few times.

Imam gave me a caring smile something I wasn't use to from 'humans'. "I was wondering if you would like to pray?"

"Sorry, Imam but I don't think God is happy with me at the moment." I said standing. "I knew as soon as I was turned into a vampire that I would be forever damned." It had taken me a long time to realize what Edward had meant. "Just because I don't pray out loud, don't mean I don't try to speak to him."

I walked away as I saw Riddick tying the ropes to the cells. I then noticed that Imam headed over to where he was kneeling. I watched wondering just what Riddick's view on God was. Whether you called him Allah or God, I believed he was the same thing. It was then I was brought back when I heard Imam speak to Riddick.

"Do you wish to pray, Mr. Riddick?" I saw Riddick tense as Imam's words made his way into his ears.

"It's pointless." Riddick's words sounded rather familiar in a small way.

"It is painless." Imam frowned, apparently he wasn't expecting that. "Just because you do not believe in god, does not mean he doesn't believe in you."

"Didn't say I didn't believe, Holy Man." Riddick said as he tied a knot in the rope holding the cell. "Think someone who spent half their life in a slam, with a horse-bit in his mouth, doesn't believe?" He tied another knot in a different rope. "Think you can start out in some liquor store trash bin with the umbilical cord wrapped around its neck and not believe?"

I felt rather sad for what Riddick had went through. "You got it all wrong, Holy man." He looked up to Imam. "I absolutely believe in the God," He paused as he finished tying the ropes. "And I absolutely hate the fucker."

"He is with us none the less." Imam whispered as he moved away with the light in his hand. "I will pray for you."

"Did ya hear enough?" Riddick's voice brought my attention to him. "Feel sorry for me, now?"

I raised a brow as I walked over and knelt in front of him, looking him directly in the eye. "The only thing I feel," I moved my hands up his legs as he crouched on the balls of his feet. "Is a man that turned a bad situation for the better." I smirked as I rose to my feet. "Just because I'm damned doesn't mean you are."

I turned and walked away, barely seeing Riddick frown as I made my way over to where Jack and Fry were with Imam's oldest. Imam was sitting a little ways off in a meditative pose which told me he was praying. I sighed as I turned to Fry.

"How are the lights?" I squatted down beside her.

Fry jumped a little but she calmed herself. "Good." She nodded as she looked to Imam then back to me. "What you said about being damned?"

"Do I believe it?" I asked knowing it was her question. Fry nodded. "Not at first but as time went by I started to because as the world around me changed, I changed only a little at a time. I took many lives to sate my thirst as well as to keep my family safe but in the end it didn't seem to help." I heard Riddick stand.

"Let's go." Riddick called out causing Jack to jump. "I want a straight line and keep the girl between you." His eyes met mine. "I want you in front to make a path because of the bones that Shazza hit on our way back to the ship."

I nodded knowing that I was the only one who could bust my way through. Riddick gave me a curt nod as he turned his eyes to Fry. I could see the wheels turning in his head. Without a word, Riddick pulled his goggles over his eyes.

"Let's go!" He called out only for Fry to ask him about the cells. "I'll take 'em."

I didn't waste any time as I turned and started to jog slow to stay with the others. I could see the Raptors moving out of my way but they were staring at Jack. My hand tightened around her hand and jerked. I heard her squeal but suddenly her arms were wrapped around my neck and legs around my waist. I could hear Imam whisper about something but it was then I heard something from above. I didn't need to look up to know that the smaller Raptors were fighting each other over who would get first bite.

_Children._ I thought as I came across the large bone that Shazza hit.

I didn't need my weapons as I pulled my leg back and kicked it. A hole appeared large enough for Riddick to go through so I darted through and helped Jack and the others. Once I saw Riddick, I turned around only to see that Imam's oldest had been grabbed by a Raptors that was dying.

"AHHHH!" The boy screamed as he kept jerking his ankle, only to causing it to bleed.

I rushed over and slicked the hand off with my sword and dropped to the ground, shoving my weapon into the ground and started to bandage the wound. Fry was hovering close because of the fact she wanted to see just how bad the wound was. It was then I heard Jack scream Riddick's name.

"Riddick!?" Jack seemed to be convinced that Riddick was a good guy but I knew he was a killer. "Riddick, wait!" What kind I didn't know but I could smell blood on his hands although I had a feeling it wasn't innocent blood.

It was then I heard a screech from above and looked up just in time to see one of the larger flying raptors dive for Jack. I jumped to my feet, letting Fry and Imam finish tending to the boy as I rushed forward to protect Jack. She reminded me so much of Renesmee that it caused my heart to clench painfully yet I knew she wasn't my daughter. That didn't mean I wouldn't protect her. Just as I got close enough, Jack noticed the Raptor and started to scream for Riddick and myself.

"Riddick!" Jack moved backwards and was able to get a bone to cover her. "BELLA! HELP ME!"

I had forgotten I left my sword by Imam thus I pulled my dagger. Just as the Raptor landed on the bone and pulled his head back, I lunged on his back and grabbed one side of the long bone on either side of the head. I pulled to the right, causing both me and the Raptor to fall to the ground and roll a few feet. I sprung up and darted over between the Raptor and Jack. The Raptor didn't seem happy but Jack thought Riddick would help me since she screamed for him.

"Riddick, please Bella's in trouble!" I pushed Jack's fear out of my mind as I readied to take the creature on, yet in a flash, Riddick was in front of me holding the creature by its arms.

Everything happened rather quickly as Riddick pushed it back then dropped, spinning around only to slice it's stomach open, causing it's guts to fall to the ground. Riddick then grabbed either side of the bone and snapped it's neck. His voice when he spoke had a hidden meaning.

"Didn't know who he was fuckin' with." Riddick's silver eyes were locked on me. "Let's go." He turned and grabbed the cells.

It was then I heard someone scream. I spun around just in time to see another Raptor had snuck up and grabbed the oldest of Imam's sons. Now Imam was alone since all three of his boys had been taken. I made my way over to him, feeling Riddick stop and watch. Crouching down beside him, I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"We can burn a candle for them later, Imam." I whispered as I sniffed the air, suddenly smelling something that wouldn't be good for us. "We need to keep moving."

Imam didn't say anything as he stood and clung to Jack. Fry walked ahead of them with a bottle of J.D. with the fire burning brightly. Imam had a flare but I could tell it would soon go out. Riddick had the light on his back light up as he pulled the cells yet I noticed he kept glancing back to me every so often. I just raised my brow at him causing him to turn around. It was then I felt the first sign of what I feared.

Rain.

Riddick stopped as he grew closer to the hill. He started to laugh rather loud as I noticed Fry, Jack and Imam were trying to keep the fire going. I narrowed my eyes at Riddick only to see him smirk at me then turn his eyes Imam.

"Where's your _God_ now?" Riddick asked in a teasing tone.

I could hear Fry's heart beat picking up as fear started to grow thicker around her. "Are we almost there?" I knew she was asking Riddick since he was the closest. "Tell me the settlement is right there!"

"We cant make it." Riddick didn't even look at me as he stared into the horizon.

I hissed at him as his eyes darted over his shoulder to me then to a cave like structure in the side of the large rocks that lined the valley. I knew what he was planning but I wouldn't allow him to do this. It was suicide to leave Imam, Jack and Fry on this planet. I was going to follow him because I knew I needed to talk some sense into him.

"Hide here!" He called over the sound of the pouring rain.

Imam, Jack and Fry all rushed to the entrance but I stayed put as I retrieved my sword and sheathed it along with my dagger. My eyes on him the entire time. I watched as he whispered to Fry, Jack and Imam but I knew what he was planning. He slide a thick rock into place then turned his silver eyes to me. I waited for him to say something but he didn't as he turned, grabbed the cells and started to make the climb through the mud.

I decided to keep quiet as I followed him up the slippery slope. As we grew further and further away, I lost the sound of Imam, Jack and Fry's heart beats because of the pouring rain that was drowning out the other sounds. My eyes were locked on Riddick's back as I followed him to the top of the hill. It was then I noticed that we were, indeed, close to the settlement. He had just lied straight faced to Fry when he told her we couldn't make it.

In a flash, I was straddling him with my dagger to his throat. His goggles were on the top of his head so I could see the surprise in his eyes as I straddled him not far from the cave entrance. Riddick's nose flared then I found myself tumbling down the hill, the cells following since they caught on Riddick's boot, with Riddick finally on top of me as we finally stopped. My dagger was still in my hand but his leg was pinning my arm to my side as he straddled my waist.

"Think your smart don't 'cha?" Riddick said as his silver eyes bore into mine. "Do you want me to slice you open?"

I snarled as I pressed further into his blade he had at my throat. "I know what your planning and you are sentencing those people to death." I spat in his face, Riddick didn't even flinched. "Are you scared to care for someone?"

"I ain't scared of nothing!" Riddick snarled as the hand with the blade slammed into the ground by my head. "You should be afraid of me." His voice had dropped a few octaves.

"You need to take Jack and the other two off this rock." I told him without even answering his unspoken question. "They have done _nothing_ to you."

The shiv was back at my throat. "You would die for them?" His silver eyes were narrowed as his face inched closer.

"Get that blade off my neck." I hissed my eyes darkening and for some reason I couldn't push him off.

"You didn't answer my question." Riddick snarled as he moved closer, our noses were finally touching. "Would. You. Die. For. Them?"

I thought for a moment and knew that I would. I would die for them if I could because they had showed something I had forgotten. Human survival instincts.

"Yes." I answered truthfully as I felt the blood trickle down my neck.

The shiv was gone in the blink of an eye as I saw his silver eyes stare into my eyes looking for something. "Interesting." I felt completely naked in front of him. "Get the cells to the skiff. I'll bring the 'kids'."

I didn't know what to expect but I could see that something was changing in Riddick. Pushing those thoughts to the back of my mind, I grabbed the rope and headed towards the skiff. I was glad the lights had held yet they were flickering, from on to off. I narrowed my eyes as I grew closer to the skiff. Lucky for us, Fry had the thought to shut the hatch or it would be full of Raptors.

I snarled as I pulled the cells over my shoulders and let them hang around my neck. If anything I could use them for a weapon as long as I didn't damage one of them. Without a thought of how dangerous it would be, I darted in the most direct path to the skiff. Just as I rounded the corner, I froze because of a raptor that landed in front of me from the top of the building to my left.

I couched low and narrowed my eyes. It still hadn't spotted me which was a good thing. Looking around, I noticed the only way out of this place was up and over. Taking a deep breathe, I tensed my muscles and launched myself into the air and landed soundlessly on the roof of the building. I turned and looked back down only to see that the Raptor had felt my take off yet didn't see me. With a smirk, I ran towards the other ledge of the building and looked around.

A few roofs over was the skiff surrounded in the light I had started. I could also see more then a few Raptors trying to find a way into the light since they believed someone could be in there. Hearing a few screeches coming from behind me, I made a quick decision, leaping onto the next roof and took off like hell hounds were on my heels. I could hear the screeching and clicking from the Raptors but I didn't pay any attention because I needed to get to the skiff.

It didn't take me long before I jumped and landed in the light surrounding the skiff. I smirked as a few of the raptors started to hiss seeing me standing in front of them were they couldn't get to me. I had the stupid desire to stick my tongue out but I knew that they wouldn't know the gesture. Deciding to flip them off instead, I turned and hurried to the skiff to hook the cells up. I knew it wouldn't be long before Riddick appeared with the others.

****(Few Minutes Later – Settlement)****

Bella stood at the back of the skiff with her eyes scanning the area around the skiff. She had quickly hooked the cells up yet she didn't see or hear anyone coming her way. Deciding to head back to help, Bella headed outside in the rain and finally saw Imam and Jack heading her way. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed that Fry and Riddick were not following.

"Were are Riddick and Fry?" Bella asked as Imam came close enough.

Imam looked rather sick. "She went back for Riddick." He limped pass her and onto the skiff with Jack following.

"Stay here." Bella ordered the both of them as she pulled her dagger out and flipped it over and held it out to Jack. "I want you to have this. It will help you as long as you keep it on you." Her purple eyes stared down at the young girl.

"Are you going after Riddick?" Jack whispered as Imam pulled the shivering girl into the ship.

Bella nodded as she pulled her sword out of its sheath. "Yes." She answered then took off. "And I'll bring them both back."

Her last words were more for herself then anyone yet she could hear Jack and Imam wish her luck as she disappeared into the darkness. She stopped for a moment to get her bearings since the rain would wash away any scent that would stay in the air. Her eyes were darting everywhere as she tried to pick up something out of the ordinary. It was then she noticed a slide point coming around the corner. Bella remembered seeing Jack's right side was covered in mud thus meaning they came through there.

Just as she turned the corner, she heard a scream that sounded much like Riddick. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard trashcans falling on top of each other. Without a second thought, she leap to the roof of the nearest building, doing a quick scan. Only when she caught a glimpse of Fry, did she realize that the woman was heading to where Riddick was stumbling through the mud. Bella's breathe caught in her throat as she noticed the shape he was in.

Riddick had numerous cuts that were bleeding as mud was smeared across his pants. Bella rushed forward as quick as she could and landed beside Riddick just as Fry made her way to him. The other female looked a little pissed at Bella but she didn't care as she looked to Fry.

"Help him up." Bella ordered as she flipped her sword around in her hand. "There are Raptors circling our location. We need to get back to the skiff." She stood with her sword at the ready as Fry helped Riddick to stand.

Fry didn't say anything to Bella as she wrapped her arms around Riddick's waist. "Come on, Riddick." She told the large man as she maneuvered herself around to where his arms was looped over her shoulder. "We need to get you off this planet."

Riddick didn't say anything as they headed down the alley. Bella kept her ears and eyes open. When she heard Riddick slip, Bella turned around and rushed over to help but it was then a Raptors came around the corner and locked eyes on her and the other two. Riddick hissed since he was able to see the creature yet Fry had her back to it. Everything happened in a split second, Bella heard a hiss from the creature and turned as the thing flew past her and slammed it's tail into Fry's back, ripping the woman away from Riddick.

"RIDDICK!" Fry screamed as she disappeared into the darkness that surrounded them.

Bella frowned because it seemed the woman didn't care for her at that moment, yet she had other things to worry about as she hurried over and helped Riddick to his feet. She took his shiv and handed her sword to him allowing him to use it as a walking stick. The progress towards the skiff was slow yet Bella threw her mental shield around the two of them in hopes it would detour the Raptors. It didn't take long before they had entered the flickering lighted clearing where the skiff was located. Imam rushed out of the back hatch and helped get Riddick inside.

Bella replaced her sword as she followed the two men inside. Once there, she moved over to the front two seats and took the other seat as Riddick took the pilot. She watched as he started to skiff getting it ready once when he powered the skiff down, letting the darkness engulf the entire place. Everyone watched as the lights kept flickering until they went completely out. It was then that the Raptors encased the skiff trying to get inside to those they believed to be their food. Jack picked that moment to speak up.

"Can we get out of here?" She whispered as she glanced between Riddick and Bella.

Riddick cut his eyes to Bella, "We cant leave," He placed his hand on the throttle of the skiff. "Without saying goodnight." In a blast of flames, they shot through the atomsphere and into the dark reaches of space.

"There is so much to pray for." Imam whispered bring Riddick and Bella to the fact they may be out of physical danger that the Raptors presented but that didn't mean that they weren't still in danger. "I have no where idea where to start."

"I know where I'd start." Jack said as she turned her eyes to Bella then Riddick. "What do we say about the two of you? We're bound to run into someone, may even be a merc ship."

Riddick growled as he cut his eyes back to the kid. "Tell 'im Riddick's dead." His eyes darted towards Bella. "As for Bella, we'll figure something out."

****(Bella's Pov – Few Minutes Into Space)****

I had stopped breathing allowing the others to breathe in the air that was inside the skiff. I was fearful that soon the air would to contaminated for them to live. I cut my eyes to Riddick to find that he had his eyes closed. I then smelled his blood and realized that he hadn't taken care of the wounds he received from the planet. I looked around the skiff and found that there was a first aid kit in the back. Without making a sound, I moved over to the first aid kit and then moved back to kneel in front of Riddick.

"What are you doin'?" His voice cut through the snores from Imam and Jack.

"Tending to your leg." I told him as I looked through the kit only to find sterile strips. "It needs to be sealed and disinfected."

Riddick didn't say anything which caused me some worry. I looked up only to see that his silver eyes were staring a hole through me. I turned back to his wound and ripped his pants leg up to where I could see the wound. I blushed a little as I felt heat rise in my cheeks. I could tell Riddick wasn't that old because of the fact I saw no flabby skin. The muscle that was wounded twitched because of the pain. I could barely see the skin trying to knit itself back together. I had to admit he healed a lot faster the regular humans.

I kept my attention on his vitals as well as his blood flow from the wound. It was bleeding rather bad causing me to see the large vein was nicked but thankfully not completely destroyed. My teeth clamped together because the scent of the blood was causing me to see through a red haze. I tried to force the thirst back and finally I was able. It was only then that Riddick grabbed my hand and forced me to realize I was shaking. Neither of us said anything for a moment before he spoke up.

"You need to feed." His gruff voice caused me to shiver.

"I need to stitch you up first." I hissed through my teeth not wanting to open my mouth.

Riddick scoffed at me. "You'll never be able to do it like that with that kind of shaking." I looked up to see those silver eyes boring into mine which were no doubt black as night. "So you need to feed."

"No." I knew instantly what he was saying. "You handle my venom once but I doubt you'll be able to do it again." I jerked my hand away from him. "Now, hold still." I turned my eyes back to his bleeding leg.

It was healing but the vein still had a pin hole. I sighed in relief when I watched the small hole seal completely. I knew then I would be able to stitch him up without worrying about him losing a leg. Without a breathe to calm myself, I started to push the needle through the skin and started to sew the two sides together. The only reaction I received from Riddick was a twitch once in a while, other then that, he made no movement.

"Done." I sighed only to realize my mistake.

The burn in the back of my throat flared to life. I did everything in my power to try and stop it but it was only when I was jarred that my now black eyes locked with silver glowing ones. Riddick smirked as I watched him raise the shiv in his hand towards his neck. I quickly grabbed his hand because I didn't want to feed from him or the others.

"If ya don't feed," Riddick growled as he gripped my hair tighter in his hand. "Your going to kill either the Holy Man or the kid." His silver eyes seemed to glow with silver fire. "It ain't like you don't know what your venom will do to them but it doesn't bother me."

"Fine." I growled as I wrapped my hand around the back of his neck and pulled him closer. "Just remember, you asked for it." I hissed as I latched my teeth onto his neck.

Riddick groaned as I pushed my fangs not his skin to get to the sweet nectar underneath. I felt my arousal rise as I tightened my legs around Riddick's waist and chair. He was growing rather rapidly underneath me, which caused a delicious shiver to run through me. Of course, Fate decided to cut in as the entire skiff turned red as an alarm started to sound.

"Shit." Riddick growled as he waited for me to pull away and lick the wounds on his neck. "Get buckled in." His eyes went to the back where Jack and Imam were startled awake. "First your a boy, then your a girl," He growled as he started to punch buttons. "...and now your a fuckin physic."

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****Author Note – Here is the next chapter of A future not expected. I hope you all have enjoyed it so far. Now we'll be heading into Dark Fury. HEHEHEHEHE! I hope all of you remembered my little hint I gave all of my readers. Isn't Jasper suppose to show up? Where will he be? To find out, stay tuned. Keep reading and reviewing...****

****~*Dragon*~****


	5. Ch 5

**Ch. 5**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the characters in this story, other then the ones I made up.

****Author Note – ****I am proud to say that this story is coming along better then I had hoped. I know you my readers are enjoying this but just you wait. The best parts are still coming. -winks- I'm sure my Riddick readers know what I'm talking about. With the next 'part' in Riddick, after Pitch Black, there will be a lot of drama. And for the twilight fans... Jasper is just around the corner... LOL! Well, No more stalling, here is the next chapter!

****Notes:****

_Personal Thinking_

"_Eavesdropping from a distance"_

**"_**Radio Communication"**_**

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****(Outer Space, Skiff From Old Earth)****

Bella cut her eyes towards Riddick as Jack and Imam buckled up in the back. She cut her eyes towards the front of the skiff and noticed that it was a rather large ship that seemed to be heading their way.

"What in the hell is that?" She whispered with wide eyes.

Riddick sneered as he cut his eyes back to Jack. "It's a merc ship." He started to punch a few buttons. "All we need to do now is wait for them to hail us."

Just then a radio transmission echoed throughout the cabin. ****_"Unidentified craft, state your purpose and contexts."_**** Riddick didn't say anything as we sat there in the dark as he cut the lights of the back up power. ****_"Unidentified craft, state your purpose and contexts." _****They repeated again of course when no one answered, they repeated the question like statement once again. ****_"Unidentified craft, state your purpose and contexts."_****

"Name's Johns." Riddick finally spoke up. "My ship got scrapped when we crashed on the planet not far from here." His eyes moved around to me then Jack then finally the Holy Man. "There's three survivors from the crash, including myself."

**"**_Well, Mr. Johns,"_**** Bella frowned as she listened to the voice. ****_"What brings you on these far reaches of space?"_****

"I'm a bounty hunter." Riddick cut his eyes to Bella because he could hear something in the guys' tone, too.

**"**_Then we have something in common."_**** The connection then cut out.

Riddick turned around to Imam and jack as Bella turned in her seat. "They know who I am." His silver eyes moved from Jack, to Imam then to Bella. "Jack..." His eyes moved back to the girl. "I want you to stay with Bella. She don't need to breathe which means she can keep you safer then either Imam or myself can." Riddick narrowed his eyes to the girl. "Understand?"

"But..." Jack tried to argue but Bella spoke up.

"No," She told the girl. "I can help you breathe when the time comes." Bella turned her eyes to Imam. "I am sure I can help the both of you."

Imam blushed lightly across his cheeks. "That is not needed Ms. Bella."

"Why are we going to need you to breathe for us?" Jack asked as Riddick smirked.

"Because it's about to get rather cramped in here." Riddick answered her question as he walked over to the back of the ship. "They have heat sensors on the ship which means they either know Bella's here and I'm lying, or they believe there are only three of us but I'm lying about who I am."

Imam frowned as he watched Riddick. "Why do you believe that?"

"His tone of voice." Bella answered as she kept her eyes on the fact they were being pulled into a dock in the larger craft. "He sounded rather smug towards the end of his speech."

"So," Jack whispered as she watched Bella close the metal shields over the windows. "Why do we need to hold our breathe?"

"Because this place is about to be filled with extinguishing foam." Riddick finally came out and told her bluntly. "While you and Imam will have some trouble breathing, Bella and I wont. Our bodies adapt to their environments."

Bella snorted at Riddick. "Vampires never needed to breathe until recently and still don't if we stop our heart." She smirked as she tilted her head to the side. "Although I pale rather badly when that happens." She looked to her slightly tanned hands, even thought she was paler compared to Shazza or the others.

"Then you might need to do that." Riddick said as he pulled another wire out.

"I cant unless I want to kill Jack." Bella shook her head as she walked over closer to Jack. "My heart is the only thing keeping my venom/blood pumping through my veins, which keeps it oxygenated."

Riddick stopped, turning on the ball of his foot, back to the panel. "Anything else to add, Teach?" He smirked before he turned back to what he was doing. "When I say, I want all of you to take a deep breathe and hold it. It's about to get rather sticky."

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked as she looked from Riddick to Bella.

Bella smirked as she locked her hand around Jack's wrist. "You'll find out."

She nodded to Riddick as he watched the screen that showed just how close they were to being completely pulled in. Just as they were pulled into the ship, Riddick called out for all of them to take a deep breathe before he ripped his shiv through the wires controlling the foam used in case of a fire. In less then a few minutes, the entire skiff was filled with foam.

****(Bella's Pov – Foam Filled Skiff)****

I could hear Jack's heart beat along with Imam's. Riddick's seemed to drop a few beats but I could tell he would be fine. It was then I heard voices as the skiff was pulled to a stop.

"_There are no heat readings, sir." _A man spoke up from outside the skiff.

I didn't hear footsteps which meant they were either flying or hovering over the ground. _"Open the hatch."_

I heard the grinding of metal on metal as I kept a tight hold on Jack's arm. When I heard her heart rate start to pick up, I jerked her towards me and pressed my lips to hers. I didn't like girls but to keep her from suffocating, I would do what was needed. As soon as I opened my mouth, Jack opened hers and I pushed some fresh air into her lungs. Once I knew she would be alright, I felt something pulling as we were suddenly pulled from the skiff along with the foam.

"Get Back!" I heard someone yell. "It's a trap."

It seemed the warning was to late as I suddenly smelled blood mixing in with the foam. I heard screaming but that didn't bother me. When Jack jerked her arm out of my hand, I heard her head break the surface of the foam.

"He's gonna kick your...Oomph!" I jerked her back into the foam as Imam stayed close to me.

I heard Riddick going around killing the mercs but when I felt Jack jerked from my grasp again. I snarled loudly as I burst out of the foam just as the foam and everyone else fell to the ground. I was in a crouch as I locked eyes on the man who held a gun like knife to Jack's head. Riddick had just finished snapping a man's neck when he turned his goggled covered eyes to me.

"Call your dog off before he gets himself killed." Riddick cut his eyes towards the shadows.

"It seems you are more intelligent then I was lead to believe." A woman with no meat on her bones walked out into the light. "Drop you weapon or Junner will kill the girl."

I noticed that Riddick's jaw tensed as I saw Junner starting to squeeze the trigger of his weapon. I snarled as I darted over and hit the man in his chest sending him flying. My black eyes locked on him as he scrambled to his feet, his weapon aimed at me. I flicked my sword out and motioned for him to come at me. Yet it seemed the woman didn't want her pet killed so she called him off.

"You are a vampire." The woman cooed as I cut my eyes to her. "Just like my other trophy."

_Trophy?_ I thought for a moment then realized just who she could be talking about. "Where is he?" I snarled as I crouched ready to attack.

"I wouldn't if I were you." The woman tisked me as she raised a brow. "Your little friends may get hurt."

It was then I heard that Jack and Imam's heart beats were racing. "BELLA!" I heard Jack scream causing me to turn. "Kick her ass!"

Two men held Imam and Jack as Riddick and I stood alone. I cut my eyes to Imam then Jack then to Riddick. I could see that him and I were on the same page as we both dropped our weapons. I heard the crazy woman chuckled as Junner walked over and grabbed me by the hair and started to push me towards a door.

"Drop those two," The woman pointed to Jack and Imam. "..at the cells and bring Riddick and Bella to me in my chambers." She then turned and walked away as we were forced into a long circular hallway.

"Such a pity we had to freeze your friend." Junner smirked behind me as his hand gripped my hair tighter. "He would have been a wonderful addition to our crew."

I snarled as I felt the blade of his gun pressing into my back. "Yeah, did he show you his other side?" I smirked seeing Junner's eyes narrow. "Guess you did meet the Major."

"Only before I cut his throat." Junner sneered as he turned behind us. "Drop those two here then follow me."

"I'm going to rip your spine out through your ass." I hissed as I jerked only to feel the blade slide into my side, causing me to hiss.

Junner chuckled as he withdrew the blade. "Now, now, don't be like that." He licked my neck causing me to snarl. "Madam Anastasia wishes to see you."

I snarled as he pushed me forward as the other mercs moved Riddick on a trolly. I knew my eyes were pitch black because of my anger but when I caught a scent hadn't smelled in years, my eyes darted to the side where I noticed Jasper in a tube like container. His throat had been cut but it seemed to have already healed. I made a mental note on where he was as we turned down another hallway and then into a room full of statues yet I could hear hearts beating in each and everyone of them. The woman from earlier was standing looking out a window into the reaches of space.

"I am thrilled to finally meet the infamous Richard B. Riddick." She turned and stared at Riddick then turned her eyes to me. "And you must be a vampire from the look of blood lust on your face."

"Come closer and I'll show you." I sneered as my fangs poked out from under my lip.

Anastasia chuckled as she picked up something as I heard a hiss from Riddick as he was given a shot. "While I would like to be come part of the immortals," Her eyes moved over to Riddick. "I want to watch you work. I want to see your master piece."

"Release me and I'll give you an up come and personal view." Riddick's baritone voice echoed through the silent room.

"I will release you once I have explained some things to both of you." Her eyes were filled with a madness of those who had been infected all those years ago. "You are an Artist, Riddick. I want to see your work. NO," She shook her head as her eyes locked on his. "I NEED to see your work."

Riddick narrowed his eyes. "No thanks."

"It is not a request." She clicked her fingers causing a large space to be lit.

Junner pushed me over to where I could see and snarled when I noticed that Jack and Imam were standing on a ball with ropes around their necks and their hands tied behind their backs. I jerked against Junner's hold and felt him fighting to keep me still. I did stop fighting because I knew soon the right moment would present itself and I would get out of this fuckers grip.

"Riddick!" I heard Jack yell. "We found you!"

Riddick smirked as his eyes turned to Anastasia. "So you want to see my work?"

"I need to see your work, Riddick." Anastasia said as he held a remote in her hand. "There is a big difference between want and need." Her eyes narrowed as she looked to the other Merc and nodded.

He released Riddick's wrist as another tossed him the shiv he created on Old Earth. I snorted as I felt Junner press his knife further into my back. I gritted my teeth as I held myself in check. Jasper would have been rather proud of me at this moment.

"If you will please," Anastasia said as she nodded to the fighting pit. "I an eagerly waiting."

Riddick's eyes darted to me but I just gave him a fangs smirk before he turned and jumped into the pit. It was then I heard the 'Queen Bitch' order the lights to dim. Riddick's goggles had been placed over his eyes when we were brought into the brightened room but as soon as the lights disappeared, they were slipped up on top of his head. I wiggled around to where I felt something in one of my pockets.

When I moved my hand to it, I mentally froze because of the fact it was my dagger I had given to Jack. A sly grin spread across my face as I grabbed the hilt of the familiar weapon. I was about to have a little fun of my own when I heard the gears of large doors start to move. My eyes were glued to the darkness that they opened up to because I knew that Riddick and I were the only ones who could see the odd creatures that floated out of the open doors.

"They are called Shrill." I heard Anastasia's voice beside me causing my eyes to dart to her. "Beautiful creatures such as yourself yet very deadly in the darkness." A sadistic grin spread across her face.

"Sounds like someone else I know." I murmured as I moved my arm extremely slow.

She chuckled as she stepped closer to the railing. "Isn't he wonderful?" her voice sounded of awe as she watched Riddick take out the first Shrill. "So fluid, graceful..."

"And deadly." I chuckled as I made my move when the ball underneath Jack went flying when Riddick hit it.

I pulled the dagger out quicker and bent my arm around to slice Junner across the stomach with the pointed side. In a flash, he had released me and I darted over and shoved the bitch backwards and dove over the side. I could hear screamed but I didn't say anything as I flipped around and landed on my feet in a crouch. It was then I noticed another Shrill had been turned loose. Snarling, I watched as Riddick fought one as the other headed over to where Imam had held Jack onto his ball.

I ignored the yelling from above as I rushed over and jumped grabbing a hold of the ropes, slicing them with the smooth side of the blade. Jack and Imam gasped as they slide down the sides of the large ball. I watched as the other Shrill headed towards where I dropped down in front of Jack and Imam. It's odd shape threw me for a loop but I caught how Riddick killed the second Shrill. My eyes darted back to the other one who stopped a little bit in front of me.

It started to flash different colors as it floated there. I hissed which caused it to back up. I smirked as I flipped my dagger around and lunged. Of course one of its 'arms' shot towards me but I twisted midair barely missing being slammed into. I sliced the under part and felt it's 'blood' leek onto my leg as I passed by the wound I inflicted. It burnt like a bitch but I ignored the pain as I stabbed my dagger into the center of the creature.

A shrill sound filled the air as I ripped it's heart out and tossed it to the side. I could feel blood pouring down my leg as Riddick walked over to me and took the dagger out of my hand when I heard clapping. When the lights came back on, Riddick quickly slide his goggles back over his eyes as Anastasia and Junner stood close to the railing clapping. The other mercs were gone as I noticed that Anastasia had the remote in her hand she was holding earlier.

"That was amazing." She sounded almost breathless. "Such anger, such beauty." I could see Junner staring at me as he held his stomach. "I have no idea who to have you placed that would do you justice."

I blinked a few times as I saw Riddick smirk. "Ain't gonna happen, lady." He raised my dagger to his neck. "When I say down, get down." Riddick whispered for only us to hear.

"NO!" Anastasia yelled as she held up the remote. "I suppose you'll have to be abstract." In a split second, Riddick dug a wiggling thing out of his neck and threw it towards a wall.

"DOWN!" He screamed as he grabbed Jack as I grabbed Imam.

I heard a click followed by numerous hissing sounds and then an explosion. I could also hear Anastasia was screaming and yelling about releasing _everyone_ from their cold sleep. I wondered if that meant that Jasper was awake. I shook my head and raised up to see a large hole that was our exit. Riddick didn't need to tell me anything as I quickly got to my feet and shoved Imam through the hole. Riddick handed Jack to me as I pushed her through then followed after the girl.

He then followed after me and then we were running down the hall. I didn't say anything as we kept running. Jack was slowing down and I knew she would most likely get us caught. I must have not been the only one who knew it because without a word, Riddick shoved us, all three of us, into a hole in the wall that looked a little like where we just came from but once inside I realized it wasn't because this place was a lot smaller.

Jack was about to say something but I cut her off when I clamped my hands over her mouth. It was then the sounds of metal and liquid sounded in my ears. I knew that Riddick could hear it because he was pressed against the wall as an odd creature came walking past us. I was glad I could control my heart rate because if I couldn't it would have already burst through my chest. Once I lost the sound of the creature, I heard more footsteps but this time it belonged to humans.

"Stay here." Riddick hissed quietly. "I'm going to distract those things and the mercs." His silver eyes locked on me for a moment before he pulled them down. "Take them to the hanger."

I shook my head. "I have something I need to do first." I told him looking to Imam. "You remember how to get there right?"

"Yes." Imam nodded as he looked from me to Riddick. "Do be careful though. I can only guess that creature and those men are out to kill the both of you."

"I can take care of myself." I winked as I looked to see where the mercs were. "Do you want to go first?" I cut my eyes to Riddick.

Riddick snorted as he adjusted his goggles. "I thought ladies always went first."

"I like breaking the rules." I smirked seeing the corner of his mouth twitch. "Now hurry."

****(Hiding Spot – Merc Ship)****

"Be careful." Riddick whispered to the three of them, his eyes lingering on Bella's as he darted out of the hole.

"THERE HE IS!" A merc suddenly spotted him and gave chase.

Bella listened for the sounds of the others following Riddick and mentally sighed because she could have used some 'food'. Pushing those thoughts out of her mind, she turned her attention back to Imam and Jack. She feared for the girls life but then again she could see the potential she had. Although Bella knew that Imam wouldn't want the girl involved in anything that could be dangerous to herself.

"I want you two to head directly towards the hanger and get a ship ready for departure." Bella said as she looked to Imam. "I imagine you know how to do that much?"

"I do, Bella." Imam nodded with a frown on his face. "What are you going to do?"

Bella smirked as she looked between him and Jack. "I'm going to find a friend." Jack opened her mouth but Bella just shook her head. "I can take care of myself, Jack. Remember I lived on that planet filled with the Raptors for quite some time."

Jack opened her mouth but shut it deciding better. Nodding that she agreed, Bella ruffled what little hair the girl had then darted out of the hole. Imam and Jack both blinked as they watched Bella disappear. Neither of them had seen her move that quickly but then again both of them knew she had been holding back. Knowing they only had a certain amount of time, Imam grabbed Jack's wrist and drug the girl out of their hiding spot. He would make sure that they got to the hanger safely.

As Jack and Imam made their way to the hanger, Bella was following her nose to where she smelled blood. She had already found the cryo chamber where Jasper was held but also a trail of blood. Whether she was heading into a trap, Bella didn't know but she wasn't about to leave her only family here on this ship. She stopped for a moment when she heard the sound of a extremely slow heart ahead of her. It was then something pressed against her mental shield. Bella knew instantly who it was.

"Jasper?" Bella whispered softly knowing he could hear her. "Jasper, it's me..." She trailed off hearing a growl slightly closer.

Before she could utter another word, she was slammed up against the wall with a very feral and pissed off Jasper in front of her. She had only heard stories of when Jasper and the Major were no longer in control but Ares, the god of War. It was that persona that now had her pinned to the wall with his elongated nails digging into her neck. Bella knew that there were only so many options she had at the moment. If she tried to fight him, she knew she would lose.

Deciding the other option as better, Bella fought against her instincts and moved her neck to the side as his mark showed on her upper arm from where she snagged it on a piece of debris from climbing through the hole. Something flickered in Jasper's eyes then as his nostrils flared taking in the scent. It had been centuries ago that he bit each member of the family to tell them apart from others if this ever happened. Bella was now glad she allowed him to bite her.

"B...Bel...Bella?" Jasper's gruff voice sounded off after all the years of not hearing it in person only in a memory.

"It's me, Jasper. It's Bella." Bella whispered as to keep him and herself calm. "I don't know what happened but I'm here to get you out of here. Others are waiting."

Jasper's brows wrinkled as he looked into her eyes. Slowly he released her neck allowing her feet to touch the ground. Bella sighed and blinked a few times as she looked at Jasper. He looked better then she felt at the moment. Feeling her blood lust, Jasper disappeared then reappeared with a merc hanging from his hand.

Bella smirked as did Jasper as she snatched him out of Jasper's hand and latched her teeth on the mans neck. Bella bit back a moan as she drained the life force from the merc with no regret as she did so. Once she was done, she dropped the dead merc at her feet and wiped the blood from her mouth.

"Where are we?" Jasper asked when he finally was able to think clearly.

Bella frowned as she listened only to hear gun shots. "I'll explain everything once we're out of here." She hoped that Jasper would still trust her. "This is a dangerous ship and there are others we need to meet up with."

"Is there any humans?" Jasper tensed as Bella started to head in the direction she believed the hanger to be in.

"You'll do fine, Jay." Bella placed a hand on his shoulder. "If nothing else, you can feed from me until we make it to a planet. Ok?"

Jasper sighed but nodded as he followed Bella, when she took off. He trusted Bella more then anyone else but there was something that bothered him. The bond he use to feel from her was gone. Of course, he felt the bond with Alice diminish not long ago which made him worry. Pushing those thoughts out of his head, Jasper followed after Bella hoping that where ever they were going they would stick together. They were all each other had now.

****(Bella's Pov)****

I followed the scent of Jack and Imam to find the hanger. Jasper and I didn't say anything but we didn't need to. With his gift of feeling emotions, we could communication in that way. Although I did have to let down my physical shield before I can feel any emotions he would send. When the scent of blood grew closer, I stopped causing Jasper to stop a few feet behind me.

"What's wrong?" Jasper whispered low enough that no one else but I could hear.

I shook my head as I peered around the corner only to see a few dead guards with Riddick's scent filling the air. "Nothing." I stepped around the corner only to freeze when a blade suddenly was at my throat. "Hello, Riddick."

"Hm." Riddick stepped out from the dark corner, his goggles still covering his eyes but I could feel his eyes on me. "Who's the boy?"

"I ain't no boy, _boy_." Jasper growled as he bared his fangs. "I'm old enough ta be yer great grandfather."

Riddick snorted as his eyes came back to me. "Where's Jack and Imam?"

"I sent them ahead to the hanger." I couldn't help but frown as Riddick finally pulled the blade from my throat. "Why?"

"Junner." Riddick only said one word which caused a foreboding chill to run down my spine.

"Ya mean that lil' prick?" Jasper sneered as I saw his eyes darken. "I owe 'im a few slashes." He rubbed his neck, his eyes darting over to me. "'Course he touched what didn't belong ta 'im." I noticed that Jasper's eyes moved back to Riddick's goggled covered ones, only to stare.

Riddick raised his brow as he turned and headed down the hall. "Get in line."

"He's a charmer." Jasper murmured as we followed at a small distance. "Why's his scent all over ya?"

"I fed from him." I shrugged as if it didn't matter.

Jasper hissed as he grabbed my hand pulling me to a stop. "What's goin' on, Isabella?"

I couldn't help but wince when he used my full name. "I'll tell you everything, _later_." I hissed my eyes darting towards Riddick who stopped and turned to look at us. "Once we get off this ship, I'll explain everything."

I pushed as much trust, hope and familiar love towards him as I could. Jasper sighed but nodded in agreement. I felt a slight weight lifted off my shoulder as Jasper agreed. Once I knew he would accept it, I turned and continued to follow to where Riddick had stopped. Jasper stayed by my side as we continued down the darkening hall. I knew that something was wrong because I heard a whimper that sounded a lot like Jack.

"Something's wrong." I whispered, Jasper nodding in agreement.

"I smell blood." Riddick pulled out his shiv along with my knife I created on the planet.

Jasper frowned but kept his mouth shut. I hated to admit that my sword was left on Old Earth but then again I knew most would be scared of me as it was without swinging around a sword like mine. When I noticed a flash of light blue out of the corner of my eye, I caught my dagger as Riddick tossed it back. His head was turned to me and I noticed a slight smirk on his lips. That alone caused a shiver to run down my spine. Unlike the other times, this one was rather sweet feeling.

"Come on out!" Junner called from inside the hanger.

I could hear his heart beat, speeding up with excitement. Jack and Imam's heart beats as well, although, Imam's was slower then normal which worried me. My eyes darted over to Jasper only to notice he was frowning. I could only smell Imam's blood and a little of Jack's. It was then I noticed the heated look in his eyes. My eyes widen as Jasper closed his eyes for a moment and breathed through his mouth. After a few moments, Jasper seemed to get a hold of himself.

"Go ahead Riddick." I whispered loud enough for him to hear. "I'll be right behind you. Jasper will come in afterwards."

Riddick nodded as he stood and started into the hanger. I looked at Jasper only to see him nod and feel as he sent me his understanding. I took a deep breathe myself as I followed Riddick into the hanger. Imam was lying face down on the ground with a small puddle of blood. I could tell he was hit in the back of the head to knock him out but he would be alright.

The thing that worried me was the fact that Junner had his gunblade pressed against Jack's neck. A thin line of blood trailed down her neck and was absorbed by her shirt. I could hear an extremely low growl behind me which told me that Jasper didn't like the fact Junner had Jack in his arms. Riddick also growled because I knew he felt protective over the small girl. It was rather obvious since they landed on Old Earth.

"Let the girl go." Riddick's rough voice echoed through out the large hanger, although it wasn't as large as the one we arrived in.

"I don't think so." Junner smirked as I saw his eyes gleam through his silver sunglasses.

I couldn't help but snort. "You do realize you don't need sun glasses inside, dumbass."

"Still feisty?" Junner purred as he relaxed his grip on Jack a little bit. "I love to break the feisty ones." He licked his lips causing Riddick to growl louder then he had been.

"You want a piece of me?" Riddick sneered as he glared at Junner. "Come an' get it." He held his hands out at his side.

Junner did exactly as I thought he would, as Riddick believed, and threw Jack away from him yet Jasper was there, grabbing her before she hit the ground. I didn't even look to Jasper, Jack or Riddick as I made my way over to Imam. He was breathing fine and I could hear his heart beat was strong. When he moaned in pain, I placed my cold hand on his head as I helped him to turn over.

"Are you ok?" I whispered to Imam as I shielded him from the fighting going on behind me.

"Wh-Where is Mr-r. Rid-ddick?" Imam stuttered as he closed his eyes for a moment.

"He's fighting Junner." I told him seeing him tense. "Don't worry, Jack's fine. My friend is with her."

Imam nodded as he relaxed. "Thank Allah." He whispered as he took a deep breathe. "Can you help me up?"

"Are you up to it?" I heard something snap causing me to turn around slightly and watch as Riddick reset his broken arm.

"Yes," Imam nodded as he moved to sit up.

I moved around to help him when the lights suddenly went out. I could see clearly in the dark, as could Jasper and Riddick but it seemed Junner realized his mistake a little to late. I cringed as I finally helped Imam up, because Riddick shoved his shiv into Junner's eye, through his silver sunglasses. It was then the red emergency lights came on. Jack gasped as she stood with Jasper holding her up.

"Should of warned him." Riddick said as he pulled the shiv from Junner's head.

"Can we leave now?" Jack whispered as Jasper seemed to keep her from falling on her face. Jack was shaking like a leaf.

"Yeah, we can leave now." Riddick said with a smirk as he walked over to hit the button to open the door to the space craft.

It was then I heard an elevated heart beat. My eyes grew wide as I allowed Imam to lean against the side of the craft and went to move in front of Riddick. I then heard the hiss of the door and a sudden irate female. I looked over my shoulder to see that the crazy woman stood there with a gun in her hands.

"BACK TO HELL YOU DEMON!" Anastasia raised the gun in her hands, about to pull the trigger when a loud shot rang out.

My eyes grew wide as Anastasia suddenly collapsed on the ground, the gun in her hand clanked to the floor. I heard Riddick chuckle as he told Imam he had good aim but I knew it was Imam. I turned rather slowly as did Riddick, to see that Jack had Junner's gun in her hands. Jasper was froze on his spot as his eyes seemed glazed over. I sent him clarity and a small dose of fear to snap him back to reality. As soon as Jasper's eyes cleared, he had the gun out of Jack's hands and her in his arms.

"Very uncivilized of you Jack." Riddick grumbled as his eyes narrowed, his goggles were on the top of his head.

"Oh Allah!" Imam whispered as he stumbled over to where we were. His balance seemed a little better.

I cleared my throat. "We can go now." I looked to Jasper, giving him a curt nod before I turned and looped an arm around Imam's waist and helped him into the shuttle craft.

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****Author Note – Here is the next chapter of A Future Not Expected. So, how do you like it so far? Good? Bad? OMG, stop writing? LOL!... As you, my readers, may have realized, I have only posted one story so far. There is a reason because I cant seem to figure out which story I want to post along with this one... Grrrrr. So frustrating... So, I am going to only post this story until I figure out which other one I want to post. Now, what do you think will happen now? Jasper has joined the group and it seems he likes how Jack smells. ;P. How do you think C.O.R will go with Jasper and Bella involved? Til the next chapter, keep reading and reviewing...****

****~*Dragon*~****


	6. Ch 6

**Ch. 6**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the characters in this story, other then the ones I made up.

****Author Note – ****I am proud to say that this story is coming along better then I had hoped. I know you my readers are enjoying this but just you wait. More drama is coming... Riddick still has to drop Imam, Jack, Jasper and Bella off in Heilon Prime... Do you think things will be different in C.O.R, or Chronicles of Riddick? With Jasper and Bella being present, things will surely change, wont they? Well, no more stalling, here is the next chapter!

****Notes:****

_Personal Thinking_

"_Eavesdropping from a distance"_

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****(Outer Space, Shuttle Craft – 30 Minutes After Escape)****

Turning the water off to the shower, Bella stepped out and wrapped a towel around her wet body. She didn't think of anyone being in her room as she exited the bathroom only to find that Jasper was leaning against the wall with his legs stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankle and his hands folded behind his head. His brow raised as his eyes moved over Bella's towel clad form.

"Do you mind?" Bella snorted as she moved over to the clothes she had layed out.

"Not at all, darlin'." His southern accent was still very pronounced as his eyes raked over Bella's form.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Close your eyes, Major." She glared to Jasper as she finished grabbing her clothes.

"Ain't like I haven't seen all of it before?" Jasper smirked as he watched Bella turn red then stalk back to the bathroom.

It had been about 500 years after Edward and Alice's deaths that the two of them grew close enough to try a relationship even though they were still bound to Edward and Alice. They had fun but realized that was all it was. Something to take the edge off of an eternity alone. They understood each other thus they became friends and lovers.

"You haven't seem me in over 1500 years, Major." Bella quipped as she exited the bathroom in a black tank top and tight black shorts.

Jasper shrugged as he sat up, scooting to the end of the bed and nodded to the chair facing the bed. "Sit, Bella."

"What do you want to know, Major?" Bella whispered as she sat down in the chair, curling her feet underneath her as she has done when she was human.

"Why is yer bond with Edward gone?" His eyes narrowed as he propped his elbows on his knees. "And why's my bond with Alice gone?"

Bella winced, which Jasper caught. "It happened after I fed from Riddick."

"Ya what?" Jasper looked at her with a scolding look. "Ya know how dangerous it is fer others if ya feed from 'em."

"That's the thing," Bella whispered as she kept her eyes on her hands, which were settled in her lap. "It seems that my venom didn't bother him." She cut her eyes up to Jasper through her bangs to see him staring at her.

"What happened?" His voice was stern yet warm at the same time.

Bella sighed as she leaned back, closing her eyes. "I don't know what happened but one minute I was hunting the raptors then I was stopped by Riddick." She shook her head. "I tried to tell him it was dangerous because I could slip because of the fact I hadn't fed from humans in a while but he insisted." She opened her eyes to look at Jasper. "When I was feeding from him, I suddenly got dizzy. I don't know what happened but one minute I was feeding and the next I was standing in a place I had never seen before."

"Then what happened, darlin'?" Jasper stood up only to walk over and knelt in front of her.

"I saw them, Jay." Bella tried to hold back tears but they started to fall. "I saw our family. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Edward...Alice..." She shook her head, dropping her chin to her chest. "Even Renesmee, Jake and the wolves were there. Of course, someone else was there. She wore the same kind of clothing that Zafrina and Senna wore. She told me what Riddick was."

Jasper frowned as he used a hand to raise Bella's head. "What is Riddick?"

"Furyan." Bella whispered seeing Jasper's eyes grow wide. "A woman named Shirah asked me to hold the Fury of the Furyan's until Riddick's ready for it."

"I've heard of 'em." Jasper said sitting back, releasing Bella's hands. "They're even more primal natured then we are."

"I know." Bella said as she looked at Jasper wondering how he would take what Alice said. "Alice also said something to me. Before I left the place."

Jasper stiffened as he stood quickly. "What'd she tell ya?"

"She told me to keep an eye on you." Bella smiled sadly as Jasper sunk down to the edge of the end of the bed. "She knows you still grieve for her, Jay."

Jasper shook his head. "Of course, I still mourn 'er." He placed his head in his hands. "She was my otha' half."

"I think that's why Edward and Alice dissolved our bonds completely." She whispered standing and moving over to sit down next to him, wrapping her left arm around his shoulders. "You know Alice loved life. She wouldn't want you to mourn her for eternity. You know as well as I do, Jay, that Alice would want you to find happiness and love again."

The both of them lapped into silence as Jasper just sat there with his head in his hands. Bella kept her arm around his shoulders, to let him know she was still there. He had told her just how strong his and Alice's bond was because of the fact she saved him from running head first into the fire.

Being an Empath caused him a lot of trouble when feeding thus the reason he changed his diet to animals. After a few minutes, Bella noticed that Jasper seemed rather tired. Smiling, she took his hand, stood and then lead him back around only to push him on the bed.

"If ya wanted me on the bed, darlin', all ya had ta do was ask." Jasper chuckled which didn't seem real.

"You need to rest." Bella said in a sigh. "I know you were sleeping in the cryo chamber, but you need to rest without feeling cold." Her eyes locked with his showing him she meant what she said. "You're safe now, Major. Even I can tell you haven't slept good in years."

Jasper sighed and nodded, knowing that it was no use in arguing with Bella. One way or the other, she would make him go to sleep and right now it was rather appealing. Bella quickly took off Jasper's shirt then his boots and finally pulled a blanket over him, kissing his forehead.

"Try to get some sleep."

****(Bella's Pov – Hour Since Departed From Merc Ship)****

I shut the door behind me then headed in the direction of the smell of food. My thirst was under control at the minute but it seemed my body needed something else then blood. Hearing my stomach growl, reminded me that I needed human food along with blood. I could hear someone in the kitchen which told me someone was cooking.

I didn't know who it was but they seemed to be a good cook because of the smell. Rounding the corner, I spotted Imam -fresh from a shower- standing over a odd looking stove. Riddick was sitting at the table reading a pad of some kind. I could only imagine it was some kind of paper, futuristic paper but still a paper.

"Where's the other?" His gruff voice broke the silence.

I raised my brow as I walked over and took a seat. "Jasper is lying down for a little while." I leaned back in the chair. "Whatever your cooking smells good, Imam."

"Ah, thank you." Imam sounded a little embarrassed. "Does Mr. Jasper eat as you do Bella?" He asked me looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah," I nodded seeing Riddick stiffen. "We fed from some mercs before we came to find you guys." Imam walked over after turning off the stove, setting a couple of plates on the table.

"How long will you last?" Riddick asked as he sat the electronic paper to the side.

I paused in filling my plate. "How long til we get to our destination?"

"Few weeks." Riddick said his eyes moving to Imam.

I suddenly heard the second shower shut off. "Jasper and I will be fine." I told him because if all else failed, we could sleep until we arrived. "We've gone hungry before."

"Surely there is a way we may help." Imam said as he took up his fork.

I shook my head as I finished filling my plate. "No."

"But you fed from Riddick." Jack said as she came into the room. "Where's the other guy?" Her eyes scanned the table.

"Jasper needed to lay down for a while." I noticed a flash of emotion through Jack's eyes. "Even Vampires need sleep, now."

Jack frowned as she pulled back the fourth seat and sat down. "Back on the planet, you told me you gave your mate a child," She piled her plate full. "How? If you were a vampire..."

"Who says I was a vampire?" I smirked seeing her eyes grew wide. "Vampire and Humans can have relations but its dangerous." I chuckled remembering the first time Edward and I tried. "We are stronger then any human so we can break them rather easy."

"I saw you lift the sand cat." Imam whispered wiping his mouth. "Is that part of your strength?"

I nodded only to hear a whimper coming from my room, "Yeah..." I trialed off standing up. "I'll be back."

I didn't waste any time as I rushed to my door and opened it to see Jasper thrashing around in the bed. I ran over and held down his arms, pushing as much peace to him as I could. I could smell that Imam, Riddick and Jack followed but I didn't pay them any attention as I held Jasper as still as I could. After a few minutes, Jasper seemed to relax. He calmed down enough for me to be able to release him. I stood and moved back slightly in case he woke up.

"What's wrong with him?" Jack's voice was a soft whisper.

"Old memories." I winced knowing he was dreaming of the outbreak. "I need to stay with him to keep him calm."

Imam frowned. "Why cant one of us stay?"

"Can you push your emotions out to him to keep him calm?" I raised a brow asking looking from Riddick, to Imam then to Jack, who was frowning.

"I can." Jack whispered as she walked over and climbed into the bed. "I'll stay with him."

I watched shockingly as Jasper growled deeply then suddenly dragged Jack to his side. I blinked a few times as Jack yawned, suddenly her eyes drooping before I noticed her heart beat evened out. Jasper also seemed more at peace as he spooned up against Jack's back. I shook my head as I headed over to the door. Imam and Riddick stepped back allowing me to exit.

They headed back to the kitchen as I shut the door softly. I didn't know why but it seemed that Jack was able to calm Jasper just by being close to him. I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind as I headed back to the kitchen. I noticed as soon as I entered that Imam placed Jack's plate in an odd contraption. No one said anything as I walked over and sat back down in my chair, of course, then Riddick spoke up.

"Imam?" His voice was soft yet rough.

Imam blinked as he turned his eyes to Riddick. "Yes?"

"Is Jasper the one you saw before?" His eyes narrowed as they darted to me.

Imam frowned for a moment before he nodded. "Yes, Jasper is the one I saw about 10 years ago." He shook his head looking to me. "I can only guess after I spoke with him he was captured by that vile woman."

"What did you mean by forcing their calm on him?" Riddick then turned his attention to me.

"Jasper is gifted as I am." I winced because I knew some of the trouble he had with his gift. "Jasper is what we called an Empath. He can feel everyone's emotions in this ship or anyone that is near him." I looked to Imam. "If Jasper spoke to you before, he must have felt your peaceful emotions which drew him to you. He's a lot older then I am because of the fact he was a vampire along before I was born."

Imam and Riddick frowned. "Just how old is he?" Riddick asked with a frown. "He don't look any older then I am."

"Jasper was 180 years old when I first met him as a human." I saw Imam's eyes grew wide. "The oldest in the family was around 320 years old. He was our coven leader and 'father' figure."

"That must have been rather scary for you." Imam said as he pushed his empty plate to the side.

I couldn't help but chuckle at that. "The only time I feared for my life when I was with them was about a month after I met them," I placed my arm on the table where James' bite mark was still present, along with a few others. "The bite mark directly on my wrist was given to me while I was still human. Three nomad vampires appeared out of the blue one evening while the family and I were playing baseball. There were two males and one female..."

I told them about what happened as I ran from James and then how things went as Edward left me. Imam looked shocked at times but Riddick didn't show any kind of expression til I got to the point where Edward and I went to the kings. I could see that Riddick was slightly upset when I mentioned that the Kings, more or less, demanded I be changed but even tenser when I spoke about how Victoria, James mate, wanted me dead because of the fact I was the reason for her mates death. I couldn't help but feel as everything was a dream. Once I finished telling them how things were for me, I sat back and finished my meal.

"You have been through so much." Imam gasped as he stared at me in shock. "To live through giving birth to a child of supernatural abilities then to survive the change of human to vampire," He shook his head. "I do not think I would have the strength to go through something such as that."

"I think the worse thing that ever happened to me was when Renesmee died, then when Jake and Edward passed." I closed my eyes for a moment. "Seeing those you care for suffer and there isn't anything you can do is something worse then death in my opinion." I opened my eyes to see that Imam was nodding but Riddick was still rather tense.

"I can only imaging how it must have felt." Imam whispered as he took my hand. "Allah must have something more for you to do if you are still with us." His dark brown eyes locked on mine. "You have been blessed."

I sighed pulling my hand back, "I don't know about that, Imam." I shook my head as I stretched, standing. "If anything, I'm damned." I looked between Riddick and Imam. "If you guys don't mind, I'm going to lay down for a little while. Since Jack is in bed with Jasper, I'm going to take the other one. Is that alright?"

"Of course," Imam nodded with a smile. "There is a bed of some type in the front by the controls. I will take that one if Mr. Riddick doesn't mind?"

"That's fine." Riddick said his eyes not leaving me as I smiled and nodded to Imam.

"Good night." I told the both of them as I headed out of the kitchen and down the hall.

I paused by the door where Jasper and Jack were only to hear mews and groans. I smirked as I shook my head continuing on my way. It seemed to me that Jasper decided to take my advice and live a little. I couldn't help but shiver as the thought of what Shirah said floated through my mind.

…_...He is apart of you, now as were the others you took your source of food from, only his becoming part of you is part of the Furyan's mating ritual only he doesn't know it..._

I shook my head as I walked into the room and headed right to the bed. I could see that the sheets and blankets were still made which told me I would be the first to sleep in it. In a way it was a relief because I didn't like to sleep with other scents in my nose but I sometime had to do what was needed. Shaking my head, I headed over and climbed between the sheets. I allowed my mind to drift off as I blocked out the noises coming from Jasper and Jack. I just hoped that Jasper would remember that the girl was still very much human.

****(Space Craft, Kitchen – Few Minutes After Bella Left)****

"I wish to speak to you, Mr. Riddick." Imam whispered turning his eyes towards the man. "It is about young Jack."

Riddick nodded, leaning back in his chair, "Yeah, I noticed she didn't seem to mind that she took a life." He closed his eyes behind his goggles. "Not to mention her little make over."

"She adores you and Bella." Imam said nodded feeling a weight land on his shoulders. "Jack believes every life you have taken was for a reason," He held up his hands, "Not that I am condemning you for it but I know you have taken human lives and Jack believes that is how the world works."

Riddick frowned as he sat in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest, "Yer right." He nodded as he unfolded his arms and stood. "I think it would be for the best if I took off as soon as I dropped you guys off."

"Are you sure?" Imam asked with a frown on his face, watching as Riddick took his plate over to the sink. "Jack may very well follow Bella and Jasper."

"Then they can deal with it." Riddick said gruffly as he headed out of the kitchen as his mind worked over time.

Riddick knew what Imam was saying but he didn't want to think about it at the moment. Passing by the door to the bedroom where Jasper and Jack were, Riddick paused a moment hearing a moan until a hiss came through. With a smirk, he continued on his way to the second bedroom where he knew Bella would be. He slid his goggles up to his forehead as he opened the door silently.

No lights were on in the room which made him smirk. Riddick wanted to jump the woman right now, but first he needed to shower. He could smell the stench from the blue blood of the Raptors that soaked into his clothes. Riddick made no sound as he padded over to the bathroom and hurried inside. He didn't bother to shut the door or turn on the light as he turned the shower on.

In the other room, Bella was stirred from her light sleep when the water started to hit the tile in the shower. Her eyes focused just in time to see a flicker of something in the bathroom. Sniffing the air discretely, she immediately realized how had entered the bedroom. Slowly and quietly, Bella got up out of bed and moved with the same grace she had since she was turned, over to the open bathroom door.

The glass door to the shower was fogged with the steam from the hot water but that didn't stop Bella from noticing a rather large protrusion in the front of Riddick's body. A shiver ran through her as she quietly went back in the bedroom. Unaware that said man in the bathroom knew she had seen him. Bella climbed back into bed and tried to shut off her arousal as she layed there.

Bella could only pray that Riddick would hurry then take off to allow her to finish her problem with ease. She knew if he took her, she would be stuck because no one else would do it. Shirah's voice kept running through her mind about the taking of blood being part of a mating ritual that Riddick had no clue about. Another shiver of desire flared in her and even though she tried to quell it, it seemed to burn hotter with each thought of the man in the bathroom.

Bella was to focused on her own thoughts she didn't hear the shower turn off and Riddick make his way into the bedroom where Bella was lying on her stomach on the bed. Only a thin sheet covered her scantly clad for. Riddick moved silently towards the bed only to start out slowly as his hands started at her heel then curled his fingers around her ankles as he ran them up her legs.

Bella was brought back to reality when she realized the shower had shut off and warm, wet hands were running up the back of her legs. She bit her lip to try to contain the whimper that wanted to escape but when those large hands grew close to her center, Bella felt her legs part on their own accord as the whimper forced it's way through her lips.

Riddick had a feral smirk on his face as he quickly gripped her hips and pulled her up onto her hands and knees. His large body was draped over her back as his hands were on either side of her shoulders. His mouth was level to her ear as he started to move his hips back and forth. His length twitched as he was cradled in her butt cheeks which forced another moan from the woman under him.

"Do ya want me?" Riddick's voice echoed into her ear as he balanced himself on one hand while the other moved to flatten against her stomach.

Bella couldn't believe what was happening but soon logical thought flew out of the window as his voice echoed in her ear and his breathe brushed across her neck. She could also feel his arousal pressing between her ass cheeks which caused a flood of hot fluid to drench her shorts.

"Please," Bella couldn't believe how breathless she sounded as she pushed back into his erection.

Riddick chuckled against her neck as his lips found the mark that Edward had made. "Please what?" He rumbled as his free hand moved further down to skim the waist band of her shorts. "Tell me what you want."

Riddick could tell that Bella was about to break as she whimpered, pressing harder against him. His goggles were gone which allowed him to see her in the darkness. Her body seemed to glow as a light sheen of sweat broke out across her skin. Bella could feel his hardness but with still having her shorts and tank top on caused her to whimper again as she wiggled under him hoping to make him break his concentration. Riddick knew what Bella was doing but he clamped down firmly on his rational thought as he allowed the tips of his fingers to slip beneath the band of her shorts, earning another thrust backwards from the minx beneath him.

"What do you want, _Bella_?" Riddick said her name rather sensual causing Bella to shiver in delight. "Tell me and I'll give it to you." His tongue snuck out and licked the shell of her ear, earning yet another moan.

"You..." Bella sounded rather breathless as she ripped her own shirt off and shivered as bare skin touched bare skin. "Oh!" Her eyes were closed in bliss as Riddick's fingers delved between her silky lips only to run up and down once before pulling away.

Riddick chuckled hearing Bella whimper again like a little puppy. "What do you want _me_ to do?" He pulled back to balance on his knees behind her, his hands gliding over her sides then her back only to rest on the curves of her ass. "Tell me what you want from me?" Riddick growled gripping her hips hard, thrusting hard into her clothed heat.

"I want you..." Bella wiggled her hips as she tried to get him to take off her shorts off. "I want you to fuck me." She begged the man behind her making her feel feminine in quite some time. "Please... fuck me!"

Riddick growled in approval as he let go of her hips and grabbed the back of her shorts. He knew there was another pair around here some where thus he proceeded to rip the offensive material off her hips and revealed a sleek heat that glistened with moisture that was caused by him. A deep possessive growl ripped from his chest causing Bella to shiver again as she felt his bare skin against her own.

"Since you asked nicely..." Riddick snarled as he lined himself up and slammed home causing Bella to arch off the bed and against him.

"Oh god!" Bella whispered as she grabbed the bed beneath her.

Riddick chuckled pulling back then slamming home once again. "Ain't God fuckin' ya."

Bella couldn't seem to utter another word as she held on for dear life as Riddick kept moving away. She felt him lean over, his hips still moving in rhythm, as one hand moved round to flick the small jewel between her nether lips. Bella gasped as she pushed back only to have him fill her more then before.

Riddick snarled as he raised up and gripped her hips tightly in his hands. In the next few minutes, he was pistoning in and out of her as if he hadn't fucked in years. Bella couldn't help but hang on as her breast started to sway back and forth underneath her.

Feeling herself grow close to the impending climax, she balanced herself on one forearm and retch around to play with her own clit. Riddick noticed what Bella was doing which caused a tingling to start in his balls. He snarled, teeth bared, as he kept pulling almost all the way out only to slam back in the entire way.

"Come for me!" Riddick sneered as he leaned over Bella, hitting a different spot inside her at this angle.

Bella gasped as she whimpered and tensed as she felt her climax crest. "Riddick!" She screamed as she felt Riddick still thrusting in through the intense orgasm he gave her, which threw her into another.

"Fuck!" Riddick snarled as he felt a sudden need to mark Bella as his own but clamped his mouth tightly together to keep himself from doing such.

Riddick tensed as he felt a damn break inside him and suddenly his own orgasm ripped its way through his body as he slammed himself home once more. His seed was filling her entire womb and then some as they both collapsed. Riddick was able to fall to his side, pulling Bella with him as they stayed connected rather intimately as possible. A smile spread across Bella's face as she felt something warm spread through her. Suddenly she was rather tired which Riddick noticed, with a smirk.

"Get some sleep." Riddick whispered in her ear as she felt him remove himself from her, earning a hiss from both parties. "There's still a long ways to go." He pressed a kiss to her temple without a second through.

Bella smiled satedly as she closed her eyes and dozed off, peaceful. It was a first in a long time for her. Riddick stayed curled up behind Bella with the thin blanket covering the both of them since they were still naked. His eyes closed as his arm wrapped possessively around Bella's sleeping form. Neither of them noticed that the blue glowing hand on Bella's chest started to fade as it started to reappear on Riddick's own chest.

****_(Dream World)_****

_Bella opened her eyes only to realize she was on the planet once known as Furyan. She could feel she wasn't alone but as she looked around, no one stood before her. Bella feared something bad had happened as she felt her heart start to speed up. It was then a fussy image started to make its way towards her. Her heart stopped when her own daughter stopped a few feet from her._

"_Renesmee..." Bella whispered as she rushed forward. "My lil' girl." Tears were falling down her cheeks._

"_Hi, mom." Renesmee whispered holding her mother tightly. "Jake says hi."_

_Bella pulled back and cupped her daughters cheek. "Why did I come back?"_

"_Shirah needs to speak to you again." Renesmee whispered sadly. "She told me I could come and see you since dad hogged you for himself last time." A tear, slightly glowing, fell down the young half human half vampire's eye. "I'm so sorry mom. I should have listened to you and Jake after Carlisle died."_

_Bella's heart was in her throat as she kissed her daughter on her forehead. "Don't be sorry." She pulled back remembering just how Renesmee became sick. "You did the same thing Carlisle would have done. You were trying to stop the plague from spreading to us but it seemed things happen for a reason."_

"_But..." Renesmee whimpered as she suddenly seemed like a small child. "I passed it on to dad then Jake."_

_Bella could see in her minds eye as Jake grew sick and then Edward but she never did blame her daughter for their illnesses. Hugging Renesmee to her breast, she started to hum the same song that Edward wrote for her. Renesmee seemed to calm down as Bella pulled back and looked into Renesmee's chocolate brown eyes that were once her own._

"_I never blamed you and neither has your father." Bella cupped her face in her hands. "I always felt that you and your father would be taken from me but I felt it was just a silly thought. I know now that I had some sort of gift for sight. Did you know I knew that the Volturi would come for you?" Renesmee shook her head, a few tears slipped down her cheeks. "I did but I also had faith that things would get better. And they did for a while. Please don't blame yourself for what happened."_

"_Does...um... Is Uncle Jasper..." Renesmee couldn't seem to find the words._

_Bella shook her head feeling her daughter slipping away. "Jasper isn't upset with you." She let her hands fall back to her side as tears of sadness yet joy fell from her eyes. "And tell your Aunt Alice Jasper seems to have found someone new to make a life with."_

"_I will... Love you mom." Renesmee disappeared from sight as Bella stiffened feeling someone looking at her back._

"_You have done your job." Shirah's voice spoke behind Bella causing the female to turn. "I must tell you something though, these next years are going to place a strain on not only you but young Jack as well. Make sure Jasper is always at her side."_

_Bella stiffened because she suddenly felt a loss. "He's going to leave isn't he?"_

"_Yes." Shirah answered softly. "He believes being away from you will protect you but he will soon find out that isn't the case." She held her hand out to Bella. "May I give you one final gift?"_

"_Um... ok." Bella didn't know why this woman would do this but she accepted it anyway. "Why give me a gift? I haven't really done anything."_

_Shirah smirked as she placed her hand on Bella's stomach. "Oh but you have." Her silver eyes twinkled. "You have placed Riddick onto the right path, Vessel of Fury. For that, those from the Heavens is allowing me to present you with one more gift."_

_Bella stiffened as Shirah's hand started to heat up until Bella didn't know if she could handle it. With a scream, she felt herself being pulled back into the real world. Her entire stomach area filled with pain she hadn't felt in years. A few last words drifted into her ears before she was completely gone._

"_You will bare the next Furyan Warrior."_

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****Author Note – I am thrilled that my readers are enjoying this story. I have been trying to figure out the other story I am going to post but I am still having some trouble. I have a story ready but I want to have a few chapters done before I post the first. Just like this story...I have 6 chapters already written. LOL. It helps when writing if you write ahead then post them so if I skip a day in posting you know that I have yet to write the next chapter. Winks. I will post as quickly as I can but if I don't please stick around. Til the next chapter, keep reading and reviewing...****

****~*Dragon*~****


	7. Ch 7

**Ch. 7**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the characters in this story, other then the ones I made up.

****Author Note – ****I am proud to say that this story is coming along better then I had hoped. I know you my readers are enjoying this but just you wait. More drama is coming... Riddick still has to drop Imam, Jack, Jasper and Bella off in Heilon Prime... Do you think things will be different in C.O.R, or Chronicles of Riddick? With Jasper and Bella being present, things will surely change, wont they? Well, no more stalling, here is the next chapter!

****Notes:****

_Personal Thinking_

"_Eavesdropping from a distance"_

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****(4 Days Later – Five Hours To New Mecca)****

Riddick sat in the pilots seat making sure things were going smoothly when Jasper walked over and took the other seat. Neither male spoke for a few minutes as Jasper watched the Furyan go over the panel in front of him. His fingers moving swiftly and surely as he checked the air and the ships pressure. Jasper waited til Riddick leaned back and crossed his arms before he spoke.

"What'd ya plan ta do once we reach New Mecca?" Jasper asked the large man, his red eyes boring into the Furyan's silver ones.

"Drop you, Bella, the kid and Holy Man off then take off." Riddick said his voice no louder then a whisper.

Jasper frowned because he couldn't feel the Furyan's emotions as clear as any other humans. "Bella seems happy." He decided on a change of topic. "I believe that has somethin' ta do with ya."

"Why'd you say that?" Riddick turned his entire body towards the male Vampire.

"Ya ferget," Jasper smirked tilting his head to the side. "I'm an Empath an' can feel yer emotions. Not as well as a human's but its there." He watched something flash across the Furyan's face.

Riddick grunted as he turned back to the panel. "She'll be better off without me."

"I've heard that before." Jasper couldn't help but laugh. "Did ya know that's what my brother said?" He shook his head standing. "Eddie tried ta deny his feelin's as well an' ended up payin' the price in the end. Of course, he also gained a lot more."

Riddick watched as Jasper turned and walked away from the cockpit. His silver eyes narrowed as he watched the blond walk away from him. Riddick couldn't believe what he was hearing. This male believed he knew him just by feeling his emotions. Yes it was true that he cared for the woman but she was already mated to that Eddie fellow. Shaking his head, Riddick turned his eyes back to the vastness of space. It was the only thing that seemed to calm him.

****(Bella's Pov – Elsewhere On Space Craft)****

I was sitting in the kitchen when Jack walked in yawning. I chuckled under my breathe as I finished my water. Jack didn't seem to notice me as she headed over and opened the small frig. Pulling something out, she headed over to the stove and turned it on. I let her place the two eggs on the counter before I cleared my throat. As predicted, Jack jumped, spun around and placed her hand against her heart, glaring a hole through me.

"When did you get here?" She hissed as a blush spread across her cheeks.

"You didn't notice me when you walked in." I told her seeing the blush deepen. "Don't worry, if you stick with Jasper and I, you'll get better." I could see something in her eyes akin to awe.

Jack stood there for a moment then turned around, "You're going to take me with you?"

"Yes." I answered truthfully cocking my head to the side. "Is that a problem?"

Jack shook her head as I noticed she started to wipe her face. "No, it's fine...its just..."

"You haven't had much of a family have you?" I whispered standing up and moving over to the young girl's side. "Jack? How old are you, sweety?" I tilted Jack's face up at me as she stood there.

"Um..." Jack's eyes closed. "I look young but I'm 17."

I hummed nodding. "Does Jasper know?"

"Um..." Jack whispered as she moved back. "I told him but I don't think he thought it through." She looked sad. "He wasn't there when I woke up."

I chuckled hearing his steps heading this way. "He needed to talk to Riddick." I told her seeing her relax a little. "As for Jasper..." I pursed my lips as I thought for a moment. "You seem a lot more mature then someone your age should be so as long as you agree to what you two have, I see no problem."

"Thanks." Jack relaxed even more but tensed when Jasper slide up behind her. "Jasper..." Her voice sounded breathless. "I need to fix me...um..." She lot her voice as Jasper started to suckle her neck.

"Told ya, she'd be alright with it." His dark eyes snapped to mine as he tensed.

My eyes narrowed as he quickly pulled Jack out of his arms. "Jasper..." Jack was trembling behind me since was the first time I noticed the blood lust since we've been on the ship. "Major? Are you in control?"

"Mine." Jasper snarled as his eyes narrowed.

I snarled in warning as Jack whimpered in fear behind me. "Major, calm yourself."

"MINE!" Jasper snarled loudly which brought Imam and Riddick into the room.

"Stay back Imam." Riddick said darkly as he eyed Jasper. "He ain't himself."

Jack shook behind me, her hands tightened in my shirt as I stood between her and a blood lust filled vampire. Imam stepped back when he realized what happened as Riddick moved soundlessly, trying to get behind him but I knew it was futile but allowed it to give me a chance to contain the feral vampire.

Just as I predicted, Jasper spun as soon as Riddick was close enough which gave me the chance I needed. With a loud snarl, I thrusted my mental shield out and strengthened it until I knew he was contained. I was breathing harder but I knew I could hold him until we landed.

Then I would have to take him off to feed. Hopefully there were large mammals on the planet or he would end up slaughtering about a dozen humans in his quest to quench his thirst. I gritted my teeth as Jasper tensed, sensing the shield around him. He knew if he touched the barrier, he would get a shock the first time as a warning.

The second time he wouldn't be so lucky. I was shocked to find out that with our evolution, we were also able to grow back a body part if it was taken. Such as a leg, arm, hand, foot or toes. The only thing we cant seem to grow back is the torso area, hips or the head. Without our head, we're dead.

"Allah!" Imam gasped as he quickly made his way over to where Jack was shaking behind me. "What has happened?"

"Jasper smelled Jack." My dark eyes met Riddick's. "I can hold him as long as Jack isn't in here. Her smell is causing his blood lust to flare."

Riddick frowned as he stood there ready for if Jasper got loose. "Anything we can do?"

"Unless you want to donate Blood, then no." I told them honestly. "Of course neither of us can feed from Imam or Jack and I know that Jasper will not feed from a male without killing him after." Stopping Riddick from even thinking of allowing Jasper to feed from him.

"I will give some blood to calm, Mr. Jasper down." Imam spoke clearly as he pushed Jack behind him. "He saved my wife, Lajjun, thus the reason I know of him."

I nodded looking to Riddick, "Cup and knife."

Jasper was tense as he stayed inside the barrier because I had cut off scent, sounds and everything else. He was fine and could move but his blood lust was stopped for a moment. I could tell he was in control because he wasn't attacking the shield which I knew he would do if he was feral.

I heard Imam hiss as the scent of his blood filled the air. My thirst flared in the back of my throat but I kept my wits about me. I knew that with just one feral vampire was dangerous but two would be deadly to Imam and Jack. Although I had a feeling Jasper wanted to change Jack because of how he snarled mine but we needed an open space before she was turned.

"Ya ok?" Riddick's voice broke the silence.

I nodded as I kept my teeth gashed together. "Hurry." I hissed between my teeth not wanting to take a chance at opening my mouth.

Before I knew it, there was a glass set on the table that was close to Jasper. I nodded to Imam, Riddick understood as he ushered Imam out and made him take jack someplace else just in case Jasper was able to break free. Once they were gone, I pushed my shield out to encase the small place on the table where the cup sat. In a flash, Jasper had the cup and downed it. His eyes returning to normal.

"Fuck!" Jasper hissed as he slammed the glass down, smashing it. "Is she... did I..." His eyes were closed thus allowing me to pull my shield back.

"Jack's fine." I told him as I narrowed my eyes. "You should have told me."

Jasper shook his head, standing. "It was 'er scent mixed with the small amount of blood." I could tell he was bothered by what happened as he looked at me. "I'm sorry, Bells."

"Don't worry." I said shaking my head catching the scent of blood as I moved closer to him. "I... um..." Jasper's eyes snapped to mine.

"Bella?" His eyes narrowed which meant mine was very dark.

"I gotta get outta here." I snarled as I rushed towards the front of the ship knowing that Imam and Jack were in the back.

****(Space Craft, Kitchen – Hour Til New Mecca)****

Jasper stiffened as Bella left because he knew that her thirst was now worse from using her gift on him. His eyes darted to Riddick as he swallowed the venom in his throat.

"Ya need ta go after 'er." Jasper told the Furyan. "She's feelin' the blood lust now more then eva'."

Riddick frowned. "Why?"

"Her gift drains 'er." Jasper told him as he started to clean up his mess. "The blood triggered her thirst thus the reason she left." He glanced to the Furyan only to find him tense. "I can only guess she didn't want ta harm ya."

"Is she a danger?" Riddick asked, moving his arms to his side.

Jasper thought for a moment. "Bella has the best control outta everyone I knew." He frowned thinking of the one time Bella lost control. "But even she has 'er limits." He finished cleaning up the mess. "I'm gonna go see if Imam an' Jack are alright."

Riddick watched as the once feral vampire headed towards the back of the ship. His nose flared as he took in the scent of bleach. He could only guess it was to block out the smell of the blood that was splattered when Jasper slammed his glass down smashing it.

Without a second thought, Riddick turned and headed towards the front of the ship. He understood what could happen if someone with amazing control finally let it slip. It could be dangerous for everyone on this ship, along with him. It didn't take him long before he found Bella standing in front of the front window looking out at the reaches of space.

New Mecca could be seen a few hundred feet from where they were currently located. Which meant they would be arriving to the planet sooner then he thought. Riddick didn't know if Bella knew he was there but he could tell by the way she stood stiff that her blood lust was still bothering her.

"Bella." Riddick's voice broke the silence.

Bella tensed as she realized that Riddick was standing a few feet behind her. "Leave." She growled through her clenched teeth.

"You need ta feed." Riddick wasn't afraid of her thus he slowly made his way forward.

"When we land on New Mecca." Bella hissed her hands clenching at her side.

Riddick growled as he quickly grabbed her arms when he was close enough and spun her around. He noticed that her eyes were pitch black as she stared at him. Her fangs were pressing into the bottom of her lip which seemed to him a little painful. Riddick could tell she was fighting herself for control because of the way her muscles jumped under his hands.

"If you don't feed, we may not make it." Riddick snarled as he pulled one of his shivs out after he locked Bella's arms around behind her.

Bella snarled and shook her head closing her eyes. "No, I wont."

"You don't have a choice." Riddick ripped his goggles off his eyes and pulled a shiv out from behind him. "You know as well as I do, you wont hurt me."

Bella's eyes snapped open as soon as she heard the blade slice through Riddick's skin. "I could." She was shaking with trying to hold herself back. "I could kill you in an instant." Her eyes were locked on the thin trail of blood that ran down his chest.

"No," Riddick placed the shiv in the closest chair. "Ya wont."

Bella kept trying to fight her blood lust but in the end it seemed to over rule her common sense. Before Riddick knew what was happening, Bella broke out of his grasp and latched onto his throat. He fell to the ground with her straddling him as her teeth was embedded into his neck.

Bella moaned from the pull of the blood which caused Riddick to growl. The slight pull on his veins caused a warmth feeling spreading through his body. Before Riddick knew what he was doing, he snarled as he latched his own teeth into Bella's skin pulled a few mouth fulls of her own blood.

Neither of them noticed but a soft blue light engulfed the both of them until Bella removed her fangs at the same time Riddick released her neck. Both shivered as an odd feeling filled them. Bella was the first to notice the new sensation as she jumped up off him and ended up with her back pressed against the wall.

"What did you do?" Bella whispered her left hand clamped on her neck where he bit her.

Riddick grinned as he licked his lips. "Repayin' the favor." He cocked his head to the side. "Ya taste good, by the way."

"Do you know what you did?" Bella hissed her anger rising.

"I let ya feed from me," Riddick shrugged as a light started to flash on the control panel. "We'll finish this later."

Bella stood there for a few minutes trying to calm her anger. _He doesn't know what he did._ She shook her head as she willed herself to calm down. _But he will when he leaves..._

Shaking her head, Bella headed towards the back to tell the others that they were close to landing on New Mecca. She had heard what Riddick said about leaving her, Jasper, Jack and Imam on New Mecca then taking off. Bella couldn't help but wondered just how long it would take before Riddick realized just what he did by feeding from her as she fed from him.

****(New Mecca – Few Minutes After Landing)****

Bella kept her mouth shut as they walked through the darkened streets of the large city they landed in. Imam was leading them as they headed through the streets. There were a few people in the streets because of the fact they were homeless. Jasper kept Jack close to him as Riddick brought up the rear. No one said anything as they continued down the streets but Bella knew that not to long from now, Riddick would be leaving them.

Bella cut her eyes to Jack and Jasper only to notice that even after what happened on the ship, Jack wasn't afraid of Jasper. It warmed her heart that the young girl wasn't scared because it would have hurt Jasper more then he would allow anyone to know. It didn't take them as long as Bella thought it would before they stopped in front of a house that had at least two stories. No one said anything as Imam knocked on the door to the house.

After a few minutes, the door was opened to reveal a woman with her hair wrapped in what could only be a towel of some kind.

"Imam..." The woman whispered in a small voice. "Is that really you?"

Imam nodded as the others stood back. "It is I, Lajjun." He pulled his wife into his arms. "I am afraid to tell you, our boys were killed."

"Come in," Lajjun ordered her husband only to notice others behind him. "Imam..." Her frightful eyes looked from the other four back to her husband.

"They will not harm you." Imam told his wife as he motioned for them to hurry inside.

Riddick was the first to enter earning a gasp from Lajjun but she kept her mouth shut as she allowed the other four into her home. A small cry sounded from upstairs which told her that their 2 year old was awake.

"Forgive me, I must tend to my child." Lajjun whispered rushing up the stairs.

Bella looked to Imam then to Riddick, Jack and Jasper. "I think I'll see if she needs any help." She nodded heading up the stairs because she could see the fear in the woman's eyes even if she wasn't the empath. "Mrs. Lajjun?"

The woman didn't say anything as she headed down the hall. Without another word, Bella entered a room where the woman was holding a small child in her arms. The woman's eyes were fearful thus Bella stopped just inside the door with her hands up. She kept her fangs covered because she didn't wish for the woman to fear her.

"She is beautiful." Bella whispered nodding to the child.

Lajjun shook as she held her daughter. "Why... Why has my husband brought Riddick here?"

"He saved Imam and Jack," Bella whispered as she nodded to the rocking chair. "You can sit down. I wont harm you or your child." A pain shot through Bella's heart at the thought of her own. "I had a little girl."

"You did?" Lajjun whispered siting down a little less frightened. "Where is she?"

Bella felt the pain grow worse until calm washed over her. "She died."

"Oh! Forgive me." Lajjun felt terrible that a mother would lose a child. "If you don't mind me asking..." She was rather tense. "Are you like Mr. Jasper?"

"You remember Jasper?" Bella looked a little shocked.

Lajjun nodded with a grim smile. "Imam and I were to be married." She looked down at the little girl in her arms as she rocked. "My father wished to marry me off to someone else. The man tried to take me away from Imam and hurt me," Lajjun shivered as she stopped rocking. "I believed I would die when the man hit me for spitting at him but suddenly he was gone. That is when I met Jasper. He picked me up and carried me home to Imam." She shook her head as she stood walking over and setting the child in her crib asleep. "I still have no idea how he knew I was there."

"To answer your question," Bella cleared her throat. "I am like Jasper." She tilted her head as she watched Lajjun turn to her. "The only difference is I decided to stay on our home world."

"Old Earth?" Lajjun said in a soft tone not to wake the child.

Bella nodded. "Yes," She could hear the others waiting for them. "If you will come with me, Jasper and I can hear if she wakes again."

"Alright." Lajjun whispered with a nod, a quick glance back to see that her daughter was sleeping. "You were changed?" She asked as they walked out of the room.

"Yes, at 18." Bella told her as they walked down the stairs. "I'll tell you my story sometime." She smiled over to the older 'looking' woman.

Lajjun smiled and nodded. "I would like that... I am sorry I did not get your name." She stopped at the bottom of the steps.

"Bella." Bella told her with a smile. "Or Bells." She shrugged.

"Bella then." Lajjun smiled feeling a little at ease about the convict when she had two vampires in the same house.

Bella and Lajjun entered the kitchen where Jack, Jasper and Imam were seated. Jack had tears in her eyes as she held onto Jasper which caused Bella to look around only to realize the pains she was feeling wasn't because of the thoughts about Renesmee but because Riddick had taken off. Lajjun headed over to what Bella could only guess was a refrigerator and pulled somethings out.

"He left, didn't he?" Bella whispered looking to Jasper, her hand clutching her chest as the pain grew worse.

Jasper didn't say anything but nodded as Jack finally grew quiet. "I'm gonna take Jack ta lay down."

"There is a couch in my study." Imam whispered as Jasper scooped up Jack and headed out of the kitchen.

Bella moved over and sat down in a chair, her hand still clutching her chest as she kept her eyes tightly shut. She could feel their eyes on her but she just ignored them because of the fact she knew instantly when he exited the planet. It seemed he didn't take any time to escape his fate. Shaking her head, Bella took a calming breathe and opened her eyes. Imam and Lajjun were staring at her oddly but she gave them a sad smile.

"I'm ok, now." She told them with a nod. "Imam, do you wish to tell Lajjun what happened alone?" Bella turned her eyes to Imam.

"I think it would be best." Imam nodded not wanting to act as if he was being rude.

Bella smiled as she stood. "That's fine." She nodded to Lajjun then went to find Jasper.

They also needed to make plans to leave this planet. Bella knew that Jack was different when she noticed that shooting the woman didn't seem to bother her. She had seen it many times during the plague. Children killing their parents because they couldn't see them in the pain they endured. Shaking her head, Bella headed into the study where Jasper sat in a chair watching as Jack slept. Bella could tell the young girl cared for Riddick because of her new do on Old Earth.

"How ya doin'?" Jasper said as he looked up at Bella, who stood by the door.

Bella turned her eyes to Jasper. "I'm fine." Jasper raised his brow. "Now, I am." She turned her eyes out the window only to see a trail of lights in the sky. "I also know he'll be back."

"The hand print's gone." Jasper said tilting his head, "Ya know when that happened?"

"I can only guess when we slept together." Bella didn't want to blush but she did.

Jasper chuckled standing and moving over to Bella, pulling her into his arms. "No matter what happens, I'll always be by yer side." He kissed her forehead. "Yer my sister, Bells."

"And you are the only family I have left." Bella whispered as tears started to leek from her eyes.

Neither of them noticed that Jack cracked her eyes open, smiled then dozed back off. She knew that Jasper cared for Bella but he also cared for her. He told her so on the ship before they landed. Jack felt as if she had some of her family. She only wished that Riddick wouldn't have left. She also couldn't help but wonder if Bella or Jasper would ever change her. She didn't want to leave them even in death.

****(Space Craft – Miles From New Mecca)****

Riddick snarled as he threw something else that wasn't screwed down against the wall. He was angry yet had no clue as to the reason. Bella's words kept repeating over and over in his mind.

_Do you know what you did..._

Riddick shook his head as he walked over and sat down, rather hard, in the pilot chair. His elbows were on his knees as he placed in head in his hands. He knew he was missing something but what was beyond his grasp. Riddick could feel a pain in his chest when he thought of leaving before yet it wasn't this painful.

It wasn't until he reached outer space that the pain flared into what he thought was about to die until it finally lessened. Sitting up straight, he turned around and punched in the coordinates of the solar system he would be heading to before he took off to the planet he knew would be safe for him for a while.

The pain was bearable but he knew that it had something to do with Bella because of what she said. Riddick could only hope that the distance between them would make the feeling go away. It was the least he could do since he would always be on the run from Mercs and cops.

Leaning back in the pilot's chair, Riddick placed the cryo sleeve over his arm and closed his eyes. He knew that part of him wouldn't sleep but part of him would and that was all he needed at the moment. Eyes growing heavy, he could feel the chemical's taking an effect. He was asleep, all except the animal side.

His Furyan Side...

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****Author Note – Hehehe, I am proud to say that this story is doing a lot better then I figured it would. I also changed Jack's age around. True she was 14 when in Pitch Black but I decided to make her 17. A year younger then an adult when Jasper meets her but I think it fits. Like I wrote for Jack... She looks younger then she is. XD! So what do you think will happen now? ****

****For those who know the Riddick series, C.O.R, or Chronicles Of Riddick, is next which means Crematoria is coming. LOL...****

****For my Twilight fans... I'll give you a hint. Crematoria is a prison under the surface of a sun... Til the next chapter, keep reading and reviewing...****

****~*Dragon*~****


	8. Ch 8

**Ch. 8**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the characters in this story, other then the ones I made up.

****Author Note – ****I am proud to say that this story is coming along better then I had hoped. I know you my readers are enjoying this but just you wait. Riddick has dropped Imam, Jack, Jasper and Bella off in Heilon Prime, aka New Mecca. If my readers haven't figured it out, Riddick and Bella forged a bond thus the reason they glowed light blue before Bella released him during her feeding. Bella also promised Jack that she could go with her and Jasper. What will happen? Will things go like C.O.R? Or will things change dramatically? Well, no more stalling, here is the next chapter!

****Notes:****

_Personal Thinking_

_...Mental Communication/Dream/Day Dream..._

"_Eavesdropping from a distance"_

**"_**Radio Communication"**_**

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****(5 Years Later – U.V.6)****

**"**_THERE HE IS!"_****

Riddick snarled as he ran over the icy heap that he considered home for the last five years. When he came out of cryo sleep, the pain that racked his body seemed worse then anything he could have imagined. It took about three weeks before he could move around without falling to his knees every few minutes because of the pain.

_Shwing..._

Riddick ducked as a net was launched at him yet it caught him in the leg. Using his blade, he pulled the arrow attached to the net out of his leg then stood, motioning for the idiots that found him to follow. He finally made it to the small cavern that he has hide in for the past five years.

Running up an incline, Riddick used his blades to dig into the ice and started to climb up higher to get an advantage point. The ship was maneuvered into the small cavern with great precision yet as soon as the man hanging in a harness to the left was quickly dropped as Riddick sliced the ropes holding him and his gun.

With a long drop to the ground, Riddick knew the merc wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. Smirking, he edged back then took a running leap and landed on the top of the craft only to cut the other guy that was hanging. His gun was left but only because Riddick couldn't touch it without making himself visible.

"_Shit!" _A male's voice came from inside. _"Go get on one of the side guns." _

Riddick smirked as the merc tried to argue with the big guy. He tilted his head to the side as the guy opened the door to the inside of the ship. They were playing right into his hands as he ripped the guy out and hopped in rather quietly, sitting on the small box in the back of the room with his shivs in his hands.

"Mick?" The man in the front called again only to turn and freeze seeing Riddick sitting there with his blades in his hands. "Shit."

"You made three mistakes before even comin' here." Riddick smirked, "Four man crew for me," He tisked tilting his head. "That was your first mistake."

"Oh yeah?" The man hit the hidden button to release the harness that held him to the seat.

"Yeah," Riddick smirked his goggles covering the humor in his silver eyes. "The second mistake," He watched the Merc go for the empty gun rack. "Empty Gun Rack."

In the blink of an eye, Riddick had his blade to the mercs throat. "What's the bounty?"

"Don't...Ah!" The merc didn't get his sentence out. "1.5 mill."

Riddick frowned not liking where this was doing. "What slam pays 1.5?"

"Private party." The merc gasped as he tried not to move.

"WHERE!?" Riddick snarled as his mind went into over drive.

The Merc swallowed, "Heilon Prime."

"Hm." Riddick couldn't help but think of the only person who knew where he might be. "One more chance, who's ship is this?"

The Merc stiffened as his fearful eyes locked with the goggles covering Riddick's. "Mine?"

"Final mistake," Riddick said as he shoved the merc out of the hatch. "Bye Toombs." He whispered shutting the door and backing out of the cavern.

Riddick spun the star jumper around as soon as he was able then shot off into outer space. He pulled his goggles up and punched in the coordinates of Hellion Prime. His mind was racing because even though he was heading back to bright lights and people, the pain in his chest was even worse then before.

Growling low in his throat, he placed the ship in autopilot then reclined in the chair and slid the cryo sleeve onto his arm. The metal shields over the front window blocked any lights from coming in to allow him to sleep. Or as much as an animal like him could.

Riddick could feel when his human side dozed off yet his animal side was still alert.

…_..Your Furyan side..._

Riddick's eyes registered a woman walking towards him with a beautiful place behind him. "Who are you?" He could hear his voice speak but he knew this wasn't real.

…_.I am Shirah..._ Shirah bowed her head inside the dream world. _….Come with me Riddick. We have much to talk about..._ She held her hand out, watching as Riddick took her hand with his free one. _…...This shall be nothing more then a real dream..._

Without a word, Riddick's eyes drooped then closed as Shirah took his mental form into the dream world with her. She would return him when he had arrived.

****_(Dream World)_****

_Riddick opened his eyes to see Shirah along with the two men and young woman from the picture that Bella had when they were on Old Earth. His eyes narrowed at the lighter skinned male because he knew that would be Edward, Bella's mate._

"_I am not her mate any longer, Furyan." Edward said as he glared to Riddick. "That would be you."_

_Riddick's eyes grew wide as he remembered Bella's words to him after she had finished. _'Do you know what you've done?'_ He finally believed he understood. "How? You are her mate. I saw the mark."_

"_That is why you were brought here." Shirah said in a soft tone. "To understand what you are to me as well as to Bella." She held out her hand to Edward. "Would you like to start young Edward?"_

"_No, I will." Jacob Black said stepping forward with Renesmee at his side. "Do you even think of what would happen to Bella when you left?" He snarled, shaking. "Or did that not go through that thick skull of yours." He cut his eyes to Edward. "At least you weren't this stupid."_

_Riddick snarled as went for his shiv but Renesmee walked forward and placed a hand on the same arm that went for the shiv then pressed a hand to his cheek. She showed him of the pain her mother was going through as well as what happened because of him leaving. She showed him everything that happened the past 5 years before he was kneeling before her shaking. Riddick's hands were at his side as his head bowed._

"_Now you understand why my mate and father are upset with you." Renesmee spoke her age. "I understand what you were trying to do, Riddick." She held out her hand to him yet Riddick stood on his own._

"_So I mated to Bella when I bit her?" His eyes moved to Shirah._

_The Furyan woman nodded. "That is why you felt uncomfortable when you scented her the first time." She smiled sadly at Riddick. "You wanted her for you mate and you did the mating ritual even if you didn't know you were doing."_

"_What about the hand print?" He pulled his tank top over to show a glowing hand print on his chest._

"_That is the mark of the Furyan's Fury." Her eyes grew hard. "Bella gave you that during a passing ceremony..."_

_Jake rolled his eyes, "They had sex, you can say it." Edward and Renesmee knocked him upside the head. "HEY!"_

_Riddick raised a brow but kept his attention on Shirah, who started to speak again. "Yes, that happened but it was also the mixing of the soul." Her eyes were locked on Riddick. "Our time is over but you and I will speak more. It is time to wake up Riddick."_

****(Streets Of Heilon Prime)****

Imam took a deep breathe as he hurried through the packed streets as he headed home from a council meeting. It was going worst then he had hoped because even Aereon couldn't seem to get through the other members. Shaking his head, Imam hurried a little faster towards his home as he heard the whispers of the comet that had appeared about a year ago.

"_I heard the comet precedes them."_ An elderly woman selling baskets spoke to a young woman.

"_They are the bringers of death."_ One man said as Imam passed him to a side vendor. _"The Maxima System fell as if it was nothing."_

Imam shook his head as he continued on his way. He could see the guards on a few street corners, searching because of the ship that landed not long ago. His eyes scanned the crowd yet he couldn't see the one he believed to have come. Imam prayed that Riddick, if it was him that came, would listen before slitting his throat which he could see the convict doing.

Once his house came into view, Imam hurried to the front door, opened it then peered around to the crowd before he shut the door behind him. He just passed by his study door, heading to the kitchen, when he heard an odd noise. It almost sounded like a blade against skin. Moving back to the said door, he opened it slowly, walked in only to see Riddick shaving his head and placing the shavings in a vase.

Imam couldn't help but swallow the bile that rose in his throat. "Riddick..."

"I took two humans and a vampire off the dark planet, known as old Earth." Riddick interrupted him as he slowly slid the blade over the edge of the vase to clean it once more. "I told one man where I might go," In a flash, Riddick had the same shiv pressed against Imam's throat. "Put faith in one man. Did I make a mistake Imam?" The blade was so close to Imam's throat that one wrong move and he would slit it himself.

"Riddick, please..." His eyes darted towards the door when he heard the water shut off from upstairs. "Allow me to explain. There was no other choice."

Riddick thought for a moment then finally pulled the blade from Imam's neck. "You have five minutes." He walked over to look out the window.

"Thank you," Imam whispered as he took off his necklace he prayed with. "As you have seen, a comet is on it's way. Most say it precedes death." He turned and looked at his desk, his shoulders slumped. "An Elemental came here and spoke of a man who could save us."

"And this has to do with me, how?" Riddick raised a brow as he sat down in a chair, behind the door.

Imam opened his mouth to speak but there was a knock on the front door. "Will you please wait to speak to this Elemental?"

"If your tellin' me that every things about go down the drain," Riddick smirked tilting his head to the side. "It had to end some time."

"Please, Riddick."

"Ain't my fight," Riddick sneered as he turned to leave but imam stopped him.

"So you will leave us to our fate as you left Bella?" Imam said tensely. "I will be back Riddick." He turned to leave Riddick to his thoughts.

Riddick frowned as he sat back down in the chair. _So the Holy Man knows what happened to Bella..._ His thoughts were interrupted when Imam returned with four men.

"This is the man you seek." Imam whispered as he stood by his desk as the four men stood in a row.

Riddick narrowed his eyes as he held a blade in one hand as he walked up to the first, only to jerk the cloth down that was hiding his face. He did the same to the second when he walked by yet the third and fourth pulled the cloth covering their face down before he could even reach for it. It was then Riddick smelled something odd in the room with them. With reflexes like a predator, Riddick placed his blade against the throat of an elderly woman with white hair and white clothes.

"And who's throats would this be?" Riddick sounded amused as he looked to the woman.

Aereon looked a little amused by Riddick's choice of word. "If you slit my throat, I wont be able to rescind the offer that brought you here." She smiled sweetly at Riddick, "Nor be able to tell you why it is vital for you to have come."

"The blade comes off, the bounty comes off." Riddick growled not liking this woman in the least.

Imam cleared his throat to get Riddick's attention, "This is Aereon." Aereon swept away from Riddick and across the room, causing Riddick to frown. "She is an envoy from the Elementals."

"So?" Riddick raised his brow looking to the woman, then the other four.

"Imam told me of a child, a man who told him of a past where he was thrown away with an umbilical cord around his neck," Aereon whispered moving slowly forward. "I believe you are the one we are looking for. The Furyan who will rise against the Necromongers and destroy their world."

Riddick snarled baring his teeth, "Ain't my fight."

"Is there any more?" A young man asked as he stepped forward.

The second man nodded as he looked to Riddick. "Do you know if you have any siblings?"

"Riddick you must help us," Imam said calming Aereon's guards. "You are only chance."

Before Riddick could say anything, there was a pounding on the front door. Lajjun hurried into the room looking from Aereon to her husband. "Someone says a spy is here," She glared to Riddick. "Did anyone see you come here today? Did they?"

"No." Riddick stared coldly at Lajjun.

"We will send them away." Aereon spoke as she motioned for her guards to follow her.

Riddick and Imam looked at each other for a moment before Riddick spoke. "You mentioned Bella?"

"She was in terrible pain after you left," Imam closed his eyes for a moment, "She couldn't stand it thus she knew she had to leave. The only problem was that before she left the pain grew to bad and she went on a rampage. She had yet spoke by the time Jasper was able to stop her and leave the planet with Bella and Jack."

"Jack was suppose to stay here." Riddick snarled at Imam. "She didn't need to live the life I knew Jasper and Bella would lead."

Imam shook his head hearing yelling, "It was out of my hands since he mated to young Jack." He turned to head out the door only to hear loud voices. "Stay here and hide, I will deal with them."

Riddick watched as Imam shut the door behind him. Turing to where two candles were light, he pulled his goggles on his forehead as he heard the planets police headed down the hall and into the study doors behind him.

"Hands up!" A man's voice yelled out to him.

Riddick chuckled as he looked over his left shoulder, "You're not afraid of the dark, are you?"

Imam arrived to the door in an instant only to watch as Riddick placed his hands over the flames and snuffed the light out in the room. He couldn't see anything but knew that Riddick could see perfectly. Imam held Aereon back as she came over to where he stood. After a few minutes of silence, Imam reached over and turned on the lights to the room.

"Do you know what happened after they left here?" Riddick asked Imam as he slid the goggles over his eyes.

"Jack got into trouble but Bella was able to bail her out at the last minute." Imam swallowed looking into the dark goggles. "They were both taken to a prison where it is to hot to stand on the surface. Jasper came a few months after they were taken and told me he was going to break them out yet I haven't seen him since."

Riddick didn't say anything as he nodded moving towards the front door. Imam, Aereon and her guards followed after him but he only stopped when Imam's daughter called out to him as he made it to the front door.

"Are you going to stop the new monsters Riddick?" Riddick turned to look at the girl, who spoke, then to Imam.

"Such are our bed time stories." Imam whispered as he moved over to pull Ziza into his arms.

Riddick smirked, "I am the monster."

Imam watched as Riddick walked away into the darkening sky as night set in. He couldn't help but worry what would come of his world or his family.

****(Few Hours Later – Heilon Prime)****

Riddick stood in the shadows as the large spacecrafts landed. Everyone but one started to move then it seemed that millions of small ships took to the air. He could see the Heilon Prime defenses but noticed they were being killed rather quickly. People crowded the streets making it hard for him to maneuver yet it didn't take long before he caught the scent of Imam and his family.

Without a second thought, he darted down another alley and crossed over where he believed Imam would be leading his family. Riddick turned the corner but quickly moved back out of sight because a small group of Necro's were running towards a group of Heilon soldiers. He scanned the area only to see that Imam was on one side while his wife and daughter were on the other.

Darting across the street into the other alley, he cut down the other alley towards where Imam was hiding. Just before the last Necro fell, Riddick grabbed Imam and pulled him behind the pillar that would protect them. He could tell that something was going to happen and it wouldn't be a good thing. Imam tried to get to his family but Riddick just shook his head.

"I must get to them." Imam whispered fiercely.

Riddick shook his head again, tightening his grip on Imam's clothes. "When its over."

Just then a small ball of blue came floating out of the staff that one of the Necros shoved into the ground. The guards that surrounded the staff were suddenly turned into ashes as a small explosion was emitted from small blue orb. Imam and Riddick, along with Lajjun and Ziza, covered their eyes until the light was gone. Riddick then watched as a large group of Necros headed down the alley bypassing him and the others. Once Riddick knew they were gone, he nodded to Imam to get his family.

Once they were all together, Riddick nodded as they started down the alleys to where a safe place would be. Imam kept his family close as he followed Riddick praying to Allah that Riddick would protect his family as they headed down the darkening alleys. It wasn't long before Riddick pushed Imam and his family into one nook while he took another since he could hear a screeching sound. Not long after, an odd creature came into his view along with a few Necro soldiers.

Imam pushed his family behind him as the creature started pass but the creature didn't pass as it turned and spotted him. He made a motion for Lajjun and Ziza to head to the other side of the small area. Once Imam knew his family was safe, he screamed at the creature as he ran as fast as he could. Riddick watched as Imam took off with the Necros following after him. Once he knew that there were no more around, he pulled Ziza and Lajjun from their spot.

"Go and hide someplace." Riddick ordered them as his goggles were covering his eyes. "I'll go and try to find Imam."

Lajjun nodded curtly as she looked into the goggles. "Thank you, Riddick."

Riddick froze for a moment as Lajjun and Ziza disappeared from his view. Without a second thought, he turned and followed the scent of Imam and the Necro that took off after him. When the scent came to a stop, he looked up only to see that blood was dripping down the side of the stone. Riddick snarled as he started up the small ladder only to freeze when he dropped down into small hallway. Looking to the left, he saw the large Necro headed back the way it came but when he turned his eyes to the right, Riddick saw Imam laying in a pool of blood.

Never before has blood bothered Riddick until he knelt beside the man who considered him worth something. Clenching his eyes as tight as he could, the criminal felt his entire body shake with anger and rage. When he did open his eyes, he placed his goggles on the top of his forehead as he gazed to the one man who wasn't afraid of him. Who considered him a human being even if he did kill to survive. Riddick didn't like this feeling he felt but ripping the fang necklace off Imam's neck, he did know what he could do to take revenge for Imam.

Riddick didn't care where the Necro was because one way or another he would take the fuckers life that took Imam's. As he passed by Imam's home, he stopped for a moment as he held the necklace in his hand. Riddick didn't wait as he started to hear someone speaking. Taking off, he decided it was time to pay a little visit to the man who took one of his family members. No one took a member of his pack and lived to tell the tale. It didn't take long before he found the place where the people of Heilon were gathered. The Necro he was after was standing off to the side, a knife sticking out of his back.

That's when the plan formed in his mind as to what he would do to destroy the fucker who killed Imam. Riddick kept his mouth shut as he watched the going-ons around him. He was surprised to see that one of the Elders of Heilon stood up for what he believed yet Riddick watched as the 'Lord Marshal' walked forward and took his soul. Behind his goggles, Riddick raised a brow because that was something you didn't see everyday.

"Kneel before me or follow the path he choose." Lord Marshal told those as he looked around.

Riddick smirked as one by one the people of Heilon dropped to their knees. It was then that someone walked up close to him. Looking to his right, he noticed one of the other Necros walk up to him.

"Kneel before the Lord Marshal." The Necro slowly took off his helmet.

"I bow to no man." Riddick said as his eyes locked with the man who killed Imam. "But I will have a piece of him." He pointed to the creature that stood taller then the others around him.

The Lord Marshal frowned but nodded. "Then a piece you shall have." He waved the man forward.

Riddick smirked as he watched the Necro that he wanted a piece of walked over rather slowly. He didn't have to wait for the big guy to move because as soon as the Necro was close to him, the Necro swung his large hammer/ax that he held in his hand. Taking a quick step back, Riddick was able to dodge the large weapon but he threw of his cloak as the Necro started towards him again. In a flash, Riddick was able to get behind the large Necro and rip the knife from his back out then slam the thing up through his lower jaw into his brain. Everyone around them gasped as Riddick snorted as he went to turn to leave only to hear the Lord Marshal speak.

"Injun," He said walking over and pulling the blade out of his warrior's chin. "one of my best." The Lord Marshal was looking Riddick over because of something that caused him some worry.

"If you say so," Riddick shrugged as he turned to the man, who they called Lord Marshal.

The Lord Marshal held out the blade to Riddick. "What do you think of this blade?"

Riddick didn't say anything as he took the blade and flipped it around in his hand a few times before holding back out to the Lord.

"Half gram heavy in the back end." Riddick tilted his head as the Lord Marshal grabbed his hand, tightening his grip.

"In our faith," The Lord Marshal narrowed his eyes, "You keep what you kill." He stared into Riddick's goggles. "Take him to the Quasi-dead."

Riddick growled as the soldiers tried to take a hold of him. He pulled the knife he was given when a woman walked up in a rather tight dress.

"The Breeder may come along if you ask nicely." She moved fluidly towards him taking his arm. "You will see inside Necropolis. It is a rare gift."

Riddick smelled the woman's scent. "Been a long time since I smelled beautiful." A pain shot through his chest as an image of Bella popped into his mind.

The woman smiled brightly as she leaded up a large amount of steps. A large amount of Necro soldiers followed after him as they entered a large entry way. Riddick, as well as the others, looked like ants as they walked through the doors. He looked around seeing an odd theme of death in the large ship like structure.

"I may have gone a different way." He said as he stopped, pulling his goggles on the top of his forehead.

"True of us all." The Purifier said as he followed after Vaako and Dame Vaako.

Dame Vaako placed a hand under his chin to turn his eyes to hers. "Such beautiful eyes you have." Riddick chuckled as he allowed the woman to lead him through the halls. "The last six lord marshal's have called this home."

"Hm." Riddick hummed as the woman lead him through another set of doors and to a large pedestal with off formations surrounding it, and him.

"It's better not to fight," Dame Vaako cooed as she smiled wickedly stepping back and away. "The more you fight, the greater the damage will be..."

Riddick looked around only to find that the Lord Marshal was standing up on a balcony. "Begin." He said in an ordering tone.

The Purifier pulled a switch which caused one wall of the dome like structures in the room to move revealing a being covered in an odd gray like net as a black liquid seemed to be held in a bowl at the tip of the lowered wall.

…_...Making entry..._

Riddick felt a sudden pain flare in his head as the pedestal he stood on started to hum as the top of it in some places started to glow blue. He fell to one knee as his fist were flat against the ground as the veins in his head and neck started to pulse as the Quasi-dead's started to make entry.

_...Thoughts of Bella. An Old Earth Vampire..._There was a pause. _….And a Elemental..._

"Regress." The Lord Marshal ordered frowning as he stood with his hands shoulder width apart on the railing. "Tell me who he is? Who are his people? Where did he come from? I need to know these things."

…_.Regressing further..._ There was a pause in the Quasi-dead's speech as Riddick started to growl loud as he started to turn bright red. _…..We find energy, Furyan energy. FURYAN SURVIVOR. Furyan Warrior! Kill the Riddick! Kill the Old Earth Vampires! Kill the Riddick! Kill the Bella! Kill the Jasper, KILL THE JACK!..._

The Lord Marshal narrowed his eyes at Riddick. "Kill the Riddick and find theses others!"

The purifier wanted to know just how this Furyan could take his Lord Marshal thus he pressed the switch back allowing the man to be freed as the Quasi-dead went back into their sleeping 'chambers'. Yet Riddick was fast enough to where he was able to take out two of the Necro guards before he slid into the last chamber with the final Quasi-dead that closed. The lord marshal was extremely pissed as his eyes seemed to glow.

"FIND HIM!" He yelled his order as he turned and stalked away. "And kill him."

****(Heilon Prime, 200 Yards From Lord Marshal's Ship – Few Minutes Later)****

Riddick ran as fast as he could through the alley's. He could hear the Necros coming for him thus he tried to keep to the shadows, not that would help when the fuckers had some kind of heat vision. Just as he turned into another bigger street, a small craft came up behind him.

Riddick knew instantly it was a Necro craft because of the fact it seemed to fly on the same dark matter that fueled them. Just as he got to another alleyway, a rocket came flying out of the darkened place only to slam into the craft being it down. Riddick ducked just in time as the ship went soaring over him.

"There are two things you could have done better," A man with a cloak covered his head, "Trash the beckon in my ship." Toombs pulled his hood back, "And this is the more important of the two, dust my dick off." He smirked as he motioned for the only female to cuff him. "Any questions?"

Riddick just smirked as he allowed the woman to place the cuffs on him. "Yah," He tilted his head to the side. "What took you to long?"

"Get the fuck on the ship," Toombs hissed as he shoved the convict into the waiting ship that landed.

Riddick just smirked because he knew exactly where Toombs would be taking him and that would mean he and Bella would get a chance to talk. Well, that was if Jasper and Jack would allow him. He knew that Jack was a lot older then she let on yet she also kept telling everyone she was a boy instead of a girl. Although he could understand why she did.

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****Author Note – Here is the next chapter... I hate to tell my readers but I will posting as I write from now on thus it may take a few days to post. You were lucky I had this chapter already half done. Winks...****

****For my Riddick fans, I hope you liked how I did things. True it wasn't exactly like the movie but I think it did its justice. I also hope you like the explanation about why Jack changed her name to Kyra. LOL. I know it doesn't mean Reborn but I just decided to stick that in there. Anyway, no one really said where young Jack was really from, did they?****

****For my twilight fans, Sorry that Bella and Jasper didn't make an appearance but don't worry, they will in the next chapter. Edward, Renesmee and Jake did make and appearance. So that's good news...****

****Also, I have been thinking about posting a new fanfic. How does Avengers fanfic sound? It will be an OFC but the pairing is what I'm stumped on. Well, til the next chapter, keep reading and reviewing...****

****~*Dragon*~****


	9. Ch 9

**Ch. 9**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the characters in this story, other then the ones I made up.

****Author Note – ****I am proud to say that this story is coming along better then I had hoped. I know you my readers are enjoying this but just you wait. Riddick has dropped Imam, Jack, Jasper and Bella off in Heilon Prime, aka New Mecca. If my readers haven't figured it out, Riddick and Bella forged a bond thus the reason they glowed light blue before Bella released him during her feeding. Bella also promised Jack that she could go with her and Jasper. What will happen? Will things go like C.O.R? Or will things change dramatically? Well, no more stalling, here is the next chapter!

****Notes:****

**_P_**_ersonal Thinking_

_...Mental Communication/Dream/Day Dream..._

"_Eavesdropping from a distance"_

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****(Week Later – Crematoria)****

_5 years..._

Bella winced as she got up off the cot, quiet enough not to wake Kyra or Jasper, and headed out of the cell. Her dark eyes scanned the dimly light chamber that was carved out of the planet. The heat from the core and the surface kept it a very warm 80 degrees. As she walked the walkways, the prisoners got out of her way because they knew not to mess with her.

Only a few of the guards still tried but that's because they were still new and the main guy didn't want them down here. Bella could only imagine it was because of the fact she had already killed a few of the guards that tried to mess with her or Kyra as soon as they set foot into the same space as her. Spotting one of the only prisoners she got along with, Bella slid up beside him and leaned on the railing as he did.

"How are you doing, Isabella?" Guv asked looking over to the young looking woman. "The pain getting better?"

"Yes." Bella kept her answers in small or one words sentences.

Guv kept quiet for a few minutes before he spoke again. "Is it because the Merc ship that is arriving is carrying the one you are bound to?"

"Yes." Bella hissed as she tightened her grip on the railing which gave under her pressure. "He left me." Her head was bowed as her short hair fell around her face, blocking it from view.

"Do you love him?" Guv asked knowing that sometimes hard love was the best. "And I am not talking about before he left you. I'm talking about before." He turned and leaned on the railing, facing Bella.

Bella bit her lip with a frown as she thought for a moment. "I... I don't know." She shook her head looking over to Guv. "He never gave us a chance."

"Then you should show him what you are missing." Guv patted her on the arm. "I know if I was your mate, I wouldn't leave you alone once I got you back." The old convict winked as he headed back to his cell.

Bella watched him go but could feel that Riddick was a lot closer then he had been. She turned back to the large cavern and watched as those who mined the sulfur popped in and out of their holes like the old earth game, Bop-A-Mole. A small smile spread across her face as she suddenly could smell leather, dirt and blood heading her way. Bella turned her eyes towards the left to see that Jasper was heading her way, Kyra not to far behind him checking out the 'menu'.

"I see ya've been talkin' ta Guv again." Jasper nodded towards where the old human convict headed. "He seems ta takin' a liken ta ya." He raised his brow to Bella.

"He's a friend, Jay." Bella whispered catching Jasper's attention. "That's all."

Jasper smirked as he shook his head. "Oh, I know that, darlin'." He chuckled turning his eyes to check on Kyra, who was in the process of feeding. "How ya feelin'?" Bella didn't answer right off which worried Jasper she would revert back to the way she was before Guv came into the picture and seemed to take her under his wing. "Bella?"

"He's almost here, Jay." Bella turned her anger and tear filled eyes towards her brother. "Riddick's coming here."

Bella didn't allow Jasper to answer as she turned and walked away, jumping over the edge of the catwalk and disappearing to the one below. Jasper sighed shaking his head as he felt a hand slide down his arm. Turing his head, he noticed that Kyra had finished with her meal.

"So, he's comin' here?" Kyra whispered her eyes moving up to the guards' office.

"Yes, ma'am." Jasper nodded with a grim look on his face. "Riddick's comin' whether we want 'im to or not."

Kyra frowned as she looked at Jasper. "You know he's her mate."

"I know." Jasper growled softly as he dropped a quick kiss on Kyra's head. "Get up ta yer lil' ledge."

Kyra smirked as she darted over and started to climb up the wall of the prison to get to her little perch. Jasper chuckled as he headed over to where Guv was. He wanted to speak to the convict before all hell broke loose. Any other inmates or convicts that got in the way would most likely lose their lives. That brought a smile to Jasper's face because as the guards say, the population needs thinning.

****(Railway, Heading Down – Crematoria)****

"29.4 kilometers." Riddick whispered as the tram stopped at the bottom of the long tunnel that connected the surface to the prison.

"What did you say?" Toombs sneered at Riddick as he pushed him forward.

Riddick smirked as a large guy came out followed by a shorter fellow. "And who's this?" The shorter of the 2 asked.

"My payday." Toombs smirked as he pushed Riddick forward. "Richard B. Riddick."

"Don't take this one boss." The tall guy told the shorter one. "This one's trouble."

'Boss' sucked air through his teeth. "I don't know." He looked Riddick up and down. "Half mill."

"The payday's 1.5." Toombs argued as his crew nodded with narrowed eyes.

'Boss' narrowed his eyes at Toombs. "Do I look like I have that kind of money just lying around?"

"I'm sure it's on the books." Toombs smirked as the others nodded, holding their weapons tighter.

"Fine." 'Boss' told him as he nodded for them to follow. "Let's send the prisoner down with his fellow friends." He pushed a lever that started up a machine.

Riddick kept his mouth shut for the time being as he was hooked onto a tether. He smirked at Toombs as they lowered him down, shivs and all. For once he was grateful that the mercs didn't take his shit but then again he couldn't help but feel a sudden anger that welled in his chest.

He knew instantly that it was because of Bella since as soon as he was dropped a few inches into the large pit, her scent hit him full blast. Riddick had to force a growl back as he caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye but she disappeared before he rotated back around.

It was then he heard Toombs arguing with the other guy.

"Take the money, Toombs!" He called up to the merc who took him. _Cuz' when I get loose I'm comin' for you._

It wasn't much longer before he was jerked to a stop when the asshole, Toombs, stopped the cable that was lowering him into the pit. Riddick glanced down to see he was a good 10 feet off the ground. As he thought up a plan, he could also hear Toombs decide to wait until after the guy goes over his books.

A snort forced its way out as he started to pull himself up then started to flip around, grabbing the rope and repeated the action til he decided he was high enough to snap the cuffs that kept him on the rope. Mentally nodding to himself, Riddick released the rope with his hands and started to gain momentum until he arrived at the end of the cable holding him.

The piece that held the cuffs together broke allowing Riddick to flip once before his feet touched the ground. It was then that the inmates, the ones who kiss up to the guards, started to come out of their hiding places underneath him. He was able to knock one down but it seemed another came from behind him only to end up with a chain wrapped around his neck.

Riddick turned to see who had stopped the man, only to see a woman with curly brown hair, odd eyes and pale complexion staring at him. His nose flared trying to get the females scent yet it was then another male started to speak to him.

"There are 2 kind of prisoners here in Crematoria," Guv spoke clearly as he stared at the new comer. "Those who are inmates that are the guards play toys and those who fight for what they believe. Which one would you be?"

"Me?" Riddick said placing his goggles back over his eyes. "I'm just passin' through."

Guv raised a brow at the man, "No one outs this place, no one."

"He ain't no one." Jasper said coming out of the shadows. "What're ya doin' here, Riddick?" Gasps sounded around Guv and Jasper as the male vampire glared to the male Furyan.

"Where's Bella?" Riddick growled as he looked up at Jasper.

Jasper bared his teeth, "She's hidin' from ya." He snorted standing up straight. "Ya ain't any better then Eddie boy was. At least he didn't wait 5 years before he came after his mate."

Riddick snarled as he was about to say something when Jasper turned and walked away from him. Riddick knew that it wouldn't be easy to get back in Bella's good graces yet it seemed he needed to get into Jasper's good graces as well. Now, he wanted to find Jack.

The young woman he saw was like how he imagined Jack to look but there was a difference in how she moved as she stood. Riddick couldn't put his finger on it but he could tell that something was different about the kid which worried him. There had been a reason for Riddick not want the kid involved in the life he was.

Riddick followed the scents of Jasper, Jack and Bella til he found a single cell with 2 cots. It was then he felt something pressed against his back, fourth lumbar down. He turned his head, pulling his goggles up, to see that the same woman from before had managed to sneak up behind him.

"Where can I get eyes like that?" Kyra whispered as she tilted her head to the side.

"Gotta kill a few people," Riddick said with a smirk.

Kyra snarled as she pressed the dagger into his back harder, "Did that, a lot of that."

"Then you gotta get sent to a slam..."

"...where you wont see day light. Except there wasn't any doctor who could shine my eyes for even 50 menthol cools. Was anything you said true?!" Kyra sneered as she suddenly pressed the Furyan a little to far as Riddick spun around slamming Kyra up against the bars.

"I wanted you to stay on New Mecca with Imam." Riddick sneered as he glared at the young woman, he once knew. "_Jack._ Don't forget who you're talkin' to."

Kyra smirked as she turned her head to the side, hiding her mouth. "Jack was weak. She couldn't cut it." She had turned her head to where Jasper's mark was visible, as she slide a mouth blade between her teeth. "Anyway, Jasper and Bella didn't leave me because they knew trouble would follow."

In a split second, Kyra kicked her leg out, hitting the light causing it to flash. Riddick winced at the bright light but didn't realize that Kyra had a blade in her mouth as she sliced his cheek only to duck out from his grasp and headed over to where she would be able to move quickly if needed.

Riddick touched his cheek, pulling his hand back revealing a thin line of blood across the four fingers. His mind was reeling because of the fact he had never had someone draw blood when he was least expecting it. Looking around, he couldn't see where Kyra was until he noticed she stood on the walkway.

"I'm a new kind of animal." Kyra said with a smirk as she flung herself over the side railing and down to the walkway below.

Riddick was stumped because he finally noticed the twin dainty fangs that showed just underneath her top lip. He then realized that not only did Jasper mate with Jack, he changed her into a vampire. Riddick had to admit it was a good thing because he knew that Jasper and Bella would live a lot longer then she would.

It was then he suddenly remembered the last time he looked into the mirror. He looked the same he did five years ago when he fed from Bella. It suddenly slammed him upside the head as he realized that being bound to Bella meant he would live as long as her. Riddick had fed from her as she fed from him. Her words from long ago still echoing in her mind.

…_...Do you know what you did?..._

_I do now._ Riddick thought to himself as he headed towards the water fall.

****(Bella's Pov – Hidden Room, Crematoria)****

I listened to Riddick as he headed away from the cell and the entrance to the hidden room Jasper, Kyra and I dug out. I knew it was also almost time for the Hellhounds to be released which meant that Five and 2 would most likely be coming here because of the foot that Kyra, Jasper and I brought them this time. This would satisfy them not to harm Guv, which almost reminded me of Charlie.

Shaking my head, I got up and headed towards the exit of the room. There was only one exit and one entrance thus no one could sneak in or out without one of us knowing about it. Jasper said it was a good idea in case the guards decided to visit because the entrance was slightly hidden behind a fallen rock. Only those with great eye sight such as myself, Kyra and Jasper can see it.

I was thankful that Riddick couldn't see it because I didn't want to see him just yet. Just as I exited the hole, I heard the bell that sounded the hounds would be let loose followed by one of the guards yelling 'Dinner Time'. The sounds of frantic heart beats sounded in my ears as I rushed out and grabbed the closest inmate that I could see. I didn't feed from the convicts because they seemed to have learned their lesson about messing with me or those I care about.

I smelled Jasper and Kyra near by which was fine but I could also smell Riddick. His scent was unique only to him with the sweat, blood and the smell of rage. I sent a shiver down my spine that I wanted to keep buried. When the blood gone, I removed my fangs then hauled the dead inmate over my shoulder and headed back to the hidden room. I just prayed that Riddick didn't follow one of the hounds because they didn't know to look out before entering.

"I see you bet me here," I whispered to number 2 as I tossed the dead body over where the one she had already eaten once lay.

Number 2 purred as I got close enough to sit down beside her. Her usually red skin, when around the other prisoners, was black to show how content she was. I smiled as I leaned over on her side and closed my eyes. I could hear her heart beat loud in my ear which seemed to lull me into a light doze. I had no clue as to how long I stayed lying there next to number 2 but when I heard someone coming this way, I realized it could only be number 5.

Yet when I turned to see if it was the Hellhound, I was shocked to see that number 5 had come but lead a stray to where I was, as well. I narrowed my eyes as I glared at the man who followed 5. I didn't know why he came here but I just wished he would leave. He spent almost five years away from me thus I knew he didn't want me. I mean why would he, I was nothing more then a blood sucking monster like Edward always believed.

"Bella." Riddick spoke only my name but I felt the hurt well up.

I shook my head as I moved backwards, 2 and 5 moving around in front of me to protect me. Riddick frowned as he turned his eyes to 5. He snarled at the Hellhound yet 5 just growled back at him. I could hear Jasper keeping Kyra out of here because he believed I needed to deal with Riddick on my own. I snarled, letting him know on how I felt about this as I felt my eyes darkened, glaring at Riddick.

"What?" I hissed as I was shaking as I stood in a fighting stance, my hands clenched tightly at my side.

Riddick frowned as he ripped his goggles off, since there was no lights inside the 20x20 room, that the three of them dug by hand. "I came for you." He growled as he tossed his goggles over to the side, snapping at the two Hellhounds in front of me still. "Make them leave. You and I need ta talk."

"I have nothing to say to you." I sneered as I turned my head towards 5 then to 2. "Go. I hear them calling."

5 snarled at Riddick, turning bright red then running out of the 5x5 opening that was partially hidden by some fallen rocks. 2 sunk to the ground and crawled over to the opening following after number 5. Neither Riddick or I spoke as we stood there. He stood there with his hands at his side and his silver eyes locked on me. I didn't know why but the anger I felt vanished as he walked forward and pulled me into his arms. I couldn't help but stiffen as Riddick nuzzled my neck.

"I'm sorry." He whispered against my ear as I felt his arms tighten around me. "I didn't know what I did."

My words from the ship came back to me. _Do you know what you did?_ "Why?" I pulled back glaring at him. "Why did you leave me? Was I not good enough? Did I do something wrong? WHY DID YOU..."

My words were cut off when Riddick slammed his mouth to mine. I couldn't help but gasp because of how forceful he was being as my back suddenly hit the wall. Riddick pressed close, allowing me to feel every contour and muscle that flexed. My eyes closed because of the power behind the kiss.

A whimper escaped my mouth but I didn't seem to mind as I moved my arms up and wrapped them behind his head, pulling him closer. One of my fangs must have nicked his lip because I could suddenly taste his blood and all thoughts of him not wanting me flew out of the window.

The only thing that mattered at this time was the male who held me up against the wall. One of his hands moved down to my thigh and pulled. In a swift movement, I had my legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him tighter against me. Both of us moaned because of where our bodies touched. The heat coming from him seemed to thaw the ice around my heart from the five years he had been gone.

Before long, Riddick pulled back and cupped my cheek. His silver eyes seemed like pools of mercury as they stared at me. I felt a blush creeping up my neck because the only other male who ever looked at me with such passion in his eyes was Edward, yet that had been a lifetime ago.

"The way I feel," Riddick's voice was gruff yet soft. "I ain't never felt this before and for the first time since I've been alive..." He frowned about something. "I was afraid."

My eyes widen at this because Riddick wasn't afraid of anything from the stories I heard. He was a one man army when it came to fighting. If he was injured he would keep going only stopping if he was unable to stand or lift his arms. I shivered because of the fact my back was still pressed against the slightly cool wall. His silver eyes locked on mine as a slow grin spread across his face and I just noticed a pair of fangs where his canine's use to be.

"I ain't afraid any more." He snarled as the heat built back up in his eyes as he slammed his mouth back to mine.

I could only whimper as I felt his hands working at the button on my pants. He allowed me to stand only for a moment before he pulled them off rather fast and hoisted me back to where I had my legs wrapped around his legs. He was still wearing his pants but that didn't stop me from unbuckling his cargo's while he plundered my mouth and mapped my body with his hands.

Riddick didn't seem to mind as I opened the top of his pants, stuck my hand down the front and wrapped my fingers around his thick shaft, pulling. After a few times of this, Riddick finally snarled and pulled away from me, making me stand on very wobbly legs. I didn't know what he was going to do but pull his shirt off and lay it on the ground, wasn't one of them. I raised a brow as his eyes heated.

"On yer hands an' knees." Riddick ordered me with a deep vibrating growl.

I felt as if he still needed to prove something thus I just snarled at him. His eyes darkened slightly which made me wonder just what his plan was once we left here. His pants were open as his throbbing length was twitching as it pointed at me. My tank top was ripped slightly as my pants were lying on the ground a few feet from me and I didn't wear underwear because they didn't give us any in this hell hole. There was a heat in my stomach but I still felt angry at him and could only guess that it was because of his abandonment.

"Mate." Riddick's voice was almost feral as his posture changed slightly. A red ring appeared around his pupil, or where it would have been if his eyes weren't completely silver. "Submit." His growl that followed showed me he meant business but I felt something shift in me as well.

"No."

****(Hidden Room – Crematoria)****

Bella and Riddick were circling each other. One in only a pair of pants while the other only in a dirty white tank top. Riddick was trying to prove he could protect her but for some reason she was fighting against him. It was then something seemed to click in his mind. She wanted to know if he could dominate her. Licking his lips, Riddick decided that was exactly what he would do as he rushed over only to wrap his arms around air as she darted into another part of the room, crouched.

Riddick snarled as he turned, his once silver eyes were now pitch black as he stared down at his crouched mate. A feral look was in Bella's eyes as she stared up at him. Neither of them were going to back down unless the other made them. Being the male, Riddick knew he would need to make Bella bow down to him if he ever wanted her as his mate. He had thought about things on the journey to Crematoria and realized he was a bitch for running away.

It was at that time, Bella launched herself at Riddick believing him to be distracted when his eyes slightly glazed over. The only problem was Riddick was waiting on her to lunge at him. As soon as Bella was in distance, he grabbed her and spun her around where her back was to his chest. His thick arms bulged as they locked around a very pissed off female but Riddick didn't budge. In the next few minutes, Riddick was able to get them on their knees with him leaning over her.

Bella's ass was in the air as his arousal pressed firmly between her ass cheeks. She tried to wiggle around but the only thing she was achieving was causing Riddick's breathing to become heavier. Bella seemed to understand because she stiffened, stopping all movement. Riddick didn't waste any time as he latched his new fangs into Bella's neck as he used one of his hands to hold her close to him, while using his other hand to position himself at her entrance.

Bella's eyes grew wide as she felt his possessive growl as he speared her to the hilt on him. She shivered as she felt him twitch inside her as he kept still. His body enclosing her as he possessed her. Riddick felt as if he was in heaven yet as soon as her blood touched his tongue, he felt all her insecurities since he had left. Silently vowing to prove to her he did care, Riddick pulled back only to slam back home. Bella gasped under him which was what he wanted.

Once a rhythm was set, he pulled his fangs out of her neck and leaned in close to her ear.

"You. Are. Mine." Riddick growled with each thrust of his hips. "Mine to fuck, mine to hold..." He kept thrusting causing Bella to shake under him. "Mine to love." He whispered the last words as he pulled back just enough to flip her over on her back.

Tears were glistening in her eyes as she looked up at him but her mouth was open. No words seemed to come out as she finally closed her mouth as she wrapped her right hand around his neck and pulled him down. Her fangs nicked his lip again but this time she whimpered as she clenched her feminine muscles around his impaled length. Riddick growled deeply as he started the age old movement.

Bella was in heaven as she finally allowed Riddick to pull back because of the devotion shining in his eyes. She instantly knew that he would never leave her thus she raised up and latched her teeth into his shoulder where she had bitten twice before. Riddick snarled as soon as her fangs sunk into his skin as he started a more brutal pace. Bella didn't seem to mind as she just moaned around his shoulder.

It didn't take either of them long before they fell over the edge of pleasure together. Riddick, once again, latched his fangs into Bella's shoulder. A more blinding blue light engulfed them which cemented the bond between them. As soon as the light faded, Riddick collapsed on top of Bella. He didn't want to remove himself from her heat but knew they had things to do before they could play some more, thus he withdrew earning a mew from the woman under him.

Bella's eyes fluttered open as she blinked a few times to clear the haze that clouded her vision. Then the words and movements came back to her as a light blush spread across her cheeks and spread to the rest of her. Her eyes had returned to their normal red color yet they were slightly darker then before. Bella opened her mouth to say something but it seemed Riddick beat her to it once again.

"We're gettin' outta here." Riddick zipped his pants up and fastened the button. "I'll send Kyra in to keep ya company but I need to talk to Jasper." He dropped a kiss on her forehead before he crouched, moving out of the entrance to the room.

Bella frowned for a moment before she shook her head, got up and got dressed. She had just finished dressing when Kyra came in with a frown on her face. Kyra's nose wrinkled because of the fact the room smelled like sex. Her eyes locked on Bella as she made her way over and stood in front of her older female.

"Bella?" Kyra whispered as she placed a hand on Bella's shoulder. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes." Bella nodded as she took a calming breathe. "I just feel..." She shook her head as she looked over to Kyra. "I feel as if something is off. I don't understand it."

Kyra frowned because her, along with Jasper, trusted Bella's gut feelings. "Come on," She told Bella trying to put the bad feeling she got in the back of her mind. "Let's get you something to 'eat'."

"I am thirsty." Bella whispered as she felt a burn in the back of her throat. "Even after taking Riddick's blood, I feel my thirst."

"It could be that you didn't take enough." Kyra smirked as she headed out of the room with Bella following behind her. "Come on, I want to find out what Jasper and Riddick are going to plan."

Bella chuckled because she was just as eager as Kyra to get out of the hellhole they had spent the last 4 years in. Without a second thought as to what she was told the last time she saw Shirah, Bella followed Kyra out of the room and into the prison where danger was closer then thought.

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****Author Note – Ok my readers, I know you have been waiting for the next chapter of A Future Note Expected and thus here it is. So, what do you think of Bella and Riddick's little 'get together'? -Smirks- Although they still have to work out their problems, they have finally mated. There was also a hint in the last sentence of the chapter. Can you guys guess? I mean it is kinda a given but I want to know what you guys think? I will also be working as hard as I can while getting the second story ready. Til then keep reading and reviewing...****

****~*Dragon*~****


	10. Ch 10

**Ch. 10**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the characters in this story, other then the ones I made up.

****Author Note – ****I am proud to say that this story is coming along better then I had hoped. I know you my readers are enjoying this but just you wait. Riddick has dropped Imam, Jack, Jasper and Bella off in Heilon Prime, aka New Mecca. If my readers haven't figured it out, Riddick and Bella forged a bond thus the reason they glowed light blue before Bella released him during her feeding. Bella also promised Jack that she could go with her and Jasper. What will happen? Will things go like C.O.R? Or will things change dramatically? Well, no more stalling, here is the next chapter!

****Notes:****

_Personal Thinking_

_...Mental Communication/Dream/Day Dream..._

"_Eavesdropping from a distance"_

**"_**Radio/Necro Communication" **_**

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****(Crematoria Prison)****

Riddick and Jasper stood side by side looking up to the guard office as it moved, slowly, up towards the top to swap out fresh air. Jasper was watching Riddick as the Furyan frowned as he hummed to himself.

"So they do go top side."

"To swap out the stale air for fresh air." Jasper said getting Riddick's attention. "What are you thinking?"

Riddick smirked as Jasper suddenly felt mischief coming from the Furyan. "When it happens it's gonna go quick." His eyes moved from jasper to Guv who stood up on the second walkway. "If you want to stay here, be my guest but I'm blowin' this joint." He turned and headed back to the place where he left Bella.

"Who is he, Jasper?" Guv asked looking down to the male vampire.

Jasper smirked as he jumped landing beside Guv. "Bella's mate."

"Ah." Guv said with a nod as he walked over and leaned against the solid wall. "Is that why she seemed to mop around?"

"Yes, sir." Jasper couldn't help his raising coming up once in a while. "She knew what happened long before he did. It took 5 years for Riddick to come to understand what happened."

Guv shook his head, sighing. "No wonder she was the way she was when her and the girl arrived."

"I neva' did thank ya fer takin' care of my girls." Jasper said to the human man he came to respect.

"It was nothing." Guv waved his hand at Jasper. "I may be in here for killing someone but I have never hurt a woman in anger." A twinkle appeared in the mans eye. "Of course, if they ask for it..."

Guv and Jasper started laughing when suddenly gun shots could be heard from above. Kyra and Bella were beside Jasper in an instant yet it was then one of the mercs fell down the rope. Riddick then went flying by, grabbed onto the guy then started climbing up the cable that had dropped him into the prison. Bella looked to Kyra and nodded as she backed up, only to follow after her mate. Just as Kyra went to jump across to the rope, Jasper grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"Yer stayin' down 'ere with me, Kyra." Jasper's voice left no room for arguments. "Yer a lot newer ta this life then Bella and I."

"But Riddick is..." Kyra was cut off when a scream echoed through the air.

Jasper's eyes narrowed to the bottom of the 'office'. "Has lived with an animal most of his life." His eyes darted Kyra's. "Not ta mention, he's been trained ta kill."

"Oh." Kyra blinked a few times as she looked up at the hole. "How long do you think..." Just then a loud buzzer sounded.

"That's the buzzer for when the guards open the main door." Guv whispered as he rushed forward with Jasper and Kyra right behind him.

Jasper went first then Kyra followed by Guv as they headed up the stairs. When they entered the room, Kyra first noticed the amount of blood that seemed to be saturating the area. Her nose wrinkled because of the smell of chemicals, most likely the shit they either shot up or snorted. Jasper was the first to realize that Riddick was staring at something, much like the device he had on the ship before they arrived on New Mecca, Heilon Prime.

"What is it?" Kyra whispered walking over to Bella's side.

"Necros." Riddick's voice grumbled as his eyes scanned around. "They're after me." He tossed the thing back onto the ground, causing it to flicker.

Jasper frowned as he looked between Riddick and Bella. "What is a Necro?"

"It's a race of people that follow one man," Riddick whispered as he walked over to what looked like ancient controls. "The Lord Marshal. They believe he's some kind of god because he is apparently half alive, half dead." His eyes darted to Bella. "Only he ain't nothin' like a vampire." He flipped a switch then pulled down a lever that seemed to unlock the clamps holding the 'office' in place.

"They destroyed your home world." Bella whispered as she walked over and looked out at the scene before her. "And now you want revenge." Her red eyes moved over to Riddick.

Riddick's jaw tensed. "Ain't like that." His goggles were on top of his forehead. "They killed Imam." He finally turned to the others there. "So here's the plan..." He smirked as Kyra looked a little sick. "We run above ground because it seems that during the shooting," Riddick motioned to the doors to the tram. "Someone got a lucky shot off with a rocket launcher taking out the easiest way off this hunk of junk."

"How do you know that?" Toombs popped his head up through the hole Riddick was lowered through.

Bella's eyes grew darker as did Kyra's. "YOU!" Bella snarled as she stalked over and ripped the man out of the hole, causing the other prisoners to back up. "You were the one who brought us here!"

"Hey!" Toombs looked a little frightened of her as his eyes darted around. "Someone get this crazy bitch off me!"

Riddick cocked his head to the side, his thick muscular arms crossed over his chest. "Naw, don't think I will."

"You're mine." Bella purred as she quickly latched her fangs into the soft skin of Toombs shoulder.

Guv motioned for the other prisoners to move back to discuss who would be going and who would be staying behind. Most of them wanted to go until Riddick spoke back up.

"If yer comin' with me," Riddick had one foot propped on a chair. "There's only one speed. Mine." His eyes looked around til they landed on Kyra. "If you cant keep up, don't step up."

Bella dropping Toombs caused everyone to look at her. "Sorry."

She smirked licking her lips as she headed out of the room towards where she could hear the Hellhounds. Not only that, she knew that the guards had her weapons around there somewhere. Of course, hopefully they still had Jasper's and Kyra's too because she didn't want to have to buy them new weapons when they got out of there.

****(Bella's Pov – Weapon Vault, Crematoria)****

Looking around, I found the dagger that I had from Old Earth. It was one of the few things I had kept. Kyra had it when we were taken thus it was here with her other weapons. Two daggers and a couple of throwing knives. I quickly strapped my weapons, the dagger and a 4 ft. sword, to my side and back when I felt someone staring at me. Turning towards the door, I noticed that Guv was standing there.

"How are you doing, Isabella?" Guv was the only one other then Jasper that called me by my full name.

"Better now." I told him picking up one of the guns. "Here." I tossed it to him. "You might need this later on."

Guv nodded checking to see if it worked then if it had any ammo. "You seem a little different then when you first arrived." He slung the gun over his back with the strap across his chest. "Could it have something to do with the convict that arrived?"

"How did you know?" I whispered turning to the human male that was like my adopted father.

"Ah," Guv tapped the side of his nose. "I can just tell these things." He grinned walked over and placing a hand on my shoulder. "I am glad for you."

I didn't think anything by it as I pulled Guv into an embrace. "Thank you." I whispered as I felt his arms wrap around me. "You remind me of my own father."

"I did have a lil' girl before I was placed in here." Guv whispered pulling back, his hands on my upper arms. "If she turned out as good as you did, then I would be as proud of her as I am sure your own father is proud of you."

I couldn't speak pass the lump in my throat, so I just nodded. Someone cleared their throat which caused Guv and I to turn to see Kyra standing there with a smirk on her face.

"Riddick's ready." Her eyes moved over to her weapons in my hands. "Hell yeah, you found my weapons!" She zoomed over and quickly placed them in their place. "Now I feel like myself." Kyra had a shit eating grin on her face.

Guv and I chuckled. "Come on, Kyra." I told her as I headed to the main office. "If I know Riddick, he wanted to leave a few minutes ago."

Kyra nodded as we headed into the main office. I realized just then that Riddick broke out the windows to the outside world. I turned my eyes to Jasper who was standing by Kyra. He nodded at me as Riddick turned to look at the small group that was making a run for it.

"Anyone not ready for this?" His baritone voice caused shivers down my spine but I pushed the feelings away because this would be life or death.

"Let's go." I said as I headed out into the planet's surface. "Jasper, we need to keep ahead of the sun." I turned my eyes to him. "You know what will happen if we don't."

Jasper looked grim. "I know." He nodded pulling Kyra closer to him.

"Let's go!" Riddick yelled as he started to run.

Jasper, Kyra and I didn't have much problem with keeping up with Riddick. I knew he was running as fast as a human could because of the fact the run wasn't much of a challenge. I slowed down til I was beside Guv, which wasn't that far behind. I found it odd that for an older male he was running like a young boy. Pushing those kind of thoughts out of my mind, I followed Jasper into a maze like crevice. Kyra was in front of Jasper, which was in front of me. It was then Kyra stopped sniffing the air.

"RIDDICK!?" She called out because like her, all I could smell was ash and heat. "RIDDICK!"

"Here." Riddick appeared over the edge above us.

"Climb, Kyra." Jasper hissed as he jumped up, landing on the ledge beside Riddick.

I grabbed Guv around the waist and jumped up, landing right beside Jasper and released Guv. He wobbled a few minutes but soon was able to stand on his own. Riddick, Jasper and Kyra helped the others as I took the lead. My mind was working a lot faster then my feet at the moment and I was able to lead them through the easiest way for those who were humans. With me in the lead, it didn't take long before we made it to the wall just as the sun started to grow closer.

"We have to climb." Riddick called as he grew closer.

I nodded as I looked to Guv. "Get on my back, Guv." I whispered crouching. "I can get you there faster."

"Isabella..." He started to argue but I snarled as I grabbed his arm and pulled him on my back then launched myself up towards the top of the mountain.

Jasper, Kyra and Riddick were right behind me as the others followed. I used my speed to get Guv and I up the mountain without much problem. As soon as I had my feet on the very top, I allowed Guv to get down. His hand was covering his heart but I didn't check to see if he was alright as I headed back over and looked down. Riddick was the next to climb over then Jasper. Kyra seemed to be slowing down which caused me some worry.

"Bella." Jasper's voice was full of fear. "Look." He pointed out to where the heat was building.

"KYRA FIND SHADE!" I yelled down at her as I ducked behind a tall pillar as the heat flared through the area then withdrew as it started to come a little faster.

Jasper was back over to the edge as soon as the heat died down to a tolerable level. "Get that ass movin' Kyra!"

I could hear a few screams from the humans but just as I noticed the heat coming closer, I grabbed the rope and hooked it over the pillar I was hiding behind. I turned to Guv, holding out my hand.

"Water." I told him but he frowned. "Give me your water, Guv." I ordered with a snarl.

"You wont make it, Isabella." Guv told me as he handed the water over.

I didn't listen to him as I turned to Jasper. "Get them out of here." I ordered him as I ran, jumping off the edge of the cliff.

I could feel the heat searing my skin but it evaporated the water first. Just as I passed by Kyra, I snatched her out of the spot she had taken refuge. I landed on my side just as fire engulfed the valley below us.

"Let's go." I told her without another word I took off.

"Thank you, Bella." Kyra whispered as she followed behind me.

I shook my head as we grew close enough to see Riddick and the others were crouched behind a large rock. I frowned as I peeked over the top only to see an odd group of people that started to come out of an odd ship. I didn't know why but the feeling of dread I felt before, swelled ten times worse as I looked back to the others.

"Let me guess," Kyra snarled, "Necros?"

Riddick didn't say anything but he did nod. "I hate not bein' the bad guy." Jasper snarled as he pulled out his own blade. "What's the plan?"

"We wait." Riddick said pulling out some odd looking daggers, Ulaks. If I'm not mistaken.

"We have a little over five minutes before the heat hits the valley." Guv said in a whisper as he hide beside one of the other humans that made it.

I suddenly heard something odd in the distance. "What's that?" I whispered looking at Riddick.

"Wanna play a game?" He asked me with a tilt of his head.

"Who's the better killer?" Kyra said with a smirk, twisting the heel of her boots causing two spikes to flip out.

Jasper and I smirked. "Sounds fun." Jasper whispered as his eyes narrowed at the hill. "Anyone not ready fer this?"

The clicking was getting louder and just as it seemed to be right there on the other side, Riddick leap out from behind the small hill and dug his Ulaks into one of the Necros that was leading an odd creature. Kyra, Jasper and I followed Riddick over as did Guv and the other humans. I was taking out the Necro's left and right but it was then I noticed a large Necro moving around behind Riddick. I snarled and lunged at the man only to be slammed into by another.

I flipped around to where I was on top of the creature and slammed my dagger into his forehead. I yanked my short blade out as I spun around just in time to dodge a shot from one of their odd guns. I kept dodging the shots because I wanted to take this fucker out before he hurt anyone else. Tensing, I leap up and over the guys head, spinning around and slicing the guys head completely off. I heard Riddick's growl which brought my attention away from my fighting as I watched Riddick get blasted by one of the weapons.

I was glad he had one of the Necros' in front of him but that didn't stop him from flying backwards. I looked around only to see Jasper snatching Kyra up and running onto the ship along with the others. I opened my mouth only to notice the heat was getting hotter. I turned my eyes back to Riddick only to see him lying on the ground, unmoving. The hand print on his shoulder was glowing bright but I felt as if I was losing him. Without a second thought, I rushed over and grabbed his leg.

Even with the sun scorching my skin, I dragged him into the open hanger where the mercs had opened it just as the Necros' arrived. They had taken care of them by killing everyone of the fuckers that ran this hell hole but I didn't care as I dropped Riddick's leg as soon as we were out of the heat. I fell to my side, shaking and throwing up odd black shit from my body. I didn't know what was going on but I felt the burn of my thirst flaring which meant I needed blood.

"You need to feed." A voice spoke beside me, as a pale arm was held out in front of me. "I will not harm you, Vampire."

I couldn't ignore my thirst any longer as I grabbed the person's wrist and latched my teeth onto the arm I was given. The thick red blood poured down my throat like ambrosia. I knew I needed to keep a clear mind because I felt the red haze of the blood lust pulling at me but after a pull mouth fulls and feeling my body healing itself, I removed my fangs and pulled away. Turning over to lie on my back. My vision was blurry but I could see a male's face looking down at me. I blinked my eyes a few times to clear my vision and when I saw the man's face. I was shocked because he was a Necro.

"I mean you no harm." He said standing, holding his hands up.

"Jasper and Kyra..." I whispered scrambling to my feet as I stared at the ship that was flying away. "Where will the take them?"

I heard a clink. "Most likely to be converted."

My heart sunk in my chest as I turned my attention back to Riddick. "Is he ok?"

"He should be." The Necro told me as he continued to take off his jewelry. "You are his mate?"

"Yes." I whispered cutting my eyes to the creep. "What of it?"

The man turned to me tilting his head. "Then you know of the rage building inside him." I noticed a faint glowing hand print on the man's chest as Riddick groaned. "I was told to deliver a message... If Vaako failed to kill you."

"What?" Riddick growled as I helped him to stand.

"Stay away from Heilon Prime, stay away from him and he will hunt you no more." I could tell the sincerity in the man's eyes. "However, Vaako will most likely report you dead."

Riddick was quicker then I was when the Necro pulled out a dagger, grabbing the guy by the throat. "Why shouldn't I just kill you now?"

"I have done unimaginable things for a faith that was not my own." His eyes met mine. "The Necromonger in me hope you will heed this advice but the Furyan in me..." Riddick released the man. "The Furyan in me hopes you wont listen."

"The girl..." Riddick swallowed. "What will they do to her?"

The Necro looked from me to Riddick. "They will do to both the woman and man what they did to me." He turned his head to show us a mark on either side of his neck, almost like Frankenstein had but minus the bolts. "I hope you both will do what I was unable." He moved but stopped to place a hand on my stomach. "May our race live long and defeat any enemy we have."

I gasped as I felt something odd move, my hands covering the same spot the Necro/Furyan touched before he walked out into the raging heat. My legs felt wobbly but I couldn't seem to find my center. I was thankful when Riddick picked me up taking me into the ship. His silver eyes were staring into mine. The red was the only other color in the other wise silver eyes yet the red was a dark red. I swallowed as I took a shaky breathe.

"Could it be true?" Riddick whispered as he stared at me, no emotions playing on his face other then his normal cold mask. "Can you be pregnant?"

"I...I..." I closed my mouth because even though I wanted to say no, apart of me felt as if it was real. "I think I may be." I whispered feeling an odd peace settle over me but it was dashed when Riddick quickly stood and marched out of the ship.

My heart broke into a million different pieces as I realized then he was acting the same way Edward did when he found out I was pregnant with Renesmee. A small kick to my stomach caused my head to drop down then out into the heat. I could see the opening of the hanger through the front windshield of the ship. My heart seemed to break even more because I saw Guv's coat burning in the intense heat.

Tears were falling down my cheeks but I banished them when Riddick returned. I tensed and moved to the co-pilot seat allowing him to take the main one. Riddick didn't say anything as he sat in the chair and hit the button to start the engines. With a quick prayer, Riddick got us out of hell in no more then a few minutes. I knew instantly we were heading back to Heilon Prime.

Without a word, I placed the cryo sleeve onto my arm and closed my eyes once we were in outer space. Riddick didn't look at me and that was fine by me. Once I had Jasper and Jack again, I would leave this time. I couldn't handle the heart break again since he was clearly against the thought of having a child. Without another thought, I felt myself drift off to sleep.

****(Necromonger Ship – Few Hours Ahead Of The Star Jumper)****

**"**_What do you have to report?"_**** The Lord Marshal's voice sounded through a 'person' like the Quasi-dead.

"Riddick and Bella are dead." Vaako reported as his eyes moved to the other two prisoners that were being held. "It also seems we have to runaways."

**"**_Who?"_****

"Jasper and Kyra," Vaako told the Lord Marshal as the said male and female looked at him with hatred. "What do you wish for me to do?"

The Lord Marshal didn't say anything for a few moments. ****_"Bring them back. We need to replenish the ranks."_****

"As you wish." Vaako answered, the connection between him and the Lord Marshal. "Take the prisoners into the beginning stages." His eyes gleamed with happiness. "From what the Quasi-dead's said about the male, he will be very valuable."

The other soldiers nodded as the took Jasper and Kyra out of the room. Vaako's facial expression changed just as quickly once he was alone. His eyes moved to the creature he used to speak and wondered what his 'darling' wife would be up to. Leaning over, he whispered his desired person to speak to. Vaako knew that she would receive a little shiver up her spine telling her she had an incoming call. He only prayed that she would be alone when he spoke to her. If he was to take over the throne, he needed to figure out just when and where to attack.

The Necromonger way is you keep what you kill.

Vaako knew he could use this Jasper in his plans to take the Lord Marshal's place. Now all he needed was to speak to his wife that way she could get things ready on her end for when the time come. Of course, Vaako didn't tell his Lord Marshal that he didn't truly know if Riddick was dead or alive because he didn't want to wait around to find out. He would pray that the Furyan was dead from the heat of the planet because if not, since he reported the man's death, his world could come to an end before his time.

****(Bella's Pov – Time Skip – Heilon Prime)****

I woke up to the feeling of being jarred around. My eyes snapped open as I turned to see that Riddick was already awake and landing us in a place close to town. I was up and making my way to the back of the ship when Riddick landed only to be jarred a little more. My hand automatically went to my stomach which seemed to have grown. I looked down to see that I had a bump about the size of a softball protruding from my stomach.

"How are you feelin'?" Riddick's baritone voice echoed throughout the empty ship.

I cut my eyes to him as I waited for a few minutes before opening the hatch. "Fine."

I didn't wait for him as I walked out of the ship and noticed the destruction that the Necromongers caused. A shiver of dread ripped its way through my body as I looked around. Riddick made his way to my side, his goggles slide down over his eyes at the brightness of the planet.

"We need to get into the main ship." I whispered as I took off, Riddick right behind me.

"Follow me." Riddick whispered as we moved through the alleyways.

My mind was running crazy as we darted around the buildings trying to avoid the Necros that were still running around town. We passed by Imam's house only for Riddick to stop for a moment. I watched with baited breathe as he placed Imam's necklace on the broken handle of the door. He looked to me and gave me a curt nod as he quickly moved away from the house. I knew then that Imam was dead because Ziza had bought the necklace for Imam's birthday the last time we, Jasper, Kyra and I, stopped by before Kyra and I were taken.

I was brought out of my thoughts, when Riddick grabbed me and pulled me into a hidden alcove. I narrowed my eyes at him until I noticed two Necros walking by. In a split second, Riddick grabbed one while I grabbed the second. I didn't bother knocking the one I had out as I sunk my fangs into his neck, draining him of his precious blood that kept him alive. When I had drained my prey, I dropped his body and quickly stripped the corpse of his, er, its clothes then slide them on.

Once I was dressed in the Necro garb, Riddick nodded as he motioned with his head to follow him. I decided to let him take the lead as we headed through a large group of Necros. Males and Females were moving into the large ship with the numerous stairs. Riddick was tense as we headed through the throngs of people but I felt a growl building in my chest when I smelled a hint of Riddick's scent on one of the females as we passed.

Riddick must have noticed my stiff posture because his silver eyes darted to me as we made our way into the ship before it seemed to take off. The woman followed us yet Riddick grabbed my arm after he looked at her, dragging me away from where the others were gathered. Once we were in a small space, his silver eyes locked on my own black gaze but I bared my teeth at him. I could feel a slight wonder coming through our bond which told me it was strengthening as time went by.

"Who was she?" I hissed my eyes darting around as I kept my other senses open to any other threats.

"Vaako's woman." Riddick told me as if that explained everything. "Now let's go."

I growled as I followed him but sudden caught a scent that I knew only to well. I looked up to see Riddick turned the corner without even looking to see if I was behind him. Deciding to find Jasper and Kyra first, I darted towards the direction there scent headed. If I had been a little younger, I wouldn't have detected their scent but thankfully I knew how to track.

With a silent prayer, I hoped that Riddick was alright. Even if he didn't want the child I was carrying, I still cared for him and didn't wish him hurt.

****(Lord Marshal's Armada)****

"Lord Marshal." One of the guards was carrying a Lenser over his shoulder. "We found this Lenser dead along with his handler." He dropped the creature on the ground.

"Show me the last thing he saw." The Lord Marshal ordered one of the other guards.

Commander Toel nodded as he walked over and pulled a cord out from the back of the Lenser, hooked up on side then hooked the other side to a small screen that was in a panel. The Lord Marshal watched the screen as the Lenser's memory played out like a video. It wasn't until silver eyes caught the Lord Marshal's attention did he realize something was very wrong. Jerking the cord from the panel, he turned his attention to Commander Toel.

"Get my Armada off the ground." His eyes were full of fear and rage. "And find him!"

"He wont get away twice." Commander Toel promised the Lord Marshal as he took a few guards with him.

The Lord Marshal rewound the cord, his hand shaking with the thought of the prophecy he prayed he could prevent thus the reason for the destruction of Furya. His eyes moved over to those around him. He decided it was his fate to die, he would be surrounded by his people, making sure that if Riddick did fall, he would fall in front of everyone around only to prove that he was the only Lord Marshal that would ever rule the Necromongers.

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****Author Note – Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like this one as much as the other chapters. I haven't been working on the other story because I wanted to get this chapter done. Of course, I'm still having trouble with which story I should post. LOL. I was thinking of a new fanfic but then again, I was wondering if I should post one of my older stories that I thought of but never posted. UGH! See my problem? ****

****For my Riddick Fans... I know it didn't go quite like C.O.R but with Jasper and Bella involved things were bound to be different. Winks...****

****For my Twilight fans...How do you like the fact that Bella is pregnant again? It seems the Purifier, the man who was left on Crematoria with Bella and Riddick, knew she was pregnant? Is it a boy? Or a girl? Sorry, no twins in this story... ****

****Til the next chapter, Keep reading and reviewing...****

****~*Dragon*~****


	11. Ch 11

**Ch. 11**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the characters in this story, other then the ones I made up.

****Author Note – ****I am proud to say that this story is coming along better then I had hoped. I know you my readers are enjoying this but just you wait. I am so glad that you, my readers, are enjoying this story. 72 reviews already but I want more! Well, no more stalling, here is the next chapter!

****Notes:****

_Personal Thinking_

_...Mental Communication/Dream/Day Dream..._

"_Eavesdropping from a distance"_

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****(Lord Marshal's Armada – Throne Room)****

Bella stood in the shadows of the top floor of the throne room, watching as the Lord Marshal made his way through a large crowd. There were two people following behind him which caused Bella to stiffen. The way the taller person moved, she instantly knew it was Jasper which meant the one beside him was Kyra. Sniffing the air, Bella could smell their scent but something else was mixed in. Her eyes grew wide as she remembered where she smelled that scent. The Necromonger/Furyan smelled a little like the two of them.

When the sounds of the blades grew louder in her ear, she watched as a couple of Necro guards turned only to receive Ulaks to the face. Riddick then bursted the door open, lunging towards the Lord Marshal. Bella's heart was in her throat as she stared at her mate. A small kick to her stomach brought her attention away from Riddick to her stomach. It grew a little bigger just with her standing there. Pushing any fear out of her mind, Bella crept around til she was near where Jasper and Kyra stood.

"Stay back!" The Lord Marshal told his followers. "He has come for me." Bella held her breathe as she watched the Lord Marshal step forward as the others stepped back. "If you fall now, here, you will fall forever." He motioned for the two standing by the throne. "But you may choose another way, the Necromonger way," He pulled the hood down on one of the two people, while Jasper pulled down his own. "You will live forever."

Bella couldn't stand standing off to the side as she jumped down from the second story and stalked towards the back of the Lord Marshal. Her eyes were pitch black as she started forward. Just as she was about to grab the fuckers throat to rip it out, The Lord Marshal spun around and grabbed Bella. Holding her off the ground with one hand. Kyra moved over to Riddick as Jasper stayed by the Lord Marshal's side.

"And who might you be?" His eyes racked her form until they stopped on her stomach. "Impossible!" The Lord Marshal hissed as he pressed a hand to the bump on Bella's stomach.

Bella didn't know what was going to happen but her survival instincts kicked in as she pulled one of her daggers out and sliced the fucker across his cheek. The Lord Marshal threw Bella backwards, a spike on one of the towers embedding itself into her lower abdomen. Riddick snarled as he went to move towards her only to be thrown backwards as the Lord Marshal hit him in the chest.

"No longer will the Furyan race live." The Lord Marshal hissed as his eyes grew dark. "I will give you one more chance, Convert or fall." He motioned to Kyra. "Go to him."

Bella had fallen to the floor, her hand pressed against the spot the spike penetrated her abdomen. She could feel her body absorbing as much of the blood as it could yet it seemed that the spike pierced the sack around the baby. Bella felt pain shot through her as her eyes met Riddick's. She felt the life of her child dying in her womb as she watched many emotions flash across Riddick's face before he turned to Kyra. Bella watched as he whispered to her yet she turned her attention to Jasper who moved over to her.

"Jay?" Bella whimpered as she searched his eyes. "Are you with me?" She heard Riddick ask Kyra the same question.

Jasper didn't say anything but emotions flashed through his eyes. "Shhh." He whispered picking her up. "Everything will be alright."

"You took my family from me." Bella's attention was brought back to the present as she noticed the way Riddick was shaking as he stood before the man called Lord Marshal.

Bella wanted to move to Riddick but Jasper wouldn't release her from his grasp. She watched as Riddick bowed his head, suddenly his hand flung out as he threw a dagger towards the Lord Marshal. Everyone held their breathe as the Lord Marshal held the dagger in his hand as he turned back to look at Riddick, a thin line of blood trickled down his cheek where the dagger cut him.

"It has been a long time since I have seen my own blood." The Lord Marshal moved his arm to motion for everyone to stand back.

Bella turned her eyes to Kyra only to find the woman standing close to a statue that had a pike of some kind. It was only when the crowd gasped that Bella turned her attention back to the fight in front of her. Her body was racked with pain as it tried to heal herself. She knew the child inside her was gone. Killed by the same creature that was trying to take her mate from her.

Riddick didn't seem to be doing good as he was being hit around like a ping-pong ball. Bella whimpered as she shook with pain, only when calm filled her did her eyes snap over her shoulder to Jasper. He winked at her which caused her to relax a little in his arms. She didn't know whether he had been on her side but that wink told her he wasn't under any control of the crazy monster that called himself a lord.

It was then Bella turned her eyes around to see that Riddick was about to lose his life because the monster had grabbed a weapon. The Lord Marshal seemed to be trying to knock Riddick out by choking him to death. Bella tried to move but Jasper held firmly. She then noticed that Kyra jumped into the fight as she stuck a long dagger into the back of the Lord Marshal.

Kyra went sailing through the air as the monster knocked her away. Bella almost fell to the ground as Jasper released her darting over to where Kyra had fallen. Even through her pain, Bella turned her sights on the creature who ruled over the monsters called Necromongers. The only dead that should walk in this universe were the vampires Bella and Jasper were.

Without a second thought, Bella rushed forward as the man turned his eyes to Riddick and stabbed him with her four foot sword. It stuck out from his stomach as she lifted him off the ground. Her entire body shaking as she roared in anger. This person, this monster, had taken her baby that had yet to see the world. Bella's body flooded with power which seemed to heal her as she threw him towards Riddick, who was waiting with the dagger in his hand.

Silence reigned in the throne room as Riddick slammed the dagger into his skull. The Lord Marshal fell over as Riddick broke the handle off the blade. His silver eyes moved to Bella, who started to crumple to the ground. Riddick was a lot quicker then he thought he'd be as he caught Bella before she hit. He scooped her up and headed over to where Kyra and Jasper were. Riddick could hear the slow heart beat of Kyra as she tried to heal herself.

"Are you with me Kyra?" Riddick's voice echoed through the silent room.

Kyra smiled as she turned her eyes to Jasper. "I've always been with you...both."

"Kyra?" Jasper whimpered as he felt a sudden hole fill his chest. "Jack!?" He shook her as he tried to wake her up.

Bella didn't understand until she looked down to see a pool of blood where Kyra's head layed. She winced because beside fire, if their brain was destroyed, they would die. It was another weakness they had which seemed to be Kyra's down fall. Tears streaked down Bella's cheeks as she snuggled into Riddick's embrace. Jasper was kneeling in front of the throne, Riddick sat in, rocking the body of his dead mate.

****(Bella's Pov – Few Hours Later – Necromonger Ship)****

The pain was less then when things first happened but I still felt my body healing itself. It seemed that since Riddick killed the Lord Marshal, he was now the Lord Marshal of the Necromongers. Kyra and Jasper were with him as I layed in the bedroom connected to the Lord Marshal's room since they had to clean it before Riddick or I used it. I didn't mind because all I wanted to do was curl up in a little ball and cry. My entire world had turned upside down in little under three hours.

"How are you feeling?" An elderly woman asked me as she opened the door and walked in.

I glared at the woman with distaste. "Who are you?" I didn't bother getting up. "Why are you here?"

"My name is Aereon." She told me as she walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Riddick asked me to come and see how you were doing."

"Like he cares." I hissed throwing the covers off me, when I felt the pain lessen even more. "I saw his eyes when he realized I was pregnant." I kept my eyes turned away from Aereon thus she couldn't see the tears in my eyes.

Aereon moved around with a whisper of the wind. "He does care yet he does not know how to show it." She placed a hand on my shoulder. "At this time, he is making plans for young Kyra's funeral."

"I cant go." I whispered shrugging off her hand. "Kyra was like Renesmee and I failed her just as I did my daughter and now the babe I lost." I felt the guilt, pain and loneliness weigh on me.

"Do you think leaving will be the answer?" I stiffened when Aereon asked that question.

I turned, eyes narrowed. "How did you know?"

"I don't know the future but Elementals calculate the odds." She looked to her hand as the wind passed through it, making it invisible to normal sight. "If you do leave, Riddick will not stop searching."

I shook my head, putting on my boots. "Let me come." I told the elemental. "He wont find me unless I want him to."

"You do realize that Jasper will need you again." Aereon told me which stopped me in my tracks. "Losing Kyra will take a toll on him yet I believe he will find happiness once again." She gave me a sad smile.

I sunk to the bed without looking at the woman. She must have realized I didn't want company because she turned and walked out the door. My eyes closed tightly as I felt another round of tears start to well up behind my eyes. I tried to push them back yet for some odd reason, the harder I tried to hold them back the more forceful they were. Finally I lost the battle with my feelings and broke down in tears. I couldn't understand what I had done to deserve this life but then again I did go against god and become a vampire.

Not only did I lose Guv in the fight but I also lost Kyra to the Lord Marshal. The same spot my mate, Riddick, was taking. I didn't know why but the thought of him taking the spot made me sick to my stomach. Shaking my head, I stood and headed over to the door. Before I could even open it, Jasper opened the door and stared at me with a broken expression. He didn't have to say anything as I pulled him inside, shut the door behind him and pulled him into my arms. Jasper grip on me was right but it didn't bother me.

"I'm sorry, Jay." I whispered after a few minutes. "I wished there was something I could have done." I felt tears welling up in my eyes again.

"Ain't yer fault, darlin'." Jasper whispered against my neck. "There wasn't anythin' anyone could do."

I squeezed him once more before pulling back. "Where's Riddick?"

"Gettin' fitted fer his new crown." Jasper snarled as he moved away from me and started to pace. "Can ya believe he's gonna rule these fuckers after what they did ta Kyra?"

"No, I cant." I whispered looking at Jasper. "I..." I chocked back a sob getting Jasper's attention. "I was pregnant, Jay. When that spike embedded itself..."

Jasper's eyes grew wide as I was suddenly wrapped in his arms. "Oh Bells." I couldn't stop the tears from falling. "Did Riddick know?"

"Yes." I hissed pulling out of his arms, my anger growing. "He knew and it seemed that he didn't care at all." I shook my head as my hands clapped over my ears. "I told him before we followed you, he turned around and walked away. It was one of the Necro's that stayed behind that told me." I shook my head falling to my knees.

"Ya wanna leave don't 'cha?" Jasper whispered as he knelt beside me, his hand forcing me to look up at him.

I didn't have to say anything as I nodded. "I cant..." I shook my head unable to say anything. "He don't care, Jay." Tears were streaming back down my cheeks. "I may be his mate but he don't care. Not only did I lose Kyra, I lost my baby."

I couldn't stop the wails that came from my throat. Jasper didn't say anything as he held me. I felt as if my entire life was torn apart. All I wanted to do was go somewhere and forget about Riddick. He did for 5 years and I knew I could at least that long. I had lived without a mate for over 2000 years, I believe I could do so again.

****(Throne Room – Necromonger Ship)****

The halls echoed the wails of the Necromonger Queen. Riddick sat on the throne, where he lost his child and lost Kyra. A woman who was much like a younger sister. He felt the weight of the life he took on his shoulders yet he couldn't seem to face Bella. Riddick was so engrossed in his own guilt that he didn't notice that Aereon walked over to him. The other Necromongers were changing things and fixing things for their new Lord.

"If you do not do something," Aereon smiled when Riddick's head snapped over to her. "You will lose what caused you most happiness."

Riddick growled as he looked away, his goggles on top of his head. "What are you talkin' about?"

"Isabella." Aereon said one word that got Riddick's attention. "She believes you never wanted the child she carried." Her eyes narrowed. "You did want the child, correct?"

"What the fuck do I know about being a father?" Riddick roared as he stood facing Aereon. "I'm a fuckin' convict, Lady. In case you've forgotten."

Aereon narrowed her eyes further at Riddick. "No man knows how to be a father, Riddick." Her posture softened as did her features. "You do need to speak to Bella or you will lose her for the same amount of time she lost you."

Riddick didn't say anything else as Aereon walked out of the throne room, leaving the new Lord Marshal alone with his thoughts. He understood what Aereon said but as he gazed to his hands, all Riddick could see was the blood that stained them red. With a shake of his head, he decided he did need to speak to Bella but first he needed to find Vaako and make sure him and his darling wife didn't try anything.

Not to mention, he wanted to find his home world, Furya. It was just something that made him nervous. Riddick decided that once he had things done for Kyra and checked on Vaako and Dame Vaako then he would speak to Bella. He hoped that Jasper would be alright because he could almost feel the anguish the Empath was putting off from the room where Bella was.

Riddick could only imagine what it would feel like to lose Bella and be unable to find her. With that thought in the back of his mind, Riddick headed in the direction he knew Vaako and the missus would be. He also needed to deal with a few of the other Necros that was extremely loyal to the Lord Marshal he killed which would only place more blood on his hands.

Not that it was blood of an innocent but it was blood all the same.

****(Bella's Pov – Few Minutes Later)****

I must have dozed off because when I opened my eyes, Jasper was leaning against the headboard of the bed. A small smile spread across my face as I took a deep breathe. The pain in my chest from losing another child had lessen a little yet I could still feel it as if it was a raw spot on my heart. Shaking my head slightly, I got up as quietly as I could and headed into the adjoining bathroom. I quickly stripped myself of the few clothes I had on, then jumped in the shower. I didn't see any knobs yet as soon as I stood under the sprayer, warm water came flowing out.

That brought a small smile to my face as I washed my hair with the lavender scented soap that was there. Even if it was used by another woman, and she was a Necro, she must have good sense because the smell of lavender reminded me of Alice along with Rosalie because they both adored the scent. I believe it could have been a reminder of their human lives yet Alice didn't know anything about her human life and Rosalie could only remember how she became a vampire. Washing the soap out of my hair, I allowed the water to just run over my sore tired body.

I heard the door open but with the soft footsteps I knew it was Jasper. I didn't stop what I was doing as I heard him peeing in the toilet. It seemed that being a vampire meant we could hold more fluids then a human because I had to admit it was funny enough, hearing Jasper taking a wiz, I couldn't help but chuckle. I heard him snort as he finished. What I didn't expect was him to flush the toilet and the water to the shower to run cold.

"YOU LIL' BASTARD!" I yelled at Jasper as I heard him run out of the shower, the door shutting behind him. "JUST YOU WAIT TIL I GET OUT OF HERE, JAY!"

I quickly finished my shower with the slightly warm water. With my vampire speed it didn't take me long before I had finished and dressed. I marched out of the bathroom only to see Jasper wasn't alone in the room. Aereon sat in the only chair in the room as Jasper sat on the edge of the bed talking to her. When I entered the room, all conversation stopped, as they turned to me.

"Ah, just the woman I wished to speak to." Aereon said with a smile standing.

I frowned as I looked to Jasper. "I think I'll leave the two of ya alone." He got up and headed over to the door. "I'll be around if ya need me, Bells." With that he was gone.

"What do you want this time?" I asked looking to Aereon as I walked over to the bed and started to strap my weapons back on.

"I heard you before," Aereon said with a sad smile. "In fact, I believe the entire ship heard you." I shrugged not really caring if they heard. "Riddick also heard you."

That caused me to pause and look over to the Elemental. "So?"

"Have you ever thought about how he felt?" Aereon whispered to me as she walked over placing a hand on my shoulder. "He has never had anyone when suddenly he has a mate, which he just started to accept, when another big responsibility was thrown into the mix."

I could understand where she was coming from but that didn't mean a thing. "He should have come and spoke to me about it instead of hiding like a cowards." I hissed as I straightened. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to see an old friend."

Without another word, I walked out of the room and found Jasper not to far from the entrance to the ship. From what I heard around, Riddick decided to stay here for a little while before we headed out into outer space. It seems that the Necros want him to undergo something that will prove if he was a true Lord Marshal. I thought it was a bunch of shit but it seemed he would be going.

"What did Aereon want?" Jasper asked me when I grew close enough.

"She wanted to talk to me about Riddick." I said in a curt tone which meant I didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Jasper just nodded because he knew my feelings on the subject. Without a backwards glance, I walked out into the sun for the first time since I entered that piece of shit ship to save Kyra and Jasper. I didn't think much of it as I retch over and grabbed Jasper's hand. His red eyes came to mine with a frown on his face. I just shook my head as we headed in the direction of Imam's house. Since we would be staying for a while, I wanted to help Lajjun fix up her house.

****(Heilon Prime – City Streets)****

Jasper and Bella walked through the rubble filled streets stopping and helping when they could. Most of the people of Heilon Prime had already heard that they had helped the infamous Richard B. Riddick kill the one who tried to destroy their world. Even some of the children were running up to Jasper and Bella asking for a short ride. Jasper didn't seem to mind but Bella just told them she still wasn't feeling well from the fight and would do so another day. The children seemed to understand as did the adults as they passed. One elderly woman held out two odd looking cups with red liquid in them.

"Blood from a few chickens." She told them.

Bella and Jasper hadn't had chicken blood but did feel the thirst thus took the cup grateful. Bella has also helped the woman put up her door that was broken down by one of the Necromongers. Once they said their goodbyes, they headed towards the house where they knew Lajjun and Ziza lived. As they predicted, the house was in good condition yet it needed some work. Lajjun was outside picking up some of the rubble she could handle while Ziza was inside the house cleaning.

"Lajjun." Bella called out to the human woman getting her attention.

Lajjun turned and gasped as tears filled her eyes. "Jasper, Bella!" She dropped what she had picked up and rushed forward to grab the two of them in a tight embrace. "Have you heard what happened?" There was tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, we heard." Bella whispered as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Lajjun frowned as she pulled back looking between the two of them. "Where is Jack?"

"She was killed." Jasper told the woman through gritted teeth. "In the fight with the Lord Marshal. Bella also lost..."

"Quiet Jasper." Bella hissed as she looked to Lajjun. "Do you mind if we talk privately?" There was tears in her eyes.

Lajjun nodded just as Ziza came running outside. "Jasper, Bella!"

"Hey lil' darlin'." Jasper intercepted the girl before she got to close to Bella. "Why don't we go an' see what we can do ta fix this place up? Yeah?"

"Yes!" Ziza wiggled around til she was put down, grabbed Jasper's hand then drug in around the side of the house that was facing the other street.

Lajjun took Bella's hand and lead her into the front door through the house and finally in the kitchen. "Sit down." She looked to Bella's eyes. "Do you still feel the thirst?"

"Just a little." Bella whispered as she wiped her eyes. "Jasper was right about me losing someone." Her eyes were clenched tightly. "I was pregnant when I jumped into the fight."

Lajjun gasped as she stopped what she was doing and rushed to Bella's side. "You lost the child." It wasn't a question. "How did the father take it?"

"Riddick hasn't spoken to me." Bella chuckled shaking her head as tears fell down her cheeks unchecked. "You should have seen his eyes, Lajjun. When I told him..." She trialed off shaking her head. "It was as if I tried to kill him."

"You do need to realize Riddick, from what Imam told me, has never had a family." Lajjun took Bella's hands in her own. "Imam wasn't very thrilled when he found out I was pregnant with Sal, the oldest boy." She chuckled as a tear of her own slipped down her cheek. "It wasn't until he held him that Imam realized he didn't need to worry."

Bella nodded as she took another breathe. "I just wonder why Riddick hasn't spoken to me about this?" She choked back another sob. "I think he's been avoiding me since things happened." Neither of the females noticed when a large figure appeared in the doorway.

"Ain't true, Isabella and you know it." Riddick stood there with his goggles on his forehead. "Mind if I talk to my _mate_, alone?" His silver eyes moved to Lajjun.

"Not at all." Lajjun smiled, shaking her head as she stood and headed outside to find Jasper and Ziza.

Neither Bella nor Riddick spoke as Bella stood and moved deeper into the house where a room was that her, Jasper and Kyra used when they would stop by. Riddick didn't say anything because of the direction that Bella headed. He knew from the smell in the air that she had been this direction before yet her scent along with Jack's and Jaspers' was faint, old.

As Bella entered the room, Riddick was right behind her. The room itself wasn't that big but it didn't hold a bunk bed along with another twin on the other side of the room. There was still a little room to move around if needed but not much. Riddick followed Bella in the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. It was only when Bella spun around, fury written on her face, did things start to get out of hand.

Bella reared back and swung at Riddick, slapping him across the face. Riddick's head snapped to the left then suddenly Bella was slammed into the wall next to the bunk beds. The only thing that saved Bella from Riddick's anger was the fact tears were falling down her face as she allowed him to hold her against the wall. She was tensed as if ready for him to hit her. Instead of hitting her, Riddick slammed his fist into the wall by her head causing Bella to cringe.

"Open your eyes." Riddick ordered, his goggles were gone from where he thrown them before he grabbed her. "Look. At. Me." He snarled at Bella making Bella snap her eyes open, still crying. "What the fuck were you thinkin'? Did you really think it through with hittin' me?"

"You deserved it." Bella hissed rage flaring in her eyes as tears also fell down her cheeks.

Riddick snarled as he glared at Bella, unable to think of anything to say. Without another thought, he captured her mouth with his. Bella tensed because she had expected him to be pissed off but to kiss her was something she didn't understand. Her eyes closed as the anger and rage dissipated as lust and happiness filled her completely. It was only a few minutes after Riddick kissed her that he pulled back and gazed into her dark eyes.

"I'm sorry." Riddick whispered causing Bella to stare at him in shock. "I..." Riddick swallowed because this was something he never admitted to anyone. "I was frightened of what havin' a kid would mean. Its not like I had a good up bringing."

"You could have told me." Bella said softly as she leaned her head against Riddick's chest. "You've seen Edward, right?"

Riddick growled but nod. "Yeah, I saw the kid."

"Then you noticed that Edward looked like he was only 17." Bella whispered looking back up into his silver eyes. "He was just as scared as you were because he didn't know a vampire and human could have a child." She chuckled sadly. "It was only when Edward heard Renesmee, that he knew it wasn't a monster but a child." Bella raised up and pressed a kiss to Riddick's mouth then lowered back down. "Of course," Tears started to fall again. "You wont have to worry about any of that now."

"Isabella..." Riddick said her entire name which she didn't even know he knew. "I'm also sorry I couldn't protect you." He felt his chest tighten as he gazed down at his mate. "Sorry I couldn't protect our kid."

Bella had tears running down her face as she wrapped her arms around Riddick and held him tightly. "As long as your here now."

"Always and Forever." Riddick promised as he held Bella tight in his arms.

Neither of them realized that three people were listening on the other side of the door. Jasper smiled and nodded as he scooped up Ziza and headed into the kitchen. Lajjun smiled sadly at the door then followed after Jasper. She knew that things were starting to finally look up for the two of them. Now she only had to worry about Jasper because even though she didn't care for him other then a brother or friend, Lajjun didn't want the man to become cold and distant.

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****Author Note – Here is the next chapter of A Future Not Expected. Yes, Kyra did die in this but I promise that Jasper will find his happiness later. I am proud that my readers, you, have reviewed 72 times but I want more! Yes I am greedy. LOL! Now, with Kyra dead, Bella dealing with the lose of a baby what do you think will happen? This will go along with Riddick 3, but how will Riddick get to that planet? ****

****For my Riddick fans, I hope you have enjoyed this story because I have had a blast writing it.****

****For my Twilight fans, if you haven't seen Riddick 3, the next chapter will most likely have spoilers in it so if you don't want to know about it then don't read. ****

****Stay tuned for more, til then keep reading and reviewing...****

****~*Dragon*~****


	12. Ch 12

**Ch. 12**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the characters in this story, other then the ones I made up.

****Author Note – ****I am proud to say that this story is coming along better then I had hoped. I know you my readers are enjoying this but just you wait. I am so glad that you, my readers, are enjoying this story. 72 reviews already but I want more! Also I would like to tell you that Riddick and Bella will be having a little bit more trouble but they will be happy soon. Now, no more stalling, here is the next chapter!

****Notes:****

_Personal Thinking_

_...Mental Communication/Dream/Day Dream..._

"_Eavesdropping from a distance"_

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****(A Week Later – Outer Space)****

Bella was sitting in the bedroom fuming as she usual was since they left Heilon Prime. Jasper had come with them but he was always busy and had little time to speak to her any more. Riddick was always off with Dame Vaako which pissed her off even more. She knew the bitch wanted her mate and it seemed Riddick was stupid enough to fall for her fake charm. Even Vaako had been dropping hints about Riddick visiting the Lord Marshal's Harem.

Bella didn't want to admit but she felt as if her mate was moving further and further away from her. Aereon hadn't even come with them thus she had no one to talk to. When a knock came to the door, Bella got up slowly, making her way over. She didn't care who it was but as she opened the door, Dame Vaako was standing there with a sicking sweet smile plastered on her fake face. All Bella wanted to do was slam the door in the woman's face but she heard that the Necromongers liked the pain.

"What do you want?" Bella snarled at the woman.

Dame Vaako smiled sweetly at the Lord Marshal's _mate_. "I have been looking for the Lord Marshal." She pretended to look behind Bella. "Have you seen him?"

"No." Bella narrowed her eyes as she thought for a moment. "Why?"

"No reason," Dame Vaako shrugged because she knew right where the Lord Marshal was. "He is running late for his fitting for his crown."

Bella watched as the bitch turned around and walked away. She couldn't help but feel as if her mind was in over drive as she suddenly felt something through her bond which she hadn't felt in a very long time. Both her and Riddick were able to block out their emotions but it seemed that lust was driving her mate. With a sick feeling, Bella slammed the door behind her and headed down the hall where she felt the pull from her bond leading her. The sick feeling grew as she turned down the hall to where the harem was located.

As she grew closer to the doors, her heart felt a little lighter because she heard Jasper inside instead of her mate. Not to mention the pull in her chest was taking her further down the hall. Bella didn't know what was this far down but she was about to find out. Tilting her head, she came to a door that seemed to be shut. She couldn't help but frown because from the inside, it seemed Riddick was doing something because of him breathing hard and his high heart rate. Bella decided to find out head on as she pushed the door open and froze because it seemed her mate had found the weight room.

"This is where you've been?" Bella asked getting Riddick's attention.

Riddick pushed the large weight back onto the bar then sat up. "Ya." He nodded with a frown. "Why do you ask?"

"Um..." Bella bit her lip because of what she had thought he was doing down this way. "The harem is just next door and Dame Vaako came by..."

"Don't tell me," Riddick chuckled standing, taking the tank top he had been wearing to wipe the sweat from his body. "You thought I was with them?"

Bella didn't say anything as she nodded turning her eyes away from her mate. "I really didn't know what to think." She told him feeling a little bit of loneliness. "Just a few minutes ago, I felt lust through our mark then it vanished." She shook her head. "I guess it was nothing."

"Isabella?" Riddick growled grabbing her arm. "Why would you think I would sleep with someone else?" His eyes narrowed, the lights in the room were about 10%.

"Because you haven't touched me since we left Crematoria!" Bella snapped unable to stand the distance between them.

Riddick's posture relaxed as his eyes grew darker. "Do you want to know why you felt lust a few minutes ago?" He stepped closer, making Bella take a few steps back. "Do you?"

"W-Why?" Bella whispered when her back hit the wall beside the door.

Riddick leaned forward, one hand on either side of her shoulders, blocking her in as he placed his lips near her ear. "I was thinking of throwing you across the bench and fuckin' you senseless." Bella shivered against him as he pressed against her. "That's _why_." He pulled back, his eyes still dark silver with a thin ring of black around the pupil. "As for me not touchin' you, I was waitin on _you_." He saw the confused look in her eyes. "I know when a woman losses a child they may want to be left alone."

"Riddick..." Bella felt her walls around the block dissolve as she allowed her love, loneliness and guilt seep through their bond.

Riddick shivered as he felt what she had been feeling. He had also felt the guilt but it wasn't for her losing the kid. It was because he wasn't able to protect them as he should. Without another word, Riddick grabbed a two handfuls of Bella's ass and pulled her closer to him. Bella obliged as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel how he felt through the bond as well as the thick arousal that pressed against her rather intimately.

Bella pulled away only to let her hands roam over his shoulders and back, her head bent backwards as Riddick nipped and licked her neck. Both of them were lost in their passion that they didn't care the harem, and Jasper, could hear the moans and growls coming from the room. Riddick finally made his way over to the bench he had been working on and sat down. Bella bent her legs to where she was sitting on her knees, straddling Riddick's lap.

His silver eyes were dark with lust as he looked her over. With a feral growl, he ripped her tank top off and latched himself onto her breast. Bella arched into him as her hands came around and helped him there. His hands were kneading her ass as she ground against him. Both of their lusts were increasing yet with the bond connecting them, the lust kept bouncing back and forth between the lovers. Riddick was becoming rather uncomfortable in his pants thus pulled away, earning a whimper from Bella, then stood up.

Bella licked her lips as she watched him unzipped his pants and slide them down his long legs. A shiver of want shot through her as she quickly diverted herself of her own pants yet before she could stand back up, Bella felt Riddick move around behind her. His big hands were gripping her hips and waist as she raised back up feeling him nestled in the crack of her ass. His lips were on her neck before she could even open her mouth and noticed he was moving her towards the bench.

His words from earlier flashed through Bella's mind causing her to tremble in his embrace. Riddick chuckled behind her knowing she figured him out. In one swift movement, he pushed her over the bench and impaled her on his throbbing heat. Bella arched her arm causing Riddick to fist his right hand in her hair as his left gripped her hip hard enough that they both knew a bruise would no doubt pop up later. After being still for a few minutes to allow his mate to adjust, Riddick snarled as he pulled out then pushed back into her waiting heat.

Neither of them knew it would take long as not after 10 minutes of going like rabbits, Bella and Riddick found their release. Riddick collapsed over Bella's back yet Bella didn't seem to mind as she felt their mixed fluids dribble down her leg. She was happy and felt the love that Riddick felt for her through their bond. Riddick was also experiencing the feelings that Bella felt for him. For him it was a humble feeling that someone loved him as much as it seemed Bella did.

****(Bella's Pov – Workout Room, Armada)****

Riddick stayed hunched over me for a little longer then he normally would but I didn't mind. When he did pull out, I whimpered because I felt empty. Riddick chuckled behind me which told me he had felt my emotions. A light blush spread across my face as I quickly put on the pants I had on before we had our fun.

"Feelin' better?" Riddick asked me as I was about to put on my shirt.

I turned to look at him, fully dressed. "Yes," I pulled my tank top on as I walked over to him. "Can I tell you something without you freaking out?"

"Depends." Riddick told me pulling me to him by my hips. "On. What. It. Is." He said each word between kisses.

"I love you, Richard." I whispered looking into his eyes because he still hadn't put his goggles on.

Riddick's eyes darkened as his grip tightened. "Ya may just regret tellin' me that."

"Why?" I frowned grabbing his upper arms with my hands to balance myself since he pulled me tighter and off balance.

"Everyone that loves me ends up dead." Riddick whispered to me as his head dipped down and pressed a soft kiss to my lips.

I chuckled when he pulled back. "Well then its a good thing I'm already dead." I winked at him causing him to smirk. "Now, I do believe there are some things you wanted to figure out."

"Yeah," Riddick nodded as he kept a hold of my hand, heading to the door. "I wanna find where home is." His silver eyes darted to mine before he released my hand, pulling his goggles down. "Think you're up to a little research?"

"And here I thought we would bash a few heads in." I said following him out of the room.

Riddick chuckled as we headed to the main room where the files were located. I knew that things wouldn't be easy because if the Lord Marshal destroyed the people then he would want all records whipped. I prayed that wasn't the case.

****(Time Skip – 3 Years Later – Armada)****

Bella stood in front of Riddick with her hands on her hips. Her eyes were black with anger because it had been 3 years and they were still with the Necromongers. She had wanted to stay only until they found any records of Furya yet it seemed, as she feared, that the records of the planet had been wiped from the computers memory.

"You told me a year ago we would leave." She hissed as they stood in an alcove.

Riddick snarled at his mate. "I told you we would leave when I find where Furya is located."

"The file has been wiped, Riddick." Bella told him as her anger rose. "You know as well as I that Vaako will not give you want you want."

"He will." Riddick snarled as his eyes narrowed to Bella.

Bella slumped against the wall behind her. "Is that what you believe?" Her eyes were weary. "That Vaako will give you the directions to Furya?" She shook her head. "You are really blinded."

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" Riddick grabbed Bella's arm.

Bella glared at her mate. "Vaako wants nothing more then to be Lord Marshal." She snarled as she jerked her arm free. "If you want to remain here, then you will do so alone."

"Where are you goin'?" Riddick grabbed her arm again, stopping her retreat.

"Anywhere away from these 'people'." Bella snapped as her thirst started to flare. "Unlike you Riddick, I need blood to survive as does Jasper. The Necromongers blood is half alive half dead. That doesn't sustain me or Jasper." She pulled her arm free once again. "Either you come with me, or you stay here but I will not stay on this death trap any longer. You know as well as I do that these people don't want you as a Lord Marshal because you are not apart of their 'cult'."

Bella didn't stick around to hear what Riddick had to say because she knew it was no use. She headed in the direction of Jasper's room since she knew he would be alone at this time. He had spent most of the last 3 years, feeding, sleeping and screwing anything with legs. Bella was worried for her brother thus decided it was time for her and Jasper to leave this place.

Whether she wanted to leave her mate wasn't something she wanted to do but as she told Riddick, this place was a death trap and she could feel it sucking the life from her. As she walked through the halls, most of the Necromongers ignored her yet there was some that glared or tried to stay away. They knew she was truly one of the dead because of her being a vampire.

Just as she rounded a corner, however, heading to Jasper's room, Bella stopped and hid when she heard Vaako and Dame Vaako heading her way. They were taking in hush tones which meant they didn't want anyone else to overhear their conversation.

"_How are things coming alone with our new Lord Marshal?" _Vaako's voice asked his wife.

Dame Vaako snorted very unlady like. _"He is so controlled I cannot get anything pass him." _A silence followed. _"His mate is even more controlled. Not to mention she is rather scary."_

"_I have to agree with you there, wife." _Vaako told his wife as they headed further down the hall, just passing Bella's hiding spot. _"He is still after the location of Furya."_

"_Then why not give it to him." _Dame Vaako hissed as she pulled her mate to a stop. _"Surely it would be easier to make him disappear if he had something worth while then having to kill him. You know as well as I that no one has been able to get close enough to even try."_

"_Because of the bitch mate of his." _Vaako snapped as he started walking again. _"I have also heard that things are becoming rocky once again. Word is she may leave him this time."_

Dame Vaako looked rather happy about that little fact which caused Bella to narrow her eyes. _"I have to admit it is easy when most of the women on the ship already hate you because you have kept the Lord Marshal all to herself."_

"_So the rumors may be true?" _Vaako asked as he grew further away and out of Bella's hearing range.

Bella stepped out as she watched the two Necros head away from her. Her eyes were narrowed as she spun on her heel and headed towards Jasper's room. She had always knew that the Necros were trying to off her mate yet it seemed that Riddick didn't seem to care. If there were rumors of her leaving, then she didn't want to disappoint them by making the rumors false. By the time she was gone, Riddick would only know that she was far from him.

It didn't take her long to enter Jasper's room. He was sitting on the bed with only his pants on which didn't bother her as she stalked across the room and grabbed his traveling gear, throwing it at him. Jasper watched Bella dart around the room using her vampire speed. He had heard the rumors and it seemed that Bella was indeed getting ready to leave and wanted him to go with her. Moving off his bed, he grabbed Bella as she darted back by him only to make her look at him.

Her emotions were all over the place.

"Bella, what's goin' on?" Jasper's reddish eyes were narrowed as a frown marred his face. "What's got ya so upset?"

"Riddick." Bella hissed as she turned to Jasper. "He doesn't want to leave these...people." She felt her heart clench at the thought of losing her mate. "But I can not be around them any longer, Jay. It's killing me."

Jasper nodded because he understood. Feeding of the Necromongers were slowly killing them because they didn't seem to have the same kind of blood that 'living' people did. He pulled Bella into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Alright, go pack an' I'll see ya at the hanger." Jasper told her after he let go.

Bella didn't say anything except for nod as she hurried out of Jasper's room and to her own. Jasper stood in the middle of his room for a moment because even though he didn't want to stay, this place had to be the best he's been. Pushing those thoughts out of his mind, Jasper started to pack his things. He knew when Bella put her mind to something she couldn't be detoured. Jasper only hoped that Riddick would come with them but it seemed from what Bella said, he was sticking around.

****(Bella's Pov – Bedroom, Necromonger Armada- Few Mins. Later)****

I had almost finished packing when the door to the bedroom opened. I didn't need to turn to see that Riddick was standing there. The lights dimmed but I could still see to put my things in the bag. Once I was finished, I zipped it then turned to face a very pissed off mate. His silver eyes shone in the dark like a flashlight would. His emotions were plastered on his face as he stalked towards me.

"What do you think your doing?" His silver eyes darted to my bag then back to me.

"What does it look like?" I hissed as I glared right back at him. "I am leaving this place once and for all. I can not stay here any longer, Riddick." My fight flew out of me as I stared at him. "I need more food supplies then those on board. Jasper and I both need more then what this ship can give us."

Riddick's jaw twitched. "You're leavin'." His fist were clenched at his sides. "When I'm close to findin' out where Furya is."

"They wont tell you Riddick." I whispered as I moved to touch his face but dropped my hand, defeated. "If you are to stay here, then I'm leaving. Jasper told me he would come with me and I believe it would be best. He needs a companion just as much as I do." I allowed Riddick to feel my pain of him staying here without me.

"Then I guess I'll see ya when I see ya." Riddick snarled turning on his heels. "You may not understand but I want to go _home._" He disappeared through the door without another word.

I couldn't hold myself up any longer as I dropped to the ground. I could already feel the pain starting yet for some reason it wasn't as worse as the first time. I shook my head, pulled myself together then got up and grabbed my things. My weapons were already in their spot thus I was ready to leave this death ship. I didn't know why but I felt terrible for leaving Riddick here but he was a grown man and could decide what to do on his own.

My only wonder was how he would feel if he knew I was pregnant again.

****(Hanger, Necromonger Armada)****

As Bella headed down the ramp to the ship her and Jasper would be taking, she could feel eyes on her. She didn't need to look to know just who was watching her as she stopped in front of Jasper, who stood by the door.

"Ya sure ya want ta do this?" Jasper was leaning against the ship with his right leg propped up against the side and his arms crossed.

"Yes." Bella answered moving pass him into the ship.

Jasper looked up to see Riddick standing in the shadows. "Yer stupider then I thought."

He knew the Furyan heard him as he turned and headed into the ship. Jasper couldn't believe that Riddick was allowing Bella to just leave but then again he understood that Riddick had been a loner all his life until he met Bella. Bella was already sitting in the pilot seat as Jasper shut the hatch door. As soon as he sat down, Bella started up the ship and waited til the bay doors open. Jasper didn't say anything as he watched Bella as she piloted the ship out of the larger vessel. Her hands were shaking which told him she wasn't doing as good as she appeared.

Bella's emotions were also all over the place yet Jasper kept his mouth shut, getting ready for when she collapsed and he needed to take over the helm. To his surprise and relief, Bella didn't pass out. She stayed in control of herself until they were in open space. Jasper watched as Bella pressed the autopilot button then rushed towards the back. He frowned until he heard the noise of Bella getting sick. Jasper was on his feet in an instant and rushed to her side. When he found her, she was leaned over the toilet, paler then he had seen her since she was pregnant with Renesmee.

He waited until she was done before he helped her to her feet and lead her into the kitchen. He sniffed the air and found that blood had been given to them. Without a second thought, Jasper poured a tall glass for Bella and placed it in front of her. Jasper had a feeling, with Bella's emotions added to the mix, that she was pregnant again.

"Wanna tell me what that was about, darlin'?" Jasper asked leaning against the counter.

Bella took a deep breathe as she finished her glass and set it on the table. "I believe you've already figured it out."

"I want ya ta tell me." Jasper pushed her as his eyes narrowed.

"I'm pregnant." Bella said rolling her eyes, standing.

Jasper was at her side in an instant. "Where do ya think yer goin?" He pushed her back down. "Ya need ta rest, Bells."

"I'm fine, Jay." Bella told him as she pushed him away and headed towards the front of the ship. "I just want to find a place and land."

Jasper shook his head but followed after her. He knew her well enough to know when her stubborn streak hit and this was one of those times. Whatever happened between Bella and Riddick was between them. All he was there to do was make sure Bella was safe and to find his new mate. His heart had healed a small bit but he still pined for Kyra. At this time, focusing his attention on Bella would keep the pain away.

Of course he couldn't help but wonder if Riddick knew Bella was pregnant and if he didn't, what would happen when Riddick did find out? That was if Riddick ever found out.

****(Time Skip – 2 Yrs After Bella Left – Necromonger Armada)****

Riddick stared out at the stars on the main desk of the ship when he heard someone walking up behind him. It had been 2 years since Bella left, telling him that the people on this ship would one day kill him and her but he didn't believe it, now he wasn't so sure. For two years he had been trying to get Vaako to spill the beans about where Furya was located yet every time he was shot down.

"It has been two years since you have seen your mate." Vaako's voice broke Riddick's silence.

Riddick growled because he had ordered no one to say her name. "Yeah?" He turned to face the Necromonger commander he hated more then anything. "What of it?"

"I believe it may be time for me to give you what you want." Vaako said with an eery grin on his face. "But you have something I desire."

"The crown." Riddick didn't even hesitate.

Vaako smirked and nodded. "I will take you to Furya, and then I will be Lord Marshal."

"I'll kill you if you betray me." Riddick snarled as a blade was on Vaako's neck before he even blinked.

"You are more like your lovely mate then you realize." Vaako swallowed and nodded.

Riddick snarled as he pressed harder. "Anything else?"

"It seems you are a father." Vaako whispered as he turned and left before the words sunk in.

Riddick was frozen in his spot as his eyes darted over to one of the panels. He quickly found the report that Vaako ordered on Bella and Jasper. He couldn't help but grit his teeth as he read that Jasper had signed up with some Mercs after finding his mate with a woman named Dahl. Riddick wanted to know why in the fuckin' hell would Jasper leave Bella alone to raise a kid?

Shaking his head, Riddick clicked the panel off and headed to his room. He hadn't taken another woman to his bed, or any others, since she left and he was getting hard just thinking of her yet for the life of him, he also felt anger because if she had a child it was either his and she was pregnant before she left, or it was someone elses. The thought of his mate with someone else alone pissed him off to no degree.

But the thought of her having another mans child sent his blood in a rage. Riddick hated to admit but Bella had been right about the race of Necros. They only breed death and he knew once he found his mate, child and brother, he would be back and dismantle everything from the top to the bottom. He had no desire to see what happened to Furya or other planets to happen again. Riddick knew he had been lucky so far but that luck would surely run out.

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****Author Note – I know this chapter isn't as long as some of my others but I did make it to at least 4000 words if not more. XD. I also hope you enjoyed the time line of the this chapter. I had to fill in the blanks and did the best I could. So this chapter didn't have much of Riddick 3, but I had decided to put a filler chapter in to show just how Bella would get on the planet and how Jasper found a mate. Winks...****

****For my Riddick fans... You all know who Dahl is... the question is do you know who Jasper is? For my fans who know both, what do you think of the pairing. I think it's pretty cool because of the fact Dahl is badass but Jasper is just as bad if not badder. Yes that is a word. HA!****

****For my twilight fans... I will ask you the same thing if you know of Riddick 3 and Dahl. Do you think her and Jasper would make a good couple? I gave you that much for the next chapter so I want a little more feed back. ****

****Til the next chapter, keep reading and reviewing...****

****~*Dragon*~****


	13. Ch 13

**Ch. 13**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the characters in this story, other then the ones I made up.

****Author Note – ****I am proud to say that this story is coming along better then I had hoped. I know you my readers are enjoying this but just you wait. I am so glad that you, my readers, are enjoying this story. 78 reviews already but I want more! Here is the chapter for the last part of the Riddick series. Riddick 3. For those who don't know what it is, Riddick will be deceived by Vaako. Of course with Bella and Jasper in this story it may be a little different, of course, with Bella having a child it will be a lot different. LOL. I will also like to say that I cant remember the Planet's name that is the background for Riddick 3 thus I am making a name up. I hope you enjoy. Now, no more stalling, here is the next chapter!

****Also...**** C.O.R. Means Chronicles Of Riddick. Just so you know. -winks-

****Notes:****

_Personal Thinking_

_...Mental Communication/Dream/Day Dream..._

"_Eavesdropping from a distance"_

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****(Haven 3, 5 Years Since C.O.R. – 1:00 PM)****

Bella smiled as she sat in the shade of a large rock formation. With her strength, Bella was able to make a small house with three rooms. Two bedrooms and a living/kitchen area. Her son, Riddick's son, ran around the flat land with the Hellhounds, Furyan Hounds, that Bella retrieved from Crematoria as soon as Jasper and her were close enough to the prison. She had named the female hound Hope as Aiden, her son, named the male Fury.

When she first arrived to Haven 3, a Merc outpost, Bella believed the inhabitants of the planet had been destroyed and she had been partially correct in that aspect. The only difference was when the rainy season hit. Creatures that Bella called a Water Raptor, would come out from the mud and muck trying to find food. It had taken a good while before the creatures had left her and her small family alone but since the last rainy season, Bella hadn't had to worry about heading to the watering hole.

The largest of the Water Raptors lived there yet it realized just how powerful she was when it tried to take a bit out of her and she sliced it's tail off. The tail had grown back yet it seemed to remember her and had not attacked her since. Their venom was toxic which is the reason she had to make Aiden immune to it. It wasn't a good sight because she feared a few times she gave her son to much yet he pulled through, hungrier then before.

There were also large dog creatures that had ears like those from Old Earth Egypt yet a thin body of a greyhound. Hope and Fury didn't seem to care for them thus ran them away as soon as they grew close enough to either Aiden or herself. Just thinking of Old Earth reminded her just how long it had been since she had been home. Bella could understand Riddick's reasoning for staying with the Necromongers but she had hoped she was more important.

It had taken her a few months but she was finally able to find out that Furya was across the universe. It would take about two years to actually get there thus Bella decided to stay on Haven 3. It had been 2 years since she had left Riddick but her bond with him seemed to be unaffected. Once in a great while, Bella would suddenly feel a sharp pain in her chest but it faded just as quickly as it came. Aiden hadn't noticed which Bella was grateful yet the last time she had seen Jasper, he had noticed.

Jasper told her that her bond was stretched thin thus trying to pull her and Riddick together yet they were too stubborn to listen. Just thinking of Jasper made a small smile spread across her face. It was about 8 months since Jasper had left them on their own when she received wonderful news. He had told her about his mate, Dahl, and that she was a merc but her boss had more honor then those that had captured him before. For that Bella couldn't have been more thrilled.

Bella knew that having Alice die on him then having Kyra die in his arms was enough to destroy Jasper yet he was able to find another mate. She had once believed that they only had one mate yet it seemed as a vampire grew, which took a while, their mate's would also change. Just thinking of mates caused Bella to think of Riddick. She had noticed that their bond, as of late, seemed to be allowing more feelings through then before. The only thing she could think of was that Riddick had finally left the Necromongers but she didn't dare hope.

When a loud hum echoed through the air, Bella was on her feet in a split second. Aiden as well as Hope and Fury were also there. Fury and Hope stood on either side of Aiden as he hide behind Bella as her eyes scanned the skies. She knew that no one would be able to see her home since she made it look as if it was part of the earth thus she knew it would be safer if Aiden was in the house. Turning her eyes to her son, she allowed her shield to encase his erratic thoughts.

…_..I want you to go inside..._ She told Aiden who was looking up at her with a frightened look. _….Please, Hope and Fury will stay with you..._

"Okay." Aiden whispered as he clicked his tongue, the two Furyan hounds followed after the 5 year old looking boy, who was really only about a year and a half.

Once Aiden was inside the rock home, Bella placed a thick rock in front of the door because it was nothing more then a flap of skin from one of the dog like creatures. She could hear Aiden playing with his toys she had bought him before they arrived him thus she checked to make sure her weapons were in place. Once that was done, Bella took in the direction that the hum seemed to be coming from. She knew that hum only to well as she headed towards the rocky area, unlike her flat plains where her home was built.

****(Bella's Pov – 45 Minutes Later – Haven 3)****

It took me no more then 45 minutes before I was able to slip through the stairway, across the water where the large Water Raptor lived and towards a place where I could smell blood. I noticed that a large pile of rocks had ended up at the bottom of one of the large cliffs which meant that something happened. Necro blood as well as Riddick's filled the air which caused me some concern.

I then noticed one of the smaller birdlike creatures were circling around the top of the rock pile. I didn't think twice as I headed towards the large pile of fallen rocks only to freeze in my tracks when I saw a hand as well as one of the birds hopping towards it. Before I could even open my mouth to yell at the offensive creature, the hand wrapped around the birds neck, killing it with ease. I then heard the heart beat of someone who was encased in the rocks.

My first thought was of a Necro yet when the figure pulled himself out and I noticed the balled head and goggles lying not two feet from me, I knew immediately who it was. My throat closed up as I stood off to the side. He had yet to see me as he stumbled down the rocks only to fall and roll the rest of the way. My eyes looked him over to see he was a little bigger then he had been but what I noticed further down his body caused my feet to start moving.

"Riddick!" I screamed as I caught his attention.

His silver eyes were staring a hole through me as he frowned. "Bella?" I noticed him wincing as he tried to move.

"Don't." I told him dropping to my knees by his side. "I need to set your leg." I looked into his eyes only to watch him nod. "This may hurt." I whispered and jerked his leg back into place causing a scream to fly from his lips.

I winced because of the way I had hurt him but also because of the fact he was wearing armor of a Necro. I undid a piece of the metal then grabbed a long thin rock that was close by. Using the strength I had, I bent the metal a little wider then slide it on his leg. He hissed as I slid the rock under the metal to keep his leg perfectly still. Using my free hand, I screwed the metal pins into the rock because I couldn't bare to cause him anymore pain. Riddick didn't say anything else as I finished with his leg and sat back on my heels. My eyes locking with his.

"I see you've gotten away." Riddick's eyes narrowed as I spoke. "Or did they betray you like I told you they would?" I raised a brow in question.

"Where's the kid?" Riddick's question wasn't the first one I thought he would ask but I knew it was in the top 5.

I stood brushing off the dirt. "Home," I held out my hand. "Can you walk or do you want me to carry you?"

"I'll walk." Riddick snarled as he got up on his own. "Did ya find my goggles?"

I pulled them out of my back pocket. "I'll fix them once we're home." I whispered as I wrapped his arm around my shoulder as I supported some of his weight. "How did you get here?"

"Vaako told me he would take me to Furya if I gave him the crown." I didn't say anything as I allowed him to continue. "He also congratulated me on bein' a father."

"That was oddly nice of him." I said as I helped him over the rocky terrain. "Once we get to the fresh water, I need you to allow me to carry you across. There are things in the water I call Water Raptors that thrive there and are deadly poisonous. They don't bother me, Aiden or the hounds but..."

Riddick stopped causing me to stop. "Aiden?"

"Our son." I allowed him to sit down and sat down myself, so I wasn't towering over him. "He's only about a year and a half old but he looks almost five." I shrugged seeing Riddick's eyes glaze over for a moment. "I think its because of his vampire DNA."

"Hm." Riddick's silver eyes with a red rim kept staring at me as if he was trying to figure something out. "So is he mine?"

My eyes grew wide as I stiffened. My mind was reeling from what he just asked me. Was Aiden his? What kind of question was that. I felt my entire body shake as tears started to fall from my eyes, Riddick just narrowed his as I stood up very slowly. If he was going to be this way, then I'll let him help himself.

"Yes," I hissed trying to blink back tears even though some where already falling. "You are my mate even if we haven't been together. I suppose you've not been faithful since you asked me?" I turned but was suddenly wrapped in thick muscular arms.

How Riddick moved that fast with a broken leg, I could only guess it was because he seemed to have taken on some vampire traits. The red ring around his pupil was testament to that. I closed my eyes as I felt his warm breathe rush over my shoulder as I felt him shift and suddenly we were on the ground with him underneath me. His arms were still tight but I was sitting mostly between his legs.

"I'm sorry, Isabella." I felt something warm on my shoulder blade as his forehead was against my shoulder. "I should'a listened to you when you told me they couldn't help me find Furya."

I sighed forcing my anger away as tears fell through my closed eyelids. "I understand you want to go home, Riddick. I do," I opened my eyes to move around til I straddled his legs, looking into those eyes. "..but you need to trust me. You are my mate and I will never lead you astray. If I did, I would be lost too."

"Why'd ya leave?" Riddick asked as his eyes seemed to be slightly red.

"I knew I was pregnant before I left," That earned a deep chest growl from Riddick as he tightened his grip on my hips. "I also knew that if I stayed, something would go wrong and I would lose not only my life but Aiden." I shook my head nuzzling his neck as I held onto him. "It was the hardest decision in my life but I knew someday you would come for me but I never thought you would be injured."

Riddick didn't say anything as I felt a slight rumble but it was closer to a purr then a growl. I kissed my mark on his neck and felt him respond immediately. I chuckled pulling back only to freeze when I noticed a pack of the wild Dogs heading our way. I hissed as I scrambled up looking to Riddick and motioned for him to stay. He must have sensed the creatures, too, because he glared but nodded. I moved quickly as I pulled my long 3 ft, blade from my back.

I had to sell my older weapons when I couldn't fix them anymore. I growled loudly standing as straight as I could, my weapon out to the side as I stared into the eyes of the middle, larger, dog. He was the alpha of the pack and one I've tangled with before. A scar from Hope was across his eye and he limped on his back leg were I sliced through the muscle. His earlier flicked forward then layed all the way back against his head. The others followed his lead as they bowed their heads and backed away.

It was only when I could no longer see them, that they turn and ran. I was thankful as I sheathed my weapon in the leg sheath and went back over to Riddick to find him leaning on the pillar he was hid behind. I could tell he didn't like the fact I protected him but it wasn't like he could defend himself at the moment. The breeze blew across my face which caused my head to snap in the direction it came from. Water, thick, was in the air which meant the rainy season was coming sooner then I thought. I looked back to Riddick and held out my hand.

"I can walk." Riddick told me knowing what that meant.

"Not where we're going." I told him as I moved around and placed my back to him. "You can either do it yourself or I do it for you."

Riddick snarled as he spun me around and slammed me against the pillar, breaking a piece off. "I ain't lettin' ya carry me like a fuckin' child."

"I wasn't going to carry you any more then through the fresh water area, Riddick." I told him with a sigh as I leaned my head against his chest. "I know you want to walk but you cant, with your injury, get past the Alpha Water Raptor. He'll smell you the moment you step foot in the water and with his poison you'll be dead before I could help." I pulled back and looked up at him. "Please."

"I'll walk til we get there, then you can get me over." Riddick told me in compromise. "Then I'll walk the rest of the way after you get me across."

"Alright." I said because I could agree to it. "Just be careful where you walk. The smaller ones are more deadly and live in the smaller puddles."

Riddick snorted as we started towards the area. "Yes, dear."

I knew he was being sarcastic but my heart was a lot lighter then before. I couldn't hear Hope or Fury thus I knew that Aiden was fine. They could howl and I could hear them about 200 miles away. Now, I was only about 189 miles thus I was in hearing distance.

****(Thirty Minutes Later)****

Riddick only needed a few breaks between the time they left the pillar where the dogs tried to attack to the place where Bella would have to carry him over. What she didn't tell him was that Fury, Hope and Aiden were on the other side of the large formation. She knew he would find out soon enough.

"This is where I need to carry you, Riddick." Bella told him as she looked to him, leaning on a rock for a few minutes.

Riddick looked around and noticed the bones on the ground and some partially in the mud. "So these things are poisonous?"

"Deadly." Bella nodded as she looked to him. "You never did tell me." She whispered her eyes searching his face.

"Tell you what?" Riddick asked with a frown.

Bella sighed as she walked over to him, straddling his good leg as she leaned close. "Before I left, in the weight room, I told you I loved you and yet you never said anything back about it." She pressed her lips to his. "I cant help but wonder if you love me as well or am I just convenient." Bella pulled away as she walked over and stared into the large pool that was between them and the stairs leading to the area her home was located.

"Let's get this over with." Riddick said breaking the silence, earning a sigh and head shake as Bella grabbed him around the waist and jumped over the pool of water.

The Water Raptors tail came up but Bella hissed causing it to hiss back once then return to the murky depths. Bella turned and helped Riddick up the stairs only to see that Aiden had a sled ready. She couldn't help but smile as she released Riddick and opened her arms. Aiden rushed over and jumped into his mothers arms without hesitation. His eyes, however, were locked on the man that stood, leaning against the side of the cave.

"Mum?" Aiden asked taking his eyes off Riddick. "Who's that?" He pointed to the said man.

Bella chuckled kissing the top of his head. "That, young man, is your father."

"Really?" Aiden's eyes grew wide as Riddick watched in fascination as his son seemed to speak more clearly then a regular 5 year old would.

Bella smiled as she put Aiden down. "Yes, but we need to get him home." She crouched down to look in Aiden's eyes. "He broke his leg by falling and we need to hurry. Ok?"

"Ok, mum." Aiden nodded in agreement. "I'll ride Hope!" He hurried over and climbed up on the back of the hound.

"Fury will carry you." Bella told Riddick as she looked over at him, standing.

Riddick narrowed his eyes. "I can..."

"For Aiden's sake," Bella hissed cutting her eyes to the boy. "You will ride on the sled. Your leg needs rest."

Riddick growled as he limped over and settled down on the sled that Fury had attached to a harness that Bella created. Once Riddick was settled, Bella clicked her tongue which caused Hope to lunge forward but Fury kept a slow pace as he pulled Riddick who leaned on the sled. Bella jogged beside where Riddick was in case he needed anything. She could feel his eyes moving from her to Aiden as he played around with Hope.

"He's big." Riddick finally spoke up.

Bella nodded as she glanced towards Riddick. "All I have to go by is how fast Renesmee grew." She smiled sadly. "Aiden's a little smaller then she was but I think it's because of the fact the Furyan blood in him is balancing out the vampire."

"Why didn't Jasper stay?" Riddick growled as his silver eyes locked on Bella.

"He stayed until Aiden was about 2 months old before he felt another pull." She told him in a quite tone. "The woman he is mated to works for a Mercenary group that has Honor in how the work. The only thing is the leader is Boss Johns." Bella's eyes noticed that Riddick recognized the name. "Yes, big daddy Johns, William Johns father."

Riddick smirked as he leaned his head back. "Kinda funny if ya think about it." His silver eyes were shut because of the harsh light.

"Johns doesn't know I knew his son." Bella hissed at Riddick. "And I want it to stay that way."

"Why?" Riddick cracked one eye open, his hands behind his head as his left leg was brought up as his broken right was stretched out, his foot hanging off the end of the sled yet it wasn't dragging.

Bella sighed as she looked to make sure Aiden was alright. "He believed his son was a good person, Riddick." She cut her eyes to Riddick. "How would you feel if someone told you that your own son, your own flesh and blood, was nothing more then a sleazy man? I cant do that to him."

The rest of the way to the house was quiet. Riddick kept his eyes closed and appeared to be resting yet he was thinking of the words that Bella did tell him. No, he hadn't told her he loved her because he didn't know the meaning of the word. True, he cared for her but he would never die for her. Peeking through a slit, he noticed that Bella looked a lot healthier then she had looked when she was on the Armada. He then cut his eyes over to where the boy, his son, played around with the hound.

Riddick felt an odd emotion swell in his chest as he thought about how much time he seemed to miss because he didn't wish to leave the Armada. If he had went with Bella, he could have been there for Aiden's birth as well as his other first. The thought of missing out on some of the things that bonded a child to its parents made Riddick feel a little sick. He had never felt those kinds of feelings before and even now he didn't know what to make of them.

Riddick decided that he would trust Bella more then he had in the past. He would tell her just what he felt for her but hoped she would throw it back in his face. There was only one other that made him feel like this and she laughed at him as soon as the words left his mouth. Riddick knew that Bella loved him because of the bond they shared. Being close together it was a little harder to block the feelings he felt. When Bella looked at him, Riddick opened his eyes to look back.

"Mind sharing with the rest of us?" She asked with a raised brow.

Riddick smirked as he closed his eyes. "I'll tell ya later."

"Alright." Bella said with a frown but let it go. "We'll be home soon enough." She turned her eyes away from his heated gaze. _What is he thinking?_ She thought to herself as they continued on quietly.

****(Weeks Away From Haven 3 – Boss Johns Ship)****

Jasper was lying beside Dahl when he suddenly felt as if he needed to see Bella. He didn't understand the reason but he tried to ease away from his mate yet for some reason she was able to feel him move even if he didn't move the bed.

"What's the matter?" Dahl turned to her other side, looking at her mate as her left hand propped up her head. "I can tell something's wrong because you've been projecting." She smirked seeing Jasper glare at her.

"I ain't been projectin' darlin'." Jasper purred as he moved onto the bed, looming over Dahl. "I think ya might have a gift." His red eyes grew darker.

Dahl narrowed her eyes, pushing Jasper onto his back. "Don't change the subject, _darlin'_."

"I need ta see Bella." Jasper held onto Dahl as he sat up. "There's been somethin' she hasn't told anyone." He had his back to Dahl.

"We know she was in Crematoria, Jasper." she placed her hand on his shoulder but Jasper just shook his head.

Jasper pulled Dahl into his lap for a moment. "Go get Boss an' the others." His eyes were full of guilt and regret. "I gotta talk ta ya before we head ta Haven."

"Alright." Dahl agreed but couldn't help but worry for her mate as well as Bella.

Bella was one woman, from the 3 times she saw the female, that Dahl liked. She wasn't afraid to get down and dirty with the boys yet she had a feminine side that made Dahl feel as if she wasn't the only badass female in the universe. Bella also gave Dahl the hope that she may also be able to have kids. Yes, she was one of those women who couldn't become pregnant yet for some reason since she had felt changes since her and Jasper mated.

Dahl suppose only time would tell.

A few minutes later, Boss Johns, Dahl, Lockspur and Moss were all in the kitchen on the ship. Their eyes were locked on Jasper as he leaned against the counter, with his head down and arms crossed over his chest. His shoulder length blonde hair hang around his face yet Dahl stood at his side because she was his mate and would stand by him through anything. Jasper had been the only man who treated her like the woman she is. Dahl gave Jasper a squeeze on his shoulder because she had a feeling on what Jasper wanted to tell the others.

"Why did you ask to speak with the three of us, Jasper?" Boss Johns asked as he sat in the head chair, facing said vampire.

Jasper looked up with worry filled eyes. "I have a feelin' we need ta head ta Haven 3."

"Isn't that where Bella and Aiden are?" Moss asked tilting his head to the side, looking from Lockspur, to Dahl then to Boss Johns.

"It is." Dahl answered for Jasper.

Jasper took a breathe. "The thin' I didn't tell ya, was I know Riddick."

"What?" Moss looked shocked as Boss Johns jumped to his feet.

"Do you know what happened on M344-G?" Johns' eyes were narrowed as he stood tense.

Jasper shook his head. "No, sir." He decided to be respectful to the man. "Bella and Riddick didn't come across me til they left Old Earth."

"What?" Lockspur questioned. "Old Earth's location is unknown."

"M344-G is old Earth." Jasper scoffed shaking his head. "It changed so much that no one recognizes it any more."

Boss Johns frowned as he walked forward to stare into Jasper's eyes. "Did Bella tell you anything about what happened there?"

"Yeah," Jasper nodded with a frown. "But it ain't pretty. It seems 9 people survived the crash but only 3 of the people on board survived."

"And that's all you know?" Boss Johns had to make sure. "She didn't say anything about a William Johns?"

Jasper swallowed and shook his head. "She neva' said anythin' about Old Earth after we left the Merc ship."

"Which Merc ship?" Lockspur asked since there were many Merc ships that traveled through space.

"Anastasia Cruz." Jasper whispered as he shut his eyes as Dahl snuggled in his arms.

Lockspur raised a brow as Moss looked shocked. "So that's who killed Ana." Boss Johns whispered looking to Jasper. "I wondered who did. She was one of the many Mercs that don't care for human life. She herself was a criminal until she bought her way out of their system."

"Sounds like someone else I know." Dahl whispered cutting her eyes to Jasper with a smirk.

"Do you think Bella will speak to me?" Johns asked as he ignored Dahl.

Jasper thought for a moment but nodded. "I believe she might." His eyes narrowed. "Ya have ta understand, Old Earth is extremely dangerous during the darkness. I'm surprised that Riddick an' the other two did survive even with Bella's help."

"Then we're going to see Bella." Boss Johns turned to Moss and Lockspur. "Set the route to Haven 3."

Moss and Lockspur nodded as they headed to the cockpit. Boss Johns turned his eyes to Jasper, gave him a curt nod then headed to his chambers. Jasper sighed as he slumped against the counter as Dahl pulled away and looked into his eyes. She was frowning and he knew that she could tell he didn't tell Boss something.

"Well?" Dahl raised a brow. "What did you leave out?"

Jasper cut his eyes around the room then back to Dahl, knowing no one was around. "Bells told me that the Merc that had captured Riddick was nothing more then a junkie." Dahl's eyes grew wide. "She told me she could not only smell it on him but smell it in his blood. It seemed he'd been shootin' up fer ova' half his life time." Jasper shook his head. "How could I tell Boss that 'bout his son?"

"I suppose you cant." Dahl whispered because even she wouldn't want to tell Boss that. "Come on, your eyes are dark." She took his hand, pulling him back to their bedroom.

"Once we stop, I'll feed then." Jasper tried to argue but it seemed he liked feeding off Dahl almost as much as she liked him feeding from her.

While he hadn't changed her yet, Jasper had spoke to Dahl about being changed but she asked him if he could wait a little longer. She didn't want to live forever but that was before she met him. He knew that after a little while he would bring it up again since he knew he couldn't live without her in his life. With a smirk on his face, Jasper allowed his mate to drag him back to their own little world.

He decided to take advantage since he knew it would be the last for a while with landed on Haven 3. If he wasn't mistaken, the rainy season was close at hand. Jasper hoped he could get there before the rains hit. He hated Bella being there with Aiden and the hounds by herself during the dangerous time yet she always told him they were safe but he couldn't help but worry.

They were his only family other then Dahl and she was a newer member. Jasper didn't know what he would do if something ever happened to Aiden or Bella. That was the last thought on his mind as soon as their bedroom door shut and locked. Moss, Lockspur and Boss Johns cringed when Dahl screamed out because all three men knew exactly what the two of them were doing.

"We should'a got a bigger ship." Lockspur whispered to Moss as they sat in the cockpit.

Moss smirked cutting his eyes to Lockspur. "Feel sorry for Boss," He turned his eyes back in front of him. "His rooms close to theirs."

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****Author Note – Here is the next chapter! I haven't gotten many reviews from Chapter 12 but I know you'll review on this chapter. So what do you think? Good? Bad? What will happen now that Boss Johns is heading to the planet where Riddick is only because he wants to speak to Bella? Will Riddick call for help like in Riddick 3? Or will someone else call? Of course Santana and his men still have to show. -Smirks- I can only image what will happen there. -winks- Til the next chapter keep reading and reviewing...****

****~*Dragon*~****


	14. Ch 14

**Ch. 14**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the characters in this story, other then the ones I made up.

****Author Note – ****I am proud to say that this story is coming along better then I had hoped. I know you my readers are enjoying this but just you wait. I am so glad that you, my readers, are enjoying this story. 78 reviews already but I want more! Here is the chapter for the last part of the Riddick series. Riddick 3. For those who don't know what it is, Riddick will be deceived by Vaako. Of course with Bella and Jasper in this story it may be a little different, of course, with Bella having a child it will be a lot different. LOL. I will also like to say that I cant remember the Planet's name that is the background for Riddick 3 thus I am making a name up. I hope you enjoy. Now, no more stalling, here is the next chapter!

****Notes:****

_Personal Thinking_

_...Mental Communication/Dream/Day Dream..._

"_Eavesdropping from a distance"_

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****(Bella's Pov – Haven 3 – Home)****

I was outside with Aiden as Riddick slept in my bed. He had fallen asleep during the trip back to the house but I didn't have the heart to wake him up. Aiden snickered when he watched me pick up his father and carry him into the bedroom. I checked his leg and cleaned the wound only to notice that the bone was almost healed and the skin was completely healed but a small area. He didn't wake up through my removing the armor which told me he hadn't been sleep well.

Shaking my head, I turned my attention back to what I was making. I had decided a few weeks ago to start making some leather pants for a man. I couldn't help but wonder if I subconsciously knew Riddick was coming thus the reason I started. It took a while for me to gain enough pieces of leather to create the pants yet the last piece had finished drying, thus I was finally able to finish them. I had left Riddick's pants on him but knew he would want different ones.

When Hope and Fury started to growl, I snapped my eyes to where they were with Aiden only to notice that Hope and Fury were snarling towards the south. My eyes finally zeroed in on what they were growling about. The sewing dropped from my hands as I swallowed. It seemed the rainy season was fast approaching. I shivered as the wind blew, bringing the scent of water, death and blood along with it. Aiden rushed back to my side as Hope followed.

Fury was backing up his eyes not leaving the large cloud that was moving, what looked slowly, our direction. I could feel in my bones that this rainy season would be different then any of the others thus I looked down at Aiden.

"I want you to go inside and pack what you'll need." I could see the confusion in his face. "We're leaving."

Aiden nodded, darting inside as I stood there. My eyes were locked on the weather that seemed to be coming close by the minute. I shivered again but this time I felt warm, thick arms wrap around my waist. I didn't need to look behind me to know that Riddick had woke up. I stood still as my eyes were fixed on the rains that were pouring down. More Water Raptors were surfacing then before which worried me.

"What's wrong?" Riddick asked his voice was right in my ear as I felt the heat from his breathe wash over my neck.

"The rains are coming." I whispered as I leaned backwards against him. "There are more Water Raptors then last time and that worries me."

Riddick hummed as his nose skimmed my neck. "You don't need to worry, _Mate_." The way he said that word caused a shiver to run down my spine. "I'm here now."

"Riddick..." I whispered as I turned my head only for his lips to capture mine.

Everything fell away as Riddick pulled me close. I could feel the emotions that were seeping through his side of the bond and couldn't help but gasp because of how he truly felt. I shivered slightly as I finally pulled away and looked into the goggles I had fixed for him. With one hand he pulled them on the top of his head, that way I could see into those beautiful silver eyes.

"I've been thinkin'," He whispered softly as his hand cupped my cheek. "..'bout what you said." Riddick's eyes seemed to be heated as he stared at me. "The reason I couldn't say anything was because I didn't know what these feelings were."

A lump suddenly appeared in my throat. "Do you know what they are now?"

"Yeah," Riddick smirked as his eyes started to twinkle. "I love you."

Riddick didn't waste anymore time as he captured my mouth again with his own. I whimpered as I wrapped my hands around the back of his neck and pulled him closer. His hands were on my hips pulling me as close as I could go and then some. I could feel his arousal for me but I knew now was not the time. I threw my head back and moaned as Riddick's lips attached to my throat. My hands were digging into his shoulders but he didn't seem to mind as I felt his teeth pierce my skin.

I was shaking as he took a mouth full then pulled away, licking the wound closed. He pulled away causing me to blink my hazy eyes. I looked up into Riddick's face only to see him with a raised brow as he gazed over my shoulder. It was then I heard a thrumming which told me Aiden was standing behind me. I stiffened which seemed to be funny because Aiden started to make a gagging noise. I pulled away from Riddick and turned to my, our, son.

"Something wrong?" I asked as I raised a brow at him.

Aiden wrinkled his nose. "Not wrong, just gross." He cut his eyes to Riddick. "Is Rid... er, Dad coming with us?"

"Of course he is." I answered with a frown. "Why?"

Aiden dropped his head kicking the rocks at his feet. "Just wonderin' if he's gonna stay."

"Aiden..." I whispered but Riddick beat me over to him.

"I ain't gonna leave you or your mom again." Riddick placed his hand on Aiden's shoulder. "I promise."

My heart swelled as I watched Riddick kiss Aiden on the forehead. I didn't say anything as I went back over and grabbed my sewing. I also needed to pack but I wanted to finish Riddick's pants first. I headed into the house as Hope and Fury stayed outside with Riddick and Aiden. I only had a few stitches to finish thus once I was done, I placed the pants over the back of the couch and headed into my room. I wouldn't be taking a lot with me but the things I would be taking were from Aiden's younger years.

I pulled a small shoe sized box out from under a rock and lifted the lid. A necklace of sharp teeth were strung along on a piece of wire along with a dried skin of the said creature that the teeth came from. I felt my heart swell because the memories flashed through my mind as I held the necklace and skin. I didn't realize Riddick had come into the bedroom until I felt his hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to look at him only to find he was staring at the necklace and skin in my hand.

"Aiden's playin' with Fury and Hope." Riddick told me as he moved around in front of me, pulling the Necro pants off. "What're those?" He nodded to the necklace and skin.

"Aiden's first kill." I whispered as I felt a tear fall down my cheek. "It was an odd creature. We landed on a planet with no human life." I shook my head as I looked to Riddick, finding him sliding the leather pants on. "He has the burn in the back of his throat like a vampire yet it isn't as bad as mine. He was thirsty thus I allowed him to take off. Fury had went with him yet when he came back, he had the creature slung over his shoulder with the teeth in his hands." I chuckled remembering how I acted. "I was rather stupid because I scolded him. After a little while Aiden brought me this necklace and told me that he didn't get hurt or injured."

I stood up and walked over, sliding the necklace over Riddick's head. Riddick frowned but I just shook my head pulling him down to capture his lips with mine. He growled deep in his throat as he pulled me tighter to him. I didn't know why but just being in his arms made me feel whole. His tongue found its way into my mouth which made me swoon. Riddick pulled me tighter against him as his right hand moved down to squeeze my ass. I blushed pulling back and looking into his eyes.

"Bella..." Riddick's eyes were darker then they had been yet I knew we had things to do before we left.

I placed a finger on his lips. "Shh." I told him pressing a kiss to his lips then pulling back. "We can talk later. There are things we need to do before we go and make the call."

"Don't you have a ship?" Riddick asked me as I moved over to the trunk and pulled out some of my clothes I bought.

"No," I shook my head as I walked over to my duffel back and started to shove the clothes inside. "Boss Johns dropped Aiden and I off." I cut my eyes to Riddick. "This is a Merc outpost."

Riddick growled low in his throat as he pulled his goggles back over his eyes. "Figures."

"I can only hope that Johns is in the area and not someone else." I said as I picked up my little box and placed it on the top, after placing the skin back.

"You and me both." Riddick agreed as his eyes followed me behind his goggles. "So, what do you want me to do?"

I stopped what I was doing and turned to him. "If you would, get Fury ready to carry the things we have."

"Alright." Riddick told me, dropping a kiss on my forehead as he headed outside.

I watched with a smile on my face as I watched him disappear out of the bedroom. I couldn't help but wonder if things would be different now because of the fact he came to me. Whether he knew it or not, Riddick was being lead back to me which I couldn't be more grateful for. Shaking my head, I picked up my duffel bag, slinging it over my shoulder. Heading into the living room/kitchen, I decided to take a few things from there as well. Not many but enough in case we needed it. I couldn't help but wonder, looking outside in the distance, if the rainy season would hit us before we could get off this rock.

****(Few Hours Later)****

Bella clicked her tongue to stop Fury and Hope as she came to the place where they would wait for Jasper to arrive. Riddick stayed out side of the cave while Bella headed into cavern with Aiden, Fury and Hope. The sun was still shining thus they had a few more hours before the rains hit but Bella didn't want to wait much longer. As soon as she had Aiden settled for a little while, she turned her attention to Fury and Hope. She had no doubt that Johns would come searching for her if Jasper said something thus she wanted Johns to find Aiden and the two hounds.

She knew that Boss Johns seemed to be the only mercenary she came across that had some kind of honor. Making sure that things were put away where no one could find them, unless they looked, Bella stood and kissed Aiden on the top of his head. The boy frowned as he looked at his mother then out to where his father was located. Hope and Fury were sitting on either side making sure he stayed warm since night was closing in on them.

"I want you to stay here unless you see Boss," Bella told Aiden as she placed a hand on his shoulders. "Only if you see him do you come out of hiding. Got it?"

Aiden nodded as he bit his lip. "Can I tell dad bye?"

"You don't need to." Bella whispered as she smiled at him, scooping him up and giving him a hug. "You'll see us again. Just remember that until I give you the signal, you don't know us." She placed Aiden back on his feet.

He hit another growth spurt and now stood just under her breast. "You'll do fine, boy." Riddick said as he leaned against the entrance. "You have your mother and my instincts."

"Dad..." Aiden whispered as tears started to fall, only for him to lunge and wrap his arms around Riddick's neck in one leap.

"Oh Aiden." Bella whispered to herself as she smiled sadly to Riddick who held the boy as he cried against the convicts shoulder. _….He's worried you'll leave and wont come back..._ Bella told Riddick through their link, mentally.

Riddick cut his eyes, hidden behind the goggles to his mate and gave her a curt nod. "Don't worry, your mom and I will be back. Until then, keep Hope and Fury out of trouble." He ruffled Aiden's head as he set the boy down. "I wont leave you twice."

"Ok." Aiden nodded as he wiped his tears and moved back over to wrap his arms around his mothers waist. "Keep dad safe mum." This caused Riddick to raise a brow at his son's back.

"I will." Bella chuckled as she kissed his head once more then pulled away. "Remember, only if you see Boss Johns, Dahl or Jasper do you come out. I know those three wont hurt you."

Aiden frowned. "What about Lockspur and Moss?"

"Just Johns, Dahl and Jasper." Bella told her son with a shake of the head. "They're not afraid of Hope or Fury." She chuckled seeing Riddick's smirk. "Moss and Lockspur don't like Hope or Fury and are afraid so they wont listen to them. Just those three ok?"

"Ok." Aiden nodded as he watched his mum and dad take off out into the fading sun.

_Be careful mum, dad._ He thought as he sat down and leaned his head against Fury's side as Hope layed her head in his lap.

****(With Riddick &amp; Bella)****

Bella and Riddick moved quickly and quietly over the uneven terrain as they headed to the Merc outpost. Neither of them spoke as they kept their senses open in case of an attack. Bella could hear something in the distance and noticed that the rain was about 24 to 30 hours away which gave them about a day and a half before it hit. A shiver of dread went down her spine as she turned her focus on Riddick. She could see him limping as he ran beside her.

"You need to feed." She told him as she turned her eyes back in front of her, sniffing the air to find any 'food' source.

"No I don't." Riddick growled as he felt the thirst rising in his throat. "I'll be fine."

Bella couldn't help but snort as she jerked Riddick to a stop. "Either you feed now, or you feed from one of the mercs that come." Her black eyes showed she also needed to feed. "Remember I can feel your emotions through the bond, Riddick."

"Sorry, babe." Riddick had forgotten about that, as he pulled her close. "Do you smell anything that can tide us over?"

"Hold on," Bella told him as she closed her eyes and breathed in the air around her, as well as taking in the scents.

Riddick felt as Bella tensed as the thirst from their bond grew more intense. He knew immediately that Bella had found a food source. Releasing his mate, Riddick followed silently behind her as they traveled over the terrain to a large watering hole. His eyes, even behind the goggles, could see the large Water Raptors that Bella talked about underneath the murky water. He turned his attention to Bella and waited for her to make the first move.

Riddick stayed as still as he could as Bella crept closer to the edge of the water with her hands bent in a claw shape. In a flash, a tail popped up out of the water and started to swing back and forth as if it was trying to hypnotize her, yet Riddick could see the smirk in her face as she kept her eyes darting from the water to the tail. She slammed her foot into the water and slide it forward. She chuckled as the tail came at her only for her to slash it with her nails.

The water Raptor then popped up and snapped its fangs around her thigh which caused her to hiss out in pain before she grabbed it around the top and bottom jaw and removed its fangs from her leg. She then flipped it around, latching her teeth onto the thin skin that was on the underside of the creatures neck. Riddick felt himself hardening in his pants as he watched his mate feed. Her black eyes flashed a topaz color before turned black as she dropped the Water Raptor on the ground.

"Now your turn." Bella purred as she licked her lips.

Riddick growled as he walked over, jerking Bella into his arms. "My turn." He murmured as a vibration rippled through his chest and into Bella's body causing her to shiver. "Pick one for me, mate."

Bella nodded, almost hypnotized, as she moved forward towards the pool of fresh water. It didn't take her long before she pulled a big Water Raptor out of the water by the jaws. It stinger had tried to hit her yet Bella was quicker and looped her arm around the back end where it wasn't able to pull away. Her black eyes darted towards Riddick as she tossed the creature further away from the water. Riddick didn't waste anytime as he latched onto the thin skin over the blood vessel he was aiming for.

Bella stood back as she kept her senses open in case of an attack from one of the other creatures yet they seemed to realize that two predators were around. They must have decided it would be safer if they stayed hidden since Bella walked right into the water and drug the bigger of the Water Raptors out without much problem. They may look as if they were a dumb animal yet they were able to tell from prey to predator. Bella kept her eyes locked on Riddick, which sent a flush of heat through her body.

Riddick's eyes were a dark silver yet with his goggles covering his eyes, Bella was unable to see the heated look. It took him no time before he drained his food supply. He dropped it at his feet and stepped on it's head as he stalked forward to where Bella stood. He slide his goggles up which allowed Bella to see the heated look he was giving her. She shivered in desire as she smirked, backing up until her back hit a rock. Riddick thought he had her until she crouched then jumped onto a ledge.

Riddick growled but followed after her, finally pinning her to the wall as his fangs latched onto her neck. Bella shivered as she turned her head but she wasn't giving up just yet. Pushing with everything she had, Bella was able to send Riddick flying backwards. He flipped a few times and landed on his good leg as soon as he touched the ground. His dark silver eyes locked on Bella as he growled deep in his throat demanding his mate to submit.

Neither of them realized they were going through the courting dance of a Furyan male and female.

Yes, they had already mated, yet they had not fought one another because of the tight spaces. Riddick was also unable to prove his dominance over Bella because of his cowardice before. He knew instantly what was going on when his Furyan side reared his head and demanded to make his mate submit. A wicked grin spread across Riddick's face but soon disappeared when Bella jumped over him and took off in the direction of the Merc outpost.

****(Bella's Pov – Running Towards Merc Outpost)****

I didn't know why but watching Riddick feed from the Water Raptor caused my body to heat up more then it ever had before. Even more when I watched Edward take down a dear or elk. I shivered as I cut my eyes over my shoulder as I ran only to see that Riddick was closing in rather quickly. I turned my eyes back ahead of me and spotted a cave high up in the side of a rock formation. To me it seemed the rocks fell just at the right angles to create a shelf with a roof.

With one leap, I landed on the side of the mountain and started to climb up to the shelf with ease. When the rock vibrated under me, I knew instantly that Riddick had caught up to me. I snarled loudly as I landed on the shelf and spun around just in time to move out of Riddick's grasp. He growled low at me, which made me want to submit in some ways and in others I wanted to fight him. I could remember from long ago when I did the same thing to Edward.

Shaking my head, I pushed Edward's image out of my mind because this would be very different then the fight with Edward. Riddick knew how to fight and so did I. This would only be a battle of wits instead of strength. I crouched, ready for anything Riddick threw at me, only he lunged straight for me. I was able to duck and roll to the side, swiping his feet from underneath him before I rose back to my feet. Riddick growled at me as he stood and turned to me.

His goggles were around his forearm that way he didn't lost them or for them to get lost in our scuffle. I smirked as I held my hand out, beckoning him forward. I wasn't disappointed as he came to me but he must have known what I was going to do because in a flash, he grabbed my right wrist and pulled me to him. His left hand holding my left wrist as his right held my right wrist. My arms were crossed over my chest and it was a rather difficult position to get out of.

I wiggled around only for fangs to latch onto my neck. I stiffen, hoping he would loosen his grip which he did. For that much I was grateful because I slid from his embrace and kicked him in the stomach, sending him backwards and making him release my wrist. I chuckled as his eyes grew wide when he flew over the side of the steep cliff. I moved over to the edge and noticed he flipped around in air and landed on his feet. His silver eyes narrowed as they moved up the side of the hill until they found me. I couldn't help but smirk as I tilted my head, flipping my hair over my shoulder.

"What's a matter, honey?" I purred as I looked down at him. "Getting soft in your old age?" I batted my eyes as I watched him launch himself on the side of the hill but I jumped over him and landed in a crouch on the ground, only to take off again.

My laughter echoed in the air, along with his deep pissed off growl, as I ran from my mate because so far I had been able to defend myself. My vampire side wanted a strong mate and if Riddick couldn't pin me and make me submit then there was no way I could have him as a mate. My vampire side wouldn't allow me. I was also proving to Riddick that I could take care of myself thus he didn't need to worry about me getting in the way.

I was a good mate and would do anything to make my mate happy. If only, he would catch up. I could hear him gaining on me thus I turned back to look only to find he wasn't there. I stopped with a frown but soon realized my mistake when two solid arms wrapped their way around my arms, pinning me to his body. Riddick's breathe brushed across my neck which caused a shiver to run down my spine as I heard his chest vibrate as he chuckled.

"Do ya really think ya could get away from me?" Riddick asked me quietly as he allowed one arm to hold me as he grabbed a hand full of hair and pulled my head back exposing my neck. "Did ya?"

"I..." I couldn't speak because of the fact Riddick's lips were attached to my neck.

Riddick chuckled as he spun me around to where I was facing him. "You what?" His hands were on my hips as he walked me backwards. "You thought you could out run me? Or did you want me to catch you?"

I couldn't speak as I looked into his eyes. The look he was giving me caused me to shiver in want and need. Not to mention, the way his hands gripped my hips made me believe he could protect me but I wanted to see first hand if he could take me down. With a smirk, I raised up and pressed my lips to his which caught him off guard. I was able to push him backwards until he fell to the ground with a grunt. I straddled his hips as I ran my nails down his chest.

Riddick's silver eyes grew darker as his grip on my hips grew harder. I chuckled as I grabbed his hands and pulled them away with ease. Riddick growled but I was quick on my feet as I was able to dodge him, getting up and moving a good distance. His eyes narrowed but I could tell he knew what I was up to because of the flare of his nose as he took in my scent. If possible, his eyes grew almost black as he started to stalk around me. I kept my eyes and ears open for any movement he may make.

The look in his eyes were of a male trying to win over his female which caused another swell of heat to blossom through my body. Riddick must have seen an opening because he lunged towards me. I was able to dodge him as I nicked him with my nails drawing blood. I brought my fingers up to my lips and licked the blood off my fingers which caused Riddick to snarl but I noticed that his leather pants were straining against him as he stood there.

"Problem?" I cooed, my voice rather husky.

Riddick smirked as he tilted his head. "Nope."

In the blink of an eye, I was suddenly pinned to the ground on my stomach with Riddick pinning me. My eyes grew wide as I suddenly realized he was playing with me all along. His chuckle in my ear proved me right because of the fact his thigh was shoved between my legs as his right hand held both of my wrist behind my back. I couldn't move even if I wanted to. I struggled for a little bit because I didn't want to just lay down but after a few minutes, I felt the fight leave me as I tilted my head to the side and whimpered.

"Hmmmm." Riddick hummed as his nose trailed along my neck up to my ear then back down. "Such a feisty woman." He paused for a moment to place a open mouth kiss on my pulse point. "I like it and I love you."

I gasped as I felt his teeth find their mark as they embedded into the skin on my neck. As his teeth were embedded in my neck, his left hand was pulling me up just a little bit where he could pull my pants down around my knees. I was grateful that I was kneeling on my pants but gasped when I was suddenly impaled on his harden pulsing length. Riddick pulled me up to where I was able to use one hand to hold myself as he kept a hold of the other, while his free hand was wrapped in my hair.

His thrust weren't passionate but dominating which made me feel protected. I couldn't stop the heat boiling in me even if I wanted to and before long, I was flying over the edge as Riddick finally released my other hand and grabbed my hip as his picked up his thrusts. It seemed he didn't have much longer when he finally released my hair and pulled me up against him as he kept pounding away. I whimpered because his mouth was on my new mark he made as his hands were busy gripping my breast.

Soon his teeth latched back onto my neck as he shoved himself as far in as he could as his arms gripped me tightly. I felt his seed pull in my womb only to dribble down my legs and onto the ground. I sagged in his arms as he sat back, still impaled on him. Riddick pulled his teeth free as he licked the blood off the wound. I shivered even though the sun was shining because of the after effects of our mating. All to soon, Riddick pulled out of me and helped me to stand, pulling up my pants.

Before he could even pull his own up, I launched myself into his arms and latched my own teeth into his neck. He gasped as his arms wrapped around me tightly, holding me in place. I smiled as I pulled a mouth full of his blood, swallowed then pulled my teeth free and licked the wound to seal it. When I pulled back, Riddick crushed my mouth with his as his tongue fought for entrance. I shivered in happiness as he finally pulled back, his silver eyes shining down at me.

"Happy?" He rumbled as he placed me back on my feet.

I felt a purr coming from my chest. "Very."

"Good," Riddick kissed my forehead before he pulled his pants up and retied them. "Now we need to call for a ride."

I just nodded as I let Riddick scoop me up in his arms and take off towards the Merc outpost. I couldn't believe he had chased me as far as he did because I could already see the outpost in the distance.

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****Author Note – I'm sorry that its been a while since I posted but here is the next chapter. My muse is not playing fair with jumping from one subject to the other. GRRRRR... Now, how do you, my readers, like how things have progressed.****

****For my Riddick fans, how do you think I interrogated Bella and Aiden into Riddick 3?****

****For my twilight fans, how do you like how Bella still remembered Edward yet knew that it was time to let him go.****

****For both, how do you think things will go? Dahl and Jasper are on their way but will they be the only ones? Til the next chapter, keep reading and reviewing...****

****~*Dragon*~****


	15. Ch 15

**Ch. 15**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the characters in this story, other then the ones I made up.

****Author Note – ****I am proud to say that this story is coming along better then I had hoped. I know you my readers are enjoying this but just you wait. I am so glad that you, my readers, are enjoying this story. 83 reviews already but I want more! I hope you enjoy the up coming chapter. Now, here's the next chapter!

****Notes:****

_Personal Thinking_

_...Mental Communication/Dream/Day Dream..._

"_Eavesdropping from a distance"_

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****(Haven 3, Merc Outpost – 24 hrs Til Rain Hits)****

"How do you usually send for a pick up?" Riddick asked Bella as the walked into the Outpost building.

"I set off the beckon." She answered as she walked over and ran her hands over the large clawed traps. "Check to see how many crafts are in the area?" Bella told Riddick looking over her shoulder.

Riddick nodded as he hit the buttons that allowed him to check without being picked up. "Seems there are two. One is closer then the second but they both can get here before the rain hits." He cut his eyes towards his mate. "One is sending a signal of B.A.V.U.W. Got any idea as to who that is?"

"Jasper." Bella whispered as she sighed in relief. "That is Jasper's signal that him and Johns are coming." She frowned moving over to the control panel. "Is there anything else?"

"Nope." Riddick shook his head looking at Bella. "What?"

Bella clenched her teeth. "He usually signs M.W at the end." She took a few calming breathes. "It could only mean he told Johns about me knowing about John Jr."

"Would he?" Riddick asked turning his head in the direction of his mate.

"He might." Bella answered with a shrug as her eyes moved towards the traps. "Want to set a little surprise up for the first crew?" She turned her eyes back to Riddick.

Riddick chuckled walking over and placing a kiss on the top of her head. "Go ahead." He tilted his head towards the beckon. "I'll send the signal because I can only imagine what will happen."

"You just want to have some fun before Johns gets here." Bella snorted as she hauled the traps down from their hooks.

"You know me only to well." Riddick smirked as he headed over and waited til Bella was out of the room til he pressed the button.

He knew all he had to do was stand there because he knew the computer would do the rest. The only thing that made him wonder was what his bounty was and if Bella still had one because there was no way he wanted his mate to have a price on her head. Not when she was the only thing in this world, other then Aiden now, that he cared for. Imam and Kyra were dead thus it only left Bella. Shaking his head mentally, Riddick walked away once the machine was finished.

He knew that in no time two ships would be breaking the atomsphere and they would have a ride out of there. Stopping before he headed out into the sun, Riddick pulled his goggles over his head and looked around the room where the food was located. He raised a brow as he headed over to one of the large containers only to see that it had dried foods as well as some other things that could be useful when they headed into outer space. He also noticed that some of the dried rations were a lot older then him so he decided to leave those alone.

Gathering the medical supplies as well as some of the dried food, Riddick grabbed a bag, shoved the stuff inside then headed out of the outpost only to spot Bella skipping back towards him from the left. He raised a brow as she grew close enough and noticed a smirk spread across her face. Riddick could only guess that Bella was having more fun then he was right now because of the glow she seemed to have, not to mention, he could feel her glee through their bond. Bella looked at the bag over his shoulder and frowned.

"What's that?" Her head tilted to the side as she got closer.

Riddick shrugged as he allowed Bella to see. "Just some stuff I think we may need later on."

Bella nodded as she looked through to see some of the dried rations, nuts and medical supplies. She had to admit her mate was very good at figuring out what they would need not just at this time but later on. Bella had plenty of dried meat but with them heading into outer space, she knew they would need to have as much as they could. Not to mention she still needed to speak to Riddick about what she had failed to tell him since he arrived.

"You are so thoughtful." Bella whispered wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply on the mouth. "Did you send the beckon?"

"Yes, ma'am." Riddick answered with a smirk. "The first ship should be here soon while the next one a few minutes later." He dipped his face to nuzzle into Bella's hair.

Bella hummed as she tightened her grip. "Come on," She pulled back, dropping a kiss on his nose. "I want to check on Aiden."

"Yes, ma'am." Riddick hummed as he followed his mate out of the outpost.

He couldn't believe how lucky he'd gotten when he met Bella. She was everything he could have asked for in a mate. Bella had given him someone to care for and a child of his own. Riddick had never thought of having a family but it seemed that fate had written it in his stars.

****(Boss Johns Craft – 1 Hour Away From Haven3)****

Jasper was doing a weapon's check when Lockspur walked into the weapon room. He glanced over his shoulder but turned his attention back to the gun he was checking. Lockspur was one of the members that usually stayed away from him because of the mans beliefs.

"Can I help ya?" Jasper asked finished cleaning the gun and putting it back together.

"You are keeping something to yourself." Lockspur said as he walked over, leaning against the table where Jasper worked.

Jasper cut his eyes to the man, "If I was?"

"I couldn't help but wonder what you were hiding?" Lockspur locked eyes with Jasper.

Jasper finished putting the gun back together and set it down, turning to face the man. "Even if it was somethin' that could hurt a man?"

"Hmm." Lockspur hummed as he straightened. "Boss what's you on deck." He walked out of the room as Jasper gritted his teeth together.

"Shit." Jasper hissed as he stood and followed the path that Lockspur took.

Jasper didn't know what Boss Johns wanted unless he heard what him and Dahl were talking about. He shook his head and entered the main deck of the ship only to see that Boss Johns was the only one there. Jasper couldn't help but wonder what Johns wanted because he couldn't think of anything.

"You wanted ta see me?" Jasper spoke up getting Johns attention.

"I did." Johns nodded motioning Jasper over to the console he was looking down at. "It seems that whoever placed the higher bounty on Riddick wants you and Bella, too." His eyes went to Jasper as he moved aside allowing the vampire to see the said warrant.

Jasper snarled as his hands gripped the panel a little harder then he meant, denting it. "Fuckin' Necros." His eyes were black as they snapped to Johns. "It was the group of humans that went from planet ta planet destroyin' anythin' in their path. Riddick was able ta kill their Lord Marshal an' in their faith ya keep what ya kill."

"So this race of humans wants you, Bella and Riddick dead?" Johns raised a brow sitting in the chair. "Why?"

Jasper shook his head as he followed Johns actions. "I can only guess that they wanted ta get rid of Riddick ta take his place." He closed his eyes for a moment. "The reason they want Bella dead is because she's his anchor. It keeps him sane."

"I cant see Richard B. Riddick a cuddly guy." Dahl said entering the room.

"He ain't." Jasper snorted pulling Dahl into his lap. "Riddick has a code he goes by but don't get in his way or yer next." He sighed nuzzling his face into Dahl's neck. "Riddick only kills when he needs ta. Or when somethin' of his is threatened."

Johns nodded leaning back, crossing his arms. "I can understand that but I still need to speak to him." His eyes went to Dahl then back to Jasper. "He knows what happened on M344-G and if he knows then so does Bella."

"You're not going to hurt Aiden are you?" Dahl asked with a frown on her face. "He hasn't done anything wrong, Boss."

"No," Johns shook his head standing. "I wont hurt Aiden because he's just a boy. If anything, I don't want to hurt Riddick or Bella either." He started to walk out of the main deck.

"Ya know if ya threaten Aiden," Jasper called after Johns, "Yer gonna have ta deal with a pissed off momma."

"I know." Johns called back leaving Dahl and Jasper by themselves.

Jasper looked to his mate only to see her with an expression of what do you know on her face. "If I know Bella, she'll have Aiden hidin'." He stood up, taking Dahl with him. "She'll want him safe until the time comes fer them ta leave."

"The rains are closing in a lot faster then before." Dahl told him as she noticed the read outs from the diagnostic panel of the planet.

"Ya an' I are gonna go find Aiden as soon as we land, got it?" Jasper said as he kissed Dahl on the temple.

"Yes, Major." Dahl purred causing Jasper to growl. "Don't you have something to do?" She smirked as Jasper snapped his teeth at her. "Go on!" She shooed him out of the bridge.

Jasper turned his back and smirked because he couldn't believe how lucky he was. The only thing that worried him, that whipped the smirk on his face, was the fear of losing Dahl to Haven 3. Shaking his head, Jasper knew that Dahl could take care of herself and with her feeding from him once a month, it was boosting her healing process yet not messing with reproductive system.

Jasper couldn't help but wonder what made Dahl want to have a child with him but he wasn't going to deny her. He couldn't even if he wanted to. He had also noticed that they weren't the only ship heading to Haven 3 which worried Jasper because of the fact of the new information Johns found. If him, Bella and Riddick had a price on their head, it meant that things went bad with the Necromongers.

The only way for him to get a straight answer would be to ask Riddick what happened because he was the one who stayed behind with the half dead race. Shaking his head, Jasper headed out of the cockpit and headed back to finish the weapons check. Moss and Lockspur were good at cleaning them but he could see if a tiny speck of dust got on the chamber or any other place.

It wouldn't be long before they landed and they needed to be ready.

****(Haven 3, Merc Outpost)****

Riddick stayed low as he watched the first group of mercs start to set up some fancy equipment that seemed to track anything that moved. His goggles were on top of his head as he scanned those who had walked out of the ship. There was a young boy, that seemed to have a fascination with the bible because even from here, Riddick could see the book in the guys pocket, over his heart.

There were three others that were rather the same except for the leader of the group and the big guy. Riddick narrowed his eyes as he watched the leader get up on a rock and hold up a box. He had already seen them shoot a woman in the back and was glad Bella had decided to stay with Aiden because he didn't know if he could have stopped his mate from ripping the guys dick off and shoving it down his throat.

"My name is Santana!" The guy with the box called out into the dessert. "And I am here to collect your head in this box." Santana held the box high above his head. "If you are near, Riddick..."

Riddick turned his attention to a noise behind him only to realize after he went for the kill that Bella had snuck up on him. He smirked as he slide his dagger back into his sheath as he turned his attention to the main man. Bella didn't say anything until she saw a woman lying on her stomach with her dead eyes staring to where her and Riddick hid. She could feel her anger swell in her but Riddick grabbed her hand and squeezed it to keep her from moving.

"Not now." Riddick hissed as his silver eyes darted to Bella. "The time will come."

Bella hissed as her black eyes locked on the guy that had a glass box. "Who is he?"

"Some merc named Santana." Riddick rumbled as they watched the mercs head back inside. "Do you hear that?" His silver eyes moved to the sky, only to see another ship landing. "Calvaries here."

Bella nodded as she watched the back hatch of the ship open and Boss Johns walked out with a gun in his hands. "There's big daddy Johns." She whispered to Riddick as she watched Moss and Lockspur walk out next. "The one with dark skin is Moss and Lockspur is part of an old Indian race of Old Earth."

"Where's Jasper?" Riddick questioned but his question was answered when he walked out with two trunks in either arm with Dahl totting another behind him. "Hmmm, found a looker."

"What," Bella hissed as her eyes darted to Riddick. "Do you mean by that?"

Riddick smirked cutting his eyes to Bella then back to the new group. "Nothin' babe."

Bella didn't say anything as she turned her attention back to what Johns and Santana were talking about.

"_Too late." _Santana said as he stood in front of Johns. _"Your name is too late."_

Bella could see Johns stiffen. _"I'm not trying to step on your territory here but..."_

"_You already are my friend." _Santana smirked as the big guy stood behind him, gun in hand.

"_How about this?"_ Johns stepped forward a step. _"I wont lift a finger to help unless you ask. How's that?" _Bella could tell that Johns was up to something.

Johns said something else but she heard an extremely low whistle to the right which caught her attention. Bella looked over to see Jasper looking right at her then eyes darting to the place where Aiden was. She grabbed Riddick's hand as she nodded at Jasper. No one was any smarter except for Dahl and Riddick who noticed their mates acting odd. It was only when the two groups of mercs headed into the outpost building, that Riddick and Bella took off. Both had things to plan before the rains hit.

"What was that back there?" Riddick asked when they got far enough away.

Bella cut her eyes towards Riddick then back to the landscape ahead of her. "Jasper wanted to know if Aiden was safe and where he was."

"Why?" Riddick growled deep in his throat at the thought of the mercs using his son for bait.

"They wont hurt him Riddick." Bella knew the line of thought Riddick was thinking. "As I said before, the only ones I really trust are Johns, Jasper and Dahl but Moss and Lockspur wont hurt him."

Riddick hummed as he thought for a moment. "I may not trust the Mercs but I do trust Jasper." They grew closer to the cave where Aiden had been left. "I'm worried about the first group though, Santana's."

"Why?" Bella didn't like the fact Riddick was worried about the first group.

"Santana said that he wanted my head in a box." Riddick told her but was pulled to a stop by Bella.

Bella looked worried as her grip on Riddick's wrist grew tighter. "What?" Her eyes were wide and darkening.

"Don't worry babe." Riddick whispered pulling her to him. "He ain't gonna even get close enough to try." He kissed Bella hard on the lips, pulling her close enough to show her how he felt.

"If he does, I'll kill 'im." Bella told Riddick causing Riddick to growl. "You're mine."

Riddick smirked and kissed Bella harder this time as he held her tighter. He finally released her, taking her hand and headed into the cave where Aiden, Hope and Fury were located. Bella pulled her hand free when Aiden jumped at her. She was able to catch him easily.

"I heard a ship," Aiden said looking from his mom to his father. "Is Uncle Jasper here?"

Bella placed a kiss on Aiden's forehead. "Yes, he's here."

"Where is he?" Aiden frowned looking around.

"With Boss Johns." Bella told him as she let him down. "I need to speak to you while your father takes care of some things." She looked to Riddick, seeing him nod.

Riddick ruffled Aiden's hair, "I'll be back later, kid. Take care of your mom."

"I will." Aiden smiled as Riddick headed out of the cave. "Mum?" He looked up to his mother.

"You know that Jasper's mate, Dahl is a mercenary, right?" Aiden nodded as Bella lead him over to a rock to sit. "Well there is another group and I don't trust them. I want you to stay here like we planned until Jasper, Dahl or Johns comes, ok?"

Aiden nodded with a frown on his face. "Why don't you trust the other group?"

"They want your father's head in a box." Bella growled low as her eyes grew darker. "If things go the way we want them, you'll be safe in Johns craft during the rains."

"But I want to be with you!" Aiden cried out as he grabbed Bella. "I don't want to be away from you. I can fight!"

Bella smiled as she kissed Aiden's head. "I know you can fight but your father and I don't want you to have to." She placed her hands on either side of Aiden's face, making him look at her. "Let your father and I take care of you. All I want you to do is be a little boy. OK?"

"Alright, mum." Aiden sighed as he snuggled into Bella's arms. "Just be careful."

"Always and Forever." Bella whispered as she smiled softly.

****(Merc Outpost)****

"How ya doin'?" Jasper asked Boss Johns as he stood next to the man out front of the outpost.

"I'm alright." Johns nodded as he sipped his coffee. "Just wondering where Bella and Aiden are?"

Jasper smirked as his eyes moved to the direction he knew where Aiden was. "Want me ta go check?"

"Not yet." Johns shook his head as he looked over to Santana. "I don't trust him."

"Neither do I." Dahl said walking up and standing beside Jasper. "He's been following me with his eyes." She sneered as the said man looked over to her and licked his lips.

Jasper snarled as he pulled Dahl in front of him and placed his hands on her hips, "I'll kill 'em if he tries anythin'."

"Just make sure it looks like an accident." Johns smirked as he finished his coffee. "Where are Moss and Lockspur?"

Dahl shrugged her shoulder. "Don't know but no doubt keeping an eye on the equipment."

"The big guy Diaz, is plannin' somethin'." Jasper whispered just loud enough for Johns and Dahl to hear. "His emotions are all ova' the place."

"Hmm." Johns hummed his eyes darted to the big guy then back to the landscape. "Keep an eye on him, Jasper. I don't like the way he looks. He ain't no regular Merc."

Jasper nodded but didn't say anything as he pressed a kiss to Dahl's cheek only for the wind to shift and a scent caught his attention. He stiffened which caused Dahl to frown over her shoulder at him. Jasper just shook his head as he dropped a kiss on her neck.

"I'll be right back, darlin'." He whispered then took off around the back of the building.

He stopped right where he smelled Riddick only to look up. A grin spread across Jasper's face as he crouched then leap up to the roof of the building. Jasper spotted Riddick in an instant coming out of the sky light in the building. He stayed crouched that way no one could see him as he watched Riddick stiffen and turn slowly. A frown spread across the Furyan's face as he realized that Jasper had sensed him.

"Where's Aiden?" Jasper asked as his eyes darted to the edge.

Riddick cocked his head in the direction of the cave. "Cave a little ways from here."

"Bella alright?"

"Yes," Riddick growled low as his eyes narrowed behind his goggles. "Why do you ask?"

Jasper raised a brow at the Furyan. "Last time I saw ya, Bella an' I were leavin' and ya did nothin' about it."

"I realized my mistake." Riddick snarled lowly as he tensed. "I came here for Bella."

Jasper could tell he was hiding something. "Necro's didn't give ya what 'cha wanted, did they?" He chuckled low as he turned. "Ya should'a stayed with Bella. She knows where Furya is."

With that Jasper jumped back on the ground, heading back to the front of the building. Riddick frowned as his eyes darted in the direction of the cave. Shaking his head, he decided that once he was finished here he would go and speak to his mate about keeping the fact she knew where Furya was a secret. Although he could understand because he had stayed with the Necros just for that. Riddick decided to allow Bella to explain herself before he went off the deep end.

Keeping his anger in check, he jumped down when he noticed that a hatch of one of the ships were open. He hurried over and quickly made his way up on the top of the ship only to look in and find that a node was taken from the ship. Riddick knew then that both ships were a node down which meant he would need to hurry because he noticed the rains getting closer. Moving back to the ground, Riddick moved back over to the top of the building.

It was only a matter of time before the mercs found his message.

****(Bella's Pov – Cave – Night Fell)****

Aiden was sleeping when Riddick entered. I held a finger to my lips signaling that he needed to be quiet. Riddick nodded as he walked over to the water skin and took a big gulp. I extracted myself from Aiden's grip and made my way over to Riddick. I didn't say anything at first as I allowed him to hydrate himself. I could also tell that his silver eyes were darkening which meant he was 'thirst' but not for water. Once he set the skin back on the ground, I rose on my tip toes and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"What did you find out?" I asked pulling back breathless.

Riddick didn't say anything as he tilted his head towards the entrance. I nodded as I turned my attention back to Hope and Fury, who were curled around Aiden to keep him warm.

…_.Watch over Aiden..._ I told them mentally. _….Riddick and I will be back..._

Fury raised his head, his silver eyes locked on my own, as he nodded his head then layed back down. Hope yawned as she looked at me but I just smiled as she snuggled closer to Aiden. Knowing that the Furyan Hounds would take care of Aiden I followed Riddick's scent outside. I frowned when I exited the cave because I couldn't see him anywhere. I moved a little further only to be grabbed and slammed against the rock wall. Riddick had his goggles on his forehead as they stared down at me.

"When were you gonna tell me you know where Furya is located?" Riddick's deep voice vibrated through my entire body as he stared at me.

_Fuckin' Jasper!_ Was my only thought as I swallowed. "I wanted to get off this rock before I told you." I answered truthfully. "It will take about two years before we arrive in the solar system and maybe another few months before we reach Furya."

"How'd ya find out?" Riddick's face grew closer as I noticed his eyes showed no emotions.

I turned my head away because I didn't want to look at him. "It was a few months after Jasper and I left the Armada." I closed my eyes for a moment, then opened them looking directly into Riddick's own silver orbs. "I was speaking to an elderly man and asked him if he knew of Furya. He told me he knew of it but no life lived there any longer except for the creatures and plant life. He also told me that Hope and Fury were Furyan hounds because of their silver eyes."

"And you were gonna tell me once we got off this rock?" Riddick questioned his mate because he couldn't help but wonder if it was true.

"Of course!" Bella hissed as she tried to push Riddick away but was unable. "As I told you before, if I lead you astray, I am just as lost." She finally stopped and allowed her head to hit the rock behind her. "I wouldn't lie to you about anything like that Riddick. I am your mate and will do anything to make you happy."

Riddick frowned as he backed up. "Funny way of showin' it when ya left."

Bella couldn't contain her anger any longer as she reared back and let her hand fly. It connected with Riddick's cheek with a loud clap. Riddick's head snapped to the side as his eyes hardened. Bella bared her fangs at her mate for making such an accusation. Riddick bared his fangs in return which caused Bella to lunge at him. Just before she took a swipe at him, Riddick was able to grab her wrist and toss her back against the wall.

The only thing was, Bella had been taught to fight by Jasper thus flipped around and pushed off the wall when she was in range. Flying back towards Riddick, she flipped around him, slashing him across the back with her nails. Riddick snarled, spinning but Bella wasn't there any longer as she kicked him in the leg causing him to fall to one knee. Just as Bella went to hit Riddick again, however, Riddick was waiting on her as he grabbed her leg and dropped her to the ground.

Riddick straddled his mate's hips, locking his legs over hers as his hands pinned her arms above her head. He lowered his face close enough to where he could see the anger at him and anger for him not believing her. Against his better judgment, Riddick captured Bella's lips with his. It was only when one of her fangs nicked his lip that he growled picking her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist yet her arms were being held behind her back as Riddick held her to him.

Bella couldn't understand the turn of events but she wasn't about to argue. Her back hit a wall of rocks which dug into her arms as Riddick pinned her arms behind her back. Riddick lowered his head to her neck and started up by her ear as he ran his nose down til he got to his mark. His fangs lengthened as he placed an open mouth kiss on the mark causing Bella to moan. Suddenly a sharp pain brought her back to the present as she realized that Riddick had bit her.

In a split second, her pants were ripped off her and tossed to the side. Bella couldn't help but cry out as Riddick impaled her on his throbbing shaft. She could tell he was angry because of the quick, sharp thrusts. Her fingers dug into the rocks behind her, leaving finger imprints. Never once did Riddick release her neck from his grip as his hands moved to her hips and started to move her along with each thrust. Bella whimpered because she could feel heat swirling around in her womb yet she couldn't reach out and grab the edge.

Riddick must have realized because with a quick pull of her blood, Bella flew over the edge tightening her legs around his waist as she felt his own release shooting into her. After a few minutes, when both of them came down from their releases, Riddick pulled his teeth from Bella's shoulder and licked the wound clean of the blood that leaked out. Bella whimpered as she finally was able to move her arms and wrap them around his neck, her nose nuzzling where his shoulder met his neck.

"Don't keep anything from me again." Riddick's voice broke her serenity, "I know you want me to trust you but keeping things from me isn't how to gain my trust." He pulled himself free of Bella causing both of them to hiss.

"I didn't mean to." Bella told him as she looked over to her pants. "Remind me to buy some more pants." She cut her eyes towards him as she walked over and found that only the string that held them together had come apart. "Good thing I can fix these."

Riddick chuckled as he walked over and scooped Bella up in his arms, pants and all. "You need to get some pants on because soon we'll be feeding." He smirked when Bella's eyes grew wide in happiness. "There are a few of the first crew I don't like the look of."

"Of course," Bella said rolling her eyes snuggling into Riddick's arms. "If you put me down, I can get there a lot quicker."

"No." Riddick told her as they grew closer.

Bella didn't say anything as she rolled her eyes and allowed Riddick to carry her into the cave. She looked over to see that Aiden was sleeping rather deeply as he seemed to lay across Fury as Hope layed across him. She chuckled softly as she wiggled around until Riddick let her down. Bella quickly moved over to the bag that held her pants and stuffed the torn ones in and pulled a new pair out. These were also leather but were from the dog like animals that lived on his planet.

She quickly pulled them on and tied the string she used to hold them together. Once she was done, Bella looked over to see that Riddick had changed his shirt. She nodded to him, telling him she was ready, before she walked over and dropped down beside the three sleeping forms. Bella dropped a quick kiss on Aiden's forehead which woke up Fury. She smiled to the hound and stroked its head. Fury purred softly, as to not wake up either Hope or Aiden.

…_.Things are about to happen..._ Fury nodded as Bella spoke to him mentally. _…..I want you to keep an eye on Aiden but allow Johns, Dahl or Jasper to take him back to the outpost..._

Fury nodded as he looked up to Riddick. Silver locking with Silver before the hound nodded once more then layed his head down. His black skin turned red for a split second as Aiden shivered then returned to normal. Bella smiled brushing a few stray hairs out of Aiden's face. She could feel the heat from Fury thus the reason Aiden named him. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Bella looked up to see that Riddick nodded towards the entrance.

With a sigh, she stood and allowed her mate to lead her away from their son, even though Bella knew that Aiden was protected, she still felt fearful of the fact that the rains were coming quicker then before. Her heart was heavy but the feeling of dread seemed to stay. Bella couldn't help but wonder if something bad was going to happen. Whether it be to Riddick, herself, Aiden, Jasper or Dahl, she didn't know but she planned to keep an eye on each one of them if she could.

Bella just got her mate back and she didn't want to lose him.

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****Author Note – Here is the next chapter of A Future Not Expected. I am thrilled that I have 90 reviews. You, my readers, are AWESOME! ****

****For my Riddick fans, I hope that those of you that do know Riddick 3, don't mind that some things will be different. True, Riddick wont have the Anubis looking dog but he will have Bella. Winks.****

****For my twilight fans, For those who haven't seen Riddick 3. It is a must. He is so hot... By the way, there is a video of him dancing and OMG he cant dance... ****

****Til the next chapter keep reading and reviewing...****

****~*Dragon*~****


	16. Ch 16

**Ch. 16**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the characters in this story, other then the ones I made up.

****Author Note – ****I am proud to say that this story is coming along better then I had hoped. I know you my readers are enjoying this but just you wait. I am so glad that you, my readers, are enjoying this story. 110 reviews already but I want more! I hope you enjoy the up coming chapter. Now, here's the next chapter!

****Notes:****

_Personal Thinking_

_...Mental Communication/Dream/Day Dream..._

"_Eavesdropping from a distance"_

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****(Few Yards From Merc Outpost – Nights Fallen)****

Bella and Riddick sat up on the top of a rock a few hundred yards away from the Outpost. They were watching the first group of mercs search for them using the mechanical eye, they called a cyclops. Bella and Riddick both noticed odd devices in the ground that seemed to help the cyclops see. With a tilt of her head, Bella wondered if they had found her little surprise yet. She didn't smell any blood in the air thus it meant they hadn't went searching.

"How are we going to get them out of the outpost?" Bella whispered as she cut her eyes towards her mate.

Riddick thought for a moment as he looked at the small devices that were spread around the outpost. "Where's your lil' surprise?"

"To the west of the outpost." Bella frowned. "Why?"

"Can you call either Hope or Fury?" Riddick asked her as his silver eyes darted to her own topaz ones.

Bella frowned but nodded. "Yes, I've done it before." She tilted her head to the side, "And again I ask why?"

"Got a plan." Riddick told her as his eyes moved back to the cyclops. "Call one of them and tell them to bring me the sensor in the area where the traps are."

Bella's frown turned into a smirk as she realized what he was talking about. "Ah, I understand know." She chuckled as she closed her eyes, concentrating on Hope. _….Hope?..._

…_..Alpha?..._ Hope's mental voice answered back.

…_.I need you to come to the outpost and retrieve something for me. Leave Fury with Aiden..._ Bella ordered her as she opened her eyes.

…_...Yes..._

Bella nodded as she turned her eyes to Riddick. "She's on her way."

"Good." Riddick said with a smirk. "Fury stayin' with Aiden?" His silver eyes darted to mine then back to the outpost.

"Yes," Bella told him as she inched closer to her mate. "I asked Hope to tell Fury to stay there with him. I didn't want to leave him by himself. There were a few times I called Hope to me while I was out and Fury always stayed behind. Aiden will know I called her so he wont worry."

Riddick nodded as he turned his eyes back onto the mercs who were stationed around the outpost. He found it funny that Johns and his group, along with Jasper, were safe and sound inside. Of course, he had to give it to the Merc, he seemed to be a man of his word so far but Riddick couldn't help but wonder how far Boss Johns word would go when his bounty was involved. His attention was brought back to the present when he heard the sound of soft foot falls heading their way.

It was to fast for a human thus he realized it could only be Hope. Bella heard the same thing yet knew it was the Furyan hound as she came into their line of sight holding something that Bella could only describe that looked like a garden tool from old Earth. She didn't know what Riddick wanted with it thus allowed him to take the thing from Hope. She could only watch in surprise as he grabbed the thing around the metal base and started to slam it into the ground between them.

Hope purred at her side as she watched the Cyclops starting to malfunction causing the first group, Santana's, to start freaking out.

"Oh this is funny." Bella whispered as she had her arm wrapped around Hope's tough skin.

Riddick smirked as he stopped slamming the machine into the ground. "Just wait," He nodded towards where Santana and another one of his group headed in the direction of the traps Bella set. "I'm gonna head into the outpost. I want you to wait here or until you see me signal you." Riddick told her as he looked to her and Hope. "Keep Hope with you, I don't want them to know we have two hounds."

"Alright," Bella frowned as she nodded. "What are you going to do?"

"Just wait an' see." Riddick winked as he disappeared into the darkness.

Bella shook her head as she turned her eyes back to the trap area. She could hear a buzzing around Santana and his other guy which meant they were speaking on the radio. She tilted her head as she leaned against Hope, watching as Santana stayed still yet it seemed the other guy didn't heed her warning. With a loud snap, one of the traps snapped across the guys bottom half. Bella leaned forward, licking her lips, as she watched him try to crawl only to have the second trap snap across his torso.

"It seems these guys are really stupid." Bella snorted as she caught a glimpse of Riddick moving around behind the outpost building. "What are you doing, Riddick?"

A few seconds later, gun shots could be heard as well as someone screaming. Bella chuckled as she watched Riddick run away with a body draped over his shoulder. Her eyes moved back towards the outpost building because she noticed that Moss, Lockspur and Dahl were standing at the door. Bella frowned but then grinned as she watched the door shut and the three of them stay inside.

When a slow heart beat hit her ears, and the blood hit her nose, she spun around causing Hope to move away from her as her eyes zeroed in on Riddick as he kept his mouth against the wound on the man's neck. Bella slowly stood up as her eyes darkened. Riddick pulled his mouth away causing some blood to spray across her face. His eyes darkened as her tongue slipped out and licked the offending liquid off as much as she could touch.

Before Riddick could even blink, Bella was at his side, her eyes darting back and forth between him and the man in his grasp. With a blood grin, he held out the man which told Bella she could share in the feeding. She didn't wait for a second offer as she turned just slightly and latched her own teeth into the mans throat. A slight groan escaped the man as his heart slowed and finally stopped.

Once the blood was drained from the man, she dropped him to the ground. Her eyes were now black but for a completely different reason. Riddick didn't move as Bella eyed him. He had never seen her so aroused as he had now. At first he thought watching her feed from the man would cause him to become jealous yet it seemed to have the opposite effect on him. In two strides, Bella attached herself to him.

She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down to capture his lips with hers. Riddick growled against her as she trailed her kisses down his jaw, only to latch onto his throat. Riddick didn't mind as he noticed Bella was moving him to where his knees hit the short rock, causing him to sit. Bella scrambled up into his lap, her lips never leaving his skin as her hands fumbled with the ties of his pants.

Once she had his undone, she squirmed around until she was able to get hers off. Riddick helped as he used his feet to pull them completely off. The only time Bella wasn't touching him was to throw her pants off into the darkness. She didn't waste any time as she sat down on him. Riddick groaned as Bella slide up and down on his hard shaft. Neither of them had a care in the world as they moved in rhythm as old as time. Bella's finger nails dug into Riddick's shoulders which just spurred him on even more.

He allowed Bella to take the reigns for a little while before her slow speed started to get to him. Without a word to Bella, Riddick pulled her off, flipped her around to where she was bent over the rock he was sitting on and proceeded to pound into her with vigorous speed. Bella's back arched as the heat she started to build in her burst and she flew over the edge.

Riddick wasn't far behind as he seemed to roar his conquest as soon as he emptied himself into his mate. It took them both a few minutes to regulate his breathing as did Bella. Once they were glowing from their rut feast, Riddick pulled out of his mate, earning a hiss from both of them. Bella didn't seem to be in any position to move as she slumped against the rock with a goofy ass grin on her face.

Riddick didn't mind as he went and found her pants. They had hit Hope in the head yet the Furyan hound didn't even bother to move from her spot.

"Good girl." Riddick told the hound as he stroked her head, picking up his mates pants.

He turned to find that Bella was asleep against the rock. Riddick couldn't help the swell of pride he felt knowing he caused his mates lethargy. Without a sound, he walked over and with a few tries was able to get her pants on. He decided to forgo doing them up in case Bella needed to use the bathroom after she woke. Riddick clicked his tongue causing Hope to jump to her feet. He knew that the mercs would find his message and then check to see if the cells were really there.

Once he put Bella to bed in the cave with Aiden, he would go back, take the two cells and then negotiate for all three of their freedoms. Riddick just wondered if Big Daddy Johns would stay good to his word if he gave it.

****(Few Minutes Later – Merc Outpost – 20 Hrs. Til Rains Hit)****

"Did the key ever leave your neck?" Boss Johns asked as he stood face to face with Santana.

Santana sneered as he spit blood out of his mouth. "No, it neva' left my neck."

"How do you know?" Johns asked with a raised brow. "I mean right there," He pointed to the red letters written in blood. "Riddick was right fuckin' there and it seems that no one is able to find him."

"We need to check to see if the nodes are still there." Dahl said as she stood beside Jasper with her arms crossed, her knuckles a little red as her lip seemed to have dried blood on it.

Santana was about to open his mouth when Jasper snarled, stepping in front of Dahl. "Talk ta my mate like ya did, an' Riddick wont get ta ya."

"Whoa Hoss." Moss said as he placed a hand on Jasper's shoulder. "We know Dahl can take care of herself."

"Let that be a warnin'." Jasper hissed as he grabbed Dahl's hand and lead her out of the room. "Fuckin' prick. Johns should'a let me drain 'em."

Dahl was pulled into the bathroom as Jasper thrusted his face into her neck, breathing deeply. "You ok?" She soothed back his ruffled hair. "And moss is right, I can take care of myself. But thanks to you I heal a lot quicker." She chuckled kissing Jasper on the top of the head since he hunched down to hold onto her.

"Yer just like Alice was," Jasper whimpered causing tears to fall down Dahl's cheeks, but not from jealousy because of how Jasper came to her.

"Oh baby." Dahl whispered as she knelt down bringing Jasper with her and hugged him to her. "What brought this on?"

Jasper shook his head holding onto Dahl, "I just rememba'ed it was five years ago taday that Kyra was killed."

"Well that wont happen to me," Dahl whispered into his ear as she pressed her lips to his neck. "In fact soon yer gonna be a daddy." She used his accent to give him the best news Jasper would ever get in his many lifetimes.

"What?" Jasper jerked back as he held Dahl at arm's length with an awed look on his face, his eyes darting to her stomach. "Stand up, darlin'."

Dahl frowned but did as her mate told her because he was projecting like crazy. She could hear Boss Johns tell Moss to stop smiling as she finally stood and Jasper pressed his ear to her stomach. She was looking down at him in time to see a bright smile spreading across his face as his red eyes twinkled in glee. Before Dahl knew what was happening, Jasper had her in his arms and swinging her around with a glow to him. Jasper finally sat her down on her feet and crushed his lips to hers.

Dahl sighed because she knew that Jasper believed her. She could remember when Moss checked her out, being the medic on board. The entire reason she had joined up with Boss Johns group was because she was like the many women in the universe that couldn't have children. Yet when moss told her, Dahl fell into tears. Jasper must have realized that was the problem when he found her with Moss because he pulled back with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Moss's the one who told ya?" Jasper was searching her eyes as he felt her happiness, worry and fear.

Dahl nodded as she wrapped her arms tighter around Jasper's waist. "I wasn't feeling good and with him being the only other medic on board..." She trailed off because she knew she didn't need to finish that sentence. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Ya did darlin'." Jasper kissed her neck causing her to shiver. "That ya did."

Suddenly there was yelling in the other room, "Come on, Jay." Dahl told him pulling back and taking his hand. "I wont fight but I don't want anything to happen to Johns or the other two either."

"I understand darlin'." Jasper said as he followed his mate out of the room and down the hall to where the main common room was located.

Jasper and Dahl froze for a moment when she saw Johns in trouble and stepped towards him but before Jasper could stop her, Diaz grabbed her from behind and placed an arm around her neck. Jasper snarled low in his throat as his nails grew a few inches. In a flash, he had Diaz by the back of the neck causing him to release Dahl. She moved back to where Lockspur and Moss stood as Jasper tossed Diaz into some kind of metal contraption.

"Touch my mate again, an' I'll fuckin' drain ya." Jasper hissed as he moved towards Dahl without taking his eyes of Diaz.

"Nice guard dog you have there, girly." Diaz cracked his neck, the wounds already healed. "Keep him in line or he might just get himself hurt."

Dahl smirked as she cocked her head to the side. "I say go for it, Jay."

"The only one gettin' hurt will be ya." Jasper said with a wicked smirk on his face as he tilted his head to the side.

Diaz was about to say something when Johns spoke up. "No one is going to be fighting anyone else." His tone of voice left no room for arguments. "Now," He turned his eyes to Santana. "Either you open the locker, or none of us will be leaving."

"Then you open it." Santana held out the key with narrowed eyes.

"I would but the thing is, Santana," Johns sneered. "Is I don't know the code."

Santana started to curse in his language as he stomped over to the locker and put the key into the lock. Everyone held their breathe as Santana twisted the key for the first click.

"One," No one said anything as the click happened and nothing else. "Two," Santana was able to make it to the second click with nothing happening which allowed everyone to breathe alive better. "Three," When the third click sounded, Jasper moved in front of Dahl out of habit, yet nothing seemed to happen.

Santana didn't count down any longer as he quickly placed the last three in. Everyone waited on baited breathe as the lock hissed and disengaged. Jasper as well as the others sighed a breathe of relief yet Johns was frowning as he watched Santana remove the lock, opening the cabinet. Both nodes were still sitting in the place they were placed. Jasper could also tell that something was going on because even he wondered if Riddick was able to tamper with the lock yet it seemed that they worried for nothing.

"It seems to me he was fuckin' with us." Johns said as he turned around and headed towards the sleeping area.

Santana hissed as he slammed the doors shut on the cabinet before he turned and stalked outside. Jasper's eyes watched as Diaz looked from him then to Dahl before the big guy headed out after Santana. Dahl didn't like the way the guy looked at her but it wasn't the fact she knew her mate couldn't protect her it was because Diaz looked unafraid of Jasper, which was what worried her.

The man seemed to be more then he was letting on because everyone one she had met were scared to death of Jasper which made her worry that much more. Not only that, soon they would have to go and get Aiden which would be hard to hide a kid with a large cat like hound. Shaking her head, Dahl looked at Jasper. Her mate was tense which didn't set good for her.

"Jay?" Dahl whispered as Moss and Lockspur headed to the weapon lock up.

"I don't trust 'im, darlin'." Jasper said turning his head to look at his mate. "Somethin' goin' on with that man an' I want 'cha to stick close to one of the guys." He brushed a stray hair out of her face. "Alright?"

Dahl smirked as she rose up on her tiptoes, pressing a kiss to Jasper's lips. "Don't worry, baby." She pulled back, "I can take care of myself. You saw Santana."

"I know." Jasper chuckled as he shook his head. "Come on, we need to send a party ta get Aiden."

****(Bella's Pov – Few Yards From Outpost)****

As soon as I had woke up, Riddick told me what had happened so far and it was growing near that when he, Hope and I would allow Aiden and Fury alone to be found by either Johns, Jasper or Dahl. Aiden was upset that he couldn't help but I told him it would make my job easier if I knew he was safe from harm. After I kissed Aiden good bye for the time being, Riddick hugged him and placed a kiss on the top of his head. I couldn't help but smile when I was that because Aiden almost had tears in his eyes.

The sun was now rising which meant we only had about 8 to 9 hours before the rains hit and I couldn't help but worry about what will happen. When Riddick placed a hand on my shoulder, I was brought back to the present when I noticed that Santana was speaking to Johns. Jasper and Lockspur were following behind them as they headed to where they kept the hover bikes. I smirked as I felt a suddenly weight lifted off my chest because that would mean that Johns, Jasper and Lockspur were heading out.

"As soon as they leave," Riddick whispered quietly. "You and I are gonna head around to the back of the building."

I nodded as I kissed him on the lips as I watched Johns, Lockspur and Jasper take off into the dessert. I smirked as I turned my attention back to Riddick as we started towards the back of the outpost building. With Santana down by two, that meant there were only about 9 left. I also noticed the youngest of Santana's group, Luna I believe his name was. He didn't seem like the type to run with Mercs yet there were a lot of people changing their profession.

Once Riddick and I made it to the back of the outpost, he scaled the side of the building while I jumped and landed soundlessly on the roof. It didn't take him long before he was standing beside me. We moved quietly across the roof and peeked down into the sunroof that seemed to be open slightly. I smirked as I cut my eyes to Riddick's, which was behind his goggles. He must have known what I was thinking because he nodded as he quickly slipped inside.

As planned I waited on the top of the roof as a lookout in case the others started back. I heard Fury howl which told me that Johns, Jasper and Lockspur had found the cave. I then heard Hope howl back which caused me to snarl because I didn't want the others to know there were two hounds. Before I could even contact Hope through my mental shield, I heard a hiss from Riddick. I turned my attention back only to see him holding a power node from each ship.

I quickly grabbed them as I heard footsteps heading towards Riddick. He paused once I had both nodes. He held a finger to his lips as he slide back into the shadows. I didn't think he would kill Moss but I didn't know about the others. My suspicions were correct when Moss came around behind the cabinet into the shadows. Riddick shot out only to hold a blade to Moss' throat. Moss' eyes grew wide and I swear he grew pale as he realized Riddick was there.

"They afraid of me?" Riddick asked with a tilt of his head.

Moss stuttered at first but finally was able to speak. "Yes, they're scared of you." He swallowed thickly. "Is that what you want to hear?"

"Ain't me you should be scared of." Riddick whispered as he quickly moved back into the shadows and disappeared towards the back door.

I didn't waste any time as I snatched the cells up and quickly made my way, as quietly as possible, towards the back of the building. I jumped down just as quietly as I moved across the roof. It didn't take me long before I spotted Riddick not to far from the building. I quickly moved to his side then we took off to the rock trees where I knew the power nodes would remain unharmed by the rain. I knew what Riddick was doing and I could only hope that he didn't kill either Lockspur or Moss.

I didn't know if Johns would forgive that but then again, there were more people to join up and I hated to say it but Luna didn't look the part with Santana's group. Of course, if my mate had anything to say about it, Santana wont be alive much longer, nor his crew. Although I would stick up for Luna, he seemed innocent. I believe even Jasper could sense it because he steered clear of the boy. As we passed by Hope, she jumped up and started to run beside Riddick and I.

I glared at her causing her to whimper, ears flattening against her skull and skin turning even darker if possible. She knew she did something she wasn't suppose to. Whether she understood completely or not, Hope understood I wanted her to keep quiet and she failed to obey. I just hoped that didn't hurt our chances at getting one of the ships. Passing by the cave, I could smell that Jasper's scent with the others, along with Aiden and Fury, were a few minutes stale.

For that I was grateful because that meant Aiden would be out of the weather by the time the rain hit. I just had a terrible feeling that this time around, things were going to get extremely dangerous here. Running to the area where we'll be stashing the nodes was a lot further then I original thought but after a few minutes, Riddick, Hope and I made it as Riddick and I carried one node each on our back. Riddick stopped under a rather large Rock tree that seemed to be large enough.

"This will be good." He pulled the node off his back. "Enough radius where no water can reach the center column." Riddick started to dig in the dirt but I chuckled getting his attention, "What?" He had pulled his goggles up on his forehead.

"Hope can dig faster then that." I told him with a smirk.

Riddick rolled his eyes as he brushed off his hands, grabbed the node and stood back. I clicked my tongue causing Hope to perk up. In a flash, she was digging in the dirt, making sure that she didn't toss the dirt to far that way she could refill the hole with the same dirt she dug up. With Hope digging the hole, it didn't take as long as it would have if Riddick had done it himself. Once she was done, she backed out of the hole that was about three feet long and two feet wide.

"Good job, girl." I cooed to her as I scratched her behind her ear.

Riddick relieved me of the node I held as he placed the both of them inside but also dropped my sword inside. I raised a brow at him but he just shrugged.

"Might need it later." I could tell he was expecting something.

"No you wont." I told him as I moved closer. "Because when we come to get the nodes, I'm coming with you." My eyes were pitch black and I knew he could tell.

Riddick frowned as he cupped my cheek. "I don't anything to happen to you."

"It wont." I raised up on my tip toes and pressed my lips to his. "Now, how long before we wait?"

"Hmmmm." Riddick hummed as his silver eyes gazed out to the clouds that brought the rains. "Let's see how long it takes for us to get where we need to be."

I just nodded as I took Riddick's hand, following him as we ran back towards the outpost. Hope was running beside me covered in dirt. I chuckled softly because I couldn't help but laugh at the look of happiness on her face. I knew she had covered the nodes because Riddick didn't. Well, not completely anyway. With everything going as planned so far, I couldn't help but wonder just how Aiden was. I knew he would be fine but I still worried about him with Santana's group.

They were the ones I didn't trust around my son.

****(Merc Outpost – 4 Hrs Til Rain Hits)****

Dahl, Moss as well as Santana and his group were all standing outside when Jasper and Johns came back from the cave they wanted to search. Dahl smirked widely when she saw Fury running along Jasper's hover bike because that meant that Bella was alright. When twin silver eyes darted from behind Jasper, Dahl waved to the young boy she helped raise. Bella had been wonderful in allowing Dahl to help when Aiden was just a baby and she needed a little break.

"Who's the kid?" Diaz asked with an odd look on his face.

Jasper narrowed his eyes as did Johns, Dahl, Moss and Lockspur. "A friends kid." Jasper sneered as he helped Aiden off the back of the bike. "She said she'd be here soon."

"And who is this friend of ours?" Santana questioned with an interest. "It wouldn't happen to be Isabella Richards, would it?" A gleam shone in Santana's eyes as the next words came out of his mouth, "Major Jasper Anthony Whitlock."

Guns were pulled instantly except for one person, Luna. "Jasper isn't no criminal." Johns said as he stood in front of Jasper and Aiden with his gun pointed to Santana's head. "I also happen to know Isabella Richards, too. She's no more a criminal then your Kid Preacher."

"That is not what the warrant says." Santana said with a smirk on his face. "If you will not turn the criminals in, then I shall do it."

Just then a deep menicing growl came from behind both Santana and Diaz. Both men turned slowly only to be met by the fangs of a very pissed off, red Furyan Hound. Fury had understood that these two men were after his alphas thus he wanted to tear them apart. His silver eyes moved to his Alpha's beta then to the Alpha's pup only for them to call him over to them. Fury moved but pushed his way through the two men he snarled at.

Jasper and the others smirked at Diaz and Santana because of the fear in their eyes. Dahl realized she just found out what the big guy was afraid of. She made a mental note to stick close to Fury and Aiden from now on, if only to keep her mate happy and protect the kid. Johns holstered his gun as he tilted his head to santana. Luna was staring at the hound as well as Jasper and Aiden now as they headed towards the ship they came in.

"I guess you wont be takin' anyone in if that hound has anything to say." He motioned for Moss and Lockspur to follow him into the outpost building.

Vargas looked to Luna with a worried look on his face. "I don't know about you, kid, but I don't want to tangle with any of those guys."

Luna didn't say anything as the both of them headed into the outpost building. None of them noticing that a dark cloud was heading their way. Soon the rains would come and all hell would break loose on Haven 3. It was then that yelling could be heard from inside the outpost. Johns came running out with a fearful expression on his face. Dahl and Jasper came out from the ship to see what the yelling was about only to notice the look on Johns face. Walking up to their leader, Dahl placed a hand on Johns shoulder.

"What..."

Johns' eyes snapped to Jasper. "They've taken the nodes."

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****Author Note – Here you go guys. Another chapter for A Future Not Expected. I am so thrilled that you, my readers, are enjoying this story. I am also very pleased that you guys are reviewing like I like. The more reviews I have, the better I can write the next chapter especially if there was anything I missed in the chapter before last. ****

****For my Riddick fans, I know it may not be in the same order as Riddick 3 the movie but I needed to admit somethings for Bella and Jasper to fit in.****

****For my twilight fans, as I told my Riddick fans, what I am writing isn't the same as the movie thus I suggest you watch it. It is awesome and some of my favorite lines wont be in this because of who they were to. I believe my Riddick fans will know the one.****

****Where Riddick speaks to Dahl, because you know if Riddick did say anything off to Dahl, Jasper would kick his ass, mate to Bella or not. LOL. -wiggles brows- Now, til the next chapter, keep reading and reviewing...****

****~*Dragon*~****


	17. Ch 17

**Ch. 17**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the characters in this story, other then the ones I made up.

****Author Note – ****I am proud to say that this story is coming along better then I had hoped. I know you my readers are enjoying this but just you wait. I am so glad that you, my readers, are enjoying this story. 110 reviews already but I want more! I hope you enjoy the up coming chapter. Now, here's the next chapter!

****Notes:****

**_Personal Thinking_**

_...Mental Communication/Dream/Day Dream..._

"_Eavesdropping from a distance"_

**"_Radio Transmission"_**

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****(Close To Merc Outpost – 30 Minutes Later)****

"Did Riddick say anything when you saw him?" Johns asked Moss as he paced in front of the cabinet that the nodes were placed in.

Moss shrugged, "He asked if we were scared and when I said yes, he said it shouldn't be him we should be afraid of."

"Who else are we to fear then?" Santana hissed as he leaned against the railing around the elevated floor. "He is the only one killing people here."

"Oh?" Jasper said cocking his head to the side as he sat with Dahl in his lap. "Then why did I smell blood when I first got off the ship?" He grinned seeing Santana pale, "I also found the body not ta far from 'ere."

Santana sneered, "The bitch was tryin' to get away, so of course, I shot her."

"The only killer I see here is you." Dahl spoke up with narrowed eyes. "Is that really the kind of people you want to stick with kid?" She asked Luna since he was standing off to the side praying.

Luna didn't say anything as he turned and walked out of the room. Dahl snorted as she rolled her eyes. Johns was over at the radio system yet it seemed that there was nothing that could be saved. It seemed Riddick didn't want them to send for backup.

"We need to get out of here." Santana said as he looked to Johns.

"Oh?" Johns said with a brow raised. "And how do you suggest we do that?" He motioned to the beckon as well as the radio system. "There isn't anyway for us to call."

"I could fix something up with what is left." Vargas said as he looked at the wires and circuits.

Santana glared at Vargas. "That is just callin' back up for the back up."

It was then that Riddick's voice came through Santana's group ear radio's. ****_"If you thinkin' of calling for back up, it wouldn't be a good idea."_****

"He has Nunez ear piece." Santana hissed with narrowed eyes.

"Where are you?" Johns grabbed the radio ear piece from Santana's hand and placed it up to his own ear.

Riddick chuckled through the radio. ****_"100 kilometers to the south."_****

"What?" Dahl frowned as she moved to the window, "Fuck."

"That man has balls." Lockspur whispered as they all filed outside.

Johns cut his eyes to Dahl before he headed outside. "Get ready."

Dahl nodded as her and Jasper headed up to the roof with her large sniper rifle. Johns headed outside and tossed his gun to the ground. Santana and Diaz followed him as Riddick headed in their direction. As Riddick headed towards the three of them, he pulled off his shivs to show he wasn't going to try anything. Johns noticed and dropped his second gun.

"Drop your weapons." He told Santana and Diaz.

Diaz didn't seem to like that idea but did what he was told as Santana dropped his machete. No one said anything else til the three mercs stood a few feet from Riddick. None of the mercs noticing that Bella was hiding off to the right while another Furyan hound crouched in the tall weeds to the left. Riddick cocked his head as Johns, Santana and Diaz stopped a few feet from him. His goggles were covering his eyes thus the mercs couldn't see the glimmer of humor as his eyes darted towards the top of the outpost building where Dahl and Jasper were located.

"Riddick." Johns was the first to break the silence. "I can only guess you know who I am." His eyes narrowed as Riddick turned his goggle covered eyes towards him.

"Big Daddy Johns." Riddick said as a smirk spread across his face.

Johns nodded as he shifted on his feet. "That's right." His light blue eyes were much like his sons as he stared Riddick down. "I want to know what happened three years ago on M344-G."

"Hmm." Riddick hummed as his eyes moved to Santana. "Box Boy."

"What?" Santana looked a little frightened as Riddick stared at him.

Riddick raised a brow, "Didn't you say you were gonna put my head in a box?" He grinned as a low growl could be heard from the right. "Could have sworn I seen one."

"I have no idea what you are talkin' about." Santana took a step back. "Of course I have a box. Even Diaz has a huge fuckin box."

"Whatever ya say boss." Diaz whispered as his eyes were locked on Riddick.

Johns cleared his throat. "Where are the nodes?"

"Someplace safe." Riddick answered as his goggle covered eyes moved back towards Johns. "Now," He crossed his arms, "The way I see it there are two choices."

"Oh?" Johns looked a little put off by the way Riddick was talking. "What's that?"

"The first one is that I keep going," Riddick smirked as Santana paled. "4 down, 5 down and I keep going but in a few hours, no one is going to want to be on this planet." When none of them spoke, Riddick continued. "The second way is easier for you. I'll leave one node out in the open, you take your ship and leave while I take the other."

Santana scoffed at Riddick. "Is there a name for this lil' world of yours?"

Riddick narrowed his eyes behind his goggles, "Those are your choices." He looked directly to Johns. "Take it or leave it."

Johns watched as Riddick turned around before he signaled for Dahl to take her shot. However, before he could even call out to Dahl, Santana pulled a second weapon from his pants and aimed at Riddick. It was then that all hell broke loose. Hope lunged towards Santana as Bella rushed out of her hiding spot and knocked Diaz to the ground when he went for his gun. Dahl was able to take a shot, which landed on its mark. The tranquilizer taking effect yet Riddick was still able to move.

"Another Dahl!" Johns yelled through his ear piece at his sniper.

Dahl sent another tranq dart towards the Furyan yet it didn't seem to make a difference as Riddick kept moving back to where Santana was wrestling with Hope. Bella was fighting with Diaz which was a good match but when Riddick grunted falling to his knees, Bella turned her attention to her mate only to see Santana pick up his fallen gun and place it to Hope's head. Diaz hit Bella in the head which knocked her down and caused her vision to spin but when a shot rang out, Bella was suddenly holding Santana off the ground by his throat.

"Drop him Bella." Johns told the woman who held Santana a foot off the ground.

Hope was whining off to the side as blood poured out of the wound on her head. Riddick snarled as he tried to move but he wasn't able to because of the amount of tranquilizers that he was shot with. Bella's eyes were pitch black as she stared into Santana's eyes. Her fangs were peeking under her top lip which caused her to look more dangerous. Diaz moved forward but was thrown backwards when Bella's gift came out and encased both her and Santana.

"I should kill you now." Bella hissed with hatred in her tone.

Santana looked frightened as he hung from Bella's outstretched arm. "Bitch."

Bella snarled as she was about to latch her teeth onto Santana's neck when a dart came flying out of no where and hit her in the neck. She dropped Santana as she pulled the dart from her neck. Snarling loudly, Bella finally dropped to the ground unable to move. Johns walked over and knelt by Bella. Her eyes were locked with his as her pitch black eyes narrowed.

"You didn't need to become a killer." Johns whispered as he hit a place on her neck to make her pass out. "Now," He turned to Riddick. "We need to get him to the outpost."

"I'll take 'im." Jasper said appearing beside Johns. "Ya take Bella ta the ship where Aiden's at."

Johns nodded as he scooped up Bella and headed towards the ship. Jasper grabbed Riddick and flipped him over his shoulder then took off towards the Outpost. Diaz and Santana followed after them but Santana was watching where Johns was heading. His mind was reeling because of the fact the bitch was going to kill him. No one noticed when a black streak shot out of the ship and towards the body of Hope. It was only when a mournful howl echoed through the air that everyone stiffened. The howl promised death to the one who harmed the Furyan's hound mate.

****(Bella's Pov – Johns Ship, Jasper's Room)****

The first thing I noticed was I was no longer outside. The hum of a light sounded in my ear as well as the sound of Aiden's beating heart. My eyes snapped open, only to see the ceiling of one of the rooms on one of the ships. Sniffing the air, I was able to smell Aiden, Fury as well as Jasper and Dahl. That told me I was in Jasper and Dahl's room on board of Johns' ship. That allowed me to relax a little until I remembered why I had been shot with a dart.

In the next minute, I was up off the bed, without bothering Aiden, and standing. My weapons were still there which meant that either Dahl, Jasper or Johns had brought me to the ship. It was then a knock came to the door, startling Fury. I layed my hand on the Furyan hounds head as I walked over and opened it. Luna, one of Santana's group, stood there shifting from one foot the to the other. I just raised a brow as I moved out of the room and into the hallway, staring at the young man.

"I... um..." Luna looked a little nervous. "How are you doing?"

I could only smirk, "I'm fine." I nodded as I headed to the hatch. "Where are the others?"

"Um..." Luna seemed a little scared of me. "In the building."

"Good." I didn't even turn to look at the boy as I headed out of the ship.

It was then I noticed that the clouds were coming in faster then I had first thought. When the first drop of rain hit my arm, I grabbed Luna and darted into the outpost building. The hatch shut behind us as soon as we were out of the way so I didn't have to worry about Aiden. When I bursted through the door, I blinked a few times because of the fact Santana was crumpled to the ground with his top part of his head off to the side. His machete was embedded into the wall by the door which told me that Riddick must have played around.

"Bella." Jasper said as he looked at me. "What are ya..." He was interrupted when the rain started to pound on the roof of the building.

"Time's up." Riddick whispered as his silver eyes met mine.

I looked at Jasper who was rather tense as his eyes darkened. I could feel his protectiveness radiating from him as he pulled Dahl closer to him. It was then that the creatures started to jump on the metal tin roof. In some places it dipped which made Diaz gun happy as he started to shoot holes in the ceiling. I snarled and hit him in the arm, taking the gun from him. Moss was standing under one of the skylights when it shattered. Before anyone could tell him to move, he was lifted out of the room, his screams echoing through the sound of the rain.

"Bastards." Lockspur snarled as he started to shoot through one of the windows. "They ain't so tough." His eyes met mine and grinned just as I was suddenly splattered with his blood.

My eyes grew wide as I realized one of the creatures shoved their tail through the side of the building. I couldn't move as Lockspur was slammed face first into the grate covering the window. His bloody body was finally pulled through the hole in the wall making it bigger. I snarled as I finally was able to move and rushed over slamming a piece of metal shelving at the opening cutting off one of the creatures tails.

I heard a deep growl echoing through the room and I instantly knew it was Jasper. I spun around and locked eyes with his as we both let out a roar to tell the creatures who ever was inside was ours. Soon the creatures started to retreat from the building. I looked to Johns since he had the lock to release Riddick. I could see Luna over to the side with wide fearful eyes as he held a bible in his hands. He reminded me a lot of Imam.

"What now?" Dahl asked as she stuck close to Jasper's side.

"That's up to Big Daddy Johns," Riddick said, his silver eyes locking on the merc. "I always keep my promises. Do you?"

Johns frowned as he looked from Riddick to me, "Can I trust the both of you?"

"You know you can, Johns." I told him feeling slightly uneasy.

"I really don't know any more, Bella." Johns told me as he walked over to Riddick. "But I will trust you this time because we need your help." I gritted my teeth but didn't say anything else.

It was then Diaz that spoke up as he seemed to have reset his arm. "You sure you can trust them?" I didn't like he said that. "I mean Riddick just killed Santana..."

"He deserved to die." I spoke up finally causing everyone's eyes to snap to me. "He killed Hope, Fury's mate." I narrowed my eyes seeing Diaz take a step back. "Now, only Riddick and I know were the nodes are so one of us or both will be going with the others who are going to get the nodes." I saw Riddick stand up once Johns was done.

"I'm going." Johns said as he looked to me then Riddick.

"I'll go." Diaz spoke up but Jasper caught my attention with his narrowed eyes towards the large guy.

I could only guess he was planning something and I didn't like the way he was acting. "I'm going too." I said causing Riddick's goggled covered eyes to snap to me. "I. Am. Going." I repeated clearly to where he knew I wouldn't allow him to go alone.

"There are only three hogs." Dahl said looking at me. "Unless you want to ride bitch, you wont be able to go." She smirked showing me she was joking.

"I'll run beside them." I chuckled seeing Diaz look a little disbelieving. "So?"

Johns nodded as he walked over and grabbed two odd looking weapons, "Let's go." He said tossing one of them to Jasper.

****(Few Minutes Later – Outpost Building)****

The creatures were circling the building knowing there was food inside. It was only when the doors burst open, that a few of the younger creatures lunged yet was killed as Dahl shot the creature with a gun. Riddick and Bella were walking in the middle of the group as Vargas, Jasper, Johns, Dahl and Diaz stood around them. Luna seemed to be sticking close to Bella and Riddick for some odd reason.

"Get the door open." Johns yelled over the sound of the pouring rain.

Vargas nodded as he put the long metal rod, which served as a key, into its slot. With a hiss, the hatch that held the hover bikes opened and slammed the large metal door down into the mud. Just as Vargas stepped off the ramp, one of the smaller creatures shot up out of the mud and latched its fangs into the ankle of Vargas. Diaz pointed his gun at the man's leg and pulled the trigger blowing the little creature to pieces.

"Son of a bitch, man!" Vargas yelled as he glared at Diaz, "You could have shot my leg off."

"It's gone, isn't it?" Diaz raised a brow as Vargas shook his head then started up the ramp only to tense and fall to the ground shaking. "Come on, Vargas. Shake it off. It was just one of the little ones."

Bella scoffed as she walked by the dead man, "The smaller ones are most poisonous."

"So I'd watch my step if I were you." Riddick said with a smirk as he followed Bella up the ramp to the bikes.

Everyone followed Bella and Riddick up the ramp, Luna and the others watching where they stepped in the mud under their feet. Riddick walked up to the middle hover bike and flung his leg over. Bella smirked as she climbed up behind him. It was then that Johns walked over and removed the gun from the side of the bike.

"No weapons for you." Johns looked back to Bella, "Be careful out there. Diaz and I will be right behind you." He turned his eyes back to Riddick. "Do you know how to ride?"

Riddick just chuckled as he revved the engine. "I'll ride it like I stole it."

Bella squealed as Riddick caused the bike to shot out of the hanger with a smirk on his face. Johns and Diaz followed after them as Jasper, Dahl and Luna stayed behind with the ship. Jasper whispered into Dahl's ear as he headed towards the main part of the ship. With Bella and Riddick gone, Jasper was in charge of Aiden. Dahl stood at the entrance to the cargo hold with Luna at her side.

"I pray that luck will be on their side." Luna whispered as he fiddled with some prayer beads.

Dahl smirked as she shook her head, "Bella and Riddick don't need luck." She headed back into the ship. "They make their own."

****(Bella's Pov – Heading Towards Nodes)****

We had been heading towards the rock trees when I heard a crunch as if someone crash. I tapped Riddick on the shoulder and motioned for us to turn around. He nodded as he whipped the bike around. We were able to find out that Johns had gone off road but from the look of the bike, he was side swiped. Riddick and I stayed quiet as Johns started to shot at the Water Raptors that were trying to attack him. I was staying out of the way until I noticed a Water Raptor coming up behind Johns.

In a flash, I had the creature in a lock hold with my mouth attached to his neck. Light was suddenly shone on me but that didn't stop me from draining the creature dry. Once it was finished, I dropped the Water Raptor at my feet and smirked at Johns. His eyes were slightly wide but it was of shock instead of fear. Riddick whistled to Johns causing the man to turn his attention to my mate who stayed with the bike. With a smirk on his face, Riddick patted the back of his bike.

"How bad you want those nodes?" Riddick raised a brow as he nodded to me to go on ahead. "Johns."

"What about Bella?" I heard Johns ask but I was already heading towards the rock trees.

It didn't take me long, since the Water Raptors knew not to mess with me, to reach the destination. I sat under one of the columns and waited on the other three. What surprised me was that Diaz was the first to arrive with Riddick and Johns right behind him. Diaz' eyes locked on me and a sick grin spread across his face. I narrowed my own at him which caused him to look away. It was then Johns spoke up.

"Alright," He looked around once he was under the cover of the large top of the Rock Tree. "Where are the nodes?"

Riddick smirked as he pulled a shovel off the bike. I was a little shocked because I had no clue as to when he had grabbed that.

"Anyone up for digging?" Riddick looked at me but I just gave him a 'you have got to be kidding' look. "Alright then." He shrugged as he headed over to another column and started to dig.

It was then I noticed that Diaz started to walk away from us towards his bike but Johns broke my concentration when he walked up beside me and cleared his throat. I turned my attention back to Johns because I could only guess what he wanted to know. I didn't hold my breathe as I turned my attention back to where Riddick was digging.

"Jasper said something to me while we were on our way here." Johns spoke up with his arms crossed over his chest. "Somethin' to do with William." His light blue eyes were staring at me.

"You want to know what happened on Old Earth, M344-G." I said in a soft voice as I kept my eyes on Riddick but my senses open to any other dangers.

"You told me you didn't remember." Johns voice sounded accusing.

I sighed as I turned to look at him. "I didn't want to ruin your memory of your son." I noticed Johns frowned. "I don't know a lot because I didn't come until a lot later after they crashed but when I first met William, he smelled of morphine. It was thick in his system and I could tell he had been using for many years."

"No," Johns shook his head. "William wouldn't do that."

"He did." Riddick's voice spoke up from his spot digging. "Wanted to cut up a kid to save his own ass."

Johns was about to open his mouth when I spoke up again, "Its true." I watched Johns cut his eyes towards me. "I know that William was suppose to be a good guy, but it seemed that money was more important to him then doing the right thing." I placed a hand on my shoulder. "I am sorry but I didn't wish for you to find out about it."

"How did he die?" Johns voice was tight.

"The raptors that lived on Old Earth killed him." I whispered not telling him he fought with Riddick before they tore him apart. Johns didn't need to know that.

Riddick looked to johns and pulled up one of the nodes. "I kept my end of the bargain, now it's your turn."

Just as Riddick said that, I felt something hit me in the back of the head and the world went black.

****(Rock Trees – Nodes Found)****

"Thanks for starting the killing spree Riddick." Diaz said as he stood above Bella and Johns.

Riddick narrowed his eyes as he lunged towards Diaz but Diaz was quicker then Riddick thought as the large man was able to grab him by the arms and held him up off the ground by only his arms. Riddick snarled as he tried to get out of the hold yet before he could do anything, he was dropped to the ground, he rolled out of the way only to see that Bella threw Diaz away from him. Riddick smirked until Diaz pulled a gun. Bella was able to dodge the weapon but it hit one of the hover bikes.

Riddick lunged into the hole were the nodes were and pulled out Bella's sword. He was able to spin around and jumped, with the blade held over his head, embedding the blade into Diaz's shoulder. It was then that Johns groaned and blinked his eyes. Bella hurried to his side only to have him shove her away with a gun trained on her. She couldn't understand what he was doing until he pointed the weapon to Riddick. She then understood that Johns still didn't trust him.

"Looks like there's only one hog," Johns smirked as he picked up both nodes. "And I have the nodes."

"Sure about that Johns?" Riddick grumbled as his eyes went to the second bike.

Johns frowned as Bella walked over with him standing behind her and pulled off the cover. "He pulled the pin."

"Shit." Johns snarled as he kicked some mud up.

Riddick chuckled as he grabbed one of the nodes that hung from Johns' hand. "How's your ground game?"

****(Back At The Ship)****

Luna stood at the top of the ramp watching the creatures tear each other apart far from the light as possible. He shivered as he closed his eyes, hit the close button and turned around only to get frightened when he opened his eyes to see Jasper standing there.

"Um..." Luna swallowed because of the fact he knew some things about Vampires yet not everything.

"Scared boy?" Jasper said with a smirk, his eyes bright red since he had just taken some of Dahl's blood.

Luna swallowed again, nodding. "I fear that they may not make it."

"Don't worry," Jasper told him with a smirk. "Bella an' Riddick can take care of themselves."

"I do not doubt they can but they do not know Diaz as I do." Luna frowned as his eyes glazed over. "Santana allowed him to stay with us because he was unstoppable."

"Have ya ever read Riddick's file?" Jasper asked the boy.

Luna shook his head. "Santana said it wasn't my place to know who we were going after."

"Then ya need ta brush up on yer convicts, kid." Jasper tossed a electronic table towards Luna, who caught it with ease. "Bella's file's in there, too. Ya might just learn somethin."

Without another word, Jasper headed back inside because he wanted to check on Aiden and Dahl. Fury was moping around but Jasper understood since Hope was killed. He wondered if when Bella and Riddick took off to Furya, if they'd find another hound. That way Fury wouldn't be alone any longer.

****(Few Hundred Yards Out)****

Riddick and Johns were using their weapons to fend off the Water Raptors that seemed to keep coming. Bella used her elongated finger nails like knives as she slashed and sliced through the tough skin of the said creatures. With Riddick using her sword, Johns was able to use his shot gun as well as his hand gun. It seemed that as soon as one of the creatures had fallen two more was taking its place. They were even going after Bella which caused her some concern.

"Duck!" Johns yelled at her causing her to duck as he shot a Water Raptor that snuck up behind her.

"Watch your back, babe." Riddick growled as he sliced one of the creatures head off.

Bella snorted as she jumped over Riddick and kicked one of the smaller ones away. "Same to you, dear."

Johns snorted as he kept shooting at the creatures that were getting closer. Bella and Riddick were working as a team along with defending Johns. The rain was making walking a problem because of the fact the dirt turned to mud as soon as they rain hit. All three of them were covered in mud from the knees down as Bella had mud splattered across her face and chest. Since she was getting more physical with the creatures she was getting the dirtiest.

Johns spun around just in time to kill one of the Water Raptors that was coming at him like a wheel only to hear Bella scream for Riddick. When he turned, Riddick was standing there with a broken sword with a stinger from the tail of the Water Raptors in his gut. As he fell to his knees, Bella rushed forward and threw the creatures that started to circle a few yards away from where Riddick fell. With him carrying a node, he was a little heavier then Bella could have liked as she tried to get him up.

"Leave me." Riddick snarled as Johns moved over and pulled a grenade, then threw it over his shoulder.

"No!" Bella cried as she looked around only for Johns to make her duck when the explosion hit. "I wont leave you Riddick. Not again." She had tears coming down her face yet with the rain, no one could tell.

Riddick cut his silver eyes to Johns since his goggles on the top of his head. "Take it and go." He snarled as he tried to get the node off.

"Riddick." Johns whispered as he gazed down at the man. "Can you stand?"

"Not right now." Riddick hissed which caused Bella to remember the venom in the Water Raptors system.

Bella shoved her slightly muddy arm under Riddick's nose. "Feed." She ordered her eyes pitch black as the night around them. "It will help nullify the poison as well as help you heal."

"If you're going to do something, I'd do it soon." Johns said as he noticed that the Raptors were coming closer but were leery.

Bella thought quickly as she watched Riddick debate on what he was going to do. "Go Johns." She ordered him. "I'll deal with Riddick." She pulled the node of Riddick's back.

"Isabella..." Johns whispered taking the other node and placing it over his shoulder.

"Just go." Bella sneered as she felt Riddick latch onto her arm. "We'll be right behind you." Her shield was keeping the Water Raptors from getting to close at the moment.

Johns frowned but nodded as he stood, making his way out of the shield. "I'll be back for you."

"I know." Bella whispered as she allowed Riddick to finish feeding.

Johns took off as humanly possible shooting any creatures that got to close. Bella stayed kneeling next to Riddick until he was able to get up and move. Once Riddick was done, the stinger from the Raptors tail fell from the wound as he healed and pushed the foreign object out of the body. Flipping over, Riddick got sick as clear yellowish liquid came from his mouth. Bella knew it was the poison that was being cleansed from his system. It didn't take him long before he was able to stand.

"I told you ta go." Riddick snarled spinning around and grabbing Bella by the upper arms. "What's gonna happen ta Aiden?"

"Nothing," Bella hissed as she grabbed his hand, "Follow me." She lead him towards a rather rock hill.

The place they were heading looked to be like a large rock that had fell from the sky and stuck partially in the ground. Riddick and Bella finally had to drop hands as the Water Raptors kept coming at them. They both dodged and ducked as they tried to get to higher ground. Neither of them stopped til they were almost to the top. Bella and Riddick stood side by side as the Raptors kept coming forward. Riddick noticed one coming up from behind Bella thus he threw the sword in a spear like fashion which removed a weapon from him.

It was then both of them were using their hands to fight off the dangerous and deadly creatures. Bella was running low on energy because of the fact she had been using her shield to protect Riddick as much as she could. She also had a thin layered shield around her which meant that if any creature tried to bite her they would get a shock of their life. Both of them were concentrating on surviving that neither of them noticed a large Raptor coming up.

Only when the thing landed on both Bella and Riddick, forcing them to the ground, that they realized they were in big danger. Riddick's left hand and Bella's right hand had a hold of each side of the creature's mouth as their free hands were trying to push it back. Bella roared as Riddick screamed only for a blue blast to hit the creature and lay repeat fire to the places around them. Bella had tears in her eyes as spot lights appeared over her, the bottom hatch opened and a line was lowered down.

Riddick quickly attached Bella to the harness as he hooked himself up. With a tug and a thumbs up from Bella, they were hoisted into the air and away from the creatures who wanted their lives. The way they were attached to the hoist, Bella was straddling Riddick's lap as his hands gripped her ass and pulled her tighter against him. His goggles were now around his neck as his silver eyes gleamed with relief. Bella smiled down at him until they were almost into the ship before she claimed his lips with hers. It was then, once the bottom hatch was shut, Aiden made his presence known.

"Really? Again?" Jasper chuckled as he stood behind Aiden with his hands on the boys shoulders. "Come on Uncle Jay. They'll be a few minutes."

Both of the boys turned and headed out of the room, shutting and locking the door behind them. Neither Riddick nor Bella seemed to notice as they were lost in their own little world, still attached to the harnesses and the cable. Soon they would realize just where they were but right now, they only wanted a little peace with only the two of them.

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****Author Note – Here is the next chapter of A Future Not Expected. I am sorry to say that Hope did die but don't worry, Fury will be able to find love again. -Winks- Bella still has to show Riddick where Furya is located.****

****For my Riddick fans, how do you like the way I did Riddick 3? Was it good? Did I do good in putting Bella and Jasper into the story? Please let me know.****

****For my Twilight fans, during the part of the story where Johns left Bella and Riddick, Johns did leave Riddick during the movie also but at the end appeared just as I wrote. Riddick had no idea that Johns would be back.****

****This is also NOT the final chapter of this story. Just to let my readers, you, know. ;) Til the next chapter, keep reading and reviewing...****

****~*Dragon*~****


	18. Ch 18

**Ch. 18**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the characters in this story, other then the ones I made up.

****Author Note – ****I am proud to say that this story is coming along better then I had hoped. I know you my readers are enjoying this but just you wait. I am so glad that you, my readers, are enjoying this story. 118 reviews already but I want more! I hope you enjoy the up coming chapter. Now, here's the next chapter!

****Notes:****

_Personal Thinking_

_...Mental Communication/Dream/Day Dream..._

"_Eavesdropping from a distance"_

**"_**Radio Transmission"**_**

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****(Haven 3 – After The Rains Left)****

Johns stood in front of Riddick and Bella with his hands on his hips. His head was cocked to the side as he looked between the two of them. Aiden was playing with Fury, trying to keep the hound from missing his mate. Jasper and Dahl were inside with Luna speaking about something no one outside knew of.

"It seems we'll be heading out separate ways." Johns said looking at Riddick. "I would ask where you're gonna go but I don't want to know."

Riddick smirked as he cut his eyes, that were behind goggles, towards Bella. "Everyone's gotta go home sometime, Johns."

"You're ok for a convict." Johns held his hand out with a smirk on his own face.

"And you ain't to bad for a merc." Riddick took a hold of the mans hand and shook it. "Keep a strong spine. It was something your son seemed to lack."

Johns' smirk turned into a grim smile. "I wished things could have been different." He shook his head. "I tried to teach him the best I could."

"I think he just got into the wrong crowd." Bella whispered her head tilted to the side. "I don't think it was anything to do with how he was raised. He lost sight of what was right and what was wrong."

"Thank you," Johns whispered pulling Bella into a hug. "It seems you were right about me not wanting to think of William that way." He pulled back placing a kiss on her forehead. "Sometimes I wished he would have been a girl instead."

All three of them laughed as Bella moved back over to Riddick's side. Jasper, Dahl and Luna then headed outside. Luna walked up to Bella and Riddick, both of them were a little confused when Luna bowed his head.

"It seems I owe you both an apology." Luna said which caused Riddick to raise his brow.

"He thought all convicts needed ta be put away." Jasper spoke up as he stood behind Dahl, his hands protectively over her stomach.

"Most of them do, kid." Riddick told the young merc. "Its just how life was handed to us." He cocked his head to the side. "Stick with Johns and he'll show ya the true way ta be a merc. A respectable Merc."

Johns chuckled clapping Luna on the shoulder, "Take that as a compliment." He nodded to Riddick. "He don't think all mercs are trustworthy or respectable."

"I will Mr. Riddick." Luna said with a smile as he held his hand out. "You have showed me that not every convict is truly a killer."

Riddick shook the kids hands, "Not many truly deserve to be put away but there are those that need ta be." He pulled back and slipped his arm back around Bella's shoulders. "Just make sure you keep a level head on your shoulders."

"I will." Luna said as he turned to Johns. "I'll be in the ship getting things locked down." He then headed into the ship they would be taking.

"Take care of yerself, lil' darlin'." Jasper said as he moved over to pull Bella into his arms. "Ya deserve good times."

Bella chuckled as Jasper pulled back. "So do you Major." She nodded to Dahl. "It seems you've met your match."

"He has no idea." Dahl said with a chuckle causing Jasper to look a little worried. "First he has to make sure I'm happy." She was rubbing her stomach.

"You'll come and visit?" Bella asked Jasper and Dahl. "Johns can come to if he wants." She noticed the older merc look surprised.

"Maybe in a few years." Jasper kissed Bella on the top of the head then headed back over to Dahl. "Come on, darlin'. Ya need ta rest."

Johns was the only one left outside with the happy, odd, family. "Jasper knows where your gonna be?"

"Yes." Bella nodded with a smirk. "Don't worry. He's good at keeping secrets." She leaned her head on Riddick's shoulder. "Jasper is the only one I trust not to tell anyone."

"Alright then." Johns said with a nod. "I'll see ya around some time." He waved to Bella and Riddick. "Take care of that boy, Riddick. He's something else."

With that Johns headed inside the craft and a little time after that the ship shoot into outer space. Riddick turned his head to Bella and smirked. She only raised a brow as she cut her eyes towards Aiden. Him and Fury seemed to be resting in the shadows of the building at the moment. Riddick sighed as he nodded knowing that being a father would be more work then running from Mercs.

"So, when are we gonna take off?" He asked her as he headed over and scooped up Aiden, heading into the other ship.

"When ever your ready." Bella told him as they headed into the ship, the hatch hissing close behind her.

Riddick smirked as he nodded towards Aiden. "Let me put him down, then we'll take off."

"Be sure to make sure he's buckled in." Bella told her mate as she headed to the cockpit.

Riddick rolled his eyes but headed to the room where Aiden would be sleeping. Fury followed rather sluggishly. Bella and Riddick knew that Fury would most likely be better once he was back on home soil. Of course they didn't know what they would be arriving to.

****(Bella's Pov – Few Months Later – Orion Omega)****

It had been a few months before we found a small human colony on Orion Omega. It seemed that this was the only planet in the Orion system that was able to handle human life. There was another, Orion Alpha, that could also sustain life yet the local animals were to much for humans to handle. We had been on Orion Omega only a few days when someone noticed Riddick and myself. We were able to find out that the government of Heilon Prime had pardoned all charges that were filed on Riddick and myself which for that I was grateful.

"Mum can I have that?" Aiden's voice suddenly brought me out of my thoughts.

I looked over to see a small black looking cat in a small cage. When something passed by, it hissed turning bright red. I blinked my eyes realizing what it was. I looked around, finally spotting the man that owned the stall. I waved him over only to watch him kick the small Furyan hound pup.

"Can I help you miss?" The elderly man smiled pleasantly to me.

I just grinned baring my fangs, shocking him. "Why yes, you can." I told him looking over to the small pup. "Is that Furyan hound for sell?"

"Um... It isn't..." I couldn't believe he would try to lie to me.

"Don't bullshit a shitter, old man." I hissed my eyes darkening. "You know who I am don't you?" He nodded as he swallowed, Aiden smirking at my side. "Then you also know I have a Furyan hound myself so I know one when I see one. Not to mention I am heading there. Furya. So if you would be so kind?"

"2-20 credits." The elderly man stammered, shaking slightly.

I smirked and dug into my pocket only pulling out 10. "Well it seems I only have 10." I raised a brow to the man. "And with the way you were treating the creature I would only imagine you would wish to rid yourself of it."

"Y-Yes, o-of course." He nodded as he moved over and grabbed the cage by a handle. "Please rid me of t-this creature." He handed it off to me. "Free of charge, Miss." He bowed then hurried over to another patron.

Aiden finally started to laugh as we turned and headed away from the stall. "Great work mum." He beamed as he gazed into the cage. "I think it's a girl."

"If it is, Fury may just have a friend after all." I smiled down at him then looked down to the Furyan pup.

…_.You're safe now, pup..._ I forced my mind into the small creature in the cage.

Its silver eyes snapped to mine, as her skin returned to its normal black color. I smiled and stuck my finger into the cage. It sniffed me then started to purr because I could even smell Fury on me. Aiden oh'd and awed as we headed to the ship. When we grew close enough, I spotted Riddick talking to someone. It seemed he was busy so I lead Aiden inside with our new little friend. As soon as the hatch door shut behind me, Fury was standing in front of me sniffing very loudly.

…_.Calm Fury. Pup..._ I ordered him as I set the cage down.

Fury purred as he layed on his stomach, his hands lying on his front paws as he stared into the eyes of the female pup in the cage. I opened the door, allowing the female to leave which after a few minutes of realizing that Fury wouldn't hurt her, she crept out of the wooden cage. Her nose was twitching as Fury layed completely still. He purred as she circled him until she arrived back in front of him. He then stood slowly and whimpered at the female pup. It seemed she understand him as Fury turned and headed down the hallway, the small Furyan hound pup followed after him.

"Look mum." Aiden whispered loudly after a few minutes. "They like each other." His smile was bright as he looked like a kid on Christmas.

"Yeah he does." I nodded standing and picking up the cage. "Why don't you take this and fix it for a small bed? I know that she may want to sleep next to Fury but in case she doesn't, she'll have a bed of her own."

Aiden jumped at the chance. "Ok," He went to take the cage but I held it up out of his reach for a moment. "Mum..."

"I'm also going to need you to figure out a name." I saw him smile bigger. "I'm going to get some of the supplies I didn't get. I should be back before your father notices but you never know." I winked kissing him on the forehead. "Now, behave and don't get into anything."

Aiden nodded as he grabbed the wooden cage and headed into the back of the new ship. It was a lot nicer which also meant we could travel a longer way without needing to restock. Sighing with a smile on my face, I turned and headed to the hatch praying I could sneak by Riddick which I doubted. Sneaking pass him once was a feat in itself but twice would be pushing my luck. As predicted, the door to the ship hissed open revealing my mate standing there with his hands on either side of the opening.

"Where do ya think your going?" Riddick smirked as he raised his brow. "And what was that thing you brought onto the ship?"

I snorted shaking my head. "A Furyan Female pup that Aiden spotted." I told him moving closer. "As for where I'm going, I need to finish shopping."

"Oh, I don't know about that." Riddick smirked as he picked me up casing me to wrap my legs around his waist.

"Riddick..." I whimpered because I did need to get the supplies.

Riddick smirked as he entered our bedroom and kicked the door closed. "Someone's already is getting the things we need." He tossed Bella onto the large king size bed in the center of the room. "Which means we can have a little fun."

"But Aiden is still up!" Bella's eyes grew wide.

"Good thing that when I trade that piece of shit for this that I asked for a star jumper that had a room that was sound proof." Riddick pulled his tank top over his head.

Bella's eyes grew wide as Riddick climbed onto the bed, his silver eyes shining in the dim light. She had seen him in his predatory gaze but never directed at her. In the next instant, her hands were pinned above her head as Riddick captured her lips with his. She whimpered at the onslaught of feelings but she seemed to melt into the mattress under her. As Riddick held her arms with one hand, he used the other to trail down her cheek then further down til he grabbed her breast through the tight tank top. Bella arched into his hand as she felt him tweak her nipple.

Riddick smirked as he pulled his lips away from Bella's and trailed kisses down her face to her neck. Finding his mating mark, he let his tongue flatten against the surface and trail up to her ear where he pulled the earlobe into his mouth, sucking on it as if he was sucking her breast. Bella moaned as she wiggled around trying to get him to release her hands but Riddick held firm. In the next instant, Riddick ripped the offending shirt off of her causing her to moan as her head tilted to the right.

Riddick chuckled as he started to kiss his way down her neck til he found himself face to face with her breast. Licking his lips, his silver eyes locked on Bella's pitch black ones, Riddick used his teeth to slice through the material of her bra then yanked it off her completely. The shoulders ripping as he flung it off to the side. Bella was tinted pink from the arousal that Riddick was inflicting on her but she could only moan, whimper and groan as he continued his assault on her body.

It was then that Riddick released her hands but the look in his eyes, made her keep her hands above her head. He moved slowly, his mouth leaving a wet trail, down her stomach, only to stop a little ways above her sex. Bella couldn't help but wiggle around and whimper as her black eyes were locked on his dark silver ones. Riddick balanced himself on his knees as he used his fingers to undo the string of Bella's pants. A deep growl echoed through the room as he soon realized that Bella wasn't wearing any underwear.

He then seemed to forgo what he was doing as he ripped off Bella's pants and buried his face into her shaved mound. Bella gasped as her hands quickly found their way to his bald head feeling a little stubble there. Between Riddick's tongue moving in her then playing with her clit, it didn't take long before she was sent over the edge. Her thighs clamped against Riddick's head which made him grab her around the thighs to keep her from crushing him.

He lapped her up as she gushed into his mouth as she met her release. Bella layed bonelessly against the bed as Riddick crawled his way up and captured her mouth with his. She moaned tasting herself on his lips and tongue as he delved it onto her mouth. In the next instant, Riddick sheathed himself into Bella's waiting heat. Bella pulled away from him and moaned rather loudly. Riddick didn't move at first then finally he felt the pull to move. He started to rock against Bella causing her to wrap her legs around his waist, which allowed him to go deeper.

"Riddick..." Bella whimpered as she moved with him. "Faster." Her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back, baring her neck to him.

Riddick smirked as he dug his toes into the bed and started to move quicker inside Bella. Bella moaned which told him he found the right rhythm. A few minutes later, Bella was flying over the edge of bliss which Riddick followed soon after. Allowing themselves to calm after their releases, Riddick pulled out and fell to his side. He then pulled Bella into his arms as he spooned up against her. Bella sighed as she allowed herself to relax in her mates arms. Riddick and Bella both heard a hissing sound which meant that someone was there with their other supplies.

Dropping a kiss on Bella's forehead, Riddick got up and quickly pulled his pants back on as he headed out of the bedroom door. Bella seemed to purr as she snuggled down into the mattress as a thin sheet covered her nude body. With one more backward glance, Riddick headed out of the bedroom and towards the entrance of the ship. Snoring could be heard from Aiden's room which told Riddick his son seemed to be tired as well. Even as he spoke to the man who brought their things, Riddick's mind traveled to the fact he was finally heading home.

****(Jasper's Star Jumper, Major's Star)****

**"**_She's beautiful, Dahl."_**** Johns said through the video feed. ****_"She looks a lot like you."_****

"I think she looks like Jay." Dahl smiled as she bounced her month old daughter on her lap. "I'm still shocked she's growing faster then a normal baby."

Johns snorted shaking his head, ****_"You did mate with a vampire."_****

**"**_OH! She's adorable!"_**** Luna's face suddenly appeared behind Johns. ****_"What's her name?"_**** The young merc had stayed with Johns and took heed with what the elder merc taught him.

"Allie Jackie Belle Whitlock." Dahl said with a smile as she kissed her daughters head. "I thought it would make Jasper happy to have his daughter named after the most special people in his life."

**"**_What about you?"_**** Johns asked with a raised brow.

Dahl chuckled as she moved back showing her growing stomach. "I get to name the boy."

**"**_I'm happy for you Dahl."_**** Johns said sincerely. ****_"I know the reason you started being a merc was because you couldn't have kids."_****

"Yeah," Dahl nodded as a tear trailed down her cheek. "But it seems that Fate had different plans." Allie started to fuss. "Well, I hate to do this but Allie needs to be layed down for her nap."

Johns and Luna nodded as they blew a kiss to Allie. ****_"Talk to you guys later then."_****

"Yeah, Jasper will no doubt want to talk to you when he gets back." They were docked at a large planet with numerous animal life and few humans. "He's hunting at the moment for some blood for me." Dahl cringed but licked her lips at the same time. "It seems that these lil' monsters want more blood then daddy."

Johns nodded as he disconnected which allowed Dahl to stand and sigh as she stretched her back. She had to admit though she loved her new life. Never had she ever thought she would have children. Jasper had told her that her scent had also changed. She no longer carried the scent of death which could only mean that all their times together changed her slowly. That would also mean that she could continue to give him children as they grew older.

Dahl had also noticed that her skin no longer was easy to tear when she used a knife and it would slip. Shaking her head, Dahl headed into the first room that was connected to the main bed room. The door between the two rooms stayed open for the time being but it could be locked it needed. Once she layed Allie in her bed, the month old baby closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Dahl smiled as she bent over, which was a feat in of its self, kissed Allie on the forehead then headed into her own room. Yawning, she pulled off the robe she had on and climbed into bed in a thin nightgown. Jasper had gotten it for her for their 1 year anniversary. It was sky blue and made from the finest silk Jasper could find. It was loose which gave her room for her growing stomach. With one more yawn, Dahl closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift off to the sleep.

****_(Dream World)_****

_Dahl could tell this wasn't the real world because of the white glimmer that seemed to be covering every inch of the field she was standing in. It was filled with wild flowers that were Dahl's favorite. She looked down to see she was dressed in a white flowing gown. It was only when a tinkling laugh echoed through the field did Dahl look around only to spot a single female with short hair, light blue eyes with a pixie nose and a boyish figure._

"_Its wonderful to finally meet you." Alice skipped over with a wide smile on her face. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Mary Alice Brandon."_

"_Alice?" Dahl blinked a few times as she looked around. "You were Jasper's first mate."_

_Alice smiled widely with a nod. "I should thank you for taking care of our Major."_

"_So should I." Came another female's voice._

_Dahl spun around seeing a young woman who looked no older then 25 standing before her with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Jack, Kyra, walked over with a smile as she stood next to Alice._

"_You were able to prevent Jay from taking his own life." Jack whispered sadly. "Not only that you helped Bella and Riddick." She grinned brighter this time._

"_I'm not dead, am I?" Dahl couldn't believe she was meeting Jasper's dead mates._

_Alice and Jack chuckled. "No," Alice said shaking her head. "We just wanted to thank you and give you our blessing." She looked to Dahl's protruding stomach. "You were able to give Jasper something I could never give him."_

"_And something I didn't have time to give him." Jack said as she tilted her head to the side. "I came because I wanted to tell you, that your change was a gift from Alice and I. We wanted to make sure that Jasper had the love he deserved and a family would give that to him."_

"_He said he didn't smell death on me." Dahl whispered rather shocked at the moment._

_Alice nodded as she walked over and kissed Dahl's stomach then rose to look to at Dahl. "You're a wonderful mother." With that she disappeared._

"_Take care of our Major." Jack said as she walked over and pulled Dahl into a hug. "He needs you more then he'll ever admit." She pulled back, placing a hand on Dahl's stomach. "They are both healthy."_

_It was then Jack disappeared and Dahl found herself standing in the middle of the field by herself. Although she felt something pulling at her mind._

****(Back On Major's Star – Bedroom)****

Dahl opened her eyes to Jasper laying his head on her stomach. She couldn't help but smile as she remembered her 'dream'. It was then Jasper must have sensed she woke up because he looked up at her.

"Ya were havin' some wonderful feelin's there darlin'." Jasper purred as he moved up to pull her into his arms. "What were ya dreamin' 'bout?"

"I saw Alice and Jack." Dahl whispered quietly knowing Jasper could hear him. "I was able to talk to them and they thanked me for being there for you." She had her eyes closed but she finally opened them to look at him. "They said our babies are both healthy."

Jasper was shocked when she first said Jack and Alice's name but after she continued he remembered Bella telling him about seeing the others when she went to meet with Shirah. When Dahl looked up at him, he couldn't help but feel a tear run down his cheek. It had been centuries since he ever cried.

"They're happy?" Jasper didn't ask anything else of his mate.

Dahl nodded her head against his chest. "Yes," She told him as she placed a kiss over his heart. "They also said it was their gift for making me immortal."

"Then I'm even more in debt ta the both of 'em." Jasper purred softly as he pulled Dahl a little closer to where she was laying half on him and half on the bed. "Alice was my first mate but she was more then that. She was my best friend." He looked down at Dahl, "Jack showed me how ta love again an' ya made my life whole when I lost 'em both." He leaned down and kissed Dahl on the lips causing her to moan. "I'd be lost without ya darlin'."

****(Beautiful Danger, Riddick's Star Jumper)****

Bella stood in the cockpit as she gazed out at the stars in front of them. It had been a year since they had fought for their lives on Haven 3 and last seen Jasper, Dahl or Johns. She missed them but knew they would visit once her, Riddick and Aiden were finally settled on Furya. Aiden was also growing more slower then before, which told Bella from now on, he would slowly grow til he reached his maturity. She worried that he wouldn't find anyone but Riddick told her that it took him almost 21 years before he found her.

It eased her fears a little but she didn't know if they would find anyone on Furya. From what she could remember Shirah telling her, it was a new world altogether since the Furyan's had been wiped out. Shaking her head, Bella sighed as she sipped her cup of warmed blood. Riddick had gotten a warm box as well as a cold box. It seemed to help them feed during the times they were in between habitable worlds. The star chart on the craft Riddick called Beautiful Danger, a small gift from him in naming it after what she was, seemed to know exactly where they needed to go.

Furya was in the Nox System. It seemed that while there was light, it was no brighter then what most of their lights most of the time. The sun in the system shone no brighter then twilight on Earth and the darkness was pitch black. Bela then understood why Riddick's eyes were the way they were. She knew that it was an evolution of his people because at one time the Sun in the Nox system was no doubt as bright as the sun she was use to on Earth before it changed. With a low beep started, Bella turned to notice that they had an incoming message.

Bella walked over and sat down, pressing the accept button. She waited a few minutes while her and the other person was connected but as soon as the image came through, Bella gasped with tears in her eyes as she saw Dahl, Jasper and three children running around behind them. Jasper seemed to look a lot better then he had the last time as did Dahl. Bella could see that death was no longer after the woman because of how smooth her skin was. Riddick's had also become that smooth but when she didn't know because it seemed to happen while he was away from her the first time.

"They're beautiful, guys." Bella couldn't believe her first words of the kids but Jasper chuckled and Dahl smiled brightly. "I guess that venom can fix more then Carlisle believed." She knew of the fact Dahl wasn't suppose to have children.

**"**_We know yer not even close ta Furya," _****Jasper started as his eyes were bright red, showing his diet. ****_"But we wanted ta tell ya first. Dahl an' I are havin' another baby."_****

Bella's eyes grew wide because she had only seen Allie and the twins, Carlie and Emmett, only six months ago after the twins were born. "Oh my goodness." Bella was happy for the both of them. "Do you guys know what it is?"

**"**_No,"_**** Dahl said shaking her head with a grin on her face. ****_"All we want is for them to be healthy and happy. Johns also said that he went back to Old Earth."_**** Bella tensed at that. ****_"He found the bullet box full of Morphine along with needles and a few other things from the crash of Williams. Him and Luna has stopped by once or twice but they're still running after the bad criminals."_****

"Good for him." Riddick's voice popped up as his hands were layed on her shoulder. "And good for you. Glad to know you guys are doing good. Aiden's almost the height of Bella's shoulders." He smirked because Bella didn't want Aiden taller then her but he would be.

**"**_I'm glad yer doing good."_**** Jasper nodded with a smirk on his face. ****_"I know it's late, so we'll let ya go. We'll message ya at a later date unless Dahl goes inta labor before then." _****

"Bye Brother." Bella whispered as she smiled happily at her brother from an old life. "Take care of him Dahl."

Dahl chuckled but nodded. ****_"You know it. Bye guys."_**** She waved as did Jasper before she disconnected them.

"It seems that everyone's getting their happy endings." Bella whispered leaning back as Riddick massaged her shoulders.

Riddick chuckled as he spun the chair around and picked up Bella, leaving her empty cup behind. "You have your own happy ending coming my dear mate." Bella wiggled around then turned to pull Riddick down to her.

"You mean your not my happy ending?" She cooed before she kissed him quickly then darted to their room.

Riddick growled as he stalked after his mate. "Ya lil' tease."

Neither of them noticing that Aiden, who looked like a tall 10 year old, stuck his head out of his bedroom door. Two Furyan hound heads also stuck out. When he noticed that it was his parents playing around again, he rolled his eyes and headed back inside along with Spirit and Fury. It seemed that things were turning out better then he could admit. Seeing his parents happy was something he had wished for years and now he was finally getting it. Aiden fell asleep with a smile on his face as Spirit and Fury snuggled up beside his bed.

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****Author Note – Here is the next chapter, and no this is not the end either. I will get Bella and Riddick to Furya before I would even think of ending this story. I guess I want to see how this ends to because I have even reread what I wrote which isn't something I would usually do. LOL!****

****For my Riddick fans, this is after Riddick 3. I thought Johns needed some closure thus he went back to old earth to find out if Bella and Riddick were telling him the truth.****

****For my Twilight fans, I hope that little bit with Dahl meeting Jack and Alice allowed some of the questions about how Jack and Alice would feel was answered. It seemed that once your dead, you just want happiness for those you leave behind. LOL. Now, as I said, this isn't part of Riddick 3 thus everything after Riddick and Bella were saved, is from my own imagination.****

****So, til the next chapter, keep reading and reviewing!****

****~*Dragon*~****


	19. Ch 19

**Ch. 19**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the characters in this story, other then the ones I made up.

****Author Note –**** I am proud to say that this story is coming along better then I had hoped. I know you my readers are enjoying this but just you wait. I am so glad that you, my readers, are enjoying this story. 126 reviews already but I want more! I hope you enjoy the up coming chapter. Now, here's the next chapter!

****Notes:****

_Personal Thinking_

_...Mental Communication/Dream/Day Dream..._

"_Eavesdropping from a distance"_

**"_**Radio Transmission"**_**

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****(Star Jumper, Beautiful Danger – 6 Hrs Til Furya)****

"Is mum going to be doing that all the time?" Aiden cringed as he could hear his mother getting sick in the main bathroom.

Riddick chuckled because he had gotten use to it. "Not all the time but most of the time." He told his son as they sat in the cockpit. "I spoke to Jasper about when your mom was pregnant with you and she was just as sick."

"I feel bad." Aiden cringed again when Bella grew louder.

"Don't be." Riddick told his son. "Its just the way of life."

Aiden nodded as he turned his attention back on his 'school work'. Both his mother and father wanted him to be educated as well as he could without actually going to school but Riddick found out once Aiden was old enough, by Bella's standards, to learn that his mate was once upon a time a high school teacher. Riddick still found things about his mate that surprised him yet at the same time it didn't.

He knew she was a strong woman yet it seemed that the more he learned about the woman Isabella Marie Swan Masen Cullen Richards Riddick was the more he fell in love with her. When the toilet flushed, Aiden sighed a breathe of relief not only for his ears but for his mother. Neither male liked to see Bella sick yet Riddick knew he was the cause of this sickness. A month and a half sickness if Riddick remembered correctly when Bella told him.

"Sorry about that." Bella whispered as she walked out of the bathroom with her hand on her stomach and skin rather pale for her.

Riddick turned in his seat. "Take care of the ship, Aiden." He told his son, who now looked around 15. "I'm gonna put your momma to bed."

"Alright dad." Aiden nodded as he watched his mother and father head towards the back of their ship.

A smile graced the young man's face because he could tell how much in love his parents were even if they weren't mushy like most where. While his father didn't do physical affection, Aiden learned that once in a while, his father would give him a hug or kiss on the top of the head. Aiden realized that his father didn't know how to give affection thus he did the best he could. His mother, on the other hand, sometimes went over board but he knew she was just trying to make up for his father's lack of affection. It didn't bother Aiden because that was just they way his parents were.

****(Bedroom, Beautiful Danger)****

Riddick frowned as he carried his mate into the bedroom. He was glad he made Aiden take care of the controls because as soon as they rounded the corner towards their room, Bella collapsed. Riddick didn't waste any time scooping her up and hurrying into the room. Fury and Spirit were right behind him. He knew the hounds sensed that Bella was ill or they wouldn't have followed. Once Riddick layed Bella on the bed, he realized she was colder then she usually was.

_What to do?_ Was the only thing running through Riddick's mind as he suddenly got an idea. _Jasper was with her the first time._

Riddick hurried over and punched the number for the place where Jasper and Dahl lived. It took a few minutes but it wasn't long before the screen said connected then Dahl was on the screen with a worried expression on her face.

**"**_Riddick?"_**** Dahl didn't like the look on the man's face. ****_"What's wrong?"_****

"I need to speak with Jasper." Riddick said with a frown because Jasper hadn't answered. "Its about Bella."

Jasper appeared on the other end in an instant. ****_"She's sick isn't she?"_****

**"**How'd you know?" Riddick shook his head. "Never mind, how can I help her? She passed out on me."

Jasper frowned as he looked over Riddick's shoulder to the bed where Bella layed. ****_"Has she fed? On blood in a while?"_****

"No." Riddick shook his head. "I keep to try to get her to feed but she wont."

Jasper cringed as he looked at Riddick with sympathy. ****_"Yer gonna have ta land an' let her catch her own 'meal'."_**** He sighed as Dahl let him take his seat. ****_"I'd go ta a place with no human life 'cause she wont wanna take a life like that, 'gain."_****

"If she needs blood we have enough on board." Riddick didn't know if Jasper was right on this or not.

Jasper shook his head. ****_"She needs fresh blood, Riddick. Not the stuff ya already have."_****

"I see." And Riddick did, because Bella had told him a few weeks before she would need to feed yet she hadn't when they landed because of the humans in the area. "Thank you, Jay."

**"**_Not a problem, Riddick." _****Jasper nodded his head as he grinned a little. ****_"Just be glad ya weren't there when Bella gave birth ta Renesmee, we almost lost 'er."_**** Riddick's face paled a little more.****_ "Don't ya worry, she's tougher now an' she has ya ta help. Just rememba' that she needs ta feed an' soon."_****

Riddick sighed and nodded. "Thank, Jasper." He told the other male. "I need to go find a place to land."

**"**_Let me know if there's anythin' else ya need."_**** Jasper said then shut off the connection.

Riddick stiffened as he headed over and kissed Bella on the forehead then hurried to the front of the ship. If his mate needed fresh blood, she would get it even if he had to stop and pick up a human himself. Although he would pick someone that didn't deserve the life they were given. It didn't take him long before he was sitting in the pilot seat next to his son. Aiden frowned but didn't say anything because he could tell the kind of look his father had on his face. Even Fury and Spirit stayed with Bella in case something happened. After a few minutes, Aiden finally spoke up.

"Um, dad?" Aiden noticed his father's face was tense. "Is mum ok?"

Riddick nodded deciding not to lie to his son. "Your mother needs fresh blood." His silver eyes were darting around the stars that were close by. "I need a world that has life. Animal preferably."

"There's a good on in the Nox system, close to Furya." Aiden said pulling up the map. "It will take us about thirty minutes to get there."

"Set the coordinates." Riddick told his son as he stood. "I'm going to make sure your mother is alright." His silver eyes were darker then normal. "If anything happens, I want you to go to your room and lock the door with the hounds. Got it?"

Aiden nodded because he knew that look in his father's eyes. "Yes dad."

"Good." Riddick ruffled Aiden's hair as he headed back to make sure Spirit and Fury were out of the bedroom in case Bella decided they might be good to snack on although he didn't believe she would.

However, Riddick wanted to be safe then sorry.

****(Bella's Pov – Thirty Minutes Later – Luna Nox II)****

I had placed myself into a sleep type slumber as soon as I collapsed because I knew of what my body wanted. The blood on board the ship did nothing to appease the child in my womb which told me one thing, I needed to keep myself under until I knew it was safe. I didn't want to risk the life of Aiden or Riddick. Not to mention, Spirit and Fury that were on board. Time seemed to move at a steady pace because I listened to the movement around the room. Riddick had sent Fury and Spirit out which allowed me some relief yet I could barely him him shuffling.

After what seemed like an eternity, Riddick disappeared out the door. I had felt the ship shutter which told me where had landed somewhere but I didn't allow myself to come out and breathe the air until I didn't hear anyone in the ship. Riddick had left the door to the bedroom open which allowed me to hear since our room was the sound proof one. I waited a few more seconds before I allowed myself to wake from my slumber like state. While under I could hear yet I had more or less locked my body down. No breathing, no movement only sound.

Since I didn't hear anyone, I opened my eyes and breathed in deeply. I realized instantly what my mate had been doing. He was ready things for once we had finished feeding but at that time, the only thing on my mind was the sweet smelling scent that filled the air. It smelled like ambrosia which slightly worried me yet my vampire feeding instincts were kicked in and the worry faded into the back of my mind as I darted out of the door, ignoring the small heart beats behind one door as I darted towards the open hatch to the ship.

It didn't take me long before I was out in the open air. It was sweet as it was filled with blood yet there was something else intertwined with the breeze. I didn't pay any attention to it as I darted into the trees that weren't far from where the ship landed. As I passed the tree line, I heard and smelled Riddick briefly yet I ignored him and kept going. I needed to feed because while I knew my limits, I just happened to be pregnant and a pregnant female vampire is a dangerous vampire. Coming into another clearing which was far from where the ship was stationed, I stopped and closed my eyes as Edward taught me, listening to the world around me.

It took me a few minutes but as soon as I was able to locate my meal, I darted off into the direction. I could hear a sound heart beat as I grew closer to my prey. It wasn't until I was right on it that I was slightly shocked but my thirst over powered everything else as I rushed towards the creature and quickly latched my fangs into the soft part of it's neck. The large dog like creature, the size of the skiff from Old Earth, thrashed in my embrace yet with my strength, it wasn't able to get away from me. It took me a few minutes before I had drained the creature then moved off of its corpse.

"Feelin' better?" Riddick's voice came through the darkness as he moved into my line of sight.

"Yes," I whispered feeling slightly ashamed of myself. "How did you..."

Riddick shrugged as he moved forward, pulling me into his warm embrace. "I needed advice on what to do so I called up Jasper." He kissed me on the neck as he buried his nose in my neck. "Not somethin' I liked doing but it was needed to make sure you were alright."

"I'm sorry, Riddick." I whispered as I snuggled closer. "Do you want to take back my kill for food?" I pulled back and looked back to the animal I killed.

"Why not?" Riddick shrugged pulling completely away as he pulled out a dagger. "Need to dress it before we do though." His silver eyes glowing in the darkness as he moved towards the dog creature with tusk and odd colored skin. "May have something wrong with it."

"Tasted fine to me." I smirked seeing him roll his eyes as I hurried over to his side to help.

It didn't take long because of the fact the creature seemed to be fairly young. I didn't think I wanted to meet its mother as Riddick and I had to work together to carry what we salvaged from the monster dog creature with tusks. It didn't take as long as I thought it would as we finished preparing the meat then picked up what we would use then headed back to the ship.

I could immediately hear Aiden speaking to Spirit and Fury which told me he was safe. I couldn't help but worry about him even if he was old enough to take care of himself. When we broke the trees to where the ship was located, Aiden was in front of me in a split second pulling the meat out of my hands and pulling me to him. I felt warm tears falling on my shoulder and when I glanced to Riddick, he just nodded taking the food to the ship.

"Aiden?" I whispered hugging the boy closer. "Is everything alright?"

Aiden didn't say anything at first. "I was worried for you." He finally told me as his arms tightened. "I... I don't know... I love you mum."

"It's ok, Aiden." I whispered as I pulled back and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm ok." I looked into his eyes. "Now, tell me what happened?"

"I heard the animals' cries of pain and all I could think about was you and dad." Aiden sighed shaking his head. "I know you guys are immortal but..." He bit his lip. "So was Kyra."

I suddenly understood what Aiden's problem was. "Ah," I smiled sadly at my son. "You don't have to worry about me baby." I told him pulling him to me. "As Jasper has told you before, Kyra's death was a freak accident. Not only that, but fire don't bother us at much as it had before. I'm not planning on going anywhere."

"I know its just..." Aiden layed his head on my shoulder as he hugged me tightly.

"You just worry." I finished as I chuckled. "Don't worry baby. Your father and I will be at your side as long as we can." I looked directly into his silverish eyes.

"Alright." Aiden nodded as it seemed the weight that weighed heavily on his shoulders disappeared.

I just smiled as I placed my arm over his shoulder. "Come on," I told him. "I know your dad is excited to get home."

****(Beautiful Danger – Few Minutes Later)****

Bella watched as Riddick showed Aiden how to smoke the meat with what they had on board the ship. After she and Aiden had entered the star jumper, Riddick had taken off into space. She didn't argue because of the fact there were larger creatures on the planet then their ship and she didn't want to be stuck on a world that Riddick didn't wish to be on. With a smile gracing her face, Bella couldn't help but feel her heart swell with love, happiness and pride at the two men in her life.

Spirit and Fury were off to the side gnawing on a bone that she had brought back. It was a good thing she brought back two because it seemed that Spirit was a little territorial when it came to her bone. The only one that she didn't growl at was Bella because she knew that Bella was the alpha female. She still growled at Riddick but it was more or less grumbling. Fury was also doing better with Spirit around which allowed Bella to worry less about the male Furyan hound.

It took a while for him after Hope was killed but Bella knew that Aiden helped the hound and after they got Spirit, Fury seemed to return to himself. It was only when Riddick looked up that Bella smiled and headed over to where the two men in her life knelt on the ground. Aiden finally realized his mother was there and looked up with his eyes sparkling from working with his father. He quickly turned his attention back to what he was doing since Riddick stood and told Aiden he was in charge for a minute.

"What're you doing down here?" Riddick asked pulling his mate into his arms.

Bella licked her lips looking at the meat. "Just wanted some raw meat."

Riddick chuckled as he lead her over and grabbed a piece that Aiden hadn't placed in their 'smoker' as of yet. Aiden just rolled his eyes because he knew his mothers appetite as of lately was slightly odder then when she wasn't pregnant. He couldn't help but wonder if she had been the same way with him.

"Here babe." Riddick told her as he handed her the piece. "This good enough?"

Bella nodded biting into the piece of meat. "Hmm." She nodded kissing him on the cheek as she skipped out of the cargo hold. "About an hour til we get to Furya." She called back over shoulder disappearing up the stairs.

"Minx." Riddick growled as he turned back to where Aiden finished putting the meat into the smoker the two males fixed up. "Good job, kid. Let's go see what your mums got cooking for dinner." He could smell the food wafting down from the main level.

"Smells like some of the meat you brought back and veggies." Aiden said sniffing the air, standing as he brushed off his pants free of dirt.

Riddick chuckled as he shook his head. "You and your nose, kid." He ruffled Aiden's hair. "Its almost as good as your moms."

Aiden smiled widely at his fathers words because it wasn't many times his father said he was proud of him. He knew his father was different then others and him and his mum had problems before he was born but he was just glad they were together. A sibling on the way was another good thing that came of it, which made him wonder.

"Hey dad?" Aiden asked as they headed up the the main deck of the ship.

"Hm?" Riddick hummed not really saying much.

Aiden knew that meant what in his fathers language thus asked. "What are we going to do once we get to Furya?"

"We'll rebuild the world I came from." He told his son as he placed a hand on the boys shoulder. "We may not stay there for long, but I just have this feelin' I need to go home." Riddick shrugged not really understanding.

"Ok," Aiden nodded as he frowned thinking. "What about the people you ruled before?" He could remember his mother talking about the Necromongers.

Riddick growled deeply in his chest, "If they show up, we'll kill 'em." His silver eyes locked with Aidens'. "Ain't no other way."

"Alright dad." Aiden's face grew hard as Riddick's as they continued up the stairs and into the kitchen that wasn't far. "Hey mum!" His face changed completely as did Riddick's. "We smelled the food."

Bella chuckled shaking her head, not mentioning the looks on her boys faces. "I wondered why you guys showed up." She played if off as she didn't know. "So did it smell good?"

"Sure did." Riddick said smirking as he walked around kissing Bella on the temple. "Also glad you turned the lights down." He loved being mated to a vampire because of the fact she could see just as clearly, if not clearer, in the dark then him.

"I know you like the dark or low lights." Bella said with a shrug. "Aiden usually has his lights on bright for some reason." She raised a brow as she brought over some salad she mixed together.

Aiden shrugged. "I want to get use to all kind of lights." He sat down at the side while Riddick took on end and his mother took the other after she finished bringing over the food. "I know that Furya isn't bright, but it does have a really bright day once a year."

"I see you've been reading." Bella beamed with pride for Aiden's love of books.

"He gets that from you." Riddick said as he started to dish up his plate and Aiden's.

Aiden rolled his eyes at his father, "I can do that dad."

"I know." Riddick said as he glared at Aiden. "But I wasn't there for a few years an' I'm making up for it." Bella chuckled under her breathe as she filled her plate then took a bite.

"Yes, Father." Aiden only seemed to use Father anymore when he was upset about something.

Riddick chuckled but allowed Aiden to fill his own. Once the boy did, Riddick placed a few more pieces of meet onto the boys plate. Bella snorted as Aiden sighed and ate what his father placed in front of him. Even Bella knew that Aiden needed to eat more but he seemed to be rather reluctant. She couldn't help but wonder if Aiden took more after the vampire side or the Furyan side.

Deciding to ask him later, Bella pushed that thought out of her mind and turned her attention onto what they would do when they arrived to Furya. She had heard her boys talking on their way up, no matter how quiet they were trying to be. Aiden and Riddick were talking about the game that could be on the planet but Bella was thinking of something else entirely.

"Riddick." Bella spoke up breaking into the boys' conversation. "Do you think that there will be any buildings left?" She asked popping a piece of cooked meat into her mouth.

"Don't know." Riddick said with a shrug as he ate another bite of his salad, chewed then swallowed. "There might be parts of buildings but most likely we'll have to build our own buildings."

"I figured as much." Bella sighed as she took a bite of her raw meat.

Aiden bit his lip as he paused in his eating. "Do you guys think they'll be other people there?"

"I don't know." Bella said frowning as she wondered what her son meant because even though Renesmee knew Jacob was her mate before she was born, she didn't know if Aiden would be the same because of his Furyan side. "Why Aiden?" Riddick was also intrigued by why his son asked such a question.

"Don't know." Aiden shrugged acting like his father at the moment which caused Riddick to smirk and Bella to sigh. "I just have an odd feeling the closer we get."

Bella nodded but wasn't any good with emotions. "If you want, call Jasper and speak to him about it." She knew that Jasper could help Aiden. "You know he'll help."

"Yeah," Riddick said with a nod. "Call Jasper he's better with emotional shit then I am." He took another bite of his meat, not as upset as he thought he should be.

"You sure?" Aiden didn't want his father upset with him.

"Yeah, kiddo." Riddick smirked as he gave Aiden a small nod. "He knows a lot more then I do about emotions. He should anyway, he's the Empath."

Bella chuckled rolling her eyes because she knew how much Aiden looked up to his father. As she was about to take a bite of her salad, her stomach churned. Her mouth snapped shut as her fork hit the table before she darted out of the kitchen and towards the back of the ship where the bathroom was located. Riddick and Aiden cringed together even before Bella lost the contents of her stomach because they knew what had been coming.

"Should we go check on her?" Aiden asked looking to his dad.

"Naw," Riddick swallowed looking at his food. "We'll wait a few minutes then I'll go check."

Aiden nodded as he looked a little green. "I'm going to my room."

Riddick didn't blame the kid as Aiden rushed out of kitchen and into his room, the door shutting firmly behind him. It wasn't long after that, Riddick could feel the shield abilities his son possessed cover his entire room. Aiden seemed to take after his mother more then Riddick wanted to realize. It was one reason he tried to get him to eat more food. Aiden was still bulky yet for some odd reason, he had hit a growth spurt almost over night. The boy now stood just under Riddick's chin which was almost eye level to his mother.

Pulling his thoughts away from Aiden, Riddick got up and headed in the direction of the bathroom. He knew that Bella was either done or almost done, or taking a break because there wasn't any noise coming from that part of the ship any longer. Riddick tried to feel Bella through their bond yet for some reason she was blocking him like always. The only time she had dropped the block was back on the planet when she was hunting. It was the main reason he had followed her out of pure instinct. Riddick knew that Bella wouldn't have hurt him, no matter what she thought.

What he found when he entered the bathroom was his mate hunched over the toilet with her head hanging over the bowl. Riddick moved slowly over to Bella and knelt behind her as he held her hair out of her face. She had usually up in a pony tail yet for some reason she hadn't done so yet. Bella knew her mate was there yet wasn't able to say anything pass the sound of her retching dinner up. After a few minutes, Riddick scooped his mate up once he knew she was finished and headed into their room. He knew that she was alright but he wanted her to rest.

"I'm fine." Bella tried to wiggle out of Riddick's arms.

"Ya ain't fine." Riddick growled as he walked into their room and set her down on the bed. "I want you to rest for a little while."

"But we're almost to Furya." Bella whined as she relaxed on the bed.

Riddick chuckled. "You need to rest." He dropped a kiss on Bella's forehead. "I'll wake you up when we get there. Alright?"

"Alright." Bella sighed as she turned on her side. "But only because I am kinda tired." She yawned as she closed her eyes.

Riddick didn't say anything as he smiled and kissed Bella once more before he headed out of the room and towards the cockpit. He left the bedroom door open just in case Bella needed him. Riddick couldn't believe just how different his life turned out from crashing on a pitch black planet called Old Earth.

****(Elemental World)****

Aereon stood on the balcony of her home looking up at the stars. A smile graced her face as the wind blew around her whispering the secrets of the universe. She held up her hand and watched as the wind blew across her skin causing part of her to become one with the air. Her calculations were coming true as she looked back out to the sky. Aereon had feared of the prediction of the Furyan male that would destroy the Necromongers wouldn't come true yet she knew now it was destined.

"Not much longer and the Furyan's shall be avenged." Aereon spoke to the wind yet she felt another presence close by.

…_.Yes, old friend we shall..._ Shirah appeared in a ghostly form next to Aereon. _….Our king has found a wonderful queen..._

Aereon nodded as she kept looking out at the stars. "Yes, I do believe that Bella and Jasper will change the tides for the better."

…_.I wish to thank you..._ Shirah spoke softly. _….You have saved my son from a life of loneliness..._

"He deserves the love you were unable to give him, Shirah." Aereon finally turned to look at the ghostly image of the Queen of the Furyan's. "Did you tell Bella?"

Shirah shook her head, _….She didn't need to know..._ A smile spread across her ghostly face. _…..Anyway, I am no longer the Queen of Furya. That title shall go to Isabella Riddick..._

"You may rest in peace now, my friend." Aereon whispered as her old tired eyes glistened with un-shed tears. "I know it has been years since you have slept."

…_.Ah, to rest..._ Shirah sighed as she faded away. _…..Keep an eye on our children, Aereon Of The Wind. You are the Furyan guardian now..._

"Have no fear, Shirah." Aereon whispered as she turned back to the sky. "Riddick and Bella have everything under control. Soon the Necromongers will find their way to their afterlife."

****(Luna Prime – Whitlock Home)****

Allie Jackie Belle Whitlock sat on her bed by the window, reading one of the many books she was given. Her deep blue eyes scanned over the pages with ease as her vampire brain allowed her to read faster then humans. At the age of only a year and a half, Allie looked like a 9 year old. Her mother told her that she grew faster then humans but would stop when she grew to her mature height. Her light blonde hair came from her father yet her curvy figure came from her mother.

As she was reading, her vision suddenly got blurry. Allie blinked a few times as she shook her head, placing her book on the bed beside her. A wave of dizziness hit her as a soft voice told her to relax. She didn't understand what was happening but soon she was standing on a world she hadn't seen before. Allie could see Riddick and Bella along with another boy but there were others there that caused fear to swell in her chest. She didn't know what was going on but soon she blinked and she was sitting back on her bed yet her father was sitting in front of her.

"Allie?" Jasper rushed into her room as soon as he felt her emotions starting to spike. "What's the matter, lil' darlin'?" His eyes were red but darker then normal because of his fear for his daughter.

"We need to go to Furya." Allie told her father as she shook from the fear she held. "I... I don't know what happened, dad, but I saw that Uncle Riddick and Aunt Bella is going to need us." Her dark blue eyes were filled with tears.

Jasper pulled his oldest into his arms. "Shhh." He shushed her trying to push calm into her system but it seemed her fear was to great. "How 'bout I call Bella?"

"No," Allie shook her head. "We need to go." She raised her eyes to her father. "Someone is going to try and destroy Furya again."

"Ya sure?" Jasper didn't like the fact his daughter saw such a thing but then he remembered Alice's visions.

Allie nodded with a grim look on her face. "Yes, dad." She told him in her adult voice. "I'm sure."

Jasper nodded with a sigh as he pressed his lips to her forehead. "Stay here an' get things ready while I speak ta yer momma."

"Ok." Allie nodded as her father headed out of her room.

Allie knew she was special but it seemed she was even more special then she originally thought. Darting around her room, the young half vampire hurried to pack her bags as her father spoke to her mother. She didn't understand that her gift would do good but it also came with a burden.

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****Author Note – I am thrilled that you guys love this story. Its been fun to write but its not over yet. So what do you think Allie saw? Will her vision come true?****

****For my Riddick fans, I hope you like how I took this story after Riddick 3. Its been kind of hard to figure out just how to write it but I think its going good.****

****For my twilight fans, how do you like that Allie has the same kind of gift as Alice? I decided that she needed a gift and with her named Allie... well I figured that Alice's gift needed to be 'passed down'. Lol!****

****Til the next chapter, keep reading and reviewing...****

****~*Dragon*~****


	20. Ch 20

**Ch. 20**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the characters in this story, other then the ones I made up.

****Author Note – ****I am proud to say that this story is coming along better then I had hoped. I know you my readers are enjoying this but just you wait. I am so glad that you, my readers, are enjoying this story. 126 reviews already but I want more! I hope you enjoy the up coming chapter. Now, here's the next chapter!

****Notes:****

_Personal Thinking_

_...Mental Communication/Dream/Day Dream..._

"_Eavesdropping from a distance"_

**"_**Radio Transmission/In Ship Com"**_**

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****(Bella's Pov – Beautiful Danger – Just Landed)****

I knew as soon as we stepped out of the ship, that this planet hadn't been lived on in years. The brush was over grown yet I could still see some of the buildings in the background. Fury and Spirit darted off into the brush which didn't bother me because I knew they would be back. Aiden stood close to me as Riddick stepped forward, raising his goggles over his head and breathing in deeply. The look on his face was priceless because of the serenity that was there behind those once haunted eyes.

"Welcome home, mate." I whispered walking up to his side. "I know this is something you never thought would happen." I intertwined our fingers together as we stood there.

"Its beautiful." He whispered as his silver eyes darted over the landscape.

The sun was high in the sky yet it was no lighter then twilight on old earth. I felt a sense of peace settle over me which told me I was home as well. I knew that Riddick and my connection was strong but the planet seemed to strengthen it. Hearing odd animal noises in the trees, I wondered if something was here still that we didn't know about. It wasn't long before Fury and Spirit darted back into the trees with a large group of Furyan hounds following behind them. I could see pups staying close to their mothers as the males stayed between us and the pups.

Yet before I could usher words to Aiden to stay away from the, he was already in front of the largest male and stared into its silver eyes. One was slightly milkier then the others which told me he was blind. Aiden didn't move quickly as he stretched his hand forward but when the Alpha's skin started to turn red, Aiden did something that caused me to stiffen. He hit the alpha on the tip of the nose, just I had done with Spirit when training her. The alpha sneezed then narrowed his eyes at Aiden. I was about to move forward but Riddick placed a hand on my arm, shaking his head.

My heart was in my throat as I watched Aiden growl deeply at the Alpha hound. I didn't know what to expect but I breathed a sigh of relief when the alpha bowed his head and whimpered. I then was beside my son as soon as Riddick released me. I hissed to the alpha Furyan hound causing it to whimper and lay on its stomach. My eyes were no doubt pitch black as Fury growled at the alpha as he trotted over with Spirit trailing behind him. My eyes moved from the alpha to Fury as I felt a brush against my mental shield.

…_..He understands your Alpha..._ Fury told me as his silver eyes moved to the -once- Alpha hound.

"He better." I growled deeply as I noticed one of the pups slowly come towards me. "Oh how cute." I bent down watching the others as I scooped the pup up and started to purr.

The other Hounds seemed to realize I wasn't a threat as they started to head towards Riddick. I didn't know what he would do but I knew he would show them boss. It didn't take as long as I thought it would because as soon as the Alpha male looked to Riddick he tilted his head to the side showing his submission. I rolled my eyes because I had to admit Riddick just had that alpha attitude about him. Just as Jasper did when he was in full Major mode. Shaking my head to banish such thoughts, I started to think about what we would need since we were going to be staying here.

One thing was for certain, we needed another place to land a ship that was near so I decided to speak to Riddick when I heard the high pitch beep from the com system. My eyes snapped to Riddick's as I placed the pup on the ground then darted into the ship. Just as I sat down and hit the button, Riddick stood behind me as Jasper and Dahl appeared on the other end. I also noticed that Johns, who looked a little older, and Luna were also there. Riddick frowned at my side as I tilted my head to the side in a silent question.

"What's going on?" I finally asked them after a few minutes of silence.

**"**_Allie has Alice's gift."_**** Jasper sounded fearful as I noticed his eyes were wide. ****_"We're headin' yer way, Belle."_****

That caused me and Riddick to both stiffen. "What do you mean, Jay?" My eyes narrowed as I realized that Allie could see the future. "What did Allie see?"

**"**_Trouble's comin'." _****Jasper's eyes darted to Riddick. ****_"Ya didn't destroy 'em like ya were suppose ta. They're comin' fer ya an' yer kids. Allie saw what was gonna happen an' I had ta listen."_****

"Are you sure Jay?" I frowned not liking this at all. "I mean Alice's visions were based on decisions."

Jasper shook his head as Dahl took a breathe, ****_"Allie seems to know things before they happen." _****Dahl spoke up. ****_"Its almost like she can predict things that are...um... rather unpleasant."_****

"Oh!" I blinked a few times as I thought back to Peter. "Is her gift like Peter's?"

**"**_I think so." _****Jasper nodded as his eyes darted off screen. ****_"We'll be there shorty. We're flyin' in hyper speed."_****

I bite my lip. "Do you know when they'll be here?"

**"**_Ya had a small hut built." _****Jasper said in a soft whisper. ****_"Is one built yet?"_****

"No," I shook my head as did Riddick.

"Who's coming?" Riddick finally decided to speak up. "Which Necros?"

Jasper and Dahl looked frightened. ****_"All of 'em."_****

I paled even further as Riddick grew rigged. His silver eyes flashed rather dangerously as Jasper wore the same expression. Dahl was looking at me as a message was sent through our looks. I couldn't help but swallow because I didn't need Dahl to tell me what Allie did see, to know my family and entire world was once again in danger. It was then my motherly instincts kicked in as my right hand went to my stomach.

"They wont get close enough." I knew my eyes were pitch black as I snarled. "I'll kill every last one."

**"**_Bella, ya need ta wait on us."_**** Jasper told her in a stern tone, the Major close to the surface. ****_"The two of ya can use the space craft as a place ta stay until we get there. It may just help buy some time fer us ta arrive before they do."_****

Riddick nodded as he kept his eyes on me. "We'll talk to you guys later." He hit the button. "You and I need to talk Bella."

"No, we don't." I hissed as I shot to my feet.

Riddick didn't let me get to far as he slammed me against the wall, not touching my stomach but did press his leg between mine, pinning me to the wall. The lights were low thus he didn't have his goggles on and his silver eyes were just as dark as what I imagined mine to be. My top lip was raised showing off my fangs to my mate. At this moment, my motherly instincts had kicked in and I didn't see my mate but a male that was threatening me and the babe in my womb.

Riddick seemed to notice the feral look in my eyes because in the next instant, he latched his teeth onto my neck, causing me to stiffen then slump against him. A whimper left my throat as Riddick held me to him as his teeth stayed latched on my neck. It seemed to keep my sanity in check. He slammed the door behind us which would tell Aiden that we were busy. I had come back to myself but didn't dare move because of Riddick's fangs were latched onto my neck.

Once I was on the bed and him looming over me, in total control of the situation, Riddick finally released my neck and pulled back. His hand replaced his teeth, just to make sure I didn't dare move because he knew that only a few minutes ago my instincts were running high from the threat of the Necromongers. It wouldn't take much to send me right back there. I knew what he was doing was to keep me and him safe thus I relaxed under his grip.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Riddick snarled as his anger came forward. "You. Are. Pregnant." My closed eyes were filling with tears but that didn't sway Riddick because he knew they were for me, not him. "If you try to take them on, you may not only lose your life but _our_ babies." His nose was touching mine. "Again."

My entire body was shaking as a whimper came out of her throat. "I...I..." I couldn't seem to talk pass the lump in my throat. "S-Sorry, mate."

"Ah, babe." Riddick whispered, his eyes softening a little, as he pulled me into his arms as he scooted back to the head board, placing me between his outstretched legs. "I don't want to lose you." I could see the fear in his eyes of the thought of losing me "Not to mention, how Aiden would act if I had to tell him his mother went and got herself killed."

I couldn't seem to speak but nodded, nuzzling Riddick's neck with my nose. Riddick had a low rumble filled his chest which sent low vibrations through me. It didn't take long before my eyes started to get heavy and I started to doze off in the safety of my mates arms. I knew Riddick would make sure Aiden, myself and our unborn baby.

****(Lord Marshal's Armada, 2 ½ Years From Furya)****

Vaako sat on the throne as Lord Marshal after over 7 years of waiting. His eyes scanned those who knelt before him, a sick grin spreading across his face as his eyes twinkled with untold horrors. As soon as Crone came back with the news of Riddick's death, Vaako killed Crone and took the rightful spot as Lord Marshal.

"Take us to the threshold!" The group of Necromongers that were kneeling chanting.

"We can only go to the threshold when our enemies are destroyed." Vaako called out to those who bowed to him. "I need a group of soldiers to volunteer to follow me into battle."

A man with silverish eyes stepped forward, "I shall go Lord Vaako." The man bowed his head. "I am Nole."

"You are Furyan?" Vaako remembered there were a few Furyan's in the Armada.

"I am but I am a Necromonger first." Nole may be a Furyan yet he volunteered for the purification process. "Riddick has no hold over me." His eyes met Vaako's.

Vaako nodded his head. "Then you shall come," His eyes moved around the room. "Is there anyone else?"

More soldiers stepped forward, some who were against him in the beginning yet learned quickly that nothing good would come from trying to over throw him. Once Vaako had enough soldiers to take, he waved his hand dismissing everyone but his wife. The Necromongers quickly left the throne room allowing Vaako alone with his wife, Dame Vaako. Vaako believed that soon he would be able to finally destroy those who would take the throne from him. Once Riddick and Fury was gone completely, Vaako knew right where he would start in taking over the universe.

Heilon Prime.

The city that was spared because of Lord Marshal Riddick.

****(Furya – Around 7:00 PM)****

Riddick walked out of the ship and looked around to see if he could see Aiden, only to notice a fire built with some kind of meat cooking. Aiden was sitting close to the fire, turning the meat every once in a while to keep it from burning. Riddick couldn't have been prouder of his son as he headed over to where Aiden was sitting. The Furyan hounds that Fury and Spirit brought, were stationed around the ship and fire as if they were keeping watch over things.

"Smells good." Riddick said crouching down next to Aiden. "I'm proud of ya kid." He ruffled his son's hair.

"How's mum?" Aiden asked as his silver eyes moved to Riddick's. "I could hear you guys yelling."

Riddick looked at his son for a moment before he spoke. "She's doing alright." He held his breathe for a moment. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

"What?" Aiden blinked as he looked to his father. "I already know that you and mum are criminals. Well... kinda criminals." He shrugged as he went back to turning the meat once again.

"Ain't that, kid." Riddick whispered as he sat completely down on the ground. "Before you came along, I killed a man from a faith that you get to keep what you kill." His silver eyes grew darker. "I became their leader yet your mum didn't want to stay. After two years of sticking by me, she took off with Jasper. A few years after is when I met you but the thing is, they're coming back."

Aiden frowned as he remembered the stories his mother use to tell him about the people who destroyed his father's race. "The Necromongers?"

"Yeah." Riddick nodded stiffly. "Seems they want to finish what they started about 40 years ago."

"So they're coming here?" Aiden frowned as he looked into the fire. "To try and take away our home."

"They wont get the chance, son." Riddick told Aiden as he did something he barely did, pull Aiden in his arms, hugging him. "I'll make sure of it."

Aiden sniffed as if he had the sniffles. "I know but..." He pulled away, retaking his seat. "What happens if you or mum get killed? I know its hard for you two to be killed but Kyra died."

"She was also very young in vampire terms, Aiden." Bella whispered revealing she was awake, as she walked over to her two boys. "The venom hadn't been in her system long enough but as I told you before," She walked over seeing Riddick narrow his eyes. "It's not like someone can stab me in the brain and kill me. It takes a lot more then that, plus, my bones are a lot tougher now." She kissed him on the top of the head.

"What about my sister or brother?" Aiden asked as he looked up to his mother. "You lost one before."

Bella swallowed as Riddick pulled her into his lap. "Yeah, but I wasn't around then." Riddick answered for her. "I wont let anything happen to you or your mom or your sister or brother. I promise."

Aiden nodded as he turned his gaze towards the Furyan hounds, "Hey!" He jumped to his feet with a big grin on his face. "The hounds can help."

"Aiden, I don't think..." Riddick said with a smirk but Bella shook her head.

"He has a point." Bella pulled out of Riddick's arms and moved over to where she saw Fury and Spirit. _…..Danger is coming..._ She locked eyes with Fury as she pushed her thoughts into his mind with her shield. _….They will try to destroy this world as they have before..._

…_...Never again..._ The one that was alpha before, Scar, snarled as his eyes locked with Bella. _….I here then, pup. Killed everyone and everything. They die..._

"They'll help." She said nodded as she looked over to Riddick. "It seems that Scar was here the last time the Necros appeared."

Riddick's silver eyes snapped to the hound. "What?"

Scar bowed his head as if he understood. "He told me himself." Bella told him. "He also knows who you are."

"Who am I?" Riddick asked his silver eyes locking with the Furyan hound.

…_.Our Alpha and the Son of the Lord..._ All the hounds bowed as if they were stretching out.

Riddick's eyes grew wide as Bella and Aiden chuckled. She had to admit this was a shock to him but it was also a shock to her. Bella never thought of herself as Queen material but it seemed that she was queen whether she wanted to be or not. She leaned her head on Riddick's shoulder and looked into the fire. Aiden got up and started to cut off the meat that was done while Riddick just sat still taking everything in. He had just went from a criminal to a King in the blink of an eye.

The Furyan hounds went back to their post as Scar layed down next to where Aiden had been sitting. A small breeze blew through the camp which caused the hounds to sniff the air. Finding that nothing dangerous was close to camp, the perimeter hounds layed back down yet they were on alert even if they didn't seem to be. Riddick finally came back to the present as he noticed Aiden fixing three plates of the cooked meat. A true smile spread across his face as he happily took his plate from his son along with Bella.

Riddick watched as Aiden and Bella dug into their food but he couldn't help but watch as his family seemed to relax. Even with danger heading their way, a peace settled over Riddick as he started to eat. Never had he felt like he belonged yet as soon as he stepped foot on this world, he felt like he was where he was suppose to be. Although all the times he pictured finally finding Furya wasn't like what happened. Before he would be alone and come to a planet that had nothing but trees and animals yet now he sat there, on his home world, with his mate, son and creatures that even know of him.

This was a feeling he had been looking for since he was first taken and now that he found it, there was no way that a half dead race was going to come and take it from him. Riddick promised himself and silently to his mate and son that he wouldn't allow anyone to take their home. He would kill anyone and everyone that tried. It was only when Bella yawned that Riddick finished his meat and scooped his mate up after setting her plate down.

"Riddick." Bella whispered glaring at him. "I'm still hungry."

"I'll bring some in once I get you to bed." Riddick's silver eyes darted down to her own red ones. "And don't argue."

Bella growled as she looked back over Riddick's shoulder. "Being me some food, Aiden!" She called to her son before they disappeared into the ship.

"Sure thing mum!" Aiden called out as he chuckled smiling.

Aiden loved when his parents were 'lovey dovey' towards each other. It showed him just how much in love they were. Tossing his meat over to Scar, he got up and cut off some more of the cooked meat then went inside hoping he wouldn't interrupt his mum and dad. He cringed because it had only taken once for him to barge in before he realized he needed to knock before entering their room since it was sound proof.

****(Vision)****

…_.Allie could tell she was no longer on board her father's ship as she stood on a planet she could only guess to be Furya. When a twig snapped behind her, Allie turned around only to see that a woman with short hair, a pixie like face and brown eyes gazed at her with a smile. It was then others started to appear behind the Pixie woman. _

"_What's going on?" Allie felt her heart beating rather quickly, quicker then ever in her life._

"_I wanted to meet my mate's child." The pixie woman skipped over to her. "And the one who carries on my gift." _

_Allie's eyes grew wide, "Alice Cullen?" Her eyes moved back to those behind Alice. "Is that..."_

"_Yup." Alice smiled brightly. "This is the family that watches over you." She tilted her head to the side._

"_Why am I here?" Allie asked slightly fearful._

_Alice's expression became sad. "I needed to speak with you." The others vanished leaving just the two of them. "You wont make it before the Necromongers arrive. I'm here to tell you a secret path to get t Furya."_

"_We wont make it?" Allie's eyes grew wider._

"_Not in time to save Riddick and Bella." Alice grew sad as she took Allie's hand. "When you wake up, you'll know what you need to do. Don't let anyone stand in your way or Furya, Riddick and Bella will be lost."_

_Allie opened her mouth to say something but she felt herself being shaken then her father's voice yelling at her to wake up. She could hear in her father's voice that he was fearful for her thus allowed herself to be pulled from her dream world. Allie just hoped she could do what Alice wished..._

****(Star Jumper – Major Love, Allie's Room – 3 years from Furya)****

Allie bolted up right, almost hitting her father when images started to filter through her mind. Without a word to either her mother or father, Allie raced out of the room and towards the cockpit. She could hear everyone running after her but she could feel that their 'shortcut' was coming up soon. As soon as she was inside, Allie locked the cockpit door and rushed over to the seat. Jasper, Dahl, Johns and Luna were all pounding on the door telling her to open it. Allie scanned the controls until she found the one she wanted.

Quickly pressing the button to drop them out of hyperspace, Allie was greeted with a black space. She looked around until she saw what Alice seemed to have shown her. Pressing the autopilot button, she prayed it could take them through the wormhole. When the alert came up telling her that the autopilot couldn't handle the space, Allie knew she would need some help. Before she could even stand up, her sister and brother appeared in the room with a soft pop. She narrowed her eyes at them but Emmett walked over to the controls.

"Carlie, grab the stick." Emmett called to his twin.

Carlie didn't say anything as she walked over and grabbed the bottom of the stick in front of the other chair. "What are you two doing in here?" Allie hissed knowing her mother and father would be pissed with her but didn't need her younger siblings involved, too. "Mom and dad will no doubt kill me and you two."

"Auntie Alice said you needed help." Carlie finally spoke up in her soft tone. "Now we need to hurry."

Allie blinked a few times before sighing. "Alright but you two get to deal with mom and dad for the first time." She shook her head as she readied herself. "Hit the mic for the ship, Em."

"O'kay." Emmett nodded as he pressed the green button.

"_Mum, Dad, Uncle Johns, Uncle Luna, I'm sorry but we have to do this." _Allie noticed the banging on the door stopped. _"If I don't do this, we wont be able to save Uncle Riddick or Aunt Bella. Please prepare for a unscheduled jump through an unmarked Wormhole."_ Allie winced when the pounding on the door started up again.

"Let's go." She told her siblings as they flew the ship, Major Hope, to the wormhole that Alice told her would take her to Furya quicker.

On the other side of the door, Allie could hear her father pulling her mother away as Johns and Luna rushed towards the seats that would protect them. Taking a deep breathe, Allie pushed the lever forward which made them go faster. Her sister and brother were nodding out of the corner of her eye at her thus telling her it was ok to continue. Having thought ahead, Allie shut off the computers because she didn't need the distraction.

While Allie, Carlie and Emmett were in the cockpit, Jasper, Dahl, Johns and Luna were able to quickly buckle up yet once they were, a transparent figure of Alice appeared before the four of them. Johns and Luna were shocked because they had never seen someone as beautiful as Alice yet Jasper just grabbed Dahl's hand. Alice shook her head as she blew a kiss at him, winked then twirled around as white vapor came off her and seemed to engulf the four adults.

…_.Rest my friends..._ Alice smiled down at Jasper as well as the other three. _….Take care of our girl, Jazz..._

She had decided to do that because she didn't need them jumping down Allie's throat because she had a chance to speak to them. With a tinkling chuckle, Alice disappeared in a flash of white just as soon as the ship entered the wormhole. The cockpit was encased in a white shield which seemed to protect those inside. The laugh echoed through the ship as it traveled faster then any of them would realize. Soon they would be in the Nox system and closer to Riddick and Bella then the Necro's. Alice had done everything she could do and now had to stand back and pray her encouragement helped.

Now it was all up to them to defeat the Necromongers.

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****Author Note – Sorry my readers but it seems my muse has been all over the place. First Riddick/Twilight then Avengers/Thor and then to Inuyasha/Harry Potter. LOL. It seems my muse has a sense of humor. So, what do you think of Alice's last attempt to help? ****

****For my Riddick fans, I hope you like how things are going.****

****For my twilight fans, How do you think Alice's helping Allie will work? Will they make it to Furya?****

****Only time will tell, til the next chapter, keep reading and reviewing...****

****~*Dragon*~****


	21. Ch 21

**Ch. 21**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the characters in this story, other then the ones I made up.

****Author Note – ****I am proud to say that this story is coming along better then I had hoped. I know you my readers are enjoying this but just you wait. I am so glad that you, my readers, are enjoying this story. 126 reviews already but I want more! I hope you enjoy the up coming chapter. Now, here's the next chapter!

****Notes:****

_Personal Thinking_

_...Mental Communication/Dream/Day Dream..._

"_Eavesdropping from a distance"_

**"_**Radio Transmission/In Ship Com"**_**

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****(Star Jumper, Major Love – Outskirts Of The Nox System)****

Jasper was the first to come back to the land of the living as his eyes adjusted to the darkness around the ship. His mind was working like crazy as he suddenly remembered what had happened. Quickly unbuckling from his seat, Jasper turned to check on Dahl, Johns then Luna before he hurried towards the cockpit where Allie and the twins were. Flashes of Alice's face and voice flashed through his mind yet he pushed those in the back of his mind as he opened the cockpit to find that Allie was slumped in the pilot chair and the twins were hugging each other as they layed at her feet.

"Allie?" Jasper called in the darkness as he quickly started the ship again. "Carlie, Emmett? Are you guys ok?" He grabbed his twins then checked Allie's pulse.

"Hmm..." Allie groaned as she started to open her eyes, just as the lights came on. "Dad? Did we make it?"

Jasper frowned as he stared down at his daughter. "I don't know." He growled as Allie finally stood. "Where were we suppose to arrive?"

"The Nox System." Allie whispered as she hit the shield for the front window of the ship. "I had to do it dad." She cut her eyes towards her father who held the twins. "They came here on their own."

"We did." Emmett whispered waking up. "Mom ok?"

"I'm fine but I don't know about you three." Dahl growled as she stalked into the room only to freeze as she realized where they were. "How did we get here so fast?" Allie opened her mouth to say something but everyone's stomach growled as Jasper's, Dahl's and the kids eyes grew dark.

"I think we all need to eat." Johns popped up noticing the dark eyes. "Come on Luna."

Dahl nodded as the five vampires, half or full, headed towards the kitchen where Johns already had the cups of blood set out for those who would want it. Sandwiches were made which seemed a little odd yet no one said anything as they started to eat or drink. Only when things were deemed safe, did Dahl turn her attention to her daughter.

"Now tell us what you were thinking?" Dahl hissed at her daughter. "Wormholes are dangerous because they aren't able to handle ships any longer then a skiff."

"Not to mention most of the ships that try to use them don't make it through the other side." Johns said as he leaned back in his chair.

Luna frowned as he looked to Allie. "You must have had a good reason as to why you took us through that wormhole."

"Alice told me if I didn't get us here sooner, that Furya, Riddick and Bella would die." Allie looked down at the table. "I don't know why but she wanted me to get us here sooner. I even think she helped me get us here."

"I rememba' seein' Alice." Jasper whispered as his eyes moved to Dahl. "She told us she told Allie ta do this." Dahl opened her mouth as she looked to the twins but Jasper shook his head. "They teleported inta the cockpit, ain't that right Carlie?" He raised his brow to the younger of the two twins.

"Carlie has a gift?" Johns and Dahl gasp but Emmett and Allie nodded their heads.

Emmett's chest puffed out, "I do too." He held his hand out, sticking out his tongue. "Look!"

Everyone was in shock as a ball of dirt appeared in Emmett's hand, then started to change into different shapes. Carlie clapped her hands rather happily as Allie rolled her eyes snorting. Waving her hand, air came out of no where and caused Emmett's ball of dirt to turn to dust. Everyone snapped their attention over to her as she grinned.

"I can control wind and Carlie can control water." Allie shrugged as she looked to her father then mother. "I'm sorry for not telling you guys but there wasn't any time. I had to act quickly or we would have missed the only wormhole that would have helped us."

The four adults sat there for a moment before Jasper stood up. "I'm gonna go call Bella." His eyes went to Allie. "When we get ta Furya, you ain't allowed outside fer at least 2 hours when we land."

"Yes, dad." Allie winced but understood because she could have seriously hurt them but she was just doing what she had always been told since she found out she had the gift of sight.

Trust her gifts and they would never lead her astray.

****(Furya – 7:00 AM)****

Bella was feeding Rosaline 'Rosa' when a beeping sound came from the communication computer near the front of the ship. It had been about 4 months since anyone had heard from Major Love, Jasper's ship. She stood up, holding Rosa with one arm as she headed towards the front of the ship. Riddick and Aiden went with Scar to check out the old ruins of the city but left Spirit and Fury with her. They had been gone a few days which didn't bother Bella because they had taken a communicator with them. Bella also knew it would be good for Riddick and Aiden to spend time together.

As she entered the com-room, she noticed that the message was real time and it was coming from Major Love. Bella's heart leap into her throat as she rushed over, holding Rosa tightly and sat down before she pressed the button. Jasper's image popped up and his eyes grew wide as he realized Bella had already given birth and it seemed to have been a while ago. Jasper blinked a few times before his eyes moved back to Bella as he sat there for a moment.

**"**_How long has it been?" _****Jasper was a little lost at the moment.

Bella frowned. "Four months, Jay." She shifted Rosa in her arms, taking the cup from her. "Where have you been? I've tried to get in touch but it says you've been out of reach."

Jasper chuckled rather halfheartedly. ****_"It seems that Alice helped Allie get us closer ta Furya."_**** Bella raised a brow at her brother. ****_"We're 'bout 2 months away if we take it slow. We still need ta check the ship out."_****

"Jasper, what aren't you telling me?" Bella said with a frown on her face and eyes narrowed, Rosa starting to fuse in her mothers arms because she could feel Bella's unease.

**"**_Allie an' the twins took us through a wormhole."_**** Jasper told her with a sigh, causing Bella to gasp. ****_"Allie told us she had ta because the Necros were closer ta Furya then we were. We were about 3 years away and they're 2 ½ years out."_****

"You would have gotten here 6 months after they've arrived." Bella shivered not liking what Jasper was saying. "What now?"

Jasper frowned a moment, thinking**. ******_"Have ya built any building's?"_****

"No," Bella shook her head. "Riddick told both Aiden and me that we're not to build any buildings until we heard from you again."

**"**_Where is yer mate?"_**** Jasper smirked tilting his head.

"He went with Aiden and a Hound to search some ruins not far from here." Bella told him with a happy grin spread across her face. "Oh," Bella turned Rosa around that way she could face Jasper. "Allow me to introduce you to Rosaline 'Rosa' Jaydie Riddick."

Jasper's eyes looked glossy. ****_"Ya named 'er afta' Rosalie, didn't ya?"_****

"Yeah," Bella smiled as a tear trailed down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away. "I thought since you named Allie after Alice and Carlie after Carlisle and Emmett after, well, Emmett." She shrugged kissing the top of Rosa's head. "I could name my daughter after you, Edward and Rosalie."

**"**_They'd love it, Belle." _****Jasper nodded as he looked over the top of the screen. ****_"I also found out that my kids are gifted but they decided ta hide it from me. Has Aiden shown any signs of a gift?" _****Jasper turned his red eyes back to screen with a raised brow.

"I noticed that Aiden isn't bothered by fire like I thought he would be." Bella frowned as she remembered him reaching through the fire to get some meat off the pig. "I also noticed he can communicate with the hounds here. We have a pack of them guarding the outside of the ship." She glanced down to Rosa. "Other then that I really don't know."

**"**_Ya might want ta talk ta 'im. No tellin' what he's hidin'." _****Jasper said with a smirk. ****_"I have ta admit, I'm proud of my kids 'cause they hide things from me."_****

Bella chuckled, nodding in understanding. "Yeah, that's rather hard to do."

**"**_Send a message when Riddick returns. I have somethin' I wanna talk ta him about."_**** Bella didn't like the tone of Jasper's voice.

"Jay?" Bella questioned with only his nickname.

Jasper shook his head. ****_"I'll leave it up ta him ta tell ya, Belle."_**** He looked over the screen again. ****_"We'll be seein' ya soon."_**** He winked before the screen went blank.

Bella frowned not liking the look in Jasper's eyes when he told her to call him when Riddick returned. Rosa was almost asleep in her arms so she decided to lay her down before she called Riddick. Rosa was very fond of her father as she knew Aiden would have been if Riddick was around when he was born. Her heart pinched because she felt a guilt for taking the knowledge she was pregnant with her and not telling Riddick before she left. She didn't give him a choice but she would have to live with that until the day she died.

Shaking her head, Bella headed into the once closet that Riddick turned into Rosa's nursery. She had to admit in the beginning she couldn't believe that he would even suggest something like that but once he was done, Bella knew never to doubt him again. It no longer looked like a closet with shelves lining the walls but a room with a small hand made crib, Aiden made, and a set of shelves that Riddick had made. Since there was no windows in the room, Aiden had painted a beautiful scene of the planet around them and hung it on the wall above the crib.

Bella couldn't be more proud of her son and hoped her daughter would do the same. Laying Rosa down in her crib, Bella patted her stomach watching as her daughter's eyes dropped and soon she was sleeping. Spirit walked over and layed at the end of the crib, her silver eyes locked on Bella's. She walked over and patted the hound on her head then walked out of the room, her eyes moving back towards Rosa to make sure she could escape the bedroom without her daughter waking. Once she was through the door, Spirit walked over and layed in the shadows of the doorway.

Bella had to admit the Furyan hound was rather smart but that's how she and Aiden raised her. She then headed to the exit of the ship but didn't completely leave and sat down on the top steps with her feet on the steps a few feet down. Fury had moved around her and moved down to the bottom of the five steps and layed on the ground. She smiled as she picked up the hand radio that would connect her to Riddick and Aiden. Bella just prayed they were in an area she could get a hold of them because there were a few places the radio didn't seem to work. Holding the button on the side of the radio, she called for her mate.

"Riddick?" Bella's eyes scanned the area around the ship. "Are you there?"

There was silence for a minute or two before Riddick's voice came on the radio. ****_"Yeah?"_****

"Jasper's on his way with the others." Bella told him as she looked up into the sky. "He also wants to talk to you about something and he wont tell me what it is."

**"**_Hmm. Aiden an' I are on our way back anyway."_**** Riddick said causing a little static to come through. ****_"Should only take a few minutes."_****

Bella smiled, "Then I'll see you when you get back." She told him as she stood up. "Should I get the fire going?"

**"**_I can do it mum!"_**** Aiden's voice came through the radio with Riddick snarling in the back ground. ****_"See ya soon. AHHH! DAD!"_****

Bella chuckled, shaking her head as she headed back into the ship. As soon as she stepped through the door, she could hear the communication system beeping again. She knew it wouldn't be Jasper or the others on Major Love so she wondered who it could be. Feeling a chill run down her spine, she headed towards the com-room where the red light was flashing by the screen which meant that there was an incoming message. Real time.

Bella didn't know who it was but she straightened her back as she headed over and sat down in the chair before she hit the connect button. The air in her lungs seemed to disappear as Vaako's image appeared on the screen. A sick grin spread across his face as Bella noticed Dame Vaako sitting on the throne behind him. Bella's eyes turned black as she forced a hiss down. She didn't say anything as she gripped the arms of the chair tightly but not hard enough to break them**.**

**"**_I see you are still alive and well."_**** Vaako's eyes trailed over her image. ****_"How is Riddick?"_****

"Alive and well no thanks to you." Bella finally did hiss but kept it quiet. "What do you want Vaako? We're not even close to where you need to go. Why come after us?"

Vaako's eyes narrowed in response. ****_"Because we are not permitted to Underverse until those who are not of our faith are destroyed."_****

"If you come here," Bella snarled as she heard something outside. "You will die. I'll make sure of it."

**"**_I am not afraid of death."_**** Vaako kept his expression blank. ****_"Are you?"_****

Bella couldn't answer before the screen turned black as the connection was lost. She knew that the Armada had to be close if Vaako was able to communicate with them using the communication system that was on board the Armada. While it was high tech, it didn't have a long range. Shaking her head, Bella got to her feet and headed outside when she heard voices. It was only when she heard Riddick and Aiden that she sped up. She was outside before she could blink, standing at the doorway of the ship staring at Riddick with what she knew to be a terrified look. Aiden was the first to notice her.

"Mum?" Aiden looked a little worried as his mother started to sway.

Riddick turned his body to his mate only to rush over to catch her as she went to tumble down the stairs. He was able to grab her and hold her to him before she hit the steps. Riddick turned his silver eyes to Aiden then nodded to the ship that was coming into orbit.

"Stay here until Jasper and the others arrive. Alright?" Riddick told his son.

Aiden nodded with a frown on his face. "Is mum going to be ok?"

"Yeah," Riddick nodded with a grin as his mind seemed to be going in circles. "She'll be fine."

****(Major Love – Few Hours Away From Furya)****

"How'd she look?" Johns asked as him, Luna, Dahl and Jasper sat in the kitchen as Allie sat in her room reading and the twins played in theirs.

Jasper sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. "She looked good." He sighed leaning back in his chair. "Had the baby while we were in the wormhole."

"Really!?" Dahl gasped with a bright smile on her face. "What's her name?"

"Rosaline Jaydie Riddick." Jasper smiled his shoulders relaxing a little. "Bella also said they haven't even started on buildin' any buildings."

Johns nodded, looking thoughtful. "That's good then." His eyes moved to Luna. "How long til we arrive?"

"A few hours." Luna told his mentor and father figure.

"Good." Johns nodded as he leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed. "Did Bella say about any other Furyan's on the planet?"

Jasper shook his head, "No, she didn't."

"Then that means that there will be about 7 people fighting against an entire race." Johns pointed out a fact everyone else seemed to forget about.

"I don't think..." Dahl started to speak when everyone felt as if they were being pulled through a tiny tube but as soon as the odd feeling started, it stopped.

Dahl and Jasper looked to each other then darted out of the kitchen and towards the twins room. Jasper could still feel Allie in her room thus he knew she didn't do anything this time. Dahl was the first to enter Carlie and Emmett's room only to find that Emmett was sitting there by himself. He looked up with his chocolate colored eyes and smiled.

"Where's yer sister?" Jasper asked his son.

Emmett blinked a few times, "Allie's in her room."

"I meant Carlie, Emmett." Jasper growled at his son's antics.

"Oh." Emmett bit his lip as he looked to his lap. "She wanted to see Auntie Bella." He shrugged. "I think she headed to the front of the ship."

Dahl spun and hurried out of the room only to pass Johns and Luna who stayed in the kitchen doorway. Jasper was right behind her as she finally entered the cockpit to find Carlie standing in the pilots chair with her hands pressed against the windshield. All four of the adults froze as they saw a beautiful planet below them. Green, blue and white could be seen from space yet Jasper could tell this was Furya. The only thing was Jasper noticed it wasn't that bright. His eyes darted towards Johns and Luna because he knew that they would have trouble seeing.

"We made it." Carlie said in an excited voice. "Can we go down?" She smiled brightly as her dimples showed.

****(Lord Marshal's Armada – 1 ½ Years Away From Furya)****

Vaako stood on a balcony watching as his soldiers trained for when they would destroy Furya. Soft footsteps sounded to his right yet he didn't need to turn or look to know it was his 'wife'. Dame Vaako smiled brightly as she slide up next to her husband. Her eyes twinkled with the power her husband held and by association, she too held.

"How are things coming with the changes?" Vaako asked his wife as he kept his eyes on his soldiers.

"Perfect." Dame Vaako cooed as she slipped her arm through his. "How did your little video chat go?"

Vaako smirked brightly as he turned his eyes to Dame Vaako. "Perfectly." He looked back with the smirk still plastered on his face. "Bella seemed to have been rather shaken when I spoke to her. Riddick was also gone or he would have been snarling in the screen for upsetting the woman."

"It is rather sad he couldn't have been converted." Dame Vaako whispered in a wishful tone. "He was very attractive for a Breeder."

"You are mine." Vaako snarled gripping Dame's arm tighter.

Dame smiled sultry. "Til Underverse comes, my dear Lord Marshal." The smile vanished as some of the female servers came through the doors carrying water. "There have also been talk of rebellion. There are still those who believe Riddick is still Lord Marshal."

"Then I shall weed them out and purify them again." Vaako looked over to his commander. "Nole."

"Yes, Lord Marshal?" Nole slammed his fist into his chest.

"I want you to look through the ranks and find those who speak of Riddick as Lord Marshal." Vaako hissed his eyes looking among those below him. "Take them to the Purifier and have them purified until they realize I am the new Lord Marshal."

Something flashed in Nole's eyes. "Of course, my lord." A sick grin spread across the man's face. "It will be my pleasure."

"He is rather supportive." Dame said softly as the guard walked away. "Do you believe it is a ruse?"

"No, I do not." Vaako smiled as he pulled Dame closer to him. "Shall we retire for the night, my Queen?"

Dame smiled widely as she dug her nails into Vaako's bare shoulder. "I do believe I will follow your lead my King."

Vaako and Dame Vaako hurried to their chambers, not realizing that danger was closer to them then they believed.

****(Few Minutes Later – Lower Level Of The Armada)****

Nole walked through the halls as he headed into the bowls of the Armada. His silver eyes darted in every corner for someone to jump out at him. It wasn't until he came to a door that he knocked a few times then waited for it to open. It opened a few seconds later allowing Nole entrance. Once inside, his silver eyes scanned those who were standing around. Many of those were from Heilon, who were already purified and not allowed to return, or from worlds that they still remembered who they were. There were also a few Furyans that were left over from the first attack.

"Dame Vaako has heard rumors of those who will turn against the Lord Marshal." Nole's voice was stern, his silver eyes narrowed. "I can only image who was heard speaking from the narrowed eyes of the Dame." His eyes locked on a few of the servant girls who were able to get away.

"It was Natia." A servant with a shaved hair spoke up. "She was speaking to Milya about what will happen." Her brown eyes were wide in fear.

Nole nodded with a sigh, "It seems the 'Lord Marshal' has ordered any of those speaking about turning against him or Riddick being Lord Marshal to be taking to be Purified once again, or until they believe that he is the rightful Lord Marshal."

"What are we to do?" A soldier that had been practicing stood before Nole.

"We stick to the plan." Nole growled his hands clenched in his gloves. "If we wish to be free, or return home," His eyes moved to a few of the soldiers. "Then we must play it cool. We can not afford to be found out."

"What about the girls?" The only male servant there asked.

Nole sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I need two volunteers to bring them to me while I am speaking with the 'Lord Marshal'."

"I will." The female servant said stepping forward. "The Dame has been eying me rather closely."

A soldier stepped forward, "I as well."

"Good." Nole nodded as he looked between the two. "Your names?"

"Fayth." The female servant bowed her head.

"Logan." The soldier said with a grim look on his face. "When will we know when to bring them?"

Nole looked between Fayth and Logan. "You will know when the time is. I'll make sure of it." He looked around. "We will not meet again for another year. By that time we will be close to Furya. Dismissed."

The group nodded and headed out different places that seemed to have been hidden. Nole walked over and sat down on a box that was stacked just the right height for him. It was only when a feminine hand touched his shoulder that he reacted without thought and flipped the woman around to where her back was facing his chest and his hand was on her throat. It was then he realized it was only Fayth. Nole quickly released the woman and took his seat once again.

"I'm sorry for..." Nole started at the same time Fayth spoke, "It was my fault I should have..." They stopped and laughed as Fayth motioned for Nole to go ahead.

"I'm sorry for grabbing you that way." He bowed his head.

Fayth blushed deeply. "I should have made my presence known." She reached out slowly taking his hand in hers. "Is there anything I can do for you, sir?"

"Don't you need to get back to work?" Nole whispered rather harshly knowing that Fayth was a serving/pleasure servant.

Fayth bit her lip, dropping his hand. "Of course, sir." She bowed her head and turned away from him. "Forgive me."

"Wait." Nole grabbed Fayth's hand. "Why did you... Why are you still here?"

"I have always found you attractive, sir." Fayth didn't dare look up. "I had believed you felt the same."

Nole could remember the looks that Fayth always gave him yet he never believed she felt that way. It was then he noticed bruising on her skin. Frowning he pulled her back to him and pulled the neck of her dress down to where he could see it more clearly. The bruising was around her neck which thankfully the high neck dress she wore covered most of it.

"Who?" Nole couldn't say anything else besides that one word.

"Commander Crone." Fayth told Nole as she shivered in dread. "He believes that pains heightens pleasure."

"His most likely." Nole sneered as he grabbed Fayth's chin. "If you are mine, you will be with no other." His silver eyes narrowed. "Do you agree?"

Fayth nodded as she shivered staring into his dark silver eyes. "I agree."

"Mine." Nole snarled as he claimed her mouth with his own.

Fayth whimpered as she tilted her head back, "Yours."

****(Furya – 1000 Ft. From Beautiful Danger – 11:00 AM)****

Aiden and Riddick stood side by side with Scar and Spirit as Fury stayed inside the ship with Bella, who was still resting. Major Love had just landed yet the back hatch had yet to open. Aiden was nervous because of the odd feeling he felt as the ship grew closer and closer. Riddick had noticed his son's behavior and could guess why he was acting this way but he would have to see when they exited the ship. Just as Riddick had wondered when Jasper and the others were going to come out, the back hatch opened yet he realized Allie wasn't with them. Aiden was also twitching in his spot as his eyes darted between them.

"Riddick." Jasper said with a nod of his head, grabbing the other males arm and shaking it. "Where's Bella?" His eyes darted to Aiden.

"She's inside." Riddick looked around, "Where's the oldest?"

Dahl stepped forward and hugged Aiden as her eyes went to Riddick, "She's inside the ship for another thirty minutes." She frowned as she pulled back. "My you've grown just as Allie has."

"So have the twins." Bella whispered stepping out of the ships door with Rosa in her arms.

"Bella!" Dahl gasped as she darted over ignoring the growl from Riddick. "Oh she's so cute." Her eyes locked on Rosa. "Can I hold her?"

Bella smiled with a nod and handed Rosa over to Dahl. "Hey guys." She smiled seeing Jasper, Johns and Luna. "Where's Allie?"

"She's still inside the ship." Jasper said walking over and pulling Bella into a hug. "Its her punishment fer doing what she did."

"What?" Bella stiffened as she pulled back, her eyes darkening. "She got you guys here sooner and you punish her?"

"She didn't tell us what she was doing, Bella." Johns spoke up with his arms crossed. "Allie could have hurt one or all of us."

Bella narrowed her eyes at Jasper as she tensed. "Did she tell you why she did it?"

"Yeah but..." Jasper started but Bella interrupted him.

"No buts Jay." Bella snapped as she pushed pass him. "Allie saved you guys a lot of time by going through that wormhole and you punish her for it." She looked to Dahl, "I'm going to get my niece."

Dahl nodded as she cooed to Rosa. She also believed that Jasper went a little over board but she understood why he did it. Jasper watched his mate with a shocked expression as Riddick shook his head, watching Aiden follow his mother into the other ship. Luna and Johns were also watching the older boy as he followed his mother because they could tell his eyes were pitch black as he headed inside. Even in the low light, Luna and Johns could see that Aiden seemed to be on the prowl.

Jasper turned his attention back to Riddick. "We need ta talk."

"Yeah," Riddick raised his brow. "Bella said you wanted to talk to me. What about?"

"Privately." Jasper said locking eyes with Riddick.

"Alright." Riddick nodded as he turned his eyes to Johns, "I'm taking Jasper for a look around. You can look around but don't shoot any of the hounds. They patrol the perimeter."

"No problem." Johns said as he watched Riddick and Jasper take off. "Let's get things ready for when Jasper gets back." He said to Luna. "I know he'll want to start on making a home for Dahl and the kids."

Luna nodded as him and Johns went to work on bringing some of the supplies they would need off the ship while making sure everything was in working order. Dahl was rocking Rosa as Bella was inside the ship with Aiden and Allie. The twins were playing with the Furyan pups while Spirit and Fury watched over them. It seemed that things were looking up at the moment for them. If only the peace would last.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

****Author Note – I'm sorry for not posting as fast as I have been but I've been trying to keep my muse on a leash. For some odd reason he is having fun jumping from one story to another. UGH! So here is the next chapter to A Future Not Expected, I hope you all like this chapter. It was kinda hard to write this one but I think it flows pretty well. ****

****For my Riddick fans, it seems that Vaako is going to get a taste of his own medicine. LOL. What do you think of Vaako's new commander? Nole? Of course, what do you all this of Fayth? ****

****For my Twilight fans, how do you like how things are going between Riddick and Bella? Jasper and Dahl? What do you guys think is gong to happen with Allie, Carlie, Emmett and Aiden's gifts? Does Aiden have the gift of Fire? And what of Rosaline? Will she have a gift? If so? What?****

****Til the next chapter, keep reading and reviewing...****

****~*Dragon*~****


	22. Ch 22

**Ch. 22**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the characters in this story, other then the ones I made up.

****Author Note – ****I am proud to say that this story is coming along better then I had hoped. I know you my readers are enjoying this but just you wait. I am so glad that you, my readers, are enjoying this story. 147 reviews already but I want more! I hope you enjoy the up coming chapter. Now, here's the next chapter!

****Notes:****

_Personal Thinking_

_...Mental Communication/Dream/Day Dream..._

"_Eavesdropping from a distance"_

**"_**Radio Transmission/In Ship Com"**_**

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

(2 Years From Furya – Lord Marshal's Armada)

Vaako and Dame Vaako were sitting at a table eating when Nole entered. His silver eyes locked with Vaako's then he bowed his head as he knelt waiting to be acknowledged by the 'Lord Marshal'.

"Why have you come, Nole?" Vaako asked as he eyed the man before him.

"Lt. Logan and Fayth have found two servants that have decided to work against you, my lord." Nole stayed kneeling.

Dame Vaako raised her brow. "I had believed that Fayth did not believe my husband to be Lord Marshal."

"Lt. Logan and Servant Fayth have been under my command from the very beginning, my lady." Nole said as he planned before hand. "Is the other reason why some of those who will appear will believe I am part of their beliefs."

"That is rather smart to infiltrate their ranks." Vaako said as he stood, walking around the table. "You may rise." He looked behind Nole. "Enter with the traitors."

The doors swung open revealing Fayth holding onto a small Milya while Logan held Natia rather tightly as she tried to struggle. Dame Vaako frowned but soon realized she had her thoughts wrong as Fayth pushed Milya forward before kneeling as Nole had. Logan did not kneel but he bowed his head and held one hand over his chest. Natia tried to jerk out of Logan's grasp but Fayth was there in a flash as soon as the other servant was free. Fayth knocked the wind out of the woman with a swift kick to her stomach which sent her back into Logan's arms which came around like thick vines.

"Bastard." Natia hissed as her eyes moved to Nole. "You betrayed us."

Nole smirked keeping his facade. "You betrayed yourselves." He walked over towards her, eyes narrowing. "You should not have spoke of your wishes for Riddick to return in front of others."

"I said nothing!" Milya cried as she whimpered where she stayed kneeling. "I know Lord Marshal Vaako is the only true Lord Marshal." She kept her eyes squeezed shut as she shook from fear.

"Then why did you not turn in the traitor?" Dame stood as she moved over in front of the female servant, jerking her head up. "Look at me when I speak to you." She hissed causing the female's servants eyes to snap open. "Answer the question."

Milya shivered as she tried to calm herself. "I did not wish to be viewed as a traitor."

"Yet here you are." Dame released the woman's chin. "What shall I do with you?" Her eyes narrowed.

"I shall give her to Nole." Vaako spoke up as his eyes locked on the cowering girl. "He shall put her in her place." His eyes went to his Commander.

Nole stiffened as his eyes darted towards Milya then to Fayth. "I had wished to speak with you about taking Fayth as my Companion."

"Really?" Vaako was rather shocked. "Commander Crone has asked the same."

"I will fight him." Nole growled deep in his chest. "I have already marked her as mine."

Vaako raised a brow turning to Fayth, "Show me this mark."

Fayth blushed but nodded her head as she turned, slowly opening her dress then allowing her back to be seen. A brand seemed to be embedded into her skin. Vaako smirked seeing Nole's name branded on the woman's skin because he had done the same to Dame Vaako before he claimed her for his own. His eyes darted to his wife only to see a true smile on her face as she blushed slightly but it was gone before anyone else could see.

"You may dress." Vaako told Fayth as he looked to Logan. "Will you take the supposed Follower?"

"It would be my pleasure, my lord." Logan's eyes grew dark as he looked to Milya who cowered on the ground. "Do you wish her purified again?"

"No," Vaako said as his eyes moved to Fayth then Nole. "I will grant you Fayth as your companion. Beware that Crone may try to fight you for her."

Nole grinned evilly, "He shall not touch her." His eyes moved to the other woman. "What shall I do with this one, my lord?" Nole kicked Natia in the side causing the woman to cry out in pain.

"She seems to be in need of a renewed lesson." Vaako eyed the woman who was cowering worse the the smaller woman. "Nole and Logan shall take her to the Purifier while Dame tends to your women."

"Yes, my lord." Nole and Logan said in unison as each one of them grabbed an arm and drug the woman out of the room. Fayth and Milya were left in the presence of Vaako and Dame Vaako.

Not knowing what else she needed to do, Fayth bowed her head as her hands were folded in front of her. She could hear foot steps but it was only when Dame Vaako stepped in front of her she stiffened.

"It seems I was wrong about you, girl." She pressed Fayth's chin upwards until she looked into the other woman's eyes. "You are a very good actress."

"I am not acting, my lady." Fayth whimpered as she shook in fear. "My Lord Marshal's commander asked me of a task and I did so on faith. Thus my name."

"You were one of the new converts that choose a new name, did you not?" Vaako vaguely remembered the woman from the planet before Heilon Prime, before the old lord marshal ordered the departure without using the final protocol.

"Yes," Fayth nodded as much as she could with Dame Vaako holding her chin. "A new name for a new way of life." She swallowed wondering what the Dame would do.

Dame Vaako nodded releasing Fayth's chin as she turned to Milya. "I shall leave your _training_ in the hands of Fayth." She smirked rather evilly. "She will teach you everything you need to know how to please your _Master._" She looked back to Fayth, "Take this girl to the hall to be cleaned and readied for the ceremony. You will also wish to be cleaned and readied."

"Yes, my lady." Fayth bowed as she grabbed Milya's arm and dragged her out of the room.

"What do you think, wife?" Vaako asked Dame as he pulled her to him. "Do you believe that Fayth is loyal?"

"I do." Dame nodded with a sweet smile. "The only thing she feared was my wraith if she did not show the right amount of respect." She trained a finger down Vaako's cheek. "Nole and Logan shall be a wonderful addition to the fold."

Vaako nodded as he kissed the Dame rather hard. "I still need to speak to Crone." His eyes narrowed. "He believes he should be Lord Marshal since he was the one who took Riddick out."

"But Riddick is not dead." Dame Vaako cooed at her husband. "For Crone's dishonesty, he should be punished."

"His death before Due Time." Vaako finished his wife's thought.

Dame Vaako nodded as she slammed her mouth to his. "You _are_ the Lord Marshal." She whispered pulling back with heat in her eyes. "Show them what traitors get for lying to the Lord Marshal."

****(Furya – Old Ruins – 2:00 PM)****

Riddick and Jasper finally made it to the ruins that were about 200 feet from where the ships were located. Jasper was shocked on how much seemed to have survived yet there was telltale signs that no one human seemed to have lived on this world for quite some time. Grass was grown over and vines seemed to be going up most of the walls.

"It seems this place survived pretty well." Jasper said as he moved over to touch one of the walls.

"What did ya want to talk to me about?" Riddick asked leaning against a wall of a building behind him, not pussyfooting around why they were there.

Jasper tensed as he slowly turned around. "The reason that Allie wanted us ta get here sooner is because she saw you, Bella an' Furya all die." His eyes held sadness for them. "She wouldn't tell us what she all seen but she let us know we had ta get here because yer lives depended on it."

"I can take of my family." Riddick snarled as his silver eyes shone brightly.

"An' I ain't sayin' ya cant." Jasper hissed as his hands clenched at his side. "But ya do remember there are more of 'em then us."

Riddick snorted as he straightened. "Not really." His silver eyes shone brightly. "The Furyan hounds fight with us."

"So I'll be fightin' with _dogs_ again." Jasper chuckled speaking more to himself then anyone.

"What?" Riddick raised a brow at the vampire in front of him. "Are you talkin' about?"

"A year afta' Bella was turned," Jasper started as he sat down on a wall that was damaged. "The Vampire Royalty came tryin' ta kill us because of Renesmee. No one knew there were others out there like 'er so they came afta' us."

Riddick frowned a little. "Was this when she was with Eddie boy?"

"Yeah." Jasper chuckled as he nodded. "She was with Eddie boy at the time but she had a rather hard time tryin' ta change his mind about the two of 'em."

"She told me about how she finally became a vampire." Riddick wrinkled his nose. "Well, at least she left out the parts I don't care anything about."

Jasper chuckled nodding, "She's come a long way." He eyed the man in front of him. "I suppose I have you to thank for that."

"Yeah," Riddick nodded, rolling his shoulders. "Let's head back to the clearing. I want to know what's going on. Vaako radioed a few minutes after you radioed last time."

"In a minute," Jasper told Riddick. "I want ta ask ya somethin'."

"What?" Riddick raised his brow in question.

"Have ya noticed Aiden havin' a gift?" Jasper asked with a frown, his arms crossed. "I spoke ta Bella 'bout it but..."

Riddick hummed, "Aiden is able to control fire and talk to the animals around this area." His silver eyes were shining. "It seems that fire don't bother the kid. Can't say I'm not happy about it."

"I understand what ya mean 'bout that." Jasper winced remembering the time when he had to stay completely away from an open flame. "How 'bout Rosa?"

"Don't know about the baby yet." Riddick shook his head. "Bella said she could not have one but I think she's hiding it." He smirked showing his teeth. "Why'd ya ask?"

Jasper looked at Riddick with a tilted head, "Allie, Carlie an' Emmett have gifts but its more then Allie's visions or Carlie's teleportation." He couldn't help but feel that their gifts were important to the upcoming battle. "Allie can control the wind, Carlie controls water an' Emmett controls Earth. I wonderin' if there's somethin' in the old text of Furya 'bout it."

"Hm." Riddick thought for a moment because Jasper did make a good point. "I'll have ta talk to Scar." He wondered if the old hound would know anything. "Let's head back and I'll find out."

"Who's Scar?" Jasper asked as they took off back towards camp.

"The Alpha Furyan hound that Aiden brought back ta camp." Riddick shook his head chuckling. "Bella almost threw a fit but Aiden was able to take care of it. Seemed to have showed the beast who I was. Although it seemed Scar knew already. Said I was from the Royal part of Furya."

Jasper could feel a sense of pride in Riddick's emotion as well as a sense of belonging. The old vampire knew what it meant to have a place where you belonged because he spent part of his life searching for that. It wasn't until he finally found Alice he was able to find a small piece that could fill the hole but when Kyra then Dahl appeared, Jasper knew he had found his home. Just as Riddick had found his home in Bella. Both him and the Major, who stayed back most times, agreed they would do anything to make sure this place would be protected. This felt like home and wondered if Dahl wanted to stay. They could make a life on Furya and have a fresh start just as Riddick and Bella were doing.

****(Back At Camp – Major Love)****

Bella knocked on the door that held Allie's scent. When the young woman called for her to enter, she opened the door to see that Allie was staring out of one of the windows, gazing out at the landscape she had yet to see first hand. Allie turned as Bella walked in and smiled sadly.

"Hi, Auntie Bella." Allie blushed because she had yet see her aunt face to face.

Bella walked over and hugged the girl, who almost looked like Alice. "Hello, my sweet Allie." She kissed the girl on the forehead. "Come on, I want to show your new home."

"I cant." Allie said shaking her head. "Dad didn't want me to leave the..."

"Hush." Bella growled causing Allie to stare rather wide eyed. "You will come with me. I don't care what your father said." She smiled to the girl taking her hand. "And if he wants to try and argue with me, I'll just have to beat his ass."

"Ok." Allie chuckled remembering that her father said his other side, The Major, was slightly fearful of Bella because he couldn't influence her like others of their kind because of her shield. "How is Aiden and Uncle Riddick?"

"They're..." Bella frowned as she heard a deep growl behind her.

Turning, Bella saw her son standing there with his eyes locked on Allie. They narrowed a split second before she realized just what his eyes portrayed. Allie was shaking beside her but Bella could tell it wasn't from fear. Growling deep in her throat, Bella ordered Aiden to stand down as she placed a shield around her and Allie. It took a few minutes but finally Aiden's eyes faded back to their silver color.

"Mother." Aiden growled as his eyes never left Allie's. "She's mine."

"Then you will wait til your father returns." Bella hissed making Aiden turn his eyes to her. "You know Jasper and your father will wish to know about this."

"Mum." Aiden whimpered because he had a feeling Jasper wouldn't allow him to mate with Allie.

Bella sighed shaking her head moving from Allie's side to her son's. "Don't worry. I'll be with both of you." She kissed his head, pushing him out of the door. "Now go and sit by the fire."

Aiden opened his mouth but decided against it as he turned and slowly walked away. Bella could see the tension in her son's shoulders as he headed away from her. She could only sigh as she turned to Allie who was froze stiff in her spot. Walking over to the girl, Bella set her on the bed behind her and mentally called for Dahl. She knew that Dahl had seen Aiden which meant she would already be on her way but Bella wanted her in here because it seemed her son had found his mate in Allie. It didn't take long before Dahl came into the room where Bella and Allie were with Rosa in her arms.

"What's going on?" Dahl frowned bouncing a cooing Rosa. "I noticed Aiden was a little down when he came out."

"Allie is Aiden's mate." Bella didn't know how else to break it to the other woman.

Dahl's eyes grew wide as she looked to Allie. "Did you know?"

"No." Allie shook her head. "All I knew was that we needed to get here before the Necromongers."

"What will should we do?" Dahl sighed turning her eyes towards Bella. "Riddick and Jasper took off to talk about something and I can only guess they're be a while."

"Will you keep Rosa for a while?" Bella asked Dahl, going against her instinct. "I can protect Allie but I cant do it holding Rosa."

"Of course." Dahl nodded as she looked to her daughter. "How do you feel about this?"

Allie blushed as her eyes dropped to the floor of her room. "I don't really know him yet."

"Yes you do." Bella said with a smirk on her face. "How many times have you and Aiden talked over the coms before you jumped?" She raised her brow at the girl.

"Not to mention the times your father had went to make a call only to see the number for Beautiful Danger." Dahl whispered as she looked at Rosa but knew her daughter was staring at her. "I covered for you." She finally looked to Allie.

"Since I became aware that we would be coming here." Allie blushed deeper red as her eyes moved between Bella and her mother. "He helped me understand that being part vampire isn't a bad thing."

Dahl frowned but Bella held up her hand to the woman, knowing what Allie was going through because Edward had done the same as did she. Taking Allie's hand, Bella pulled her over to the bed and sat down with the young girl in front of her.

"You don't need to feel as though you are a monster." Bella said seeing Allie's eyes snap to hers. "Yes we drink the blood of animals and humans but we curve our thirst and control it. I have seen horrors that would cause you to loose your innocents, Allie. You are not a monster because I have seen them. Every race, every living being has evil inside them but it is our choices that define who we are." Bella smiled sadly as she brushed a hair out of Allie's face. "Did you know that your father was very depressed about 180 years after he was turned? He didn't have a good life being raised from a newborn as I had and it took a toll on him. He believed himself to be a monster."

"Bella's right, Allie." Dahl whispered moving over and kneeling in front of the two, Rosa finally sleeping in her arms. "I know what happened," her eyes darted towards Bella then back to her daughter. "Your father was deeply depressed but the woman you are named after helped him through his depression and brought him to a family that could help him til it was time for him to find Kyra, then me."

"Do I look like a monster?" Bella asked Allie finally after a few minutes of silence filling the air.

Allie frowned shaking her head. "No, Aunt Bella you don't." She tilted her head to the side. "Why'd you ask?"

"I have taken life without thought." Bella admitted to the two females in front of her. "Before Jasper and I met Riddick or Kyra, we killed to survive but also to feed. We didn't care because the humans were dying as were we. Jasper and I had each other but that was it. We had no remorse for those we killed and that was when the Major became afraid of me because I could take a life without feeling any remorse as I had once before."

"How did you come out of it?" Allie whispered her question.

"Jasper left the Earth and I was alone only feeding from the creatures that evolved to live on the world." Bella answered truthfully. "By feeding from humans, we lost our humanity. We considered them live stock and cared nothing for the fact they could feel emotions just as we could." She wasn't proud of the dark part of her life before the Hunter Gratzner crashed or Jasper left the Earth. "Without humans to feed from, I was able to come back to myself and realize what I had done yet no one was there to help me. I had to do it all on my own."

No one noticed two men standing in the door way til one spoke up. "An' yer stronger fer it."

Bella, Allie and Dahl turned their eyes to the bedroom door only to see Riddick and Jasper standing there, just inside. Bella's eyes locked with Riddick's but she could still feel the love, happiness and loyalty he felt towards her. Dahl smiled as she rose to her feet moving aside to allow Allie to look directly to her father.

"What's goin' on?" Riddick asked as he leaned against the doorway as Jasper stood just inside the door, to the side. "Why's Aiden glarin' at the ship?"

"Because I told him to stay outside until you showed up." Bella told her mate with a smirk. "It seems that Aiden found a mate in Allie."

Jasper growled as his eyes narrowed, "What?"

"Feel their emotions, Jay." Dahl said as she looked to her mate. "Surely you can tell if its real or not."

Jasper didn't like what his mate was saying but closed his eyes as he felt Aiden's emotions then turned his attention onto his own daughter. His eyes snapped open as a frown marred his face because of the fact that their feelings were that of a mated pair that had yet to form a bond. Aiden was wanting to be close to Allie but he was told to leave. Jasper turned his eyes to Allie as he noticed she was staring at the floor.

"Do you care for him?" Jasper spoke up as he watched Allie raise her head.

"Um..." Allie whispered as she shifted feet. "I only know Aiden through the communication system. I've only met him in person today."

Riddick was also frowning as he looked to Bella then Dahl and finally on Jasper. "If Aiden wants to mate with Allie, then he has to prove himself." Everyone turned their eyes to him. "Aiden will fight with Jasper and if they can come out equal or until Jasper is proven that Aiden can take care of Allie."

"Sounds fair." Jasper said with a nod. "Dahl?"

"I agree with you." Dahl told her mate/husband as she moved over to his side after handing Rosa back to Bella. "But you have to also remember that Allie may be Aiden's match."

"We'll see." Jasper snorted as he looked to his daughter. "I want you to stick by either my side or your mothers. Got it?"

Allie nodded as she bit her lip. "Alright dad."

"When's this gonna happen?" Riddick asked looking around the room to the adults.

"After dinner and everyone relaxes." Bella said bouncing Rosa in her arms. "Now, I don't know about you guys but I'm getting hungry." She smirked heading out of the room with Dahl and Allie right behind her.

Jasper growled but Riddick chuckled as he slapped the vampire on the shoulder. "Bella wont allow Aiden anywhere near Allie until ya fight him."

"She better not." Jasper snarled as him and Riddick headed outside.

Riddick couldn't help but smirk because he knew that his son would be able to prove just how good a mate he would be. With training from him and Bella, he knew that Aiden would be able to handle himself. The only thing was he needed to keep his head about him. Not to mention he looked almost full grown, at almost 6 years, Aiden was becoming a man. Or at least by what Bella told him.

****(Bella's Pov – Outside Major Love – 4:00 PM)****

As soon as Dahl, myself and Allie stepped outside, Aiden was on his feet with fearful eyes. I didn't have to have Jasper's gift to tell he was worried that Jasper wouldn't allow him and Allie to mate. I gave him a smile as the three of us grew closer. His eyes darted to Allie then to Rosa who was in my arms only to look back to me.

"What did Uncle Jasper and dad say?" Aiden's voice was full of worry. "Am I able to mate with Allie?" I noticed he was rather tense.

"Ya have ta fight me ta prove ya can take care of Allie." Jasper said as him and Riddick exited the ship.

Aiden's eyes grew wide. "There are rules in place for everyone's safety." I said getting Aiden's attention. "Neither you or Jasper will be able to use your gifts. Only the strength you were born with."

"How do I win?" Aiden asked and I could see a slight fear flash across his face.

"I decide," Jasper said as his eyes locked on Aiden. "Or if ya pin me."

Aiden swallowed with a nod. "When?"

"Later." Riddick said looking to Aiden. "I need to talk to you and Scar first." His eyes narrowed which worried me.

"Ok." Aiden nodded as he cut his eyes towards Allie before he followed after his father.

I turned my attention to Jasper. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, Belle." Jasper shook his head as he looked around the clearing. "Where's the twins?"

"Where are Johns and Luna?" Dahl asked looking around.

I shrugged as I sniffed the air. Their scents were slightly fresh and from what I could smell it seemed they headed to the ship Riddick, Aiden and I arrived in. I cleared my throat and pointed to the Beautiful Danger. Dahl chuckled as she headed into the ship after the twins. Jasper looked from me to Allie.

"I'm gonna go huntin'." Jasper said with his eyes locked on Allie. "Keep an eye on 'er?"

I merely narrowed my eyes at Jasper. "Of course."

Jasper nodded as he darted off into the trees. I cut my eyes to Allie only to notice she was staring at Rosa. I smiled as she looked to me then back to the baby. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know what she wanted.

"Can I hold her?" Allie seemed a little leery and worried.

"Of course." I said as I sat down on a log, patting the place beside me. "If she was a completely human baby, you would have to hold her neck from moving but since she's growing a little faster then that you don't have to worry about that." I handed Rosa off to Allie. "How do you feel about mating Aiden?"

"Um..." Allie whispered as she glazed into Rosa's eyes. "I really don't know." She shrugged as she cut her eyes to me then back to Rosa. "Mom told me about how to be a males' mate but I don't really know if I'm ready for it."

I nodded in understanding. "I can understand." I told her as I watched the fire flicker in front of us. "How about if Aiden does win, you will have a year to be 'engaged' before you truly mate? I know that while Aiden is also fully grown, you still have about a year to go."

"Yeah." Allie nodded with a sigh. "I do love him." She whispered as if she was afraid for Dahl and Jasper to hear. "I guess I'm just scared."

"We all are in the beginning." I told her with a smile. "I think you and Aiden will do good together."

****(Inside Beautiful Danger – 4:56 PM)****

Dahl walked through the ship trying to locate the twins as well as Johns and Luna. When a laugh echoed through the halls, she turned and headed towards the work out room. As soon as she entered the area where the laughter came from, Dahl was shocked that Carlie and Emmett were in the room but Johns and Luna were no where to be found.

"Mum!" Emmett and Carlie yelled at the same time as they rushed over. "Can Allie come out and play yet?" Emmett asked as Carlie bounced at his side.

"I don't know," Dahl told her twins as she looked around the room. "Where's Johns and Luna?"

"Cargo Room." Carlie said with a smile.

Dahl sighed but nodded. "Go ahead back outside but be careful."

"Okay!" The twins yelled as they darted out of the work out room.

Dahl chuckled as she headed towards the cargo area. She didn't know why Johns and Luna wanted to be there but then again they were men. Rotating her shoulders to ease some of the tension, she headed down the stairs only to find that Luna and Johns were looking around for something.

"What are you two doing?" Dahl asked standing there with a brow raised and arms crossed.

"Looking for things that could help with the fight coming up. Or for building." Johns answered as he walked around the corner. "What's up?" He could tell something was bugging the woman.

"Aiden is Allie's mate." Dahl told Luna and Johns. "Jasper is going to fight him but I cant help but worry." She shook her head as she leaned against a wall.

Johns nodded in understanding as he whipped the grease off his hands. "What did Riddick and Bella say about Aiden and Jasper fighting?"

"Riddick was the one who came up with the idea but Bella was the one who placed rules." Dahl answered as she looked between the two males. "Neither Aiden nor Jasper can use their gifts, which I think is a good idea."

"Why?" Luna asked with a frown on his face.

Dahl took a deep breathe, "Aiden can control fire." She shuttered because of the fact fire could still harm them but to kill a vampire with fire it seemed to take a lot. "I don't know how good of a control he has on his gift."

"You can always ask him and find out." Johns put out there. "Of course, if I know Bella like I believe I do, she no doubt taught him how to control his gift."

"She didn't know." Dahl sighed with a shake of her head.

Luna was about to open his mouth to say something but a voice echoed through the ship. "Dinner is done!"

"Come on," Johns chuckled shaking his head. "We'll talk about this together." He placed his arm around Dahl's shoulders. "Everything will work out."

"I hope so." Dahl sighed as she allowed Johns to lead her back towards the other.

Luna was walking behind them but his mind was elsewhere. He couldn't help but feel as if something was going to happen but he decided it wouldn't do any good to worry. Mentally shaking himself, Luna sent a prayer to the Higher Power in hope that it would allow them, all of them, to make it through this fight/battle coming up. He felt as if someone wasn't going to make it and he knew it may either be him or Johns.

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****Author Note – Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't written in a while but my muse seems to like to go from one story to another. GRRRRR. I have been working on this story since I posted the last chapter, however, it has only been a little bit at a time. Not enough to post until now. YEAH!****

****For my Riddick Fans... How do you like Furya so far? What will Riddick and Aiden find out?****

****For my twilight fans... What gift do you think Rosa has? Or does she have one? How will the fight fair between Aiden and Jasper? Will Jasper go major on the boy? ****

****Til the next chapter, keep reading and reviewing...****

****~*Dragon*~****


	23. Ch 23

**Ch. 23**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the characters in this story, other then the ones I made up.

****Author Note – ****I am proud to say that this story is coming along better then I had hoped. I know you my readers are enjoying this but just you wait. I am so glad that you, my readers, are enjoying this story. 150 reviews already but I want more! I hope you enjoy the up coming chapter. Now, here's the next chapter!

****Notes:****

_Personal Thinking_

_...Mental Communication/Dream/Day Dream..._

"_Eavesdropping from a distance"_

**"_**Radio Transmission/In Ship Com"**_**

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****(Few Miles From Camp – 5:20 PM)****

Aiden lead his father towards the cave he found Scar and some of the other hounds in. It didn't take them long with their speed. Scar was sitting out front of the entrance with his head cocked to the side. Aiden locked eyes with the Furyan hound and asked him if there was anything about his gift of fire, or the others.

…_..Yes..._ Scar bowed his head as he stood and motioned with his head for them to follow him. _….Long ago, seer came and handed a prophecy down where four warriors would finally defeat the Undead Soldiers..._ He lead them into another series of caves.

"What's he sayin?" Riddick asked because of the fact he couldn't speak to Scar.

"It seems there was a prophecy of Allie, Carlie, Emmett and myself." Aiden replied as they entered a rather large cavern that was filled with scrolls.

Riddick didn't say anything as he followed Aiden over to where Scar was standing in front of a podium like structure. A scroll was lying innocently on the podium yet there was a reddish light surrounding both objects. Scar nodded his head to Aiden as the young half vampire, half Furyan walked over and picked up the scroll. Heat came off the scroll yet it didn't bother him because of his power to control fire. As he unrolled the scroll, both him and the paper engulfed in fire that burned so brightly that Riddick had to close his eyes or he would have been blinded. After a few minutes, the fire died down as well as the light from the flames which allowed Riddick to open his eyes to see his son was perfectly fine as he stood reading the scroll as if he had no clue as to what had happened.

"It seems that Allie, Carlie, Emmett, myself and Rosa were destined to be born and brought to Furya." Aiden spoke finally as he raised his eyes to his father. "Dad?"

"Didn't ya feel the flames?" Riddick asked with a raised brow, worry flashing across his face.

Aiden shook his head, "No, I didn't." He bowed his head. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I figured ya had the ability but I didn't know fer sure." Riddick told his son as he walked over. "What's Scar say about that?" He nodded towards the Furyan hound.

…_.It was a test..._ Scar understood what Riddick, the Alpha of Alphas, meant. _…..Only the one who can control fire may retrieve the scroll..._

"Scar says that only the one from the prophecy could retrieve the scroll." Aiden answered as he rolled the scroll back up. "Come on, I want to get back to the ship." He started to head out of the cave but was stopped by Riddick placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I need to speak to you." Riddick told him as he removed his hand and cocked his head to the side.

"Why?" Aiden didn't turn to look at his father because he had an idea what his father wanted.

Riddick narrowed his eyes, "Turn to look at me boy." Aiden finally did turn to look at his father only to see him standing there with his arms crossed. "I want to talk to you about you fightin' Jasper for the right to mate with Allie."

"I can win." Aiden stiffened as he felt anger surfacing at the fact his father thought he couldn't.

"Ain't sayin' ya cant." Riddick growled as his silver eyes burned brightly in the dark interior of the cave. "I just want to warn you that your mother will no doubt put restrictions on you if you do win." He could see that Aiden was rather upset. "We have a war comin' Aiden. Now is not the time for you and Allie to start popping out kids."

Aiden knew his father was right but he knew with his entire being that Allie was his mate. He also knew that his mother would not want him to place Allie in danger and neither did he. With a curt nod to his father, Aiden understood what his father was saying and agreed.

"I will mark her." Aiden told Riddick with conviction in his voice. "She is mine and no one is going to take her from me." His once silver eyes seemed to burn with red flames.

"Hm." Riddick hummed as he started towards his son. "We'll talk about that after you win the fight." He smirked as he nodded his head towards the direction of camp. "Let's go. Your mom will no doubt be worried about us."

Aiden smiled as he tucked the scroll into his pants, "Do you think we should get some meat for dinner?"

"I think Jasper might have gone huntin'." Riddick answered sniffing the air. "I smell blood a few yards to the right along with Jasper's scent. It's a few minutes old."

"Should we go and see if he needs help?" Aiden asked as looked to his father.

"Nah, he can take care of himself." Riddick shook his head as he looked back to camp. "Let's go see how yer moms doin'. I also wanna talk to Johns and Luna when we get back."

"Why?" Aiden didn't understand his father sometimes.

Riddick smirked. "You'll find out." He tilted his head. "Let's go."

Aiden frowned at his father's back but followed after him with Scar running along beside him. He couldn't wait to get back to camp because his chest had been hurting him since they left. He knew it had to do with the fact he was so far from Allie but he wondered if his mum, dad, Aunt Dahl and Uncle Jasper felt the same or was it different because they were already mated. Cutting his eyes to his father, he decided to ask him after dinner if he could get him and Uncle Jasper alone. Even though he would be fighting Jasper for Allie's hand, Aiden still cared for his uncle and hoped he could prove to him he would be a good mate.

To him and everyone else, including Allie.

****(Lord Marshal's Armada – Around The Same Time)****

It had been less then 24 hours since Milya and Fayth were given to Nole and Logan for their loyalty and already they were being challenged for the females. Vaako was sitting on his throne as Dame Vaako and the other two girls, Milya and Fayth, knelt beside her on a step lower. He had a smirk across his face because Crone and one of his followers, Blax, stood on one side of the area that would serve as the 'arena' while Nole and Logan stood on the other side with rage blazing in their eyes.

"We are gathered because of the fact Crone believes that Fayth is his as Blax believes that Milya is his." Vaako spoke up as his eyes gleamed with humor. "As I have already seen, Nole and Logan have branded the two girls as their own." This caused Crone and Blax to stare at him with wide eyes. "Thus there will be no fighting."

"You told me I would have my chance!" Crone yelled as his eyes flared with anger. "I killed Riddick for you!"

Vaako's face contorted into anger, "No, you did not." His voice echoed through the halls. "You lied to me claiming you killed the last Lord Marshal yet you did not."

Crone looked around as everyone looked away, even Blax. "Brother..." The other bald man shook his head as his eyes showed hatred.

"Silence, Crone." He sneered to his brother. "You told me she was yours." He pointed to Fayth. "And now I find you lied to the Lord Marshal about the impostor?" Blax spat at his brothers feet. "You are no brother of mine." Blax turned to Vaako and bowed before him, "I did not know what his plan was, my lord. Please allow me to withdraw my claim."

Vaako raised a brow as he turned his eyes to Logan and Nole. "What do you say?"

"You are the Lord Marshal." Nole answered for the both of them. "Whatever you decided we shall agree upon." He bowed his head as did Logan.

"If that is what you wish, Nole, Logan," Vaako couldn't have been happier with his guards. "Since Nole is my new Commander, I believe he shall deal with the traitor in our midst." He could tell Crone was shocked as he glanced towards Blax. "As for you, Blax, you shall be taken to the quasi-deads to make sure you are telling the truth. If they tell me you are innocent, I shall then allow you to live. You should pray they don't find anything damning." He flicked his hand to Logan. "Take him and hold him, Logan."

Logan nodded, "Yes, Lord Marshal."

Blax allowed Logan to take him and hold him as Nole locked eyes with Crone. No one said anything as Vaako stood. His hand was raised in the air which both Crone and Nole knew that as soon as he lowered it, the fight would begin. The room was silent as Vaako glanced between the two men who stand at the ready to fight. Crone glared at Nole yet Nole didn't seem fazed by the other Necro's stare. If anything it looked as though Nole was looking forward to the fight between him and Crone. Vaako smirked as he suddenly dropped his hand. Nole was the first to move.

Crone didn't know what hit him as he went flying backwards into the crowd that parted allowing him to hit the ground. Nole was on him in a split second but Crone had seen him coming this time. With a perfect placed kick to the stomach, Nole was sent flying backwards into a pillar. Nole dropped to the ground as his eyes darted to where Crone was standing. He slid a dagger out of his sleeve as he stood. With a flick of his wrist, the dagger went flying only to hit Crone in the shoulder. It embedded itself rather deep causing the Necro to drop to his knees as he tried to pull the knife out of his body.

Nole didn't waste any time with Crone trying to pull out the dagger as he rushed over and quickly moved behind the Necro. With a twist of his head, Crone dropped to the ground, dagger still embedded in his shoulder, dead. Nole looked to Vaako who was smiling widely which told Nole he had done what Vaako wanted. Vaako stood and clicked his fingers calling forth a few other guard members. Dame Vaako nodded to Fayth and Milya as they went over to those who were their 'Masters'. Milya stayed a few feet from Logan because of the fact he still had Blax in his grasp.

"You may release him, Logan." Vaako ordered his soldier as Fayth was taken into Nole's arms. "I am pleased with how you displayed your loyalty to our cause." His eyes shone with glee. "For your support, you and Logan are allowed a few days off to enjoy your _prizes_." He smirked seeing Nole and Logan's eyes gleam with untold desires.

"Thank you, My Lord." Logan and Nole knelt on a knee as did Fayth and Milya a foot behind their Masters.

"You may go." Vaako waved his hand to Nole and Logan. "Now," He turned to the soldiers he called over. "Put that," He pointed to Crone's body, "With the trash."

The two soldiers bowed as they did what they were told. Blax stood silently as he waited for what Vaako would wish to do with him. Once the business with Nole, Crone and the girls were done, Vaako turned his eyes to Blax.

"For you standing with your brother," His eyes were hard. "You shall be reconverted the old way." Vaako looked to a few other of his soldiers. "Take him to the Quasi-dead. I shall see if he is truly a Necromonger."

Vaako clapped his hands, signaling that the show was over. "Everyone Back To Work!" He ordered watching as those who stood around hurried off to do what he wished. "Did today's display please you my wife?" He looked over to Dame Vaako as he sat back in his throne.

"Very much." Dame whispered as she stood and moved around to where she stood in front of him. "Shall I show you how much I was pleased?" She straddled his lap as he sat on the throne.

"Yes." Vaako hissed as he grabbed Dame by the back of her head and slammed his lips to hers. "Show your Lord Marshal how much you desire him."

****(Bella's Pov – Furya, Campsite – 5:50 PM)****

The fire crackled in the growing darkness as the sun seemed to die out. Johns and Luna seemed to be slightly frightened of the darkness because they stuck close to the lights of the ships or the fire. Dahl was watching Carlie and Emmett playing with the Furyan pups as a few of the female adults curled up around Allie as she fell asleep holding Rosa. When Jasper had returned with the meat, his eyes immediately went to Allie as a smile spread across his face. Dahl had told him to leave her be because of the fact she seemed rather tired. I knew why because as soon as I realized that Aiden and Riddick were returning, Allie seemed to start to wake up.

"Hey sleepy head." I whispered as I took a still sleeping Rosa from her. "Are you ok?"

Allie frowned as she looked around, "I...I don't know." She shook her head. "I started to feel a little pain then I suddenly grew rather sleepy." She yawned as she rubbed her eyes. "The pain is gone, now, though."

"That's good." I told her as I glanced towards Jasper who was frowning. "I wouldn't worry about it." I turned to the forest line just as Riddick and Aiden came out with Scar beside Aiden.

"Mum!" Aiden smiled as he started over only to see Allie sitting beside me, causing him to freeze. "Allie..." His eyes seemed to glaze over for a minute before his muscles tensed and he locked himself down.

"Aiden," I called to him as I held my hand up for the others to stop where they were. "You wanted to show me something?"

Aiden blinked as he kept his eyes locked on mine, moving pass Allie rather quickly. "Yeah," He relaxed once he was on the other side of me. "Scar knew something about my gift of fire along with Allie's, Carlie's and Emmett's."

_...Yes, Miss..._ I suddenly heard Scar's voice in my mind as I turned to see him lying between Allie and Aiden. _…..The five of your children were prophesied to rule the Heavens and bring peace and order where chaos reigns..._

"Do you mean that everyone here is meant to be here?" I whispered in a shocked voice hearing the speeding of two heart beats. "That this was suppose to happen?"

Scar bowed his head in a nod. _….As soon as the Necromongers destroyed Furya all those years ago..._

"I see." I whispered as I noticed Aiden was frowning. "Aiden?"

"What do you mean five?" Aiden asked as his eyes narrowed. "Carlie, Emmett, Allie and myself are the only ones who have any other gifts."

…_.Are you sure pup?..._ I watched as Scar's eyes dropped to Rosa in my arms who was now fully awake and cooing at the large dangerous looking animal. _...She is the one to bring everyone together. To make everyone stronger..._

"But she's just a baby!" I gasped as I held Rosa a little tighter.

Riddick growled deep in his chest getting Scar's attention, "What the fuck is going on?"

"Scar just said that Rosa is the one to bring everyone together. To make them stronger." I whispered in fear for my baby. "What does that mean?"

Everyone was quiet for a moment until Jasper spoke up, "Bella?"

"What?" I cut my eyes to his as he stood near the cooking food.

"Have ya felt any different since ya had Rosa?" Jasper seemed to be thinking quite a bit.

I blinked a few times as I tried to think of when I had Rosa. "No, not really." I shook my head not understanding. "Why?"

"Your powers were stronger." Riddick popped up as his eyes locked on mine. "Remember we were attacked by one of the bit Behemoths that live on this world? Ya were able to keep it from attacking Aiden."

"But I can still do that." I frowned then remembered that it wa easier for me to do so when I was pregnant. "You don't think Rosa has a gift of boosting vampire powers, do you?"

"I felt in more of control of my powers." Allie whispered as she looked from me to Aiden. "When I held Rosa before Aiden left with Uncle Riddick. It was also before the pain started."

"PAIN!?" Aiden growled deeply as he was on his feet. "You were in pain?"

Jasper was suddenly in front of Aiden, locking eyes, "Calm down boy." I could tell it was the Major. "It was the matin' pull."

"Mating pull?" Aiden repeated with a frown on his face and I could see the wheels turning in his mind when his eyes suddenly grew wide. "Mum and dad have that. Its what lets dad or mum know when the other is injured."

"That's right." Riddick said as his nose twitched. "I think the meats done." His silver eyes moved to the meat that seemed to be smoking.

I chuckled as I watched Jasper walk over but wasn't able to get the meat off the stick. Aiden rolled his eyes as he moved over, not minding the fire, as he retch in and pulled the stick out along with the meat that was skewed onto it. Jasper just stared in awe of my son but I couldn't blame him. Seeing Aiden move around fire was still shocking to me and I'm his mother. Although I knew now that he would be protected against one of a vampire's worst enemy. Shaking myself from my thoughts, I turned my attention to the sweet smelling meat that was held in front of me. Looking up I noticed Riddick had his brow raised in question.

"Just got lost in thought." I told him as I shifted Rosa and took the plate only for Rosa to grab the first piece she could reach and shove it in her mouth. "I suppose she's hungry." I blinked a few times before I set her in front of me allowing her to chew on her meat.

"Has she started to eat solid foods yet?" Dahl asked me causing me to look over to the other woman, wondering why she was so quiet.

"A few weeks before you guys called." I told her with a nod, taking a bite. "How are you and Luna doing?" I asked Johns since him and Luna were being a little quieter then usual.

"We're good." Johns said with a nod as he winced. "Just trying to get use to the gravity on the planet. Its a little denser then others I've been to."

Luna nodded as he took a deep breathe, "Not to mention you've been sick." He whispered where Johns couldn't hear him but us vampires could. "How's your cough?"

"Fine." Johns answered with a glare to Luna.

I frowned as I sniffed the air as it shifted and blew from behind Johns. When his scent of metal and oil reached my nose, I stiffened because there was something else there. Just under the surface I could smell illness taking its hold on him.

"Why didn't you tell us you were sick?" I asked causing Johns to snap his eyes in my direction.

"I don't know..." He started but I interrupted him.

"Don't lie." I said shaking my head. "I can smell it on you." I noticed that Allie looked sad as did the twins.

Johns grew silent for a moment before he leaned back against the log behind him. "I was sick back on the Merc Outpost." He closed his eyes. "It was the reason I wanted to find out what happened to William."

"Did ya know?" Jasper asked Luna who was quiet as he gazed into the fire.

"Yes," Luna nodded with a sigh. "He made me promise not to tell anyone."

Everyone grew quiet as it sunk in but I thought of something. "We can save you."

"Naw." Johns shook his head with a smirk. "I think I wont mind dying. I'm too old anyway." He chuckled as if it wasn't a big deal that he was dying. "Now," He said looking between Jasper to Aiden. "Isn't Aiden and Jasper suppose to fight or something?"

I could instantly see Aiden stiffen but I knew he would do good. Riddick cleared his throat as he put his plate down. Aiden followed his father as did Jasper who seemed to smirk at my son. I just growled low because I knew Jasper was a great fighter. I didn't want to have to deal with an injured son along with him not being able to mate with Allie at the moment. Yes I would allow him to mark Allie, but to consummate the relationship was something that needed to wait until after the fight with Vaako and his group. I just hoped he would understand and agree to what I put into place.

****(Few Minutes Later – A Mile Away – 6:35 PM)****

Only six figures stood in a small dark field that was about a mile away from the main campsite. Bella and Dahl stood over to the side with Allie in between them. Bella had a shield around the three of them as Jasper, Riddick and Aiden stood a few feet from them. Aiden's eyes were locked on Allie's as they stood there quietly. Scar was also present yet he was in the forest along with some of the other Furyan Hounds.

"There will be set rules for what happens when and if you show your worth." Bella stated as she locked eyes with her son, causing him to look at her. "For one, you will not be allowed to consummate the relationship until after the fight with the Necromongers."

Riddick smirked as he turned his silver eyes to his son, "Told ya."

"I understand." Aiden answered his mother as he rolled his eyes at his father.

Bella nodded as she looked between Jasper and Aiden. "No powers are allowed which means you can not use your Empathy or fire." Her eyes narrowed on Aiden. "And I mean it Aiden. If I have to put out a fire, I'm going to be pissed."

"Ok mum." Aiden swallowed because he knew his mother's temper when she was upset. He had seen it a few times due to his dad's stupid antics.

"Good." Bella sighed in relief. "Now, Jasper when ever you want to start." She watched as Riddick moved over to her side, holding onto her arm.

Jasper smirked as him and Aiden moved out a little further into the field. His eyes were gleaming with happiness because of the fact it had been a long time since he sparred with someone other then Bella. Without a thought, Jasper lunged towards Aiden to see just how good this boy was. Aiden had seen Jasper coming thus waited a few minutes before he jumped to the side, kicking his leg out which connected with Jasper's side sending him flying across the small clearing.

Jasper was on his feet in an instant with a smirk on his face as he stared at Aiden. Said boy had his head tilted to the side as he realized that Jasper was just feeling him out. He pushed down his emotions as he decided this time he would lunge. As he went for Jasper, Jasper smirked but frowned when Aiden passed him. It was then he was kicked in the back which sent him flying forward. The major was snickering in the back of his mind because of the fact it was one of the moves he had showed Bella.

"I see yer momma taught ya well." The Major drawled as he stood brushing off his clothes, his eyes locked on Aiden as he crouched in defensive position. "Shall we get serious boy?" His eyes were darkening which told almost everyone in the area that the Major was taking over. "Jasper's a good fighter, yet I'm betta'."

"What..." Aiden didn't get to ask because of the fact he went flying in the air as he felt a crack appearing on his chest.

When he dropped to the ground, he rolled a few feet only to land on his hands and knees. His eyes darted upwards only to block a kick to his face. Pulling the leg, Aiden was able to drop the Major on the ground but it didn't stay that way. The Major was on his feet in an instant and went to kick Aiden but Aiden had quickly stood and moved out of the way. They stared at each other for only a few seconds before they lunged to each other again. Being more battle ready, the Major dodged at the last minute of Aiden's attack and kicked the boy in the back sending him flying.

Aiden was on his feet in an instant as he eyed 'Jasper'. He could tell something was off about his Uncle but before he could figure out what it was, Jasper was on him once again. The Major knew what the boy was trying to figure out but he didn't allow him to think to much. Aiden's emotions were full of determination as well as focus. Both Jasper and the Major knew he would be a good match for Allie but there was something else he wanted to see. With a quick backhand, he lunged and grabbed a hold of the boy's head as if he would pull it off.

His theory was proven when a strong gust of wind whipped around them lifting him off Aiden and threw him across the small clearing. The Major allowed Jasper to take back over as his eyes glowed bright orange once again. It was then he felt pain in the back of his head on both sides. Cringing, he looked to his right and left only to see Bella and Dahl glaring at him with looks that could have killed. Riddick was just standing back, shaking his head at him which didn't make him feel any better. Jasper knew he was in trouble with his mate and sister.

"What in the fuck were you trying to prove?" Bella hissed as her eyes darkened. "Allie could have killed you."

Jasper sighed as he cringed feeling disappointment from Dahl, "I wanted ta see if they were really mates."

"I should rip yer head off!" Allie snarled as Aiden tried to hold her back. "What the hell, dad!?"

"I wanted ta know fer sure, Allie." Jasper snarled as he told her. "I wouldn't have hurt 'im but I had ta know."

Bella glared to Jasper as she turned her eyes back to Allie and Aiden. "Since Jasper did something stupid," Riddick chuckled but Jasper growled. "You can mate with Allie but it has to be done after the fight with Vaako and his goons."

"Mum..." Aiden whimpered as his arms tightened around Allie's waist.

Bella held up her hand, "But...I will allow you to mark her but she can not mark you until you consummate the relationship."

"MUM!" Aiden blushed deeply as his mother said about him and Allie having sex.

"Don't mum me, Aiden." Bella told him with a glare. "Now, go ahead and mark her but we're staying here." She turned to Jasper and Riddick. "You two boys get to turn around." They didn't move. "NOW!"

Aiden couldn't help but chuckle as his father and Uncle spun around so quickly that they looked almost like two little boys in trouble. Only when his mother and Aunt Dahl turned their eyes away and started to talk, did Aiden kiss Allie on the neck. She shivered against him as she tightened her hands on his arm. Allie sighed and tilted her head to the side only to gasp when two fangs sunk into her shoulder. A slight whimper was pulled from her but she didn't care as she melted against Aiden. Only when someone cleared their throat, did Aiden growl but pulled away, licking the wound close.

"I think that's good enough for now, Aiden." Bella called to her son. "Although you will be sleeping in different rooms, they will be close beside each other." She looked directly at her son. "Is that understood?"

"Yes, mum." Aiden gritted his teeth as his father smirked because he had warned him before hand. "Is there anything else?"

Bella nodded as she moved closer to her son, "If I find out Allie is pregnant, I'll be taking my anger out on you." She looked him directly in the eye. "Is that understood? Because once I'm done, Jasper and Dahl get a turn."

"They better wait or I'll castrate him." Dahl growled as her eyes darkened.

"I promise, Aunt Bella." Allie said with a smile and nod. "I'll make sure Aiden behaves himself."

Bella nodded. "Good because I would hate to have to..."

Bella stopped when she noticed that Allie stiffened causing Aiden to tighten his grip on her. Dahl wanted to move forward but Jasper grabbed his mate as Riddick stepped up beside Bella with a frown on his face. It took a few minutes until Allie blinked a few times and looked around with fearful eyes.

"What is it Alli?" Jasper whispered causing Bella to gasp in shock as she remembered when he asked the same thing to Alice.

"They're closer then I thought." Allie whimpered as she clung to Aiden. "I...I don't know how but they found a way." She was shaking as Aiden held her tightly, a low rumble vibrating through his body and into hers, calming her.

"How close?" Riddick asked with a deep growl as Bella grabbed his hand.

Allie looked around at those standing there, "A few months." She started to shake in fear. "I...I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Dahl had her daughter in her arms before Jasper could stop her, growling at Aiden when he growled at her.

"I cant see the final battle." Allie shook her head as she buried her face into her mothers shoulder. "Something's blocking me."

Bella frowned as she tried to think, "Don't worry Allie." She tried to sooth the girl. "Everything will work out." _I hope._

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****Author Note – ****I am really sorry that I haven't posted in a while but I have been trying to fix this chapter. I am happy to say though this story is getting closer and closer to the end. Of course, I just found a cross over I never thought of. Avengers/Inuyasha. (o.O) I have read a few stories that were complete and I have to admit they were pretty good. I have also decided to try my hand at one but I wanted to know what my readers thought. So? Til the next chapter, keep reading and reviewing...

****~*Dragon*~****


	24. Ch 24

**Ch. 24**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the characters in this story, other then the ones I made up.

****Author Note – ****I am proud to say that this story is coming along better then I had hoped. I know you my readers are enjoying this but just you wait. I am so glad that you, my readers, are enjoying this story. 154 reviews already but I want more! I hope you enjoy the up coming chapter. Now, here's the next chapter!

****Notes:****

_Personal Thinking_

_...Mental Communication/Dream/Day Dream..._

"_Eavesdropping from a distance"_

**"_**Radio Transmission/In Ship Com"**_**

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****(Necromonger Armada – 2 Months Away)****

The Necromonger Armada was in a bustle because of the fact that it was only a few months before they destroyed Furya once and for all. Nole was walking through the halls, watching those who moved pass him. Even through the year they had been traveling, he had to take a few of the rebel's to Vaako in order to keep his position. None of the other guards seemed to be able to figure out just which person was a member. Although, the only ones who were ever taken to Vaako were those who were suspected by one of the guards or Vaako himself. If they were part of the rebellion, Nole would take them to be cleansed again. If not, he would do his duty and check out the guard only to return to tell him that the guard was clean. Of course there were a few he said were clean when he knew they were part of the rebellion.

"Do you know how he was able to get closer without any of us knowing?" Nole cut his eyes towards his second in command, Logan.

Nole shook his head. "No, I don't and that is what worries me." He frowned as they walked down the hallways. "Does he not trust me?"

"He trusts you, Commander Nole." Logan said with a hidden meaning that Nole caught. "I believe that if the Lord Marshal did not, you would not be in the position you are in." He nodded with a smirk.

"You are correct." Nole sighed and nodded. "I suppose with the battle getting closer I'm more concerned about what will happen."

"We win." Logan chuckled clapping Nole on the shoulder.

"Indeed we will." Vaako's voice sounded behind the two soldiers. "If you will follow me? There is something I wish to discuss with you two."

Nole and Logan, mentally sighed, nodding. "Yes, Lord Marshal." They replied in unison as they followed Vaako.

"What do you wish to speak to us about, Lord?" Nole questioned because he was higher ranking them Logan.

"Your plan to infiltrate the rebels gave me an idea." Vaako said with a smirk.

Nole raised a brow, "You honor me, my lord." He bowed his head. "How did I give you an idea?"

"I want you and a few other soldiers and take a craft to Furya." Vaako smirked as he looked out the window they stopped beside. "I want you to make friends with Riddick and the others and report back to me on anything you find." He turned to Nole and Logan. "You may also take your companions with you because I wish it to look as if you have escaped from me." A sick grin spread across his face.

"What about the others I am to take?" Nole asked with a frown. "Do you have a request as to who I should leave behind?"

Vaako frowned a moment understanding what his commander was getting at. "You may take Logan but I want you to pick someone you trust to take your position while you are gone." He waved his hand, dismissing them. "Go and prepare for your departure. I do not care for who you take as long as you believe they are loyal to my cause."

"Yes, lord Vaako." Nole bowed along with Logan at his side. "We shall do as you wish." They both turned and headed back the way they came.

"It seems that Riddick wont know what hit him." Vaako smirked widely as he continued on his way towards the 'War' room. "I know that Nole and Logan will not fail me in this task."

****(Bella's Pov – Furya – 8:00 AM)****

Johns and Luna were working to make weapons that we could use to fight the Necromongers as well as something to keep the kids safe. I couldn't help but worry because of the fact an entire army was coming and there were fewer of us then them. Jasper and Riddick were training Aiden some more as well as Allie. Dahl didn't want Carlie or Emmett involved but Jasper told her that it would put both of their minds at ease if they could at least protect themselves.

Riddick also knew that I was fearful for Rosa because of the part it seemed she was going to play in the upcoming battle. She had grown a little slower then Aiden when she was born but she now looked around the age of 4. Even Carlie and Emmett seemed to age a little more faster then normal. It was odd because it seemed that Rosa, Emmett and Carlie grew a few years, over night. While Rosa looked no older then a 4 year old, now, Carlie and Emmett now looked around 12 or 13. When they arrived, they looked around 7 or 8.

Aiden had spoken to Scar about that fact the three younger ones grew rather quickly in such a short time, only for the hound to tell us their bodies were preparing for the battle just as we were. That didn't sit well with me or Dahl as she took off after the Furyan hound with black angry eyes. Jasper had to go after her to calm her down but I just kept Rosa closer to me then normal. Everyone noticed but I truly didn't care. I did not want my baby fighting those monsters. Shaking myself from my dangerous thoughts, I turned my attention to Allie who was fighting against Riddick.

I had to admit she was giving him a run for his money because of how she kept dodging his attacks. Just as he would get close to hitting her, she would duck out of the way, laughing the entire time. I knew immediately that she was using her gift of sight to predict what Riddick was going to do. That's when I thought of something.

"Ok guys time out!" I called as I walked closer my eyes on Allie. "I think its time for them to fight _without_ their gifts." I noticed Allie's eyes grow wide.

"But Aunt Bella!" She looked at me pleading.

Riddick raised a brow and tilted his head, "So that's how she knew. Hm." I knew that sound. "Let 'er use it but it ain't gonna do any good." He smirked causing Jasper to clear his throat.

"Don't hurt her to bad, Riddick." He told the Furyan as he grabbed Aiden and pushed as much calm as he could towards him.

Allie looked rather worried as she looked to Riddick. I noticed her eyes twitched as a frown marred her face as Riddick swung causing her to duck and gasp as she scrambled away only to have him come at her again.

"Come on, girl." Riddick told her as he gave her a little love tap on her right side. "Ya gotta fight back or you'll just end up dead." He went to kick her only for Allie to grab his leg and pull, sending him on his back as she scrambled to her feet.

Aiden was trying to keep himself from interfering which made me proud but I also knew Jasper was helping him. Riddick was on his feet again and stood there looking at Allie for a second before he used his vampire speed and appeared behind her in the blink of an eye, tapping her on the shoulder causing her to jump then instinctively kicking out and catching Riddick in the shin. I heard him grunt as he went to swing only for Allie to block it with her eyes closed.

"Keep yer eyes open, Allie!" Jasper called out to her causing her eyes to snap open.

Allie and Riddick pushed away from each other, panting slightly. "Good but no where near ya need ta be." Riddick said as he popped his neck. "Now, come at me." He motioned for her to advance.

"You can do it, Allie." Aiden finally found his voice causing Allie to narrow her eyes, realizing that her mate was watching this.

In a flash, Allie went for Riddick and tried to kick him in the face only for him to block it. She swung around with her left arm but Riddick blocked that one too. I couldn't help but wonder just what she was thinking. I could see Jasper narrowing his eyes at his daughter and I knew he had taught her some. It was then I heard a grunt causing me to look over seeing that Riddick had hit Allie across the face. He smirked and I knew that he was trying to piss her off. If she stopped thinking she would fight on instinct and he would work with her better that way.

"Come on, kid." Riddick taunted her. "I'm sure your namesake was better at fightin' then this." He ducked a swing from the girl.

Allie growled deeply as I noticed her body was tense. "Don't push me." She told him but that was like waving a red flag in front of a bull.

_Dear god, they're gonna tear each other apart._ I sighed looking over to Jasper. "Are you sure she isn't related to him?" I cocked my head towards my mate/husband.

Jasper just chuckled as I saw his eyes twinkle with pride causing me to look over and see that my husband was having a little trouble trying to keep up with Allie. I had to admit she was now doing rather good. It seemed her vampire brain was doing calculations quicker then before. When Allie was able to get past Riddick's defenses and slam a fist into his stomach sending him skidding backwards. I chuckled as Riddick grunted from the impact.

"That's good." Jasper called out as he walked over to his daughter. "Mind tellin' me what ya were doin' before?"

"Sorry." Allie whispered bowing her head. "I guess I didn't want to take this serious because I didn't think Uncle Riddick would hurt me." She toed the ground.

Riddick frowned as I watched him stand up, "I may not kill ya, kid." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "But this is life or death here. If it means that I have ta hurt ya in order for you to learn, then so be it." He raised her head with a finger under her chin. "We're doing this because we want you and Aiden ready. We cant lose either of you or the others. Got it?"

"Got it." Allie said with a nod as Jasper smirked.

"Good," He said looking to his daughter. "Ya now fight me." Allie looked a little scared because she knew her own father wouldn't go easy on her.

Worse, yes. Easy, no.

"And I will spar with Aiden." I turned to look at my son as I placed Rosa down. "Sound fair?" I smirked seeing Aiden chuckle.

"Sure mum." He looked rather confident. "But you taught me how to fight."

Jasper coughed to cover up a chuckle. "I may have taught you have to fight, dear," I told him as Riddick placed Rosa on his shoulder. "But that doesn't mean you know my moves."

It seemed that as Aiden and I moved into position that Allie and Jasper were going to watch this as well. I could only image what Jasper was thinking as a smirk seemed to plastered across his face. Allie looked worried so I sent her a wink as I stood there with my arms folded behind my back as Aiden looked me over. I knew he was sizing me up but I also knew I could show him a thing or two and it might stick better if a female taught him something. Male egos were also tough to bruise thus it was my job to do just that and show him not to underestimate his opponent.

"Well?" I asked as I saw his muscles tense. "Are we going to stand here and look at each other or fight?" I smirked seeing his eyes narrow.

Aiden did as I predicted as he charged me, I waited til the last minute before I side stepped him and slapped him in the back of the head then slapped him three times on the ass before he was able to turn around. Riddick chuckled as Allie looked shocked. Jasper had his eyes closed because I could tell if he opened them he would lose his control over his emotions. Aiden's eyes were rather wide as he turned to face me along with his face that turned bright red. I snorted as I tilted my head. He growled as he came at me again but this time I slapped him in the side of the head before I was able to get his feet out from under him. I pinned him rather quickly with a foot to his neck as I stared down into his wide eyes.

"Now do you believe that you need to be taught?" I had already known what he had believed. "These people you are going up against will not treat you like we do. They would rather kill you then speak a word to you." I narrowed my eyes at Aiden trying to convey my message. "I taught you better then this, boy." The last sentence came out as a growl.

"Isabella." Jasper's voice broke my train of thought as I removed my shoe from Aiden's neck and pulled him up.

"Take Allie and go eat some breakfast." I told him as I tried to calm myself, which was when I felt a hand on my shoulder and a wave of calm settle over me.

I closed my eyes to take a few deep breaths as I stood there. The hand from my shoulder let me go causing me to open my eyes. Jasper nodded as he turned and headed back to the ships. Rosa was right beside him skipping along. I turned my attention over to Riddick who was staring at me with a worried look.

"Come on." He said as he grabbed my hand and took off running.

****(Furya – 9:00 AM)****

Riddick could tell something was wrong with his mate thus he decided to take her out for a little while. He cut his eyes back to her as they ran only to stop when Bella did. He turned, only to see his mate's eyes were pitch black. His own silver eyes darkened as he realized she hadn't 'feed' since they had stopped at the planet before this one. Riddick was about to open his mouth to ask if she wanted to 'feed' only for her to dart off to the left, away from the campsite and ships. It was then a sweet smelling scent found his nose causing his own blood lust to rise.

He didn't think as he took off in the same direction. In a flash, he found where his mate was as she feed from a large creature that looked like a lion but had teeth of a snake. Riddick growled deeply in his chest as he watched his mate feeding because of how erotic it was to him. The way she held the beast close to her chest, it was as if she was hugging it. A flash of yellow caught his attention out of the corner of his eye only to notice another was circling the clearing. A feral grin spread across his face as he lunged sinking his teeth into the creature's neck as he feed himself.

Riddick's darkening eyes stayed locked on Bella as she finished draining her kill. It didn't take him long as he pulled the last drop of blood from the creature's body and dropped it at his feet. Blood from the creature trickled down his chin causing Bella to growl as she was suddenly in front of him. Her arousal filled the air around him causing Riddick to snatch her off the ground and slam her into the closet tree trunk. His body fitting perfectly between her legs as his hands ripped off her shorts she wore. Bella wasn't in much better condition as she tried to get her hands on him but Riddick had her arms above her head with only one hand holding them.

"Please..." Bella whimpered as she wiggled against Riddick's body.

Riddick had a feral grin on his face as he unzipped his pants and sheathed himself into her heat in one quick thrust. Bella threw her head back, creating a dent in the trunk, as she moaned loudly. Riddick snarled as he started to move at a fast pace. Neither of them seemed to be in control of their actions because before long, Riddick ripped Bella away from the tree and shoved her to the ground on her hands and knees. Bella was shaking as she felt an odd pressure building inside her. She didn't know why but she wanted more as Riddick pulled away and pushed to the ground.

When she looked over her shoulder, Bella's eyes widen as she noticed something odd about her mate. It was as if a silver glow was coming from him as he stalked towards her. His arousal bouncing as he walked but in the blink of an eye, he was kneeling behind her with his large hands pushing her upper body to the ground. Bella did as he asked only to gasp when he sheathed himself back inside. Her nipples were racking across the ground below her with each thrust causing her to feel a pressure building again. She didn't know why but she allowed the feeling to take her over.

Riddick wasn't in much better shape as he seemed to be watching his own body move on its own accord, not that he minded because of the pleasure he was feeling. When Bella threw her head back and seemed to howl into the night, Riddick felt something snap inside him as he started to move faster then he had done before. All around him seemed to glow silver which he didn't mind because of his mate's body shaking beneath him. With a deep snarl, Riddick encased his mate with his body and latched onto her neck where her mark was located. Renewing the mark for all to see.

Riddick pulled his fangs out of her mark and licked the wound close. Bella shivered under him as he withdrew himself. She wanted to whimper because she felt as if she lost something but she was able to force it down. Of course, it seemed Riddick knew what she was wanting because he chuckled as he helped her to stand. Neither of them spoke as Riddick allowed her to wear his tank top and tied the sides of her shorts together that way she could wear them until they got back. Riddick handed her the shorts and watched her put them on. He could tell something was bothering Bella.

"Wanna talk 'bout it?" He asked leaning against the tree she had been against not to long ago.

"I..." Bella sighed as she closed her eyes. "I'm scared, Riddick." She was shaking. "How can I protect my family again? Before I had others but this time we're out numbered." Riddick had her in his arms in a flash.

"We'll figure somethin' out." Riddick's voice was low as he spoke. "Don't worry so much." He smirked pulling back looking into her eyes. "Ya need to worry about keeping Aiden to his promise."

Bella sighed as she felt Riddick's love through their bond and determination. "Just promise me you'll make sure the kids are safe." She looked into his eyes as she stood before him, her hands on his chest as his rested on her hips. "I cant lose anyone children." Tears were falling down her cheeks.

"Ya wont." Riddick promised as he kissed Bella again before picking her up. "Now, lets head back. Ya need to eat somethin' to."

"I can walk, ya know." Bella huffed as Riddick started back towards the campsite.

"So?" He raised a brow as he held her close. "Do I need a reason ta hold ya?"

Bella chuckled as she shook her head, nuzzling into her mates arms. Her breathing evened out as she rested. Riddick smirked because he could tell Bella drifted off. He knew she was worried but he didn't want her to. His silver eyes darted towards the sky only to frown. There had been an odd feeling in his gut for a while now, ever since Allie had told them the Necro's were close. He didn't understand it but he would find out. As soon as him and Bella got back to camp, he would speak to Scar about what had happened before.

Riddick didn't know what it was but the silver flames around Bella was something he hadn't seen before. It had worried him until he saw his reflection in her eyes. He had the same silver flames glowing around him. Pushing those thoughts out of his mind for the moment, he entered the campsite only to see that no one was there. He frowned as he nuzzled Bella's neck causing her to wake. Bella hummed as she blinked a few times, blushing. She hadn't meant to fall asleep in his arms but it seemed she had anyway. It was then she realized that no one was there.

"Where's everyone?" She tilted her head to the side as she sniffed the air.

"Don't know." Riddick told her as he headed towards the fire pit only to see something out of the corner of his eye.

…_.I asked Aiden to take the others into the ship..._ Scar said through a mental connection as he stepped out of the shadows. _….What you wish to know is a rather private matter..._

"Does this have to do with the silver flames that covered Riddick?" Bella asked as she stood next to Riddick.

Scar nodded his head, _….Yes..._ He looked to Riddick. _….The planet has finally accepted you as its ruler... _

"What does that mean?" Riddick said with a snarl.

…_..You have made a connection to the planet that only an Alpha Furyan can..._ Scar tilted his head. _…..It would have happened sooner yet you were not ready..._

"Now what?" Bella questioned with a frown on her face.

Scar tilted his head. _...If someone, or something, arrives to this world, you shall be the first to know..._ He stood and stretched. _…..You are connected to this planet, just as you are bound to your mate..._

"Can we still leave?" Bella knew Riddick's love for space.

…_.Of course but you will always know the way home..._ He turned and trotted off into the darkness.

"Guess that answers that." Riddick looked to Bella. "Why'd you ask about us leavin'?"

Bella gave Riddick a look that said 'are you dumb', "I know how you like to travel."

"Don't need to anymore." Riddick growled as he grabbed his mate. "What should we do since no ones around?" He smirked as his eyes gleamed.

"I know what I would..." Bella stopped as she pulled back and looked over his shoulder. "Aiden? Allie?"

****(Allie's Pov – Campsite, Beautiful Danger – 9:20 AM)****

"I cant believe Aunt Bella did that." I whispered as I felt shock run through my system. "Why did she do that?" I looked to my father then my mother. "She could have hurt him." Aiden had his arms around me.

Dad shook his head sighing, "She's teachin' 'em." He tilted his head to the side. "Aiden was thinkin' he could take 'er an' win."

"It's true." Aiden whispered in my ear but I knew dad and mom could hear it. "I let myself think I could take her. That was a mistake."

"Just like ya usin' yer gift." Dad's voice sounded a little upset with that. "What'd I tell ya 'bout that gift, Allie?"

I winced as I moved back into Aiden's arms, "Don't always rely on your gift in a fight."

"Let me guess," Johns said with a chuckle, "Riddick showed her that not everyone makes decisions when they fight?"

"More or less." Dad said with a smirk. "She did start ta fight back an' caught 'im by surprise."

Johns and Luna looked shocked. "Good for you, kiddo." Johns said with a chuckle. "Kinda hard to get a jump on Riddick. I swear he thinks hours ahead when he fights." He shook his head laughing.

"Yer right." Dad said with a nod. "He seems ta know how ta fight an' think at the same time." His arms was wrapped around Mom's shoulders as she leaned against him, holding Rosa.

My eyes moved over to the twins as they played with some blocks that mom made for them out of some spare melted metal she found on the outside of our ship. I shifted against Aiden only to feel slightly dizzy. I blinked a few times before I felt a pull of a vision...

…_.I was standing next to Aiden as Aunt Bella and Uncle Riddick stood in front of us. Johns and Luna were no where to be seen. Mom and dad stood in front of Aiden and I as a ship much like the ones from the first vision, appeared. It hovered a few minutes before it landed. I looked around and noticed that it was the same clearing that Aiden and dad sparred in._

_When I turned my eyes back to the ship, I suddenly saw the hatch open and a group of 20 people stepped out. Two males and two females stood in front of them but I noticed something odd about their eyes. They were silver. Just before the man opened his mouth, I felt myself being pulled backwards out of the vision. Yet some words were spoken._

"_I am Nole and I am a Furyan."..._

I blinked a few times when I noticed that Aiden was looking at me with fear in his eyes and mom was standing back as dad held her. I then realized I was lying on the couch instead of sitting beside Aiden as I had been. I shook my head as I looked to Aiden. I remembered everything and I felt as if the time was coming soon. Grabbing his hand, I rushed out of the door with the others hot on our tail but I didn't stop until we were standing behind Bella and Riddick. Bella was the first one who noticed us.

"Aiden? Allie?" She moved around uncle Riddick and moved closer. "What's wrong?"

"I had a vision." I whispered pass the thickness in my throat. "Someone's coming." My eyes moved to Riddick. "Nole, and he's Furyan."

****(Armada – Around The Same Time)****

Nole and Logan stood in front of a large group of guards and their companions. Most of those there were part of the rebels yet there were others who were dedicated to the faith. Fayth and Milya were sent to the rooms to pack without being told what was happening. Nole told Fayth he would explain once he returned. She understood and did as he asked yet it seemed Milya didn't want to. Logan had to force her to do the packing or she would be sent back to the quasi-deads in order to see if she was a True Necro. With that threat, she had went to work on packing their things as they headed to the meeting.

"I thank you for coming." Nole said breaking the silence. "Lord Marshal Vaako has came up with an idea to destroy the enemy from within and I was asked to take a small group to Furya. Once there, we will 'befriend' those who live there and report back to Vaako as soon as we know anything of use." There was a quiet murmur that went through the crowd. "I also was asked to have someone fill in for me since I will be leading this and my second shall be coming with me, as well as our companions."

"What about us who have a companion?" A solider that was part of the rebels spoke up, pulling his 'companion' closer to him.

Logan stepped forward, "All those who go will be allowed to bring their companion with them." His eyes locked with a few of the rebels. "You also will be allowed to bring a few bags with you. We must make it seem we have ran from the Lord Marshal and want to join their rebellion against him."

"How many are allowed to go?" Another solider spoke up, someone who was with the Lord Marshal and against Riddick. "The more the better chance we can take them out." His grin seemed rather dark.

"The Lord Marshal does not wish us to act as killers but those who wish to 'leave' the Necromonger faith." Nole snarled at the man. "We are to befriend them, not kill them." His eyes narrowed to the man.

"What of those who stay behind?" Blax asked with a frown on his face. "Who shall take your place while you are gone?" He could tell something was odd about this man even before Crone spoke to him.

"I was thinking you shall be a good choice." Nole answered seeing Blax's eyes grow wide. "It may also help you lift yourself in the Lord Marshal's eyes."

Logan kept his face emotionless because he thought it was a stupid idea but Nole was the 'Commander'. "It would be an honor." Blax dropped to one knee. "I shall not let the Lord Marshal or you down, Commander."

"Good." Nole said with a nod as he turned back. "For those who wish to go, raise your hands."

Everyone of the rebel soldiers raised their hands which were the right number yet a few of the faithful raised their hands as well. Nole stood there with his hands behind his back as he acted as if he was thinking it over. Turning to Logan, he pretended to speak about which ones would be a good pick, but he told him that once he picked those who would go that he was to get a ship ready. Once he was finished, Nole turned his eyes back to the group and started to point to those who would be going. The rebel soldiers seemed to understand what he was doing because he just pointed and they nodded before leaving.

"Now that those who are going, are heading to pack themselves." Nole noticed a few narrowed eyes. "I wish you to listen to Blax and continue with your training. If we are to destroy them for the last time, we must be ready."

"Yes sir." The group called out in unison.

Nole nodded as he turned to Blax, "You are in command now." He bowed his head. "Report to the Lord Marshal and tell him which ones were picked and why I have left you in charge. I believe you shall do fine."

"Thank you, commander." Blax said with a sincere smile. "And safe travels."

Nole nodded as he headed out of the large room and towards his personal chambers. He knew that Fayth would have things already packed but he had promised her to explain things once he was finished and that was what he was going to do. Nole knew that the final battle between the Necromongers and Furya was close at hand. He just prayed that Riddick would allow them to explain before he killed them.

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****Author Note – ****Here is the next chapter! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter because I had to admit it was kinda fun to write. My muse is working right again. Thank God. I was about to shoot him because it seemed he liked to jump from one story to another. Not to mention most of the stories he jumped from where totally different genres. UGH! Really Muse? Really? Well, I know that some of you didn't know who stopped Allie from having any pain but if you read the chapter carefully, it says that Rosa does but I haven't explained why or how. Winks... Now, I hope you stay tuned for more, til then keep reading and reviewing...

****~*Dragon*~****


	25. Ch 25

**Ch. 25**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the characters in this story, other then the ones I made up.

****Author Note – ****Sup, my readers! I am so happy that I have 155 reviews! YAH. Now, I would also like to state that in the beginning of this wonderful story I told you that a few vampires were able to survive because they evolved. Now those vampires will be making an appearance. You might just be shocked at who they are. Winks! Now onto the next chapter!

****Notes:****

_Personal Thinking_

_...Mental Communication/Dream/Day Dream..._

"_Eavesdropping from a distance"_

**"_**Radio Transmission/In Ship Com"**_**

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****(Furya – 10:00 AM)****

"Aiden? Allie?" Bella was shocked to see them but it was Allie's face that said something bad happened. "What's wrong?"

"I had a vision." Allie said as she shook in Aiden's arms. "Someone's coming." She looked between Riddick and Bella. "Nole, and he's Furyan."

Riddick frowned because he remembered a man by the name of Nole on the Armada but he couldn't remember what he looked like or how he acted. Dahl and Jasper were also filled with worry because of the look on Allie but Jasper could feel the uncertainty from his daughter. Johns and Luna stood in the doorway of the ship Beautiful Danger as they looked at those outside.

"I remember the name but I don't know the man." Riddick said as he looked to Jasper. "You spent more time with the soldiers then I did. Remember him?" He raised a brow.

"Yeah," Jasper nodded with a frown on his face. "He was quiet an' reserved but a damn good fighter."

"What else did ya see, Allie?" Riddick asked her. "Anything that can help us on when they'll arrive?"

Allie frowned as she tried to remember something, "The sun was in the sky like it is now but..." She shook her head. "I cant tell when. I do know that it will be soon."

"Ya feel a time limit?" Jasper asked knowing how Alice's ability worked as well as Peters.

"A few days, maybe." Allie bit her lip. "I don't think he's coming to fight us but with us." She looked between everyone. "All I do know is that he said he's Furyan."

Bella frowned as she tried to think of how the Necromongers acted when Riddick took the throne. Some of them looked as if they wished him dead but a few looked happy. Others seemed to be leery which she didn't think anything of then but now, she couldn't help but wonder if there were some on the Armada that still were loyal to Riddick.

"What did you feel when Riddick was crowned Lord Marshal?" Bella asked Jasper as she looked to him.

"I felt some relief, happiness as well as some anger an' loathing." Jasper frowned not understanding. "Why?"

"There could be some of the Necromongers that would side with Riddick." Bella explained as she looked around. "Could it be that they were able to get away from the Armada?"

Riddick and the others frowned, "But how?" He asked looking to his mate. "If they did get away, Vaako would no doubt know they're leaving."

"Yer right." Jasper nodded in agreement. "If they are leavin', Vaako no doubt knows. I just wanna know why he allowed 'im ta leave." He had his arm around Dahl's waist.

"Whatever the reason," Bella said as she looked to Aiden, Allie then to the twins. "We need to work with the kids with their secondary gifts."

Rosa tugged on her mom's shirt. "Me, too! Me, too!"

"You can watch, Rosa." Bella told her daughter as she picked her up. "Now, who is going to work with them?" She looked to Jasper.

"Why don't we take turns workin' with 'im?" Jasper said as he looked from Aiden and Allie to Carlie and Emmett. "I can work with the twins then switch and work with Allie and Aiden."

Bella nodded in agreement. "That sounds fine." She smiled as she turned to Rosa. "Now, why do think you need to train?"

"Watch, Momma!" Rosa said as she held her hand out where Carlie and Emmett were standing.

Riddick, Bella, Dahl, Jasper, Johns and Luna were all shocked as they watched Carlie and Emmett rise off the ground. Those with vampire sight could see a shimmer underneath where the twins were at. It didn't last long before Rosa sighed and dropped her hand. Carlie and Emmett landed on their feet, clapping their hands. Aiden and Allie were also shocked because they didn't know that Rosa could do that.

"How did you do that?" Bella asked as she looked from where the twins were to her daughter.

"My gift!" Rosa smiled brightly. "I'm like momma!"

Jasper gasped as he looked to Bella. "She's a shield."

"I should have realized it." Bella shook her head, "As soon as Allie said the pain stopped when Aiden left, I should have known."

"What do you mean Aunt Bella?" Allie questioned with a frown as Aiden stood close to her side.

"Rosa shielded you from the pain of Aiden being so far away." Bella said as she cupped her cheek. "That's what it means." Her eyes widen, "I think I understand now. Rosa protects them." Her eyes went to Riddick then Jasper. "She's going to be shielding them in battle."

Riddick frowned as he thought about what his mate was saying. "It sounds right." He said with a nod but it would be best if they spoke to Scar. "I say we need to speak to Scar. He's the eldest."

"He's hunting with the other males." Aiden said as he looked towards the trees. "His mate, however, is with the females and Hope."

"Does she know about the prophecy?" Johns asked with a frown.

Aiden shrugged, "I don't know but she might."

"Is Fury with them?" Bella asked, "The males?"

"Yeah," Aiden chuckled as he looked around. "It seems he is happy to be home."

Bella nodded with a sigh because she had forgotten about the hounds they had brought with them. "I feel bad we haven't spent much time with them."

"They're training the other hounds to fight." Aiden told his mom, not wanting her to feel bad. "Everyone's been busy."

"Speakin' of busy." Jasper said as he looked to Allie and Aiden. "We need ta see just what ya can do with yer gifts."

Allie looked to her father, "Who's first?"

"Why don't ya go first?" Jasper said with a smirk. "I wanna see just what ya can do."

"Um..." Allie looked a little fearful but she took a deep breathe to calm herself. "Ok."

Bella and Jasper watched more intently then the others as they noticed how Allie tensed and how her eyes dilated slightly before a twister of wind seemed to be circling around her. The wind wasn't bothering them at first but after a few seconds, it was started to push them back. Just as the wind started to push against them, a shield came around Allie and her powers. Bella gasped as she looked down to see Rosa holding her hand out, shielding them from Allie's powers.

"What else can ya do?" Jasper called out over the roar of the wind.

Allie seemed to relax as her feet left the ground, her eyes were closed as her arms were stretched out to her sides. Carlie and Emmett were clapping softly not wanting their sister to break her concentration. However, just as quickly as Allie was able to reach about five feet in the air, the wind disappeared causing Allie to fall. Aiden was there in a split second to catch her before she even touched the ground. Bella looked to Jasper because even she could tell it was linked to her emotions, where her shield was more of a mental ability.

"Ya did good but ya need to learn how ta harness it." Jasper was proud of his daughter as he looked to Aiden. "Yer turn, boy."

Aiden dropped a kiss on Allie's lips before he pushed her towards the others. Dahl and Bella smirked as Jasper growled at Aiden and Riddick growled at Jasper for growling at Aiden. Allie had a bright blush on her cheeks as she stood between her mother and Aunt. Jasper was glaring at Aiden as Aiden smirked and suddenly a wall of fire appeared around him. This time Bella pushed her own physical shield out only to feel Rosa touch her arm to make it stronger. She didn't say anything as she watched her son manipulate the fire as if it was part of him. As he seemed to dance around the middle of the circle of flames, they swayed with him as if they were dancing.

After a few seconds, the flames died down as Aiden stood in a perfect chard circle. He was breathing a little harder then normal but it was Carlie that started to skip out to where he was. As she moved, the chard places became damp as if she was stepping in water. It was then that everyone looked up to because they felt rain falling. With Carlie started to laugh, Bella and the other adults turned their eyes to the young girl only to see that she was pushing Aiden out of the way with a small square of water. Rosa was clapping in happiness as she watched and Emmett was whooping and hollering to encourage his twin. Bella had to blink a few times because it seemed their kids were stronger then they had first thought.

"Good job, Carlie." Dahl called out to her daughter. "Why don't you let Emmett show us his gift?" She held her hand out.

"Okay." Carlie said as the rain stopped and the grass was bright green once again. "Did I do good?" She skipped over to her mother.

Allie smiled ruffling her hair, "Better then I did, brat."

"MY TURN!" Emmett yelled as he rushed out into the middle of the field where Aiden was.

Everyone watched as Emmett frowned, sticking out his tongue, as a large square of rose out of the ground and encased him. Dahl gasped but Jasper held her back as two squares appeared in the sides as well as a large rectangle. Emmett walked out with a smile as he rushed over and grabbed his sisters hand.

"Come on, Allie." Emmett pulled his sister towards the square structure.

"What is it Emmett?" Allie asked as they stopped before entering the structure.

"A HOUSE!" Emmett said happily as he pulled Allie in.

The others followed only to be rather shocked that it was indeed a house with three rooms. There was a bedroom along with a bathroom. The kitchen was connected to the living room but it seemed to be a good place for them to start their lives together. Allie scooped up her brother and hugged him tightly. Emmett groaned as he wiggled around trying to get out of her arms.

"Will the structure stay?" Jasper asked his son as soon as Allie released him.

Emmett nodded brightly, "Yup." He seemed rather proud of himself. "I wanted to give Allie and Aiden for their upcoming mating!"

"You did good." Bella told the boy as she looked to Aiden and Allie. "Why don't we all rest a little while?" She looked out the window at the placement of the sun. "Everyone's been practicing for about three hours."

"The kids need ta go huntin'." Jasper said as he looked at their dark eyes.

Bella nodded because she understood what Jasper meant. "Yeah they do," She looked to Allie and Aiden. "Dahl and I will take Carlie, Rosa and Allie while you an Riddick take Aiden and Emmett."

"Mum..." Aiden was about to argue with his mother when Allie placed a kiss on his cheek.

"There's a reason we cant hunt together yet Aiden." She blushed as she quickly darted into the trees, her mother right behind her.

"Don't worry, Aiden." Bella told her son. "Soon things will work out for the best." She winked as she allowed Rosa and Carlie to follow her.

Jasper chuckled as him and Riddick motioned for Emmett and Aiden to follow them. They would be heading in the opposite direction the girls went because the two older males knew that hunting with your mate is one of the most erotic feelings. Thus the reason they decided to split up.

****(Private Ship – Week From Furya)****

"Have you found them, Benji?" A red eyed male asked as he moved next to his friend.

"Yes." Benji answered his friend, Alex, as his eyes looked over the data. "It also seems there are another ship is heading to Furya. It should arrive within a few days."

Alex frowned for a moment, "Have you called them?"

"No." Benji sighed as he looked to the other male. "You do realize how long its been since we spoke to either Jasper or Bella, right?" He raised a brow over his orange colored eyes. "Or how things ended the last time they saw you?"

"I remember perfectly." Alex's eyes turned as dark as his hair. "Now call them." He turned and headed towards the back of the ship.

Benji rolled his eyes as he turned to the communication system. He knew that it had been a long time since he had spoken to Jasper or Bella but when he heard that there was Death Warrants out for them and their mates, he had to find them. It was then he heard of the word Furya. Benji and his small group had been there once before yet it had been years ago and by accident. Shaking his head, he put in the numbers to the com link for Beautiful Danger. The screen was black for a few minutes before an image of a woman, Benji recognized as Dahl -Jasper's mate, appeared on the screen.

**"**_Hello? Can I help you?"_**** Benji could see the suspicion on her face.

"Is Jasper or Isabella around?" He said in a calm tone seeing Dahl's eyes grow wide.

Her eyes narrowed, ****_"Who are you?"_****

"My name is Benjamin." He bowed his head. "My friends, however, call me Ben or Benji."

It was then there was a blur when suddenly Bella's face appeared. ****_"Ben? I thought..."_****

"There are others with me." Benji told her as she watched her whisper to Dahl. "We heard that the half dead humans are rising against Furya and we have come."

Bella smiled through the monitor. ****_"Who else is there?"_****

"Well," Benjamin knew how she felt about the Volturi all those years ago. "It seemed that the Twins were still alive. They also were able to grow until they looked around 20." He waited for Bella to blow.

**"**_I see." _****She leaned back in the chair she was in. ****_"When are you suppose to arrive?"_****

"About a week." Benji told her then remembered something. "There is also a Necromonger ship heading to you. It should arrive in a day or two."

Bella nodded on the screen with a sad smile. ****_"It seems Alice passed on her talents." _****Bella tilted her head. ****_"Jasper's oldest has the same gift Alice does but its more concrete like Peter's."_****

"I congratulate you." Benji bowed his head to Bella. "However, it seems neither Tia or I are able to bare children." He frowned knowing his mate wished for her own.

**"**_You never know, Ben. It might still happen."_**** Bella winked as she looked over her shoulder. ****_"Well, it seems that your timing was a little off. They're here. I'll call you back once we find out what's going on."_****

Benji didn't like that the Necromongers were able to get there faster. "I'll put the pedal to the metal."

**"**_Thanks."_**** Bella told him as she cut off the link.

Benji sighed as he got up and headed towards where the others were. He knew that Alex and Jess would want to know what was going on. Most of those from Old Earth changed their names because it seemed that even the newer government were frightened that the blood drinking 'monsters' were real.

****(Bella's Pov – Furya – 1:40 PM)****

When Aiden came in to get me I was shocked that Benjamin was still alive but then again I already knew that other vampires, beside myself and Jasper, survived the change. Of course, I didn't think that any of the Volturi members would survive, although if anyone of them would, it had to be the 'Witch' Twins. It didn't take me long before I appeared beside Riddick's side. Aiden and Allie were standing behind Riddick, Jasper, Dahl and myself while Johns and Luna stayed back at the ships with Rosa, Emmett and Carlie. Fury and Hope were also close by because I smelled their scents even if I couldn't see them.

I heard Allie gasp behind us which told me that her vision was coming true. The ship landed with a hiss. The hatch opened after a few minutes, a man walked out with a woman beside him that wore the clothing of a Companion. I frowned as I noticed that the man in front seemed unafraid as he stared right at us. The others looked around a little fearful which told me they couldn't see rather good in the darkness of Furya. It was then that Riddick grunted and walked forward. I moved at his side, keeping a shield surrounding him in case anyone decided anything. What shocked me the most was when we were about five feet from them. Every single one of them dropped to a knee and bowed their head.

"I am Nole and I am a Furyan." The man, Nole stood along with the woman beside him as the others followed, standing. "Is there a private place I may speak with you?" His eyes moved between the six of us.

Jasper and Riddick both growled but it was Riddick that spoke. "If ya have somethin' ta say, say it now." He spat as his silver eyes glowed in the darkness. "We don't have time for your games."

"Vaako believes we have come to 'infiltrate' you." Nole said as the others behind him stayed quiet but I looked to Jasper out of the corner of my eye, only to see him give me and Riddick a curt nod that he was telling the truth.

"Why did he send you?" Riddick asked as he stood there tense. "And why are you here?" His eyes narrowed.

"As soon as you were Lord Marshal," Nole said as he stood there. "We hoped you would allow those of us free that wish to leave." His eyes narrowed. "Of course that didn't happen and soon Vaako said you were dead. Only when we realized you were indeed alive as was your mate, a small group of Necromongers turned against the faith they had forced on them. I told Vaako that I had said I was part of the rebel group as a spy, when I truly was."

I could tell he was leaving something out. "What else?" I growled seeing his mate tense at his side. "You're not saying anything."

"My Lt or myself must make a call at least once a day until they arrive in a month and two weeks time." Nole answered causing Jasper to give me a curt nod, since Riddick's eyes were locked on the man in front of us.

"Jasper?" Riddick said quickly as his eyes stayed on Nole. "They tellin' the truth?"

Jasper frowned as he looked around, I could see that he recognized some of them, "Yeah, they're tellin' the truth."

"Alright," Riddick nodded as he looked Nole over. "You and the rest of you will stay in this clearing. The Furyan Hounds that roam the forest will guard you but if you try to leave, they're tear you apart."

"We understand." Nole nodded as he turned back to the others. "You heard him, stay here in this clearing. We don't need anymore deaths."

"Yes, Commander." They said in unison before Nole turned back to Riddick. "Is there anything else?"

Riddick seemed to be thinking but I thought of something, "We will send firewood as well as food for you. That way you wont have to leave." I noticed they were looking around the clearing. "Water will also be brought."

"Thank you, ma'am." Nole bowed to me then turned back to the others, "Let's get moving."

I looked over to Aiden and Allie. "Go back to camp." I told him before I looked to Riddick and Jasper. "There are some things we need to discuss."

"Alright." Riddick nodded taking my hand as we hurried back towards camp.

I couldn't help but wonder just how else survived beside Jasper, Myself, Benjamin, Tia and the Volturi Twins. Of course, I can only guess that were thrilled by that because of them being changed around the age of 13. I had always felt bad for how they were used by the Volturi, so I would give them one more chance. Jasper and Dahl were right behind us as we finally made it back to the campsite only to see that Emmett seemed to have moved the house over closer to the ships and fire. I already knew that Allie and Aiden were inside the house but both windows were open as well as the door. I walked over and sat down by the fire, where Johns and Luna sat, waiting for the others.

"Who called?" Johns asked causing Riddick's head to snap towards me.

"What?" His voice was more of a growl.

I looked to Johns then Riddick, narrowing my eyes. "I will tell you once Allie and Aiden get here."

Riddick seemed a little upset but it didn't take long before Dahl appeared with Aiden and Allie behind her. I could see that Allie's hair was ruffled but I also noticed the mark on her shoulder seemed to have been renewed. I glared at Aiden only for him to swallow, nervously.

"You never said I couldn't renew the mark." He argued with me before I even said anything.

"Fine," I told him as I motioned for them to sit down. "Dahl knows what I'm about to say but I want everyone to hold their questions until the end." I waited til they all nodded. "Ok, while we were out hunting, there was a call that came through." I turned to look to Jasper. "It seems that we are not the only vampires that are still alive." Jasper's eyes widen but he kept his mouth shut, however, Riddick didn't seem to understand the concept of no questions til the end as he asked me a question.

"Who?" Riddick's silver eyes were slightly darker.

I growled to him only for him to growl back but I ignored him and continued, "It seems that some of those who fought with Jasper and I long ago, were able to survive. I only know of four that will be arriving." I took a deep breathe before I said anything to calm myself. "Its an old friend called Benjamin and his mate Tia along with some of the guards that worked for the Old Vampire royalty. Jane and Alec."

"What do ya mean Jane an' Alec are alive?" Jasper snarled because he hated the two twins with a passion.

"Benjamin and I spoke a little bit about it." I told him but noticed the others frowning. "I suppose I should start at the very beginning."

Jasper and Riddick both frowned at me, "Are you sure, babe?" Riddick asked as he pulled me into his lap.

"I'm sure." I whispered as I closed my eyes and started to tell them just how I ended up sitting here with them.

As I went through the story, I saw Jasper wince and cringe in the area's he wasn't proud of. Of course I spoke as quickly as I could that way Johns and Luna could understand. I told them about the Volturi and how things ended up happen as well as how I ended up on my own when the Hunter Gratzner crashed. Once I was finished with my tale, everyone stayed quiet as Jasper held onto Dahl rather tight. I didn't need to be an Empath to know he was afraid to lose her.

"Wow!" Aiden and Allie whispered in unison. "Does that mean I have a sister?" He asked as he looked to me then Jasper.

"You did." I whispered sadly. "When the virus hit the humans, we tried to stay out of it but it seemed that wasn't the case. Renesmee and Carlisle were the first in the family to die because of their exposure to the virus."

Aiden nodded as he looked a little sad. "It would have been nice to meet her."

"It took yer momma and Edward a little over 500 years ta get over 'er death." Jasper whispered as his eyes seemed to have a far away look. "Of course, 'er mate was the next ta pass because he couldn't live without 'er."

"Yeah," I nodded as I felt Riddick kiss my temple as he held me in his lap. "But they're finally happy." I locked eyes with Jasper. "All of them are."

Johns cleared his throat, "So these twin vampires?"

"Jane and Alec." I said as I looked to him. "They, from what I was told, were turned around the age of 13 or 14 because they were believed to be witches. From what Ben told me, they now look around 20 years old which means that Jasper and I were not the only vampires who evolved."

"How are Ben an' Tia?" Jasper asked me because he seemed to connect with Benjamin when they first met.

"They looked a little older but the same." I chuckled as I looked towards the direction of the Necro's who joined. "What should we do about _them_?" I pointed my thumb in the direction of the clearing they were staying in.

Jasper frowned for a moment, "I happen ta think he was truthful." He cut his eyes to Allie. "Have ya seen anythin'?"

"I'll check." Allie whispered as she took a deep breathe and closed her eyes. "All I see is blackness now." She frowned as Aiden held onto her tightly. "I can hear everyone fighting but I cant tell who is fighting who." She shook her head as she opened her eyes blinking a few times. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, honey." Dahl said with a smile on her face. "That only means that something is shielding the fight from you." She looked thoughtful, "Have you been trying to find one person?"

Allie shook her head, "I've been trying everyone." She sighed and leaned back against Aiden. "I wish I could help more."

"Don't worry, kid." Jasper said patting her knee. "You'll get the hang of it."

"Now what?" Riddick asked looking over my shoulder at the others.

No one said anything, so I decided to. "Now we make some ground rules for the Necro's who've come." I cut my eyes back to Riddick. "If they are suppose to contact Vaako, one of us should be with them."

"That's a good idea." Riddick nodded looking to Jasper, "What'd ya think?"

"I agree." Jasper said with a nod of his head. "That's a good idea." Johns and Luna nodded along with Dahl and myself.

I looked around, before standing up, "Now that's out of the way, I have a call to make while th boys go and take the food to the Necros."

"Yeah," Riddick said with a nod standing up quickly along with Aiden and Jasper.

I smirked as I headed back into the ship. I told Ben I would call him back once things were taken care of. I didn't want him to think that something had happened. I also noticed that Dahl followed me. I didn't say anything as I walked over and sat down, a chair pulled itself up beside me causing Dahl to chuckle.

"It seems you don't mind I'm here this time." I could hear a little hurt in her tone.

"Um.. sorry about that." I cut my eyes to her. "I was kinda worried about what he wanted." I sighed leaning back in the chair before I pressed the call button. "There is also another reason I want to speak to him. He is the only vampire I know of that can control all four elements."

Dahl's eyes grew wide in understanding, "You think he could help the kids?"

"Yeah, I do." I nodded pushing the button and waited for the call to be connected.

Yet, when the image appeared on the screen, I immediately knew this wasn't Ben that was sitting there but Alec Volturi. His once red eyes were now a deep orange color. He also looked around my age if not a few years younger. The stare he looked at me with then Dahl, was the same but slightly different. It was only when his eyes dropped to our mating marks that he raised a brow and smirked.

**"**_It seem you and the Major were able to find another mate."_**** Alec looked back to me. ****_"Can I guess that your mate is the Furyan Alpha?"_****

"How'd ya know?" I chuckled seeing a sparkle in his eyes that were not there before. "How are you Alec?"

Alec shook his head, ****_"I go by Alex now and Jane goes but June."_**** He chuckled. ****_"She didn't wish to change her name much and neither did I."_****

"You seem happier then when we last met." I suddenly noticed a slight blush across his cheeks.

**"**_We were all very young."_****** Alex bowed his head. ******_"Now, Benji had told me that there is a ship of Necromongers that have landed,"_**** His eyes grew dark and narrowed. ****_"What do they want?"_****

"They want to fight with us against Vaako." Dahl spoke up. "Jasper said he felt no dishonesty from them and neither did I. They were telling the truth."

"What do you mean, Dahl?" I asked because even Jasper said Dahl didn't have a gift.

Dahl smirked, "I can tell if someone lies."

**"**_A very useful gift to have."_**** Alex said with a nod, as his eyes turned to me. ****_"I also want to tell you we were able to pick up the pace and should be there in about five to six days."_****

"Is there anyone else besides you and your sister, Ben and Tia?" I couldn't help but ask.

**"**_Alistair and Maggie. It seems they were able to find solace in each other when the virus hit." _****Alex smirked with a chuckle. ****_"They're two kids are coming with them. Their boy is single while their daughter is mated to another vampire none of us knew of. He's name Arron." _****He glanced over the monitor and smirked. ****_"Also don't tell the Major but there are two others that made it. They were also at the 'disagreement'."_****

I tried to think then I remembered that Jasper's best friend, Peter, and his mate, Charlotte, also seemed to have been able to survive the virus. "Are they there?"

**"**_They're in their room."_**** Alex cringed as he slapped his hands over his ears as he turned in his chair to the left, ****_"Will you fuckers knock that shit off!" _****He turned back to Dahl and I**. ******_"Have the Major call in a little while. I have a feeling that he'll be happy to know their ok. I have to go. It seems that they need to be separated. AGIAN!"_**** I was able to see Alec, er, Alex dart off the screen before it went back.

I couldn't help but sit back and laugh. Dahl looked a little happy as she looked to me. I didn't have to guess what she wanted to ask me so I told her that she could be the one to be with Jasper. I would make sure that the others were busy. I didn't want them walking in on anything. Of course that's when she grabbed me and hugged me, crying. Jasper told her how much they meant to her and now she could be the one to give them back. I just hugged her back and told her to hurry because I didn't doubt that the guys would already be back. I then headed to the room for a small nap. I couldn't help but feel a little drained.

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****Author Note –**** Here is the next chapter! It seems my Muse is finally doing what I need him to. A whip and leash will do wonders. -Smirks and snaps the whip- Now, I had hoped that the end would be coming up and it is but... I really don't know how many more chapters. We still have about 2 months since the Necromongers finally arrive. Not to mention, that Ben and the others also have to arrive. We also have to find out if there is a traitor in the midst of those who went to Furya. Now until the next chapter, keep reading and reviewing...

****~*Dragon*~****


	26. Ch 26

**Ch. 26**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the characters in this story, other then the ones I made up.

****Author Note – ****Sup, my readers! I am so happy that I have 156 reviews! But I want MORE! I am also thrilled that some of my readers like that I kept Peter and Charlotte. I do have to say that those two, Benjamin, Tia, Alec and Jane maybe the only vampires from Twilight, I don't really know. You'll find out in this chapter if I put anymore in there. Not to mention some shit is gonna hit the fan! LOL! Now onwards...

****Notes:****

_Personal Thinking_

_...Mental Communication/Dream/Day Dream..._

"_Eavesdropping from a distance"_

**"_**Radio Transmission/In Ship Com"**_**

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

** **(Allie's Pov – Furya – 5:00 PM)****

Everything was starting to take shape. The house I seen in my first vision was not Bella and Riddick's house but mine and Aidens. When I saw Emmett raise the foundation, I felt a jolt which told me exactly what I needed to know. My first vision could still come true. A shiver ran through me as I watched my parents, Aunt and Uncle continue to work on clearing the small amount of trees that separated our clearing from those who arrived. I couldn't really call them Necromongers any longer, even if they did have the marks, because they seemed more relaxed.

Even their clothing had changed from the black and gray to a lighter gray and deep blue. It was the only other colors they had on hand. Aiden was off hunting with Scar and Fury while Hope and I took care of the twins and Rosa. I had to admit having Rosa around while Aiden is away helps a lot. This time, I was able to stay awake instead of falling asleep. I felt almost at peace but I knew it wouldn't last much longer. With a sigh, I layed my head against Hope's shoulder, she had grown to the same size as Fury yet slightly smaller. Emmett and Carlie were working on their powers yet it seemed I couldn't figure out how to control the wind. I heard from from dad that its rather hard to harness the wind.

Aunt Bella told me that she had someone coming that would help me on my control but I didn't know if I should be thrilled or scared. I could also tell that mom had something up her sleeves because she kept glancing towards Bella, who shook her head. It was only when Aunt Bella nodded that mom grabbed dad and hurried inside the Beautiful Danger. I didn't know what was going on, but after a few seconds my eyes grew wide as I felt love, happiness and joy fill me which only meant that dad was projecting. I then noticed that Aunt Bella was whispering something to Uncle Riddick who was frowning.

"_Some of Jasper's old friends are still alive and he didn't know."_ Her eyes were shining with happiness. _"They're also be a big help in what's coming."_

I decided to tune them out as I looked back to the kids who started to play around with the Furyan pups. Some of the other females along with Scar's mate, had also taken off to hunt. I didn't know why but that was ok. I could only image how hard it would be to feed such a large group of people. I had to smile because even though I was scared, I knew we would win. I didn't know why I knew but I knew we would. I just hoped we didn't have any casualties but I knew there would be some. With a sigh, I closed my eyes only to start to feel a pull of a vision. I didn't fight it this time as I allowed myself to fall into the dream like state.

…_...I was standing in the same field as the first vision but everything was different. There were battles all around yet it seemed we were winning. My heart was filled with joy until I heard a scream. Turning my world crumbled as I watched a Necromonger, who I couldn't identified shot Aiden in the stomach, sending him flying. My heart stopped as I then saw a couple I didn't know, ram into my father and mother sending them out of the way from another two shots._

_They were both turned to ash in the blink of an eye. My stomach felt rather sick but I then noticed that something was different. I felt betrayed. It was then my eyes widen as I realized what was going on. We had a spy among us..._

My eyes snapped open when Aiden touched my cheek, a smile on his face. "Hey babe." He pressed a kiss to my lips. "You ok?"

"Yeah." I told him faking a smile as I hugged him tight. "I missed you." I nuzzled his neck.

"I missed you, too." Aiden breathed out as he licked my mark while no one seemed to notice. "Do ya mind?" I felt his teeth scrap against the mark.

"Yes." I whimpered when I suddenly gasped feeling his teeth penetrate my few hours old mark.

Aiden didn't stay there long because we knew out parents would be rather upset, so he pulled away, licking it to heal it. He pressed a kiss to it only to pull away and look into my eyes. I didn't know why but I felt as if he was looking for something. When his eyes narrowed, I felt a sudden cold sweat come over me which was hard to do with me being part vampire.

"What's the matter?" He said softly enough where our parents couldn't hear. "Did you have another vision?"

Could I tell him? No, I had to protect the three of them and I would need Aunt Bella and Rosa to do it. "I'm fine." I said with a smile as genuine as I could muster. "I just cant help but worry about what's going to happen when the final battle comes."

"Everything will be fine." Aiden promised me. "Now, I need some help with skinning some of the larger beasts. Would you come help me and the Twins?" He grinned widely.

"Are you sure mom and dad will be ok with this?" I looked towards where the creature was lying at the edge of the clearing for easy disposable of the parts we couldn't eat. "Not to mention that Rosa needs someone to watch her."

"THEY CAN GO!" I heard Aunt Bella yell as they were just starting to finish with the trees. "JUST WATCH ROSA!"

Aiden chuckled as Emmett and Carlie started to jump up and down along with Rosa. "Yeah!" Emmett said with a grin. "I always wanted ta help!"

"Of course you did, kiddo." I ruffled his hair as I walked with Aiden over towards the creature. "So... did you take this down by yourself, Aiden?" I looked over at him only to see him blush slightly but his chest puffed up.

"Yes." Aiden nodded. "I wanted to make sure y...we had enough to eat tonight." He gulped as I raised a brow, catching his mistake.

I decided that he must have meant it some other way if he was instantly guilty, so I raised up on my tip toes and kissed him on the lips quickly. "Thanks Aiden." I turned to the kids. "Come on guys! There's plenty to do and we need to get started."

****(On The Other Side Of Clearing)****

"Bella." Jasper whispered over to the other vampire catching a few of those who could hear towards them.

Bella looked up and blinked, "What...oh my god is that what I think it is!?" She whispered loudly without alerting those on the other side of the clearing. "Oh my baby is growing up." She smiled as she sighed happily while Dahl and Riddick raised a brow.

"Aiden just did the first step of a vampire matin' ritual." Jasper answered their unspoken question because he could feel their concern as well as curiosity. "The next one needs ta wait til afta' the fight."

"What is it?" Dahl asked with a frown on her face as it seemed that Nole, Logan and Milya were close by.

Jasper smirked but Bella narrowed her eyes at him, "They're going to want to bath together but they're not ready." Bella answered as she turned her back towards the two non-mated mates. "Now, Jasper?" She spoke quickly that way no one else could understand. "What do you feel from these people?"

"Hm." Jasper hummed as he spread out his senses feeling the feelings from each individual, only he didn't know who was who just yet.

He felt more hope and happiness then anything else which didn't bother him because he knew that most of them would rather die then live a life of servitude towards the sick bastard everyone knew Vaako to be. As he scanned those near, he suddenly felt a feel of anger and fear that seemed to be moving to much through the group for him to get a lock. Opening his eyes, he looked over to his mate, sister and brother.

"We have a spy in our midst." Jasper said to fast for anyone other then those three to understand. "I can tell is only one person but I cant get a lock on 'im."

"We'll figure it out." Bella nodded as she turned to Riddick. "We need to speak to Nole. You know as well as I do, he's on our side. Dahl can vouch for him." She looked to the woman in question.

Dahl nodded as she grinned shyly. "I do have a gift." She said with a worried look. "I can tell if someone lies to me."

"But ya..." Jasper didn't get to finish because Dahl shrugged.

"The only time you've ever seem to hold something from me was because it was hurtful, a surprise or something that caused you guilt." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "You know as well as I do, you always tell me what's going on after a while. You just usually need to sort things out on your own." Dahl kissed her husband/mate on the lips only for him to deepen it.

"OH MY GOD, DAD!" Allie's voice was rather close to them causing them to turn around. "Get a room!" Her eyes were full of embarrassment.

Jasper suddenly felt how nervous his daughter was. "What's wrong, baby girl?"

"Um." Allie bit her lip as Aiden pulled her closer to him. "I think someone's spying on us." She said in a low enough whisper that none of those but her aunt, uncle and parents could hear. "I don't know who but... I know its someone."

"We know honey." Dahl said with a smile as she hugged her daughter. "But thank you for telling us. Why don't we talk after everything's done, hm?"

Allie nodded with a smile. "Ok." She kissed her mom's cheek before she took off with Aiden right behind her.

The four adults waited til the kids were far enough away til they looked at each other. No one said anything for a moment because they weren't that surprised that Allie knew something was wrong. Peter had told Jasper almost the same thing but more cryptic.

"I'll go get Nole and Fayth." Bella said with a grin. "Dahl will you come with me?"

Jasper and Riddick raised a brow, "What's goin' on Bella?" Jasper questioned his sister because of the mischief that seemed to radiate from her. "What are ya plannin'?"

"You'll find out." Bella said as her and Dahl headed towards the direction where Nole stood with his mate, Lt as well as his mate, Milya.

"Something's goin' on." Jasper whispered to Riddick as he watched his sister and mate walk away.

"Mmmhmm." Riddick hummed with his arms crossed. "Come on, we need to finish stacking these trees." He went back to work on stacking the trees off to the side for when they would start on the homes.

Jasper and Riddick started to stack the trees while Aiden and the kids skinned and prepared the animal that Aiden had brought back. While they were working, Dahl and Bella headed over to where Nole, Fayth, Logan and Milya were standing. Bella and Dahl both found it odd that as soon as they got close enough, Milya took off saying she would go and help out those who were started to create different clothing with what they had. Nole, Fayth and Logan all bowed their heads as Bella and Dahl stopped beside them.

"How can we help you?" Nole asked as he stood between Logan and Fayth.

"Is there anywhere we can speak where no one else can hear?" Bella asked him as she glanced around before looking back to Nole. "I would also like to speak to you privately."

"Nole?" Fayth whispered slightly afraid.

Nole seemed to be thinking as he looked between both women. "Alright, you pick."

"We'll go a little ways into the trees." Dahl said softly as her eyes looked around camp. "The hounds will keep anyone else in camp if they try to follow."

"Alright." Nole nodded dropping a kiss on Fayth's forehead. "Stay with Logan." He told her before turning to Bella and Dahl, "Lead the way."

Bella and Dahl nodded as they turned and headed towards the edge of the trees. Bella threw a shield around them as they headed into the darkened forest. Even though Nole couldn't see as well as a vampire, he was able to see enough because of his Furyan eyes. They had been dimmed because of the Mark of the Necromonger but he could still see better then any of the other Necromongers that came with him. Once they were a few feet from the edge of camp, where no one could hear except for the vampires, or half vampires, they stopped.

"If you don't mind telling me," Nole started as he turned to the two females. "Why do you want to speak to me, alone?" He frowned not really liking they were alone.

"How well do you trust those in your group?" Bella questioned him as she stood beside Dahl.

"With my life." Nole said as he tensed. "Why?" He looked between Dahl and Bella.

Dahl sighed as she looked to him, "We believe there is a spy in your little group." Nole's eyes grew wide which told them he didn't know. "Do you know anyone who would do so?"

"I'm sorry but I don't." Nole shook his head feeling a little upset that there could be a spy reporting back to Vaako that he was in fact turning against the faith along with everyone else that came. "What should I do?"

"Act as if nothing is different." Bella told him with a frown. "But you will need to keep your eyes and ears open to see if anyone is acting oddly." She looked to Dahl, _...Should we tell him about you knowing if someone lies?..._

Dahl nodded as she looked to Nole, "I would like you to tell those who came with you that each of them will need to answer a couple of questions for us." She thought for a moment before continuing. "I will also allow mated pairs to come in together but we are going to do this no more then two at a time. For their peace of mind, you and your Lt, if he is cleared, will be allowed to stand with myself, Bella, her mate and mine."

"That sounds reasonable." Nole nodded with a sigh, "Can you give us a few hours before this starts?"

"You have exactly one hour before we start speaking to the others." Bella warned him before they headed back. "You will need to tell them that this is the only way we can be put at ease that you are really here to fight with us. Any one who does want to participate, bring in first. Your mate, Lieutenant nd his mate will be after them."

Nole nodded as he felt a little more at peace. "How can you tell if they are telling the truth or not?"

"I am able to tell if you speak to truth or tell a lie but I don't want any of those who come to know just yet." Dahl said because she would want this a secret from Vaako even longer. "Would you like to know what questions we will ask?"

"If you don't mind." Nole requested because it would help him with the other questions that would no doubt crop up.

Bella nodded as she smiled. "I'll ask and Dahl will see if you lie or not." She warned him. "What is your name?"

"Nole Reaver." Nole said causing Dahl to nod in agreement.

"Alright," Bella smiled even more as she readied herself for the next question. "Do you work for Vaako."

"No." Nole answered.

Dahl smiled, "He's telling the truth."

"Are you spying for the Necromongers?" Bella asked another question she thought of.

"No." He answered again causing Dahl to nod.

"Now you know what type of questions we'll ask." Bella said seeing Nole raise a brow. "And yes, we just tested you without you really knowing." She chuckled seeing Nole's eyes grow wide.

Nole blushed slightly. "It seems you have bested me."

"Don't worry." Dahl told him as she shook her head. "Bella's rather well versed in the human brain." She chuckled at her own joke.

Bella rolled her eyes at her 'sister'. "Dahl." She shook her head. "Come on, we need to get back and I know that Nole has some things to talk to the others about what is going to happen in an hour."

"Alright," Dahl nodded looking to Nole. "Just remember, you'll be bringing them onto our side. The kids will be safe with a few of our friends but if we do find the spy, we get to deal with them. No ifs, ands or buts about it."

"I understand." Nole agreed, hoping that it wasn't someone he knew rather well.

Once all three were in agreement, they took off back to camp. It didn't take them long because of the fact they didn't go that far. Both Dahl and Bella couldn't smell any scents other then their owns thus no one had tried to come and listen in. Bella couldn't help but wonder if the person knew they were on to them but she decided against it.

****(Armada – 1 Month Away)****

Dame Vaako was walking through the halls on her way to the kitchen for something to eat when she heard a loud crash along with someone screaming. Frowning, Dame Vaako headed towards the noise only to find that her husband and Lord Marshal was in the throne room throwing things around. She didn't say anything as she stood in the doorway. The entire room was a mess yet it seemed everyone knew to keep their presence distant from the Lord Marshal when he was this upset.

"What is the matter, Husband?" Dame Vaako whispered softly as Vaako finally stopped throwing things. "You seem uneasy." She frowned as she walked towards him slowly.

"We were played." Vaako snarled as he slammed his fist through one of the glass tables beside the throne. "Nole and the others did leave on my request but it seems they were able to hide those who were part of the rebels. Nole played me."

Dame was slightly upset along with her mate but she moved forward and placed her hand on his cheek. "Don't worry my dear, things always work out for us." She smiled softly as she pressed her lips to his gently. "Do you think we would move up when we arrive?"

"Yes." Vaako snarled as he sat on the throne, pulling Dame into his lap. "But first I want to know how you were able to turn of the companions?"

"Easy really," Dame told her husband as she kissed his neck. "I told her that she was to pretend to be with the rebels but to report back to her Lord Marshal on what happens once they land. Did she do as I told her?" She pulled back only to be stopped when Vaako grabbed her by her hair.

"Hmmm." Vaako hummed as his eyes seemed rather dark. "You did wonderful. Now, go and gather those loyal to me. I want to make sure that they are truly loyal." He slammed his mouth to hers before he pushed her off his lap.

Dame Vaako hummed in agreement as she stood and headed back the way she came. "Yes my Lord Marshal."

****(Bella's Pov – Furya – 8:20 PM)****

It had been a little over an hour since we started and already there was one person, Logan's Companion Milya, missing. I wasn't worried about Rosa, Carlie or Emmett because they were with Johns and Luna in Jasper's ship. We were using the cargo hold of the Beautiful Danger for the meeting. Hope and Fury were also with them so I wasn't to worried. Dahl and I sat in the middle while Jasper and Riddick sat on our other sides. To the left, Nole stood next to Fayth and Logan. I felt bad for him because of the fact his companion was missing. Whether she didn't wish to be tested or if she was the spy, I knew it didn't look good for the girl.

The door opened for the next to enter, however, it wasn't the next couple but my daughter with Emmett and Carlie behind her. I then looked rather shocked when Milya was floating behind Rosa and the twins while Johns and Luna walked behind her. I then smelled blood coming from Johns as my eyes zeroed in on the wound he had in his shoulder. Before I could even open my mouth, Rosa skipped over and dropped Milya in front of us. She then turned to her father and I as well as her Aunt and Uncle.

"Sorry." Rosa whispered as she looked to Logan, "She was hiding in Uncle Jasper's ship in the cargo area." Johns leaned against the wall while Luna stood beside him looking rather worried.

"Why did you hide?" I questioned her because I knew she could hear me.

Milya looked over to Nole, Fayth and Logan. "Are you really going to allow them to do this?"

"Answer the question, Milya." Nole said in a stern tone.

"I didn't want to have to answer the questions." Milya answered looking at anything but where we sat.

Dahl narrowed her eyes, "Truth."

"What is your full name?" I asked her another question for the control since this questioning would be done differently.

"Milya Harden." She was rather tense as she spoke which told me she was fighting Dahl's gift.

"Truth." Dahl smirked as Milya glared daggers at her.

I nodded as I looked to Nole for permission. He gave me a curt nod allowing me to continue. I then turned my eyes to Logan because I knew this was his companion. His eyes were closed but it seemed he knew I was staring at him because he also nodded. Fayth had her face buried into Nole's chest thus I decided to continue. Turning my eyes back to Milya, I could tell she was rather tense and I didn't need Jasper's gift to feel it.

"Are you faithful to the Necromonger Faith?" I decided to just get this over with.

Milya gritted her teeth, "Yes." She hissed at the 's'.

"Truth." Dahl answered with narrowed eyes.

"Are you the spy?" I could tell she was shaking.

Milya didn't look at anyone as she answered. "N-No."

"Lie." Dahl said as she stood. "It appears we have found our spy." Her eyes narrowed as I noticed that Rosa kept her shield around Milya the entire time.

Milya's eyes grew wide. "I'm not lying!" She yelled as she tried to move but Rosa's shield kept her in place. "I swear it!"

"You are still lying." Dahl answered with a snarl.

"NO I'M NOT!" She screamed trying to break out of the shield.

Riddick slammed his fist down on the table table in front of us, "ENOUGH!" His silver eyes were glowing in the semidarkness. "Let me make it very clear for you, Milya. My sister, Dahl is a vampire and we have gifts. Dahl's gift is knowing when someone is telling the truth or when they are lying."

"W-What?" Milya stiffened since it seemed to sink in what my mate was saying. "What do you mean?"

"Why'd ya think I could control the guards on the Armada?" Jasper asked her as he leaned back in his chair. "I'm an Empath. Just like right now, yer feelin' the need ta finally spill what's buggin' ya." He raised a brow at the woman before them.

Milya shook her head, "I wont tell you anything!" She snarled as I saw her true colors. "Vaako is the Lord Marshal and that," She pointed to Riddick, "_Thing_ is not my Lord Marshal!" She was standing in the same spot shaking with anger.

"I see." I said standing causing her eyes to dart to me. "Did you know that most of the vampires here have gifts?" I cut my eyes down to Rosa and gave her a nod, to release her shield, yet one stayed in place. Mine. "Well those in our family?" I questioned her as I moved around the table placing a hand on Riddick's shoulder, pushing him back to his seat.

"No." Milya answered and I caught Dahl nod which told me she was telling me the truth.

"Then that's good." I said moving around her in a circle. "Do you know anything about vampires, my dear?" I stopped directly in front of her.

Milya didn't say anything this time as she shook her head. I felt Jasper push wonder at me but I only chuckled tilting my head. I looked around the room and noticed that Carlie and Emmett were sitting beside Logan as Rosa stayed close to her father, her eyes darting towards him every so often. I pushed that in the back of my mind as I turned my attention back to Milya.

"What will you do with her?" Nole finally spoke up. I had wondered what would take him so long.

"Kill 'er." Jasper said quickly as if that would solve anything.

I rolled my eyes as I looked down at the woman before me. "I have an idea." I turned my eyes towards Emmett. "Would you mind helping your aunt Bella for a moment dear?"

"Sure Auntie Bella!" Emmett rushed over to me and took my hand.

"Wonderful!" I smiled and noticed that Jasper shivered because he knew what was going through my head even if he didn't read minds. "Why don't we go outside? Everyone else it seems is in the clear for now but we will be still conducting the questioning. I want them to know what is going to happen to those who oppose us."

****(Outside Beautiful Danger – 8:52 PM)****

As soon as Bella stepped out of the door of the Beautiful Danger all conversations and work stopped. All eyes were locked on her and Milya who was standing in front of Bella as the older female gripped the back of her neck. Emmett was holding onto Bella's left hand as he stood there waving at a few of those who were looking to him only for their attention to turn back to Bella when she cleared her throat. Riddick, Dahl, Jasper, Nole, Logan and Fayth were standing behind them, while Carlie and Rosa stood next to their fathers.

"We have found a spy among those who have come here." Bella said as her eyes were pitch black, barely any white showing. "I'm going to show you all what will happen to those who stand against me and my family." She snarled as she nodded to Emmett.

A large circular rock formation formed that had what looked like an opening in the front. It appeared to be apart of the nature around it, not that Emmett had made it himself. Bella nodded as she ruffled Emmett's hair, frog marching Milya towards the circular prison. She pushed the woman inside, the 'door' sealing to reveal only a few holes that would be for ventilation. A muffled sob could be heard but other then that, nothing else came from inside the 'prison'. Bella turned to the others that stood around.

"Only if she proves herself will she be released." Bella turned to Nole then her mate. "Let's hunt, mates." Her eyes were pitch black.

Everyone watched as Bella and Riddick took off into the trees to hunt. Jasper turned to Nole and Logan. Rosa was holding Dahl's hands as Carlie stood beside her father. Fayth had her head bowed and eyes firmly locked on the ground.

"We'll continue the questionin' tomorrow." His eyes darted towards the crowd. "Ya explain things while I go an' talk ta my kids."

"Of course," Nole nodded as he turned back to the group as Jasper took Rosa, Carlie and Emmett back into the ship to speak to them.

Dahl was right behind him because she didn't want him to be to hard. Emmett only did what Bella asked him to.

****(Vampire Ship – 10:00 PM)****

A group of 13 vampires sat, or stood, in a room. No one said anything but red, orange and golden eyes looked around to those in the room. A single male stood up. His dirty blonde hair, red eyes and scar covered body stood out as well as his own mates scarred arms.

"Most of ya don't know how ta fight." Peter Whitlock said as he looked around the room. "Those that do, will help those who need ta learn." His own mate stood in the corner of the room.

"Why should we go and help?" A vampire none of them spoke up. "You called us to fly with you but none of you have said anything about why we're going." His golden eyes looked around the room as he held his mates hand tightly.

Ben stood up and cleared his throat, "For those who are over 6000 years old, you may remember when the Volturi went against the Cullen's."

"Aye," A female spoke as her orange eyes went to Alec and Jane. "We weren't there but we heard what happened." Her mate nodded beside her.

"Most of those here were there." Alec spoke up as he looked to his sister. "Peter, his mate, myself and my sister, Alistair, Maggie, Benji and Tia."

A young looking half vampire looked to her parents, "You were both there?" Her light golden/blue eyes were widen in shock. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We weren't together at that time, sweet heart." Maggie said as she kissed her daughter, Sofie. "I was still with my sire and their coven."

"I also didn't want to be around anyone." Alistair spoke with a chuckle. "But the reason we're here is because they were our friends. It's only right we help them now." He put his arm around his mate's shoulders.

Sofie's mate, Arron, nodded. "I will stand by my mate's father." His own golden eyes shone with fire for fighting. "And my mate."

"We once wronged Jasper and Isabella," Jane spoke as she stood beside her brother. "So we stand beside her as well." Her eyes looked around the room. "For any of those who do not wish to fight, once we leave, you may be able to take the ship and return to where you wish." She told them as Alec nodded in agreement.

"We will also fight." Peter and Charlotte said in unison. "It's not the first time we fought with the Major." Peter smirked seeing a few of the other vampire's eyes grow wide.

"Ye are speakin' of the God Of War?" The Irish vampire said his eyes narrowed.

"Yes, sir." Peter smirked nodding his head. "Captain Peter Whitlock and his mate, Charlotte Whitlock, at yer service." He tipped his imaginary hat to the vampire.

The Irish vampire looked to his mate, "We'll fight." He looked back to Peter. "My mate was one of the newborns ye saved when ya killed Maria."

"Abigale?" Charlotte whispered finally looking at the vampire.

"Hello, Charlotte." The red haired vampire smiled softly. "I'm rather shocked to know you are still alive."

Peter scoffed, "I know when ta roll with the times." His arms were crossed but Charlotte slapped him across the back of the head. "SHIT BABE!" Everyone chuckled but it was Alec that cleared his throat getting everyone's attention.

"Since everyone is going to fight, I want to tell all of you that we will be landed in about a day or two." Alec turned to look around to the group. "For now, everyone can go about their own business. I will make an announcement before we land."

It didn't take long before the room was empty besides Benji, Tia, Alec, Jane, Peter and Charlotte. "I'm gonna go call, the Major." Peter spoke up. "He needs ta know who all's gonna be there."

"Go ahead." Alec told him. "Also tell them we'll be there soon."

Peter saluted him with a smirk on his face, "Aye aye sir."

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****Author Note – ****Here is the next chapter my readers! So heres the thing, I decided to put a few more vampires in there. I was going to have only 10 including children and the 6 I wrote in the top note but I also wanted a few others. I then decided that the best thing would to have two other vampires that didn't have much of a scene in twilight. Alistair ran away and Maggie didn't have much of a role other then standing there looking pretty. LOL! The final battle is coming soon, not to mention they found the spy. I have to ask, did any of my readers figure out who the spy was? Or is Milya really the spy? o.O? Til the next chapter, keep reading and reviewing...

****~*Dragon*~****


	27. Ch 27

**Ch. 27**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the characters in this story, other then the ones I made up.

****Author Note – ****Sup, my readers! I am so happy that I have 160 reviews! But I want MORE! I would also like to say that I said 13 but it seems I miss counted. LOL. There are about 16 all together including Alistair and Maggie's kids, Sofie and Ian. So sorry for that. Now onto the next chapter!

****Notes:****

_Personal Thinking_

_...Mental Communication/Dream/Day Dream..._

"_Eavesdropping from a distance"_

**"_**Radio Transmission/In Ship Com"**_**

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****(Furya – 8:00 AM)****

Bella could tell night had turned into day as she opened her eyes to the lightening forest around them. After she had taken care of Milya, Riddick took her hunting because he was worried for her emotionally. Bella had even seen Jasper's eyes full of fear because she hated to admit she kinda acted like what Aro did when they last saw him. Sighing, she looked up to see Riddick looking down at her. His silver/golden eyes seemed to glow in the twilight around them.

"Feelin' better?" He asked her as he stood and helped her.

"Yeah," Bella sighed, nodding. "I didn't want you to see me like that." She quickly pulled her shorts on she had been wearing.

Riddick shrugged as he pulled on his pants, "I've seen worse, babe." He walked over and pulled Bella into his arms before she put her shirt on. "You ain't gonna lose me."

"I'm worried Riddick." Bella whispered as she wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling her face into his chest. "I don't want to lose anymore of my family."

"You wont." Riddick told him softly as he pressed his lips to her temple. "Come on, I can tell Jasper wants us back. He has been pushing that emotion shit towards me for the last hour." His eyes were twinkling in humor.

Bella finished dressing quickly. "What emotions?" She knew Jasper only to well.

"Anything from worry to humor." Riddick growled as his eyes locked on the tree line. "Isn't that right, fucker?"

Jasper smirked as he started out of the tree line with his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Yer needed back." He shrugged cutting his eyes towards Bella. "I also need ta speak to Isabella."

"Why?" Riddick didn't like what Jasper was saying. "You can talk to her with me here."

"The vampires that are comin' will be here in 'bout 20 mins an' the others need yer help." Jasper said locking eyes with Riddick.

"We'll be right behind you, Riddick." Bella told her mate sending him a smile.

Riddick didn't seem to like this but nodded as he looked to Jasper, "Keep her safe."

Without another word he took off into the trees. Bella sighed as she looked to her brother. She knew that Riddick was a little irritated by Jasper but there were other things that needed to be done. Raising a brow to him, she waited for him to open his mouth.

"Alistair an' Maggie are still 'alive'." Jasper told her as he walked over and leaned against a tree. "Peter also says' there's another spy." His golden eyes were showing worry for his family just as Bella's.

"Everyone else passed, right?" Bella asked with a frown on her face.

Jasper closed his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, they did." He shook his head opening his eyes. "Peter says there wont be enough time ta train and worry about the spy before the Necromongers get here."

"What are we going to do?" Bella felt the world shrinking around her.

"What we always do, Bella." Jasper told her as his eyes grew slightly darker. "We're gonna protect our family. No matter what."

Bella nodded as she followed Jasper as they took off back towards the camp. Her eyes went to Jasper and realized that all the emotions were probably getting to him. Without a thought, she wrapped her shield around him to prevent any unwanted emotions to enter. They had perfected it a long time ago. The only thing Jasper did to acknowledge she had done something was give her a quick nod and smile before they headed into the campsite. Her eyes then locked on the prison where Milya was located. She had hoped there was only one spy but it seemed there were two.

It was then a humming sound echoed through the air. Bella's eyes moved upwards to see another ship landing. Bella and Jasper headed over to their mates and children. Those that were going to fight with Bella and the others, stayed back behind Nole as the ship landed in the clearing that the males, vampire and half dead, created. The trees were lined up on the side with the others from where they opened the two clearings into one. After a few seconds of the ship landing, the hatch opened with a hissing sound and two red eyed vampires stepped out.

"Howdy Major." Peter said with a smirk on his face. "Have ta say I like this world a lot better then the others." He whistled as he walked down the steps with his mate at his side.

"Peter." Jasper smiled seeing his oldest friend, pulling him into a hug.

Bella smirked shaking her head as she went over to hug Charlotte. "Hi, Charlotte." She pulled back when she saw the next to come out. "Hello, Jane, Alec." She stood there with a smile. "I see you've finally grown some."

"Only because we were able to evolve." Jane said as she moved forward to stand in front of Bella. "We are sorry for what happened all those years ago." Alec nodded behind her.

"Don't worry about it." Bella told the young/old vampire as she pulled the young girl into her arms. "Now, who else decided to stay and help?"

"That would be us," Alistair walked down the steps with his mate at his side. "Of course it seems you, Jasper and I are the only ones who could have kids so far." Maggie shook her head as she moved over and hugged Bella.

Maggie finally pulled back, "Allow me to introduce our children." She motioned to the girl with Maggie's curls but Alistair's features, only more feminine. "This is Sofie and her mate Arron." The boy had brownish red hair and the orangish eyes as his mate had. "And our son Ian." Ian looked a lot like Alistair but I could see his mother in him as well.

"It's nice to meet you." Bella said with a smile.

Benjamin and Tia took that time to walk out of the ship with the other four behind them. Jasper was the first to recognize one of them as his eyes grew wide. Peter and Charlotte smirked as they stood off to the side whispering to Dahl. Bella stood beside Alistair and Maggie as a red eyed vampire walked down the steps and stood in front of him. The male had red hair the color of fire as the female had the same color, only a shade or two lighter. The female stepped an extra step forward and hugged Jasper which caused Dahl to growl and Jasper to stiffen.

"I'm glad you are alive, Major." The females' voice sounded through the clearing.

"Abigale?" Jasper whispered as she pulled away and moved back by her mate.

Abigale nodded with a grin, "Its nice to see you again."

"So ye are thee one I shall thank." The male had an Irish accent. "Allow me ta introduce myself. I am Roman O'Mally." He bowed with a smirk.

"Ok, Roman." Maggie said with a roll of her eyes. "The other mated pair is Dyne and Rogue. They were from Mexico and the Mexican Warlord, Javier."

Jasper frowned as he seemed to remember something. "Maria kept destroyin' his army."

"Yes," Dyne said with a nod. "That is the reason he headed further south, built it back up then headed back to destroy the puta." He finished with a growl.

"Thus the reason she neva' came afta' us." Peter said looking to Jasper as he held Charlotte tightly to his side. "Javier was finally able ta kill 'er."

"Now that everyone is introduced..." Jasper said but there was suddenly a loud snarl and chuckles.

Everyone spun around only to freeze when they saw Fury, Hope, Scar and his mate standing between Alec, Jane and the twins. Dahl's eyes grew wide as she rushed over only to fall to the ground in terrible pain. Bella snarled loudly as she threw a shield over Dahl and rushed to her side standing in front of the twins, Jasper was with his mate. Bella's eyes locked with Jane's as a deep threatening growl echoed throughout the clearing. A black mist started to swirl around but stopped and billowed around a dome like structure that was clear. Jasper, Dahl, Bella, Emmett, Carlie and the Furyan hounds were inside unaffected by the gifts.

"ENOUGH!" Riddick roared as he kicked the boy into the other side of the clearing and knocked the girl back. "What's goin' on?"

"Mine." Jane hissed as her eyes were locked on Emmett.

Jasper snarled as both Jane and Alec suddenly tensed as he pushed calm towards the two of them. "Fuck. Close your eyes Jane!" Alec sneered as he closed his eyes, Jane doing the same. "Forgive us."

"What the hell was that?!" Dahl yelled as she tried to move but Bella's gift stopped her.

"The pain you felt was Jane's gift." Jasper said with a growl. "As fer the black mist, that was Alec's. It seems ta me they found their mates."

Everyone in the clearing, undead humans and vampires both, froze because those that didn't understand payed attention to two mated pairs that lived there. Bella turned her eyes to Jasper and smirked.

"At least it isn't a shifter." She shrugged chuckling. "And I don't have to worry about it."

Jasper growled but Bella finally let her shield down, Emmett and Carlie went to their mates. "They ain't full grown yet." His eyes were pitch black.

"We understand." Alec said as he thought for a moment. "Would you allow us to mark them in a 'courting' type mark?" He wanted to mark Carlie even if it was a 'courting' mark.

"Where?" Jasper snarled as his eyes darkened.

"The wrist." Jane looked to Bella. "For a human its a mark of ownership." Her eyes darted to Bella's right wrist. "For a vampire to mark another vampire, its a 'courting' mark."

"Like how James bit me." Bella tensed as Jane and Alec nodded but it was Jasper that caused her to growl. "Like Edward."

Jasper could feel her anger as her eyes darken. "He did it only ta protect ya. Ya know how vampire's are. Why do ya think Laurent called ya his pet?"

Riddick had a hold of Bella before she could react. "Calm down, babe." He whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around hers, pinning them to her side. "Think clearly for a second. Edward married ya, helped create a child and spent the rest of his life with ya. Tell me if that says 'pet' or love?"

**(Armada, Throne Room – Around Same Time)**

Vaako sat on the throne with his wife kneeling on a pillow at his side. Those that bowed to him were knelt on one knee as they gathered before him. While the group that went were most of his best trained warriors, yet those that stayed knew how to fight as well. Blax stood to his left with a stern look on his face because of the fact his brother died at the hands of the traitor, even if the faith demanded that Crone paid for his debt against the Lord Marshal.

"Today I have called those who are faithful because I have found out some terrible news." Vaako stood as he looked around, new converts were among the older ones. "My commander has turned against his faith." He hissed earning a low rumbling through the crowd. "The good news is my wonderful wife believed he was part of the rebel group and was able to find a way to put two spies in their midst. One of the spies have been caught yet the other is still able to report back. They do not know we will be arriving sooner then we plan but they do have reinforcements. From what I have been told they are also vampires."

"How shall we fight them, my lord?" One of the new converts questioned. "I was told the vampires are unable to die."

Vaako smirked evilly, "They can be killed by removing the head, or by fire." His eyes scanned the large groups. "While the companions and other females shall not be fighting, I am requiring all males to the training rooms for further training. Everyone shall do their duty to fight the Furyan who wishes to destroy us."

A cheer echoed through the throne room as Vaako stood in front of his followers. Dame Vaako smiled widely as she moved slowly to her husbands side. Blax and the others bowed to their lord. They would fight to the dead to protect their Lord Marshal.

**(Bella's Pov – Furya – 8:56 AM)**

_Pet. Was that what he thought of me?_ I blinked back tears as I locked eyes with Jasper. "Jay?" I whimpered as I shook in my mate's arms. "Did he... was I..."

"No." His voice was hard as he walked over and stood in front of me. "Edward loved ya Bella. The only reason he bit ya was ta pull the venom out. Yes, he marked ya that way but he wouldn't have if James hadn't done so first." I could see the truth in Jasper's eyes.

"I may not know Edward," Riddick whispered in my ear. "But you have told me about him and I don't think he thought of you as a pet. You were the love of his life." I knew how hard it was for Riddick to stay that to me.

"You were Edward's mate, Bella." Jane spoke this time keeping her eyes away from Emmett who was with Carlie beside their mother. "Marcus was rather happy when he saw how strong the bond you had shared with him, even when you were human." Alec nodded agreeing with his sister.

I felt a little better but I still felt a little betrayed because no one had told me. "I need to think about this later." I straightened, Riddick moved to my side but stayed close. "Jasper, you need to deal with the Twins and I need to speak to Ben."

"Alright." Jasper nodded as he looked to Jane and Alec. "Ya can mark 'im, only if they agree."

"Yes!" Twin voices, yet one was deeper then the other, spoke up. "We know their our mates." Carlie said as she slid up beside Alec, holding up her right wrist. "Is this the right one?"

Alec swallowed as he looked to the wrist then to Jasper, how gave him a small nod with narrowed eyes. "Yes, ma'am." He knelt down to where he was closer to her level, which was his last time I saw them. "Would you do me the honor of placing my 'courting' mark?"

"Yes." Carlie whispered as a light blush spread across her cheeks.

Jasper was tense as Alec licked a spot then sunk his teeth into the skin of Carlie's wrist. I could see Dahl being held back by Charlotte because I could only image what she was thinking. Of course I then noticed that Emmett was already over by Jane but instead of Jane biting him, he quickly grabbed her wrist and locked his teeth on it. That caused everyone to freeze as Jane whimpered. Alec had finally released Carlie, holding her in his arms, as Jasper and Dahl stiffened as they watched Jane drop to her knees until Emmett finally released her wrist.

"Emmett!" Dahl yelled about to scold him but he suddenly growled causing her to become quiet.

"Calm down, boy." Jasper said causing Emmett to snap his eyes towards his father. "Ya claimed her." His eyes went to Jane, "Jane?"

"I'm fine." She nodded as she whimpered just to get his attention. "Emmett?"

Emmett spun around and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, bent slightly over, because of the fact she was kneeling on the ground. Peter chuckled softly but I heard a soft snap then a groan. I didn't need to look to know what happened. Seeing things were taking care of for that, I looked over to Ben and Tia. I placed my shield over their minds and told them to head to the Beautiful Danger. They took off inside without anyone knowing then I took off after telling my mate, mentally, I would be back shortly. As I passed Dahl, she followed but I could image what she wanted to ask Ben about.

Once Dahl and I were inside, I motioned for her, Ben and Tia to follow me. I lead them through the hallway and towards Riddick and my bedroom. It was the only room in the ship that was sound proof for obvious reasons. I held the door open as the three of them headed inside myself, shutting the door behind me. I could see the confusion in Ben and Tia's eyes but I just walked over and unrolled the scroll Aiden retrieved on the small table in the room. Ben and Tia moved over in front of the table and read the scroll as Dahl and I stood back.

"You wish me to help?" Ben asked me as he cut his eyes towards me.

"No," I shook my head. "I want you to help Allie, Aiden, Carlie and Emmett. Aiden, Carlie and Emmett are doing good with their gifts but Allie is having trouble."

Ben frowned as he tilted his head. "What is her gift?"

"The wind." Dahl answered instead of me. "She's doing good so far but..." She sighed leaning against the wall, "I think she's afraid of it."

"The Wind Element is the hardest to control." Ben frowned as he thought, Tia holding onto his arm, her eyes locked on him. "Even I had some trouble but once I realized I couldn't truly 'control' it but ask it to move in the way I wanted, did I really start to understand how to manipulate the elements around me."

"Will you help them?" I asked him, folding my arms.

Ben nodded as Tia smiled at me, "I'll help." He kissed the top of Tia's head. "Of course, Tia will also help. She had a gift that seems her to feel other vampire gifts and direct them into how to work with them. I believe she developed it after helping me deal with my problems."

"Thank you." Dahl sighed sitting down on the small chair next to her. "The twins and Allie are mine while Aiden and Rosa are Bella's."

"Ah," Tia nodded as she agreed but I could see the sadness even if I didn't have Jasper's gift. "I suppose it is a wonderful thing to have children of your own."

"Rosalie would have loved it." I whispered, knowing they knew her.

Ben nodded with a sad smile, "I remember her speaking to Tia in private as Emmett and I spoke. She had always wished for a child of her own."

**(Necromonger Ship – Furya – 9:00 AM)**

The ship was dark as a figure headed towards the com system. Grey eyes looked around as the person headed towards where they could contact the Armada. Once the person sat down, the pressed the buttons to connect to the Lord Marshal then waited. A few seconds later the image of Vaako appeared on the screen.

"_**What have you found out?"**_ His voice was soft but forceful.

The person's mouth was a thin line, "I believe they know there is another spy." His eyes darted around the darkened spaces. "I am only able to call because of the fact the other vampires have arrived. It seems there are 16 all together."

"_**You will be rewarded for this."**_ Vaako told the person with a smile. **_"Now, tell me if any of the children gifted? I remember that Jasper and Isabella were able to do things. Jasper could control the emotions of a person while Isabella was able to shield people from attacks."_**

"I don't know." The person said with a shake of the head. "They have taken the children away for a while but if they do have powers, none of us are allowed to know."

Vaako frowned as he leaned back in the chair. _**"Do you think Nole will know?"**_

"He may, my lord."

"_**Good."**_ Vaako smiled rather oddly. **_"Speak to him and see if you can find anything out?"_**

"Yes, sir." The video feed cut allowing the room to be shrouded in darkness once again.

The spy turned and headed out of the room. Never knowing that someone rather small was watching from the corner. Bright yellow/silver eyes opened as white teeth were shown. The person stood and followed the spy out, before she took off towards where she knew her mother was located.

**(Outside Beautiful Danger – 10:23 AM)**

Bella stepped outside with Ben, Tia and Dahl behind her. Riddick was watching over the work as Jasper was standing off to the side with the two sets of twins. Dahl smiled as she headed over to her mate and children as Ben and Tia headed over to speak to Riddick. Bella's eyes landed on the prisoner who was weeping. With narrowed eyes she headed over to the prison and looked through the window that appeared as she grew close enough. She didn't need to look to know that Emmett had done it for her. Milya was lying curled up in a ball, weeping.

"Do you have anything else to say?" Bella spoke causing Milya to jump up, her eyes wide. "I know there's another spy." Milya turned her head to the side, not saying anything. "You do know that if you don't say anything, you will be killed." Bella told her as she saw the girl shiver. "All you have to do is tell me who is the spy."

"Never!" Milya yelled loudly to allow everyone to hear. "I will not abandon my faith!"

Bella frowned as she placed her shield around the woman's mind, "Then it seems I have to do it the hard way." Milya's eyes grew wide and before anyone could stop Bella, a thick shield encased both her and the prison where Milya was located. "I do hope you wont die from this."

Jasper had been the first to feel Bella's determination which caused him to yell her name. That was when the two shields came up encasing both Bella and the prison where Milya was located. Riddick was pounding on the shield but Jasper knew nothing could stop her. The blackness of her eyes showed him that Bella was barely in control of herself and the last sentence was like a bucket of ice water being poured down his back. Jasper looked around but didn't know if anyone could stop her.

"We need to do something." Dahl whispered as she grabbed onto Jasper's arm. "She could kill Milya."

Riddick had finally stop pounding on the shields. "We cant." His silver eyes turned to Jasper. "Get the kids inside."

"Dahl, take the twins inside along with Rosa." Jasper said as he saw Rosa standing next to Peter. "Ya don't need ta see this."

Jane and Alec ushered Emmett and Carlie inside, even if they looked around 13/14 they were still rather young. Charlotte scooped up Rosa and hurried into the ship right behind Jane and Alec. Dahl wanted to stay but she decided to make sure Johns and Luna stayed inside. Riddick stepped over to Jasper with Peter as they stood there watching what was going on inside the shields. Bella was staring into Milya's eyes which they could barely see. The woman was screaming but none of them could hear anything. Nole finally appeared with Fayth beside him. Fayth turned her head into Nole's chest to keep from seeing what was happening.

It was then a loud scream echoed through the air causing Riddick, Jasper and Peter to turn to see that Logan was trying to get to the shield. The others were holding him back but Jasper noticed his emotions weren't as they should. Instead of being worried, he was fearful of something. Jasper then realized he was looking at Bella instead of Milya. Darkening eyes darting towards Riddick and Peter, he nodded telling them to wait for the right moment to grab him. Jasper didn't like the feeling that Logan, if he was the spy, was able to lie and Dahl couldn't catch it.

Just as Jasper, Riddick and Peter were about to move, Bella's shields fell causing Jasper to fall to his knees because of the anger that was raging from Bella and the pain, fear and hopelessness that came from Milya. Riddick was about to move when Bella was nothing more then a flash as she grabbed Logan by the throat, those who had him were pushed back away and unable to get to him as she locked eyes with Logan, Nole's second in command.

"You." Bella snarled as her hand tightened around Logan's neck. "You've been telling Vaako about what's been going on. You've spied for him."

Logan's eyes were filled with hatred. "F-Fuck Y-You." He spat in Bella's face.

"No thanks. I have a mate to please me, vermin." Bella snarled as she broke his neck with a flick of her wrist. "Anyone else a spy for Vaako?" Her blackened eyes scanned the crowd that had gathered.

"Isabella." Riddick called out causing his mate to look in his direction. "Enough."

"Not until I find out if there is anyone else." Bella's eyes were darkening rather quickly as her anger started to take over. "Our family is in danger." She spat as venom sprayed from her mouth.

Riddick narrowed his eyes as he felt his anger rise, "Ya killed 'em." He nodded towards Logan and Milya. "They cant hurt us any more, babe." He uncrossed his arms as he took a step forward. "Now come 'ere."

"No!" Bella hissed as she turned back to the others who seemed rather frightened. "THEY. WILL. ALL. PAY."

Riddick was about to move when Jasper and Peter shot in front of Bella before she could even blink. Riddick was shocked but Ben, Arron, Alistair and Nole stood beside him making sure he didn't get involved. The rest of the vampires were by the Beautiful Danger in case she turned on them. Maggie had seen Bella like this one other time but that was after Edward had passed. It took almost everyone to hold her back from destroying those who infected her mate.

"Enough, Isabella." Jasper snarled as his eyes darkened, the Major coming out. "Ya did what was needed."

"They could have lied!" Bella snapped as she crouched. "The only way is for me to check each of their minds, myself!"

**(Dahl's Pov – Beautiful Danger – 11:34 AM)**

My mind was still reeling when I entered the living area with the others behind me. I sat down and noticed that Allie was beside me in a second. Her light blue eyes were filled with concern.

"Momma?" She whispered as the others took their seats. "Is everythin' ok?"

I closed my eyes for a moment trying to banish the look in Bella's eyes as she searched through Milya's mind. "I...I don't really know honey."

"Mum's upset isn't she?" Aiden asked causing me to open my eyes. "Scar says that we need to stay inside." He frowned, looking towards the wall. "Is Milya dead?"

"No," Jane spoke her eyes filled with fear. "She is no longer the person you know." She shivered as if she knew something we didn't.

Alec frowned, "Jane." It was a growl, like a warning.

"They need to understand." Jane snapped back causing Emmett and Carlie to growl at each other.

"Calm down." Aiden said in a tone that caused the twins, both sets, to be settle down. "Are you talking about when the humans turned against you after the plague?"

Jane and Alec's heads almost seemed to snap off as they looked to Aiden. "How did you know?"

"Mum, told me about it." Aiden shrugged with a sigh. "Not much and didn't tell me details but she told me how the vampires had to fight back."

"We were not there but Charlotte was." Alec said as he turned his eyes towards the quiet female as her red eyes were locked on a sleeping Rosa.

A shiver ran through the woman who knew of my husband/mate before I was even thought of. "Yah, I know what happened." Her eyes looked haunted. "Y'all think ya had it back in Italy when the humans found out 'bout ya, the humans in America tried to toast us. They believed we had brought the plague when it was their own fault."

"Mum couldn't take the violence because she wasn't raised in it." Aiden spoke up in a whisper as his eyes were on Rosa. "She said she did what she had to but when those she cared for started to turn against her it was like a piece of her family died and she couldn't do anything to stop it from happening. Just like Uncle Jasper has the Major, Mum has her own personal demon." He turned his eyes to me. "I know you've seem the Major."

"Yeah, but not when he's upset." I shivered at the memories of meeting the Major.

Charlotte nodded with a smirk, "He's a possessive bastard." Her southern accent came through. "Although, I have ta admit I'm happy ta live as long as I have."

_Newborns were used for one thing in the south, Dahl, to be warriors -soldiers._ I remembered him telling me about what happened once a newborn's time was up. "I think if you and Peter hadn't have been mates, he wouldn't have let you go." I saw her eyes go wide. "He felt so much darkness through the years at _her_ side, that when he felt your love, he had hope."

Charlotte opened her mouth but a loud clap of what I thought to be thunder sounded and caused the ship to shake. Charlotte's eyes grew wide as did mine because I knew what was going on. I looked to Jane and Alec.

"Keep the kids here." I told him as I got up and hurried towards one of the windows that showed the outside. "Jasper..." I whimpered seeing Jasper take her down then Peter and him dart into the trees with her following behind them.

"He'll be ok, sug'." Charlotte said as she stood behind me. "Jasper an' Peter can take care of themselves. They had ta do this one other time." She shivered as if she was cold.

I nodded as I looked to the kids, "Why don't you all lay down for a little while?"

"Kay." Rosa yawned as she headed to her parents room, leaving the door open.

Emmett headed into Aiden's, pulling the older boy with him. Carlie and Allie headed into Bella and Riddick's room with Rosa. I just smiled as I turned to look at Jane and Alec. They were also looking and me as if they were fearful. I just smiled as I headed over and sat down on the couch. I wanted to make sure that they understood the consequences if they didn't follow the rules for not waiting until Carlie and Emmett were grown.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – **Hello my readers! Sorry it took me so long on this chapter but I wanted to get it right. I redid a few things and I hope you like how it turned out. Next chapter will bring more action because of the fact Vaako and the others will be moving in soon for the final battle. I know it seems that the Necromongers are getting closer but just remember that Vaako knows all the secret shortcuts to Furya since he was in the last fight. I also want to say that I am kinda sad that my readers aren't reviewing like they had been. How do you like how this story is going? Please, let me know! It helps me to know what to put and what not to add. Now til the next chapter, keep reading and reviewing...

****~*Dragon*~****


	28. Ch 28

**Ch. 28**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the characters in this story, other then the ones I made up.

****Author Note – ****Sup, my readers! I am so happy that I have 164 reviews! But I want MORE! I am glad you guys like this story! Here is some more!

****Notes:****

_Personal Thinking_

_...Mental Communication/Dream/Day Dream..._

"_Eavesdropping from a distance"_

**"_**Radio Transmission/In Ship Com"**_**

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****(Major's Pov – Furya – 12:42 PM)****

I usually never run from a fight unless it endangers those I love and care about. I also knew that once Bella came back to herself she would feel terrible if she had harmed anyone other then the two who were spying for Vaako. If she hadn't of killed him, I would have. Hearing a whistle above me, I ducked as Bella went flying over my head. My Captain was good about alerting me to any danger with his gift. While I was on the ground, he kept up in the trees. We didn't want her to lose track of us thus we left two scent trails.

I was able to dart around Isabella with only a small slash to my pants as I ran past. As soon as I broke into a small area where there were no trees, I turned and crouched ready to defend myself. Bella appeared in the blink of a humans eye with her eyes filled with rage. She was pissed I stopped her from harming the others but I knew they didn't know anything. While they may be able to deceive my mate's gift, there was no way for them to block both. It seemed Milya couldn't fool my mate but Logan couldn't fool me.

I was going to speak to Bella about it but things started to happen and before I had a chance, she had already found out. I also knew that this was not Isabella I was dealing with any longer but my 'sister' Athena. She was hell to fight and I knew it would take Peter and me both to even attempt to wear her out before Riddick came. As soon as she started to move, I mimicked her moving as she did. We were circling each other trying to see a weakness in the others defense. I could feel her emotions running wild and there wasn't anything I could do because of her shield being up.

"Why?" She snarled as she started to circle me.

"They didn't do anythin'." I told her eyes my eyes narrowed. "Now ya need ta calm down, Darlin."

Bella growled deeper as her anger spiked. "Do not tell me what to do!" She roared as she lunged from my right side.

I was able to dodge her but she spun around and aimed a kick to my stomach. I grabbed her leg and threw her away from me. Peter had landed on the other side and wrapped his arms around her, yet she seemed to have remembered just how to get out of the hold Peter had her in. In a split second, she was out of his arms and ripped one of them off tossing it to the side. Bella then grabbed him by the other arm and threw him out of the way. She spun back around and locked eyes with me. I could see Peter putting his arm back on which told me he would be fine.

I didn't give her a chance as I rushed her and slammed my fist into her face. She flew backwards a few feet but came right back at me. I ducked and dodged her swings only to realize her anger was dying down. Even if her eyes were still pitch black, I could see a flash of thought behind it. Bella was finally able to land a hit as I went flying backwards and slammed into a tree. Before she could even get close, Peter came out of no where and slammed into her sending her skidding on the ground pulling up grass, weeds and dirt as she went.

I quickly got to my feet as Peter went flying through the air, twisting, before he landed on his side. Bella stood and started to stalk towards him but I rushed her and close lined her before she could even blink. I then could hear running, a single male, heading in our direction. Peter was on his feet as I flipped Bella over and layed across her trying to get her immobile. He came to my side and looked a little worried. Bella was snarling and snapping at me but I held onto her. I opened my mouth to ask the fucker what was wrong, when a loud roar echoed through the forest. My head snapped around only to see Riddick standing there, heaving as if he was pissed.

I then realized just what he sees. I was holding Bella down and his vampire side had come out to play. I heard Peter click his tongue once, then twice and on the third time we both jumped backwards and darted away from them as Riddick had lunged towards us. I knew that he would not fight with his mate and hopefully he could take it from here. I needed to feed and I knew that Peter did. Cutting my eyes to the left then right, I couldn't see him. Hearing a bluejay song, I looked up only to see him in the trees. I rolled my eyes allowing Jasper to come back.

Dahl would no doubt be worried about us when we returned. I knew Charlotte would be.

****(Between Bella &amp; Riddick – 1:32 PM)****

Bella was on her feet in an instant with her darkened eyes locked on the male in front of her. Her subconscious told her he wasn't a threat to her but she couldn't figure out why so she would be on her guard. Her eyes narrowed as the male started towards her. Bella moved backwards which earned her a snarl from the male. She growled back telling him to back off. She could tell he was strong but in her anger, she didn't want to kill this male for some reason. When the wind shifted, bring his scent to her, Bella was finally able to realize just who this was.

It was her mate, Riddick.

Bella also remembered that two other males had been around here but she couldn't see them. Not realizing her mistake when she took her eyes off of her mate, Bella was suddenly pinned to the ground with a very pissed off Furyan male on top of her. She snarled and bucked trying to get him off but stiffened when she felt his fangs press against her neck. A deep rumble vibrated through Riddick's body into hers which caused a heat to flare in her nether regions. Bella didn't know why but she wanted to run away and jump him at the same time.

"Mine." Riddick snarled as he nuzzled her neck as his entire body pinned hers to the ground. "My mate."

Bella understood what the male was saying but she wasn't going to give up without a fight. With a loud snarl, she tried to get her mate off of her but she froze when his fangs embedded themselves into her neck. It was then the red haze lifted from her vision. Bella looked around the best she could only to smell venom, blood and the scents of Jasper and Peter. Realizing she must have lost control, she started to shake which allowed Riddick to know she was coming back to herself. He withdrew his fangs, licking the wound to heal it, before he got up pulling Bella with him. She quickly spun around and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Her shoulders were shaking as Riddick smelled salt, guilt and fear in the air. A deep rumble vibrated through his chest to calm his mate down but that only seemed to cause Bella to cry harder. Riddick didn't say anything as he scooped her up in his arms before he walked over and sat down underneath a tree. Bella could feel her mate moving but she was trying to get control over her emotions. It had been years since she had allowed the darker side to come out. She was also worried about Jasper and Peter but since she couldn't smell the sweet scent of vampire flesh burning she knew they were still alive.

"Babe?" Riddick's voice broke through her cries.

"Did I... Were the kids..." Bella couldn't seem to find the words to ask what she wanted to know.

Riddick, on the other hand, knew exactly what she was asking. "Dahl and Charlotte took the kids inside when you were dealing with Milya." He took her chin between his forefinger and his thumb, making her look at him. "As for who you've killed, Logan is the only one dead. From what I saw of Milya, however, her heart may be beating but she doesn't speak." He frowned feeling Bella shiver. "What'd ya do?"

"My shield." Bella whispered as she cringed. "I use it to communicate with you and the others but what I did to Milya was what I call 'Mind Rape'." She took a deep breathe. "I forced my way into her memories that she had tried to hide. Forcing my way in, caused damage to her psyche."

"Will she recover?" Riddick couldn't help but be worried for his mate.

Bella didn't answer but shook her head no. Milya wouldn't be able to recover from what she did. It would be better if someone killed her because she couldn't function as a human any longer. If anything, she would die slowly and painfully while she could feel everything but couldn't do anything about it.

"Didn't think so." Riddick murmured as he nuzzled her. "Alistair said he'd take care of things while I was gone."

"Did you see Jasper and Peter?" Bella finally spoke through her tears.

Riddick nodded as he kissed her. "Yeah, they're fine." He looked into her eyes. "You ready ta head back? Not to mention, I wanna know what you were talking to Benjamin and Tia about."

"Oh!" Bella jumped to her feet feeling a little better. "Benjamin has the ability to manipulate the elements. I asked him to help the kids but Allie the most." Riddick stood as he brushed off his pants.

"Here." Riddick pulled off his tank top. "Put this on." Holding it out to Bella.

Bella blushed as she realized just how tore up her top was. "Thanks." She slipped it over her ruined bra. "Let's go."

"You sure you're ok?" Riddick grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"I..." Bella sighed as she closed her eyes for a moment. "I will be." She nodded as she looked to her mate, opening her eyes. "I'm just glad that the kids didn't see anything. I told Aiden about my other personality but I never wanted him to see it."

Riddick hummed as he pulled his mate into his arms. "Don't worry." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "He's tougher then even we realize. Now lets head back."

****(Nole's Pov – Main Clearing – 1:40 PM)****

I couldn't believe on how things have changed since we have arrived on Furya. Being home caused me a little relief but finding out that Milya and Logan were spying for Vaako made me wonder just if any other of those who came were spying. I had an idea but I wanted to speak to Jasper, Dahl, Riddick and Bella. I admit, however, that seeing her kill Logan with just a flick of her wrist send shivers down my spine. Fayth felt bad for Milya because of the fact even I could hear her heart beating but she couldn't seem to do anything. One of the red eyed vampires, Alistair, I believe his name to be, offered to put her out of her misery.

Since I was the leader of the 'Neo-Necros' as Alistair called us, I made the decision to put her out of her misery. I was thankful that he took her out of view of the others before he granted her mercy. When he was done, he did bring the body back for us to bury. I buried her next to Logan in a small area that was near the clearing we had arrived in. The Furyan hounds were another shock. I had never seen such creatures that seemed to fill the trees. There were three, other then the younger pups, that came into the clearing more often then the others. I found out from little Rosa, that they were their friends.

"Nole." A voice called to me causing me to turn to look towards one of the vampires.

"Yes?" I answered looking to a female with curly brownish red hair. "You know my name but I don't know yours."

She smiled, flashing her white teeth. "I'm Maggie, Alistair's mate and the mother of his two brats."

"Its a pleasure to meet you, Maggie." I held out my hand, she took it and shook. "How can I help you?"

"I would like to speak to those who are with you." Her orangish eyes scanned the groups. "I have the gift of knowing if someone is lying and I'm older then Dahl. Would you mind if I mingle with them?"

"I have no problem with it." I told him honestly. "I felt a little responsible that Logan and Milya were able to fool everyone." I cringed because I had brought them. "I had believed they were with us and against Vaako."

Maggie nodded her curls bouncing, "I understand." She looked around. "Its good to see vampires mingling with humans again. Our world was frightened and tried to destroy us."

"In the Necromonger faith," I said because I still bore its mark. "We practically die in order to be reborn." I rubbed my neck where the marks were. "They say that one pain can lessen another."

"It is true but should you have to endure pain for a faith?" Maggie asked tilting her head to the side. "I have seen many faiths rise and fall during the time I have been a vampire, I can safely say that no matter is on the other side, I do not think it is pain." She patted my arm before she headed over to where the females were fixing the clothes for the hotter climate.

I couldn't help but fear that this would come to an end when Vaako arrived. He had a hatred for Furyans but I cant really figure out why. I knew that the prophecy said that a Furyan male would bring down the Lord Marshal but Riddick had done so. I could only guess that Vaako was worried that Riddick would go after him next. I didn't see Riddick doing that unless he harmed his family. Of course, even I would fight if someone hurt Fayth. I couldn't imagine my life without her.

****(Beautiful Danger – Master Bedroom – 2:20 PM)****

Allie layed in the middle of the bed with Rosa on one side and Carlie on the other. A small fan was going to circulate the air yet it was still a little stuffy. Rosa and Carlie were sleeping soundly but Allie was tossing and turning. No noise could be heard because subconsciously Rosa encased the master bedroom in a sound proof barrier just as her mother had used. After a few seconds of whimpering, tossing and turning, Allie bolted up right. Her eyes were wide open but she didn't seem to be seeing anything. They had a glassy look to them as she dug her fingers in to the mattress underneath her.

Her breathing escalated before a scream echoed through the room causing both Carlie and Rosa to jump about a foot of the bed. As soon as Rosa was awake, her shield dropped causing the adults to rush into the room as Aiden appeared by her side and started to rock his shaken mate. Dahl and Bella ushered the other kids out along with their mates before they tended to their children. Bella knew that Aiden wouldn't leave Allie's side and that was fine with her but they needed to find out what Allie had seen. Dahl knew the look in her baby's eyes were of fear for someone close.

"Allie?" Dahl whispered sitting on the bed in front of her daughter and Aiden. "Allie? Can you tell me what you saw?"

Allie was shaking as she clenched her eyes tight. "The battle. I saw part of the final battle." Aiden was 'purring' but it wasn't doing much good because of how shaken up his mate seemed to be. "I couldn't see the faces of who were killed but I do know that two will die protecting mom and dad." She opened her eyes allowing the tears to fall. "I then saw another Necro shoot Aiden with their weapons. He went down and didn't get back up."

"Did you see anything else?" Bella whispered as she looked from her daughter in law to her son.

"I...I saw uncle Riddick g-go down." Allie whimpered as her eyes clenched tightly, the tears falling through her lashes. "We were losing and I felt as if someone betrayed us."

Bella and Dahl were worried against as they looked to their children then to each other. Without a word, Dahl got up and headed out of the room. Bella knew what she was about to do was going against everything she wanted for her son, but if the fight was coming soon, she wanted him to feel what it was like to be complete. She kissed the top of their heads then turned and headed out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Aiden understood what his mother was saying but he would allow Allie to chose if she was ready or not.

****(Bella's Pov – 2:35 PM)****

I said nothing as I stepped off the ship. Dahl just sighed and gave me a nod as we headed over to where our mates were. Riddick was talking to Benjamin as Jasper was talking to Tia. I couldn't help but fear what was going to happen. So far, Allie's visions had been correct but I prayed this one wasn't. Seeing her shaking like a leaf, caused my own fear to rise but I was able to keep 'Athena' under control. My mate had already seen her once and I didn't want her to make an appearance again.

"Is she ok?" Jasper asked Dahl when we grew close enough.

Dahl nodded as she wrapped her arms around him. "Yeah, Bella and I thought it was time to leave them alone." Her eyes showed him what she meant without saying the words.

"You sure?" Riddick raised a brow at me. "This could harm 'em too." His arms were folded as he leaned against a pile of logs.

"I'm sure." I said with a nod. "It seems that Allie had a vision of us losing." I saw Jasper, Riddick, Benjamin and Tia stiffen. "She says two dies trying to protect Jasper and Dahl while someone shoots Aiden." I winced just thinking my baby getting shot. "Then she said she saw you go down." I locked eyes with Riddick.

Riddick chuckled, "I may go down, but I'll always get up."

"You better," I told him as I wrapped my arms around him. "I don't know what'd I do if I lost you." I felt tears starting to well in my eyes.

"You wont have to find out." Riddick whispered in my ear. "Wonder what he wants?" I followed his line of sight to see that Nole was coming our way.

I shrugged as Jasper and Dahl moved to where they could also see him. "Is there something you need?" I spoke up first with a smile.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you guys a minute." Nole seemed a little nervous to me and when Jasper nodded I knew he was. "I had an idea."

"What kind of an idea?" Riddick questioned him with narrowed eyes.

"I'm still suppose to report back to Vaako, even though he knows I'm a spy." Nole said and I couldn't help but listen. "I could tell him that Logan and Milya have disappeared and I cant find them. He wont have to know that I know they were spies."

Jasper had a thinking look on his face, "It could work." He looked over to Riddick. "What do you think?"

"Why don't you ask Peter?" I said cutting in. "You know he can tell you if it works or not."

"I wanna know what Riddick thinks first." Jasper told me but I noticed that Peter was making his way over to us as Charlotte and Maggie were talking to some of the females.

Riddick shrugged, as he pulled me over to him to where I was standing in front of him. "Could work."

"It will." Peter popped up as he stopped by Jasper's side, throwing his arm over his shoulder. "Of course, none of us can be in the room but we can be close."

"How will you know what is said?" Nole asked looking between the seven of us.

Benjamin chuckled as Tia spoke up this time. "Vampire's have heightened senses." She cocked her head to the side. "At this time, your mate is dreaming of you in the room you two share."

"Oh!" Nole's eyes grew wide. "How do you deal with it?"

"Riddick and my room is sound proof." I told him with a chuckle. "With kids, we don't want them to hear what they don't need to."

Jasper and Dahl nodded, "Ours is as well." His eyes twinkled. "Of course it cost extra when we had the ship built."

"When should I call?" Nole questioned after a moment.

"Now?" Riddick tilted his head to the side.

Nole nodded in agreement, "Who is going to be listening in?"

"I think Maggie and Jasper should." Peter spoke up as he looked around the group. "She has more experience with the Truth telling gift and Jasper can be there in case he hears anything that can help."

"Sounds good." I turned to Riddick. "You and I can get the kids and they can start practicing."

"We'll meet you in the furthest clearing." Benjamin and Tia said as they darted off into the trees.

Dahl stayed with Riddick and I as Peter and Jasper headed over to get Maggie with Nole. I could only hope that things would be fine but I still felt a ball of dread settle in my gut. I suppose only time would tell on if we were ready. Taking a deep breathe, I turned to Riddick.

"Why don't you get the younger kids and I'll go get Aiden and Allie?" I saw him frown. "Dahl and I will meet you there."

"Be careful." Riddick told me, dropping a kiss on my head before he headed over where the younger kids were.

I motioned for Dahl to follow me as we headed into the ship. I couldn't help but wonder if Aiden did mate with Allie. Whether they did or not, I wouldn't get upset because I allowed them time alone with the door shut. Dahl also knew which was why she wanted to come with me instead of Jasper. I didn't know if the males would be able to keep their instincts in check. Especially Jasper since Allie was his oldest girl. As soon as we entered the ship, Dahl allowed me to go first because I think she was afraid of what we would find.

I stopped at the door and waited a few minutes before I knocked. I couldn't hear anything on the other side but I knew they heard me. After a few seconds, Aiden opened the door with a light blush across his face. I raised a brow as I looked pass him into the room. Allie was asleep with her clothes still on. I couldn't smell anything which told me Aiden and Allie didn't mate like I thought they would. He stepped aside allowing us to enter. I dropped a kiss on his cheek as I moved to the side allowing Dahl to move over to Allie.

"How is she?" I asked Aiden as I watched Dahl rouse Allie.

Aiden sighed as he shook his head, "She's still afraid I'm gonna get killed."

"Don't worry." I told him putting a hand on his shoulder. "That's one reason we are here. My friend Benjamin can control the elements just as you can. I asked him to help you train."

"But I can control the fire." Aiden frowned.

I chuckled as Allie finally woke up. "True, but I think this will help with everyone's control and Allie needs the most help." I noticed that Allie nodded as she rubbed her eyes. "Tia will also be there to help."

"When?" Allie's voice was rough with sleep.

"When you fully wake up." I told her ruffling Aiden's hair. "Riddick has already grabbed Emmett, Carlie and Rosa."

Aiden nodded as he smoothed his hair back down. "We'll be out in a little bit."

"Alright," I said with a smirk. "By the way, I'm proud of you Aiden. You could have mated with Allie but you waited."

"We did play around." Allie whispered causing the both of them to blush brightly.

"Not what I wanted to hear." I cringed as I hurried out of the room with Dahl right behind me.

Dahl shivered, "I didn't either."

****(Clearing A 100 Yards Away – 3:30 PM)****

Riddick stood off to the side beside Benjamin and Tia as the kids showed them what they could do. He had to be proud of Rosa because of how she controlled her shield. It seemed she had been practicing lifting objects as large as a boulder. She had even asked her father if she could try to lift one of the ships but Riddick told her no. Not until she was older because then her gift would be stronger. He didn't want her to get hurt, hell, he didn't want her in the fight at all but it seemed they were needed. Hearing footfalls heading in their direction, Riddick turned his head just in time to see Bella, Dahl, Aiden and Allie enter the clearing.

"Good, you made it." Benjamin said as he turned his attention to Allie. "Why don't Tia work with Allie for a little while while I work with Aiden."

"Alright." Aiden looked a little nervous as he placed a kiss on Allie's cheek before he headed over to where Benjamin was standing. "Now what?"

Benjamin chuckled with a smirk, "Show me what you can do."

Aiden nodded as he walked out in the middle of the clearing, away from the others, and started to build up his powers. Benjamin stood over by Riddick, Bella and Dahl as they watched. Benjamin could tell that Aiden was good at manipulating his element but he needed to try to access it without his 'dancing' movements. Just then a large wind blew across the clearing from where Tia sat with Rosa and Allie. Emmett and Carlie were sitting off to the side as they watched their sister and cousin work with their gifts. Aiden's flames flickered but didn't die. Benjamin could see that the wind and fire seemed to work together. That caused an idea to pop up.

"That's enough Aiden." Benjamin called out to the boy. "I want to see something." He looked over to Emmett. "Come here, Emmett."

"Yeah?" The 14 year old looking boy stood before him.

"I want to see if you can merge your gift with Aiden's." Benjamin said looking to Aiden. "Do you think you can do this?" Aiden and Emmett nodded. "The only thing is, I want Aiden to try to draw his power without him dancing." He tilted his head, "Where did you see that anyway?"

Bella cleared her throat and chuckled, "The kids like Avatar: the Last Airbender."

"Ah." Benjamin nodded because he knew he had recognized the moves. "Good idea to learn control Aiden, but you need to be able to call upon it would any conscious thought." He nodded as he stepped back, for the two boys to try.

Aiden stood still as he held his hands out, palms up. A flicker of flames appeared but diminished just as quickly. With a scowl on his face, he tried again and this time both hands held a ball of flames. Emmett watched and copied Aiden. It didn't take him as long before two balls of rock appeared in his hand. It was black as night yet shiny. Benjamin watched as they seemed in a trance as they turned to face each other. Their hands were touching at the finger tip which caused the flames and earth to move towards each other. Only when Aiden's hands were underneath's Emmett's did the ball of earth turned into a ball of flaming earth.

No one seemed to realize that Carlie had moved until she flitted over to where the two males were. Allie and Rosa also appeared at their sides. Tia moved over to Benjamin's side. Bella, Dahl and Riddick stood frozen as they watched their children. As soon as Carlie was there, water encased the flaming ball of earth. The fire died yet Aiden didn't move. Allie's eyes were also glazed as she held her hand out over the two glassy balls. Even Bella and the others who stood off to the side could tell that the two sphere's of earth were no longer just a clump of earth but something else. As the wind swirled around the two circled masses it seemed to be polished even more.

Riddick could tell it looked like the night sky as Allie finished and stepped back. Rosa then stepped forward and held out her hands. In the blink of an eye, the two black glassy spheres hovered out of the boys hands and moved over to where she stood. Bella was shocked when Rosa started to use her shield to flatten the spheres. Her daughter then started to mold what looked like black metal into what Bella could only guess would be a sword. Every single one of the older vampires couldn't help but be shocked. As soon as Rosa was done, two identical blades hovered in front of her. It was then that whatever was holding onto the children released its hold.

"What was..." Bella couldn't finish her sentence when the kids, one by one, collapsed to the ground. "Aiden! Rosa!" She rushed over with the others right behind her.

She checked her children out as Dahl checked out the twins and Allie. Finding that their pulses were good, both mothers relaxed a little. Tia, Benjamin and Riddick allowed the mothers to check the kids over before they moved towards them.

"They need to rest." Dahl whispered as she stroked the twins cheeks then turned to Allie. "They have gotten so strong already." A single tear fell from her eyes.

"Yes, they have." Bella nodded as she scooped up Rosa. "Riddick can you..." She didn't need to finish before Riddick picked up his son and threw him over his shoulder. "Nice, dear." She rolled her eyes as she turned to see that Benjamin had Emmett as Dahl carried Carlie.

Tia looked a little odd because of the fact she was carrying Allie and they were about the same height. Once everyone had someone, Riddick snatched up the two blades from the ground then headed back to the main clearing. With what the kids had done, it showed that their powers, when put together, could create wonderful things. Benjamin was surprised when they had created a type of metal but then again, he had to realize this was their home planet and even he could feel ghost of the past wandering around. What none of them realized was that there were those from the past watching over the children.

Five white orbs floated in the clearing for a few seconds after they took the children back to the ships. One by one, they disappeared back into the earth until they were needed once more. They were the five spirits of those who came before.

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****Author Note – ****Here is the next chapter. So what do you think? Will they be able to survive the fight with the Necros? With Logan and Milya dead, how will Vaako find out what he wants? What did Jasper, Maggie and Nole find out? Stay tuned til the next chapter. Til then keep reading and reviewing...

****~*Dragon*~****


	29. Ch 29

**Ch. 29**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the characters in this story, other then the ones I made up.

****Author Note – ****Sup, my readers! I am so happy that I have 165 reviews! But I want MORE! I am glad you guys like this story! Here is some more!

****Notes:****

_Personal Thinking/Lie Detection Gift_

_...Mental Communication/Dream/Vision..._

"_Eavesdropping from a distance"_

**"_**Radio Transmission/In Ship Com"**_**

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****(Necro Ship – Furya – 3:30 PM)****

Jasper and Maggie were in a joining room with the door shut. Neither of them wanted Vaako to even think that someone was overhearing what they would talk about. Jasper had spoken to Nole on what to say and what not to say. He understood which Maggie knew was the truth. Nole had to wait until a certain time because of the fact they were to contact Vaako at the same time. When the clock hit 3:40, both vampires heard Nole put in the code for him to connect to Vaako. There was static for a few seconds before they heard the screen click.

**"**_Why have you called Traitor?" _****Vaako seemed a little irritated.

"_What are you saying?" _Nole sounded stern and calm. _"I have called because Milya and Logan have been killed. Riddick and Bella have said they were spies for you." _Maggie could hear the frown in his tone.

There was a pause before Vaako spoke, ****_"Both Logan and Milya told me you have betrayed your faith."_**** Maggie knew it was the truth**. ******_"If you have not, how did Logan and Milya die?"_****

"_Bella was able to search through Milya's mind to find out about Logan." _Nole spoke clearly without any trembling. _"I don't know what she did but one of the 6 vampires that arrived killed Milya after Bella was done with her. She seemed alive but she couldn't speak, move or talk."_

There was silence again. ****_"Do you know who these vampires are?" _****

"_Yes, my lord." _Nole was doing rather well. _"They are friends from Jasper and Bella's past. They were able to survive whatever killed off the people of their world."_

**"**_I see."_**** Vaako said as Jasper and Maggie heard a humming sound. ****_"Is there anything else?"_****

Nole shook his head, _"Yes, when shall the fleet arrive my lord? The others grow restless."_

**"**_We shall be there in a month." _****Maggie frowned because she knew that Vaako was lying about when they would arrive.

Jasper and Maggie heard the video shut off and the lights were turned on in the room which told them that it was safe to come out. Maggie exited first only to see Nole looking thoughtful. Jasper stopped at her side as he sent a little more calm into the room. Maggie was a little jumpy because of the fact Nole looked worried.

"What's wrong?" Jasper spoke up questioning Nole.

"Something was off." Nole answered as he looked to Maggie. "What did you find?"

She looked from Nole to Jasper. "He lied about when they would be here. It could be he will be here sooner then a month."

"Then we don't have much time to train." Nole said standing, his spine straight. "Do you think Vaako suspects something?"

"I do." Maggie answered truthfully. "Its the reason he didn't tell you when exactly they would arrive." She turned her attention back to Jasper. "Why don't we head back outside to see if the others have come back?"

"Bella an' Riddick have already..." Jasper stopped talking as his eyes snapped to the left. "They're back an' somethin's wrong."

Jasper rushed out of the room and down the hall before Maggie or Nole were able to catch up to him. As soon as they stepped out of the ship, Maggie could see that Benjamin, Tia, Dahl, Riddick and Bella were holding the children. No one knew what was going on but Nole knew that whatever it was the Neo-Necro's didn't need to know just in case there was another spy in their midst. Alistair was beside his mate in an instant along with Ian. His eyes were locked on a 8 year old Rosa who was in her mother's arms.

"What happened?" Jasper asked as Jane and Alec appeared taking their mates from Dahl and Benjamin.

"Benjamin had an idea and asked Emmett and Aiden to try to combine their gifts." Bella said as she layed Rosa on a pallet by the fire. "Aiden and Emmett were able to create their elements but as soon as they were able, it was like someone or something had control over them." Hope and Fury curled up around Rosa as Scar moved over and sat beside Aiden.

Riddick pulled out the weapons that the kids made. "They were able to make this." He held it out to Jasper.

"Odd." Jasper whispered as he took the sword. "It looks like the night sky."

Alistair frowned as he moved over to Jasper's side. "It looks rather strong." He turned his eyes towards the kids. "Why do you think they made these?"

"I think the planet wishes to help." Sofie spoke up as she stood next to her mate. "I can see the spirits of those who lived here before." Her eyes were scanning in the empty spaces of the field. "Although there are two that stays close to Mr. Riddick and his mate." She cocked her head to the side.

"You can see the spirits of those who die?" Bella was shocked as she stared at the young hybrid.

Sofie smiled and nodded, "Yes." Her eyes moved over to where Aiden, Allie, Rosa, Carlie and Emmett layed. "There are also five that stand by each of them." She pointed to Riddick and Jasper's children. "They say they helped them create the weapons of Furya. They, too, were Elemental Furyans but were killed before they could save their world."

"Are the kids ok?" Bella whispered as she strokes Rosa's hair as Dahl sat with her own kids.

"Yes." Sofie said with a nod. "But since they used their gifts, they will need to hunt."

Riddick looked to his mate, "Stay with the kids." He motioned for Jasper and Maggie to follow him. "I'll find out what's goin' on."

Alistair was holding the swords in his hand as he thought of something. His eyes went to the five children who were able to do this and wondered if they could make chest plates as well as weapons. That would definitely help with the upcoming fight and Alistair could feel it was sooner then anyone knew. As he looked over to his son, he realized that Ian was still staring at young Rosa. With narrowed eyes, he walked over and stopped by his son.

"What's wrong, boy?" Alistair saw Ian stiffen.

"Nothing, sir." Ian answered truthfully but Alistair noticed the look in his son's eyes.

Alistair hummed with a smirk, "Then why are you looking at young Rosa like I look at your momma?" He raised a brow seeing Ian blush.

"Well..." Ian finally turned his eyes to his father. "I...um...I think Rosa's my mate but..."

"She's still young." Alistair finished for him.

Ian nodded with a sigh, "I'm going to wait until she's around the 'age' of Carlie and Emmett before I say anything." His eyes moved back to Rosa. "Then I'll ask her parents if I can give her a courting mark."

"Good idea." Alistair said as he placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "But that doesn't mean you can speak to either of them before hand. In fact, with her being your mate, you'll be able to protect her better then anyone else."

"Why?" Ian questioned because he didn't understand why.

Alistair smirked as he saw Bella looking at them with a smirk of her own. "Because mates can not hurt the other." He gave Ian a gentle push. "Now go speak to her momma. I already know Bella's been listening."

Ian turned bright red as he noticed that Bella was smirking at him. He couldn't believe he had forgotten how close they were. Cutting his eyes to his father, he realized his father knew and did it on purpose. He wanted Rosa as a mate but he also knew that she was to young at the moment. Ian straightened his spine and headed over to where Bella was next to Aiden and Rosa. She motioned with her eyes to the other side of Rosa. He walked over and sat down with a shiver since he hadn't been that close to her before now.

"So your my daughter's mate?" Bella broke the silence.

Ian nodded as it seemed his mouth was dried shut. Bella chuckled as she tilted her head to the side. He felt dread wash over him because of the fact he noticed a twinkle in Bella's eyes.

"I heard what you were telling your father and I think you are more grown up then others." Bella whispered as she noticed Aiden starting to wake up. "For you to wait until Rosa is older shows me how much you respect the laws we have put in placed." She saw Ian nod as he looked to her daughter. "Would you stay here since Aiden is almost awake? Holding her hand may also help."

Bella smirked as Ian swallowed as he took Rosa's small hand into his. She was worried about what things would bring but finding out that Rosa's mate was close by would also lessen her fear of losing her child in the upcoming fight they would have to face. When Aiden groaned and his eyelids fluttered, Bella turned her attention to her son. Aiden must have realized something because he was on his feet in an instant as he appeared by Allie's side.

"What happened?" Aiden whispered as he looked to his sister and the twins who had their mates beside them.

"You helped create two swords from the planet." Bella answered her son as she moved over. "Benjamin asked you and Emmett to try to combine your gifts when you were suddenly in a trance like state. Sofie has told us that those before were helping you along."

Aiden shook his head as if trying to clear it, "I can remember watching Emmett and I along with Allie and Carlie." He blinked a few times. "I then remember Rosa molding a black glassy sphere into swords then nothing."

"You weren't use to using your gifts like that." Bella told Aiden as she noticed his eyes were pitch black. "You also need to feed." She traced a finger under his eyes.

"Only when Allie wakes." Aiden said in a gruff tone, the thirst flared at the thought of blood but his mate came first.

Bella narrowed her eyes, "No you need to feed now." She looked over to see that Abigale had five thermoses in her arms. "Thank you Abi."

"No problem." Abigale said with a smile, glad to be of help. "I've seen vampires become drained when they first learn but I can only guess its worse for hybrids."

"Yes it is." Bella took a thermos and held it over to Aiden. "Now, don't make me get your father over here to force this down your throat. There is one here for Allie when she wakes."

Aiden growled at his mother but took one of the thermoses and downed the warmed up blood. He didn't want to admit that drinking the blood made him feel a little better but he also knew he would need food, too. It was only a few seconds later that Allie woke up. Aiden helped her to drink the blood down as Jane and Alec tended to Carlie and Emmett. Dahl headed over to her mate as soon as she knew her children would be alright. Bella dropped a kiss on Aiden's head as she moved back over to Rosa. She still hadn't woke up yet which worried her.

"She'll be ok, Auntie Bella." Allie said as Aiden helped her to stand. "She's going to wake up in a few minutes."

Bella nodded as she watched those who were awake head into the ship to get them something to eat. True to what Allie said, as soon as the hatch closed, Rosa whimpered. Ian jerked his hand back causing Bella to chuckle. Rosa's eyes fluttered open as she sat up. She rubbed her eyes trying to get the sleep out of them and trying to remember what happened.

"Momma?" Rosa whispered as she turned her eyes towards her mother. "What happened?" She sniffed the air only to smell blood.

"Drink then we'll talk, Rosa." Bella said as she nodded to Ian to help her sit up.

Ian swallowed but helped causing Rosa to sigh as she leaned back against his chest. Bella chuckled but undid the lid and handed the thermos of blood to Rosa. She held it on her own but Ian's hands were right there in case she needed help. Standing up, Bella ruffled Rosa's hair and nodded to Ian.

"Since you've got her," Bella noticed that Ian's eyes grew wide. "I need to speak to Riddick. Would you take her inside to get something to eat once she finishes her blood?"

"Yes, ma'am." Ian answered respectfully.

Bella chuckled as she headed over to where Riddick, Maggie, Nole, Jasper and Dahl were. She also noticed that Fayth and Alistair stood there along with Sofie and her mate, Arron. Bella was shocked when Sofie said she could 'see' the spirits that died here. Being supernatural, she could feel eyes on her but they weren't threatening. If anything it was like she had her family watching over her. Bella knew that no matter what Allie saw, they would come out on top.

"How're they doin'?" Riddick asked her as soon as she made it to her side.

"Drained but alright." Bella sighed in relief. "Rosa was the last to wake but I think its because she's younger then the others." Her eyes moved to Nole, Jasper and Maggie. "What did you guys find out?"

"Not much, I'm afraid." Nole told her. "We did find out they will be here sooner then expected."

Bella frowned but it was Riddick that spoke up, "How?"

"He was here the last time they invaded." Sofie spoke as she looked off to the side. "Vaako as well as the old Lord Marshal, the one you killed, knew all the short cuts to Furya."

"Damn it." Riddick snarled as his entire grew tense.

****(Armada – Private Room)****

Dame Vaako walked into the private chambers of her and Vaako only to see her husband sitting at the table where the radio communication system was hooked up. She said nothing as she walked over and placed her hands on his shoulders and started to massage his tense shoulders.

"What has you tense my husband?" Dame asked as she glanced down to the screen seeing it blank.

"Nole contacted me." Vaako said as he stood up, moving away from Dame. "It seems Bella was able to get into Milya's mind and find out about Logan." He turned his anger filled eyes towards her. "It would seem Milya wasn't as up to the task as you had promised."

Dame Vaako narrowed her eyes to her husband, "Milya was up to the task." She hissed anger filling her as well. "There had to be a reason she was found out."

"Yes, she was not ready." Vaako spat as he grabbed Dame by her hair. "Now I have to hope the traitor will believe what I say. Not to mention, I don't believe Nole is telling me everything that has happened." He released Dame's hair with a flick of his wrist sending her sprawling on the floor. "Go and make sure things are ready."

"Yes my lord." Dame spat with venom in her tone as she got to her feet. "Anything else?"

"No," Vaako turned his back to her. "If I am needed, I will be on the bridge. Another short cut is coming up and it will take two and a half weeks off our travel time." He spun and headed out of the door.

Dame snarled loudly as she slammed her fist into the metal wall beside her. Her knuckles were bleeding yet she felt no pain as she wiped off the blood and headed towards the lower levels where the guards were training. She would do what her Lord asked of her but Dame Vaako disliked the fact he blamed her girl when Logan could have easily turned against him. When an idea popped up, Dame detoured towards the other electronic control panel. She had her own call to make.

****(Bella's Pov – Main Clearing – 5:43 PM)****

"Alistair asked me somethin'." Riddick popped up as the family gathered around the fire.

Johns and Luna were also there which surprised me because of the fact I hadn't seen them in a while. When I smelled Johns scent, I realized why that was. It seemed his sickness was getting worse. I mentally shook myself as I looked to Riddick.

"What?" I asked with a frown.

"Wanted to know if the kids could create armor from the black 'rock metal' they created the swords from." Riddick told me as he leaned against the log behind us. "Said it could help with injuries."

I thought for a minute. "That would be a good idea." I thought back to what Allie said about two vampires being killed to save Dahl and Jasper, along with Aiden. "I also think it would help put Allie at ease."

"Yeah." Riddick nodded because his line of thought seemed to have been on the same track as mine. "She told Aiden she wanted him close to her when the shit hits the fan." His silver eyes then moved towards Rosa, who sat next to Ian. "What's that about?" He nodded towards his baby girl.

"Ian is Rosa's mate." I whispered soft enough to where Rosa couldn't hear. "He was going to wait until after the final battle to say something but his father made him confess close to me." I snuggled into Riddick's side, making him move his arm, wrapping it around me.

Riddick didn't say anything for a few seconds, "He ain't gonna court her yet. She's to young."

"He understands." I tried to ease Riddick's fear. "It seems Ian realized she's still young and needs to get to her adult age before she is allowed to 'mate' of any kind."

Riddick looked in thought again which caused me some worry before he opened his mouth to say something shocking. "When she gets to the physical age of 16 he can put his 'courting' mark on her."

"Does that mean you don't mind if he's close to her during the battle?" I asked because I knew we both would be busy. I had a debt to pay Dame Vaako.

"Yeah, that way she'll be protected." Riddick murmured as he leaned his head against mine.

I chuckled as I snuggled closer to him. A deep rumble vibrated through his chest letting me know he was content for the moment. Breathing in his scent, I couldn't help but feel a heat make its way through my body and settle in my lower regions. Riddick must have realized it because he pulled away, stood up and held out his hand to me. His eyes were dark as he gazed down at me. I smiled sweetly as I placed my hand in his. Riddick jerked me to him then lead me towards the ship and our room. Thankfully I had opened a vent to air it out.

As soon as we entered the room, Riddick pushed me down on the bed and locked our door. I couldn't help but shiver in anticipation because of my mates heated gaze. Riddick stalked towards me, ripping off his shirt, taking off his boots and pulled his belt off, undoing the button. I could see the 'V' that pointed to what I wanted the most. Licking my lips, Riddick's eyes darkened even more as I wiggled out of my pants but just as I was about to pull the shirt off, Riddick stopped me. I whimpered but as soon as his lips pressed to mine, all thoughts left my mind.

From my nose up, the shirt was covering me and Riddick seemed to like to tease. After a few minutes of kissing me or me trying to kiss him, he pulled my shirt off and lowered me down on the bed. His mouth left my own and trailed kisses down to my neck. My hands gripped his neck and bald head as he trailed his kisses down further. When he reached my bra, he quickly undid the front clasp and pulled it off, tossing it to the side. Riddick then attacked my breast like a newborn babe. I couldn't help but arch into his heated mouth because of the feelings he was invoking.

All to soon, he moved down further. I still had my underwear on but it didn't seem to stop him as his molten silver eyes locked with mine as he slowly pulled my panties down. I could feel his arousal pressing into my leg as he moved down to take them completely off. Riddick grabbed my ankles and pulled my legs apart. His eyes trailed down from my eyes to my chest then down my stomach to where he seemed to want the most. Before I could even blink, he buried his face into my soaked heat causing me to cry out. I was thankful that our room was sound proof.

The sounds was nothing like I had heard before. He sounded like a man feasting on his last meal but I didn't mind. The coil of heat coiled tighter in my abdomen causing me to cry out Riddick's name. I wanted more but I couldn't seem to fall over. Riddick knew exactly what I wanted as his tongue started to suckle on my clit as he pressed two fingers into me. I arched against him as I felt a wave of pure bliss crash over me. Instead of move upward, Riddick stayed there and cleaned up the mess I made. He then started to kiss his way up causing me to shiver in delight.

Everything I think he couldn't take me any higher he seemed to do so. My entire body was jelly but I was able to move my hands to cup his cheek when he hovered over me. I lifted my right leg and hooked it over his hip. I still felt his pants on but I knew they would soon disappear. His silver eyes were full of love as he crashed his lips to me. I could taste myself on his lips and couldn't find anything wrong with it. Tasting him after he tasted me seemed to ignite the fire once again. Wanting to hurry it up, I used my feet to push his pants down his legs.

Riddick understood my silent command as I bucked up against him causing him to hiss. He didn't wear underwear and I couldn't be more thrilled as he kicked off his pants. I didn't even need to say anything as he put his left hand on the small of my back causing me to arch that way he could slide smoothly inside. I gasped as he pressed into my wet heat as slow as it had happened when I was a virgin. My entire body started to shake as I clung to my mate tightly. Just him being inside caused another orgasm to crash over me.

Riddick groaned above me letting me know he enjoyed that as much as I did. He stayed still a few minutes before he pulled back and slammed back home. I gasped as my fingers dug into his shoulders. It seemed the pain spurred him on as he pulled back again and thrusted even harder. I tried to keep my eyes open but the pleasure he was given me was almost to much. Before I knew it, Riddick was sending me over the edge once again but I could still feel he was rock hard. I was about to open my mouth when he pulled out and flipped me over to my hands and knees.

I couldn't help but wiggle my hips which caused him to growl and slap my ass cheek. I moaned but not in pain. My senses were heightened but the slap didn't hurt me as it would have before. Instead, I felt myself grow even more wet. Riddick growled behind me as I felt him move. Looking over my shoulder, I saw his eyes locked on my most private parts. Never have I seen a feral look on his face then I saw at that moment. His eyes snapped to mine when I whimpered, only to drive in with one smooth hard thrust.

I wasn't able to keep his gaze this time as I threw my head back and cried out. His pace was savage but it also felt wonderful. I was lost in pleasure that when he wrapped his hand in my hair, I didn't mind. He pulled me back to him as he thrusted forward. I could feel myself about to fall over the edge once again but with Riddick's left hand gripping my hip and his right fisted in my hair, I knew he wouldn't be able to help me out on that. Without a single thought, I reach down and flicked my own clit sending myself over as he kept pumping into me using his vampire speed.

White noise sounded in my ear, followed my a loud roar. I also felt a pinch to my shoulder but it was a pleasure/pain that I had felt many times before. Riddick was renewing his mating mark which caused me to have another smaller orgasm. I wasn't able to move after the last one thus I collapsed on the bed. Riddick rolled to his side, pulling out as he did, causing me to whimper at the loss. I heard Riddick chuckle as he pulled me to his bare sweaty chest. His tongue lapped at my mark which brought me back from my orgasmic high.

"Wow." I whispered snuggling closer to him.

Riddick chuckled as he pressed his lips to my temple. "Sleep." He told me. "I'll wake you up in a little while."

"But..." I started to argue but Riddick nipped my mark.

"No." Riddick growled. "The way things have been, you need to rest."

I turned around to where I was looking at him. "Yes I do but you do realize its already 6:30 right?" He raised a brow to me. "Everyone will be heading to bed in about five hours. I can rest then."

"I know what time it is." Riddick snarled as he pinned me to the bed. "But I also can tell your tired." One of his fingers trailed under my eyes. "Not to mention you need to feed."

"I'm also kinda..." I was about to stay hungry when my stomach made its own announcement.

Riddick smirked raising his brow, "Seems you win." His eyes darted down to my stomach. "I cant argue if your hungry."

"Good." I told him trying to get away but he held tight. "Do you mind letting me go?"

"Yeah." Riddick said with a smirk causing me to playfully narrow my eyes at him. "What'd ya give me?" He raised a brow.

I licked my lips, "What do you want?"

"Hmm." Riddick hummed as his face grew closer to mine. "You'll see."

He then rolled over off me and stood by the side of the bed, holding his hand out to me. I growled playfully as I allowed him to pull me up. As he headed over to the closet, I headed to the bathroom. I wasn't going to clean off Riddick's scent but I did want to wash up a little. Not to mention I had to go pee. One of the other things I didn't care for when we evolved. After I finished, I washed my hands then headed back into the bedroom only to see Riddick placed a shirt out along with sweat pants. He must have realized I didn't want to get dressed again when it was close to night time. I also wanted to check on Johns because the last time I saw him, he didn't look good.

****(Outside Ship– 6:43 PM)****

As soon as Bella exited the ship, she noticed that Riddick was kneeling next to someone. She frowned as she scented the air heading towards her mate. When she grew close enough, she smelled the sickness and Johns scent. The Neo-Necro's were fixing their own dinner as some of the vampires went hunting. Dahl, Jasper and Riddick were kneeling around Johns as Luna stood back.

"What's going on?" Bella asked as she stood next to her mate, before kneeling.

Johns coughed, which brought up some blood. "Guess, I wont be making it to the battle." His skin was paler then any of the vampires. "Sorry, kiddo." He looked over to Luna.

"Why didn't you tell us, Johns?" Dahl whispered as she allowed him to lay his head in her lap. "We could have helped."

"Naw." Johns smirked shaking his head. "I'm ready." His eyes turned to Riddick. "Ya know, yer alright for a con." He smirked as dark red blood started to come out of the corner of his mouth.

Riddick smirked taking Johns hand in his own, "Yer alright fer a merc."

"We can still help you." Bella whispered as she felt her heart breaking. "Please..." A tear dropped onto Johns shoulder.

"Don't cry, Bella." Johns whispered as the vampires heard his heart starting to skip beats. "I'll be able to watch over you guys. Not to mention, you gave me what I never thought I'd have." His gray eyes moved over to the kids Jasper and Dahl had along with Rosa and Aiden. "I had grand kids..." His heart finally stopped causing Bella and Dahl to whine when they realized Johns was dead.

"Come 'ere darlin'." Jasper whispered as he pulled Dahl into his arms.

Bella turned her tear stained eyes to her mate. Riddick pulled her to him as he also felt a weight on his heart. If he didn't know better, he would say he felt bad for Johns dying but then again the man was a merc. Although he did show he had more spine then his son. For that Riddick would miss William Johns Sr. Alistair knew that Jasper and Riddick would need to help console their mates thus he nudged Luna's shoulder with his then nodded to Johns body. Luna understood what the elder vampire meant as he followed him over to Johns.

"Why don't you and Jasper take care of the girls?" Alistair whispered to Riddick as he looked between Bella and Dahl. "Luna and I will bury Johns."

"Thanks." Riddick said as he helped his mate to stand. "Come on babe. You need to eat." He lead her over to the kids.

Rosa and Aiden walked over and hugged their mother. They understood how much Johns meant to them. Aiden even remembered the first time he meet Johns, the merc was slightly frightening but after a while was more like his grandfather then someone who would take his father or mother away. Allie, Carlie and Emmett went over to their own mother and hugged her tight. Riddick and Jasper watched as Luna and Alistair followed Scar as to where to bury their friend. It was a sad time that they're friend died.

Johns would have been a wonderful asset to the battle but they still didn't know what he had been working on. Aiden and Allie released their mothers and headed over to the cooking meat. Aiden retch in and pulled some meat off and handed it, on a plate, to Allie. He then filled another plate for his mother. They headed back over and handed the plates to their fathers. Jasper and Riddick knew who the food was for but neither male knew if their mates would be up to eating. It wasn't long after Aiden started to pass out the meat, that Luna and Alistair came back.

"He's buried." Alistair whispered to Jasper and Riddick.

Luna cleared his throat, "He also wanted me to give you something if he passed early." He had tears in his eyes but he was able to keep them from falling.

"What?" Riddick frowned.

"If you'll come with me." Luna asked with a hopefully look. "I think Bella will be ok for a moment."

Riddick growled at this boy saying his mate would be alright without him only for Bella to lay a hand on his arm. "Go on, Riddick." She sniffed as she looked up to her mate. "I'm with the kids."

"Fine." Riddick growled as he stood up, putting the plate on the level ground next to Bella.

"Thank you, Riddick." Luna said as he lead the Furyan/Vampire towards the hull of Jasper's ship, Major Love.

Riddick followed Luna over to the cargo hold of Major Love. He didn't know what Johns wanted to give him but then again it could be anything. Luna opened up the cargo hatch and walked in. Riddick followed only because he knew there wasn't anything that Luna could do to him. Even if Luna was a merc, he was Johns 'son' and that made him alright in his eyes. His silver eyes followed Luna as he headed over to a small box. Riddick could smell that Johns scent but there was also Aiden's and Rosa's. That caused him some concern until he watched Luna hold out the box.

"Johns knew you liked your shivs." Luna said as he lifted the lid. "So he decided that the best thing to do was to make you some that could cut through any kind of flesh. Including Vampiric."

Riddick's eyes grew wide as he saw two Ulaks, like he had in Crematoria. The only difference was that they were the same type of metal that the two swords were from when Aiden, Allie, Emmett, Carlie and Rosa created. Without a word, Riddick pulled one of the shivs out of the box. It was feather light but it was extremely sharp. Just holding the blade caused a small nick on his finger that he ran over the blade sideways.

"He asked Aiden and Rosa to help him." Luna said watching Riddick take the other shiv out of the box. "Johns wanted to show his appreciation for telling him the truth about his son and for showing him that not all convicts kill for pleasure." He nodded to the blade. "He used one of the swords that they made to make your shivs. There is now only one sword left."

Riddick felt himself choke up for the first time, every. "He was an ok merc." His silver eyes locked on Luna's. "You are too, kid."

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****Author Note – ****So how many realized that Johns time was running out? I know I didn't have him in the story much but that was because he was sick. Not to mention he was doing something nice for Riddick. LOL. Both of the spies have also been taken care of and Nole spoke to Vaako. Will they be ready for when the Necromongers do arrive? Or will Allie's vision come true? Til the next chapter, keep reading and reviewing...

****~*Dragon*~****


	30. Ch 30

**Ch. 30**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the characters in this story, other then the ones I made up.

****Author Note – ****Sup, my readers! I am so happy that I have 171 reviews! But I want MORE! I am glad you guys like this story! Here is some more!

****Notes:****

_Personal Thinking/Lie Detection Gift_

_...Mental Communication/Dream/Vision..._

"_Eavesdropping from a distance"_

**"_**Radio Transmission/In Ship Com"**_**

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****(Bella's Pov – Furya – 12:00 PM)****

It has been a week since Johns passed and Luna gave Riddick the Ulaks that Johns created for him. I had to admit I was shocked that Aiden and Rosa were able to help Johns without anyone noticing. Of course, they were sneaky like their father and me, so it shouldn't have been a shock. Luna also showed us some of the guns him and Johns were able to fix up before he passed. They had a bullet that would burrow through the Necromongers armor and kill them in one shot. We didn't kill anyone but we put up a tree with some Necromonger armor on that Nole had brought only to see the bullet drill through the metal, through the tree and out the back.

I was worried about the rounds harming the vampires if in the enemies hands but Luna showed me that they were able to penetrate our skin. Even though our skin looked normal it was still as touch as it had been when I was first turned. That took some worry off me but the other worry was the kids. Aiden, Allie, Carlie, Emmett and Rosa. They had a big part in the up coming battle and they were working their asses off to create some armor from Furya itself. They had most of them built but it took a lot out of them. Rosa had the most problem but with Tia's help she was able to do more then she could on her own. I couldn't have been more prouder of my children.

Riddick, Jasper and Nole were also helping those that gathered to fight the Necromongers that were coming. Even the kids were getting trained in hand to hand combat but Dahl and I were teaching the girls while Riddick and Jasper taught the boys. Luna was also learning how to fight even though he was completely human. We realized that being half dead give the Neo-Necro's and Necromongers a little more strength then humans and their pain tolerance was almost nonexistence. That in of itself was a little worrying because how can you kill someone who can not feel the pain of a fatal wound.

Although Riddick and I knew that they could be killed because of the fight we had with Vaako on Crematoria. This time the fucker will die. Pushing those thoughts out of my mind, I watched as Rosa sparred with Dahl. Since they went first, Allie and Carlie sat on the side by me. Rosa was able to duck a swipe from Dahl but was knocked down when Dahl knocked her feet out from under her. I had to give it to her, even though she looked young, she fought rather well. Rosa was on her feet in the next instant and attacked Dahl. Dahl went on the offensive but I had to admit my daughter was pretty good at judging what she was going to do.

Dahl faked to the left but Rosa was right there as she slammed her knee into Dahl's stomach causing her to go flying backwards. I winced as Allie and Carlie growled lowly but that didn't stop Rosa as she darted forward. Dahl was up in a flash dodging Rosa once again. Dahl finally went on the defensive as she went to attack Rosa but she ducked and spun around behind Dahl and grabbed her in a finishing move. Dahl froze but had a bright grin on her face as she turned to her girls. I could hear her whisper to Rosa to let her go because it seemed that Allie was a little upset as was Carlie. Rosa nodded as she released her aunt and they came over to where Allie, Carlie and I stood.

"How'd I do mom?" Rosa asked as she smiled brightly, even if there was a bruise healing on her cheek.

"You did pretty good." I told her making sure she was ok. "But you still need to watch your opponents entire body." I leveled my gaze with hers. "Remember what your father taught you? Listen to the sound of their breathing, how their clothes move against their skin as they're about to shift. Those things will help you to wind against a fight."

Rosa sighed but nodded. "Ok." She walked over and sat down. "Man, that was tough."

Of course to her it would have been since it had only been about a week and a half since she'd started training. I chuckled as did Dahl. I turned my eyes towards the other two girls who seemed to be eagerly waiting. I raised my brow, crossed my arms and had my feet shoulder width apart.

"Alright," I said looking between the two girls. "Who wants to go first?" Allie looked excited but worried while Carlie seemed a little frightened. "I promise that everything is going to be fine. We're just sparring but this will get you ready for the real fight that's coming."

"I'll go." Carlie stepped forward but Allie shook her head.

"I'll go first, Carlie." She told her sister as she bent down to whisper something in her ear. "Alright?"

Carlie looked a little upset but nodded. "Alright, fine." She walked over and sat next to Rosa.

"Ok, let's see what you've got." I winked to Allie as I started to walk backwards, keeping my eyes on the young girl.

She smirked, "No problem Auntie Bella." She then rushed me but instead of going to the left, she faked right and was able to slash my arm. "First blood."

I looked down at my arm seeing it already healing. I nodded because she did indeed get first blood but since she said that, I was going to kick it up a notch. A grin spread across my face as I tilted my head to the left. Dahl must have noticed as I crouched. Allie mirrored my position, showing me that her father did show her a thing or two, just like I knew he would. When I saw her twitch, she went to the right but I was right there hitting her in the side of the face. She skidded a few feet back but I didn't let up on her. I was going on the defensive. I wanted to see just how good her offensive truly was. Allie must have realized as she started to dodge my attacks.

When I dropped and spun on the heel of my foot, trying to knock her feet out from under her, she was able to jump over my leg and kick me in the back. I tucked and rolled a few feet before I got up and spun around just in time to block an attack to my back. I smiled and nodded letting her know she was doing good but she wasn't there just yet. Pushing her away, I jumped backwards allowing a large gap to fill the distance between Allie and myself. I got to one knee as I felt my body started to heal the damage Allie did do. Allie also seemed to take the time to heal from her right side. I realized early on every time she went right, she had a twitch somewhere.

Just as I was about to lunge at her again, she came flying at me. I was shocked but then again I went backwards on my back and kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying over me as I jumped up and spun around just in time to see her get up. Her big smile spread across her face as she went to lunge again but her movements were wearing her out and making her slow. I side stepped but when I went to hit her, I felt something pressed against my neck. I cut my eyes behind me to see that Allie had a tired but happy look on her face. Her lip had blood on it but it was already healed. I heard Carlie trying to calm Rosa down. I raised my brow to Allie only for her to release me.

"Good job." I told her turning. "But you still need to keep your right side blocked." I nodded to her cheek and arm, where I landed a hit.

"Yah, she did do good." Dahl spoke up as she walked over to us. "But I think Bella should rest and regain her strength." She nodded back towards home. "Why don't you run home together? Hope and Fury are waiting on you at the trees. And stay together!" They had already taken off with a yip from Hope letting me know they had the kids in their sights.

I looked at Dahl and raised a brow to her. "What?"

"I just wanted to know how you were doing." Dahl said softly as her eyes slightly teared up. "I mean... you didn't know Johns that well but...he thought of you like a daughter."

I pulled Dahl into a hug, "I miss him too." I whispered because I felt tears started to well in my own eyes. "Come on," I pulled away from her, wiping my tears. "Let's go before our mates send out a search party."

"Your right, they would." She laughed wiping her own tears away as we both took off towards home. "Do you think that when this is all over, we'll have a home of our own?" I knew what she meant.

"I sure hope so, Dahl." I told her honestly as we followed the kids scent trail. "I sure hope so."

****('Home' Clearing – 1:30 PM)****

Bella and Dahl entered the clearing, only to find that Allie was in Aiden's arms. Her eyes were glazed as if she was in a vision. They both hurried over to where the others were. Everyone made a path for the mothers because they knew the consequences if they didn't. Dahl and Bella were stopped only by their mates when they grabbed them from getting to close to Aiden who seemed in a protective state with Allie at the moment. Bella realized what was going on first before Dahl did but it didn't take Allie's mother long to figure out Allie was in a vision and Aiden would protect her until she came out and told him she was fine.

"What happened?" Bella whispered softly as to not startle her son.

"The girls came into the clearing with Hope and Fury." Riddick whispered back in her ear. "Allie ran up to Aiden, kissed him, then was pulled inta a vision. She's been this way for about twenty minutes."

Dahl looked as if she wanted to go but knew she shouldn't. "Shouldn't she have woken up yet?" She cut her eyes back towards her own mate. "Jasper?"

"She'll come 'round in a minute, darlin'." Jasper whispered feeling his daughter's emotions stable but disliking the slight fear that was lacing her emotions. "She'll need some blood though."

"I'll get it Major." Peter told him from over by the Major Love. "Animal or human?"

Jasper thought for a moment unsure but Dahl beat him to it. "Human mixed with a little animal." She didn't look to Jasper. "She needs it more human blood then normal if the vision is a rather long one."

"Yes, ma'am." Peter nodded letting her know he heard her even though she knew he could, before he headed into the ship.

"He's quite a character." Dahl whispered as she looked to her mate seeing love shining through. "What?"

Jasper shook his head. "Yer amazin' darlin', that's what." He kissed her on the lips only to stop when he heard his daughter.

"Really dad? In front of everyone?" Allie whispered hoarsely as she layed her head in Aiden's lap as she sprawled out on the pallet that was still out there from earlier when they needed to rest from the other sparing session.

"How ya doin' kiddo?" Jasper asked as Peter came back with a large glass with blood.

Allie winced but nodded as Aiden helped her to sit up and help her drink the blood down. Her eyes darted towards her mother because she could taste the human blood in the cup mixed with a little bit of animal. She drank about half of the cup before she was feeling a little better. Her color was coming back and she had a flush on her cheeks.

"What'd ya see, Ally Cat?" Jasper whispered as he knelt beside his daughter.

"I saw the fight." Her eyes were closed as she shivered. "No one was killed this time but I saw the same scene as before." Allie looked to Peter. "This time instead of two dying to save mom and dad, Peter and Charlotte will be there. Aiden will get shot but with the armor, he'll only be stunned and the same for Uncle Riddick." She looked to her father. "It seems I see the worse that can happen."

"But you prevented it from happening." Peter spoke up with a smirk on his face. "Now you can understand more of your gift."

"What do you mean Peter?" Dahl questioned her mates best friend/brother.

Peter nodded towards Allie, "She doesn't see the exact future but the future that has the worse outcome." He tilted his head to the side. "What's that old sayin'? _'What's the worse that can happen?' _Well it seems that Allie can see just that. The worse possible future that could've happen so she can try to change it."

"Why'd her vision change then?" Bella asked this time.

"Because she changed it." Peter explained as he crossed his arms. "Everythin' that's happened was needed ta changed the outcome of the final battle."

Allie looked more relieved then she had since she first had the vision. "I'm glad." Tears started to fall down her face, "Watching those I loved die in front of my eyes was a terrible thing." She sniffed as Aiden held her close, after she set the cup down once she was finished.

"Alice had the same problem." Jasper whispered as Bella and those who knew Alice nodded in agreement. "She always tried ta make everyone happy."

"There was a time," Jane spoke up. "That those in the vampire royal guard believed that those with Golden eyes held more guts then those with red eyes." She smirked as Alec chuckled. "Only Bella and Alice ever stood up to those in the Volturi and lived to tell the tale."

Bella shrugged with a indifference look, "You were just a little kid to me." Her eyes twinkled with humor. "Even if you were turned 1000 years before I was born."

"If you don't mind me asking," Fayth spoke up as her and Nole stood a little distance away. "Who is the eldest vampire? I found it fascinating that you have seen worlds rise and fall."

Riddick turned his head towards Alistair, "That would be that fucker." He pointed to the vampire who stood over beside Sofie and her mate. "How old are you anyway?"

"He is a true pirate from Earth." Maggie said as she walked over with another female, "This is Eris, she has asked if she could help us train the kids and the other females."

"Why?" Dahl growled not liking this any more then I did.

Eris bowed her head, "When Fayth was taken as Nole's companion, I was placed as the head concubine." She raised up looking only to Bella or Dahl. "There is many things that I could help the girls master. We are master at stealth, shadow walking and hidden weapons."

"I don't see any weapons." Dahl said with a frown but Eris quickly pulled out a small metal 12in bow gun from her sleeve. "Oh!" Her eyes grew wide.

"The darts are our hair ornaments." Eris pulled out one of her long pointed hair piece and slide it into the chamber of the blow gun, "There is also a poison we use that can either kill or paralyze." She took a short breathe, not even the vampires could hear, and sent a small pin like dart into the rock on the other side of the group. "Fayth and I can always have a small group hiding in the trees during the fight and pick them off from a distance."

Riddick looked to Peter. "What do you think?"

"It could work." Peter frowned as he tried to see if he got a feeling one way or the other. "Don't really know one way or the other." He shrugged not liking not knowing.

"I think it would work." Allie said as she thought for a moment. "I realize now that most of the fighters were the males and a few females but the others weren't there. They could have been hiding in the trees." She looked to her mother. "I think it is a good idea."

It was a great idea but Alistair reminded them of something. "What if we don't have the time?" That caught their attention as they turned their eyes towards him. "We don't know when exactly the Necromongers will be arriving."

"No we don't." Bella said agreeing with him. "But until I see them coming in the sky, I want my kids to be prepared."

"They also need to rest, Bella." Alistair knew that the young woman was frightened. "In fact, the female Neo-Necro's have made a request." He nodded towards Eris.

"Indeed we have," Eris whispered looking between Riddick, Bella, Dahl and Jasper. "We wish to eat together this night." She blushed a small bit. "Nole said he did not care as long as it was fine with you because of how leery you are." Bella felt a little bit of guilt and Eris must have noticed because she addressed it. "But we do not fault you for it. Everyone single one of us would have done the same if we were in your position."

Riddick shrugged as he looked to Jasper. "What'd ya think?" He tilted his head. "Couldn't hurt could it?"

"No I don't think so." Jasper answered as he shook his head, before looking to Eris. "I think its a great..." It was Allie cried out as she pointed a shaking hand towards the sky. "What's thee matta'...Shit!" He realized what his daughter was pointing at was a large ship heading towards Furya.

"Is that them?" Eris whispered in shock and fear.

All vampires were on their feet as well as their children. "Yes." Bella answered as she took Riddick's hand in hers. "It seems they were able to get here a lot quicker then we'd first thought." She looked to Maggie, Jasper and Nole. "What did he say the last time you spoke to him?"

"That we needed to be ready." Nole whispered as he held Fayth tightly to his side. "He never did tell me when they'd be here." His eyes and posture held fear, guilt and worry.

"Ain't your fault if the fucker didn't tell ya when they'd be here." Riddick rumbled as his eyes narrowed. "Y'all need to do what you need to, because the battle's close at hand."

Nole nodded turning to his people, "Let's get suited up."

"We're going to try and create some more armors and weapons." Allie whispered as she stood. "Our mate's will go with us." Her eyes cut to Ian. "Would you like to join us? Since Aiden and I will both be participating, we'll also need someone to carry us back."

"We will go." Sofie spoke up as she pulled her mate to her side. "The Five Elements wish for me to join you this time." Her eyes drifted off to the side.

Aiden nodded as he held his mate's hand. "Alright, let's go." He looked to his parents. "We'll be close."

"Be careful." Bella whispered looking to her son. "And take care of your sister." Her eyes then went to Ian. _...And I know you will take care of her, Ian..._

"Yes, ma'am." Ian nodded with a grin on his face as he stood behind Rosa. "I'll make sure that she's taken care of." _Always._

Bella nodded but Riddick frowned narrowing his eyes. "Where're you gonna be?"

"The clearing us girls spar in." Allie said looking to her mother. "I promise we'll be careful. Scar and some of the other hounds will also be with us. Since Vaako's closing in, he doesn't want to leave us alone."

"The spirits also seemed to have encased both Aiden and Riddick." Sofie said as she looked between father and son. "Of course, Allie, the younger twins and Rosa also have the same protection." She smiled as her eyes were slightly glazed.

Arron placed his hand on her shoulder, blocking her gaze, "Sofie?"

"Sorry, Arron." Sofie blinked as she shook her head. "I was caught."

"You betta' get goin'." Jasper said as his eyes slightly darkened.

Allie nodded as she quickly went to her father and kissed him on the cheek. "Yes, papa." She pulled back with a bright smile. "Don't worry, we've been trained."

Allie then took Aiden's hand before they headed towards the direction of the clearing where she had just sparred with her aunt. Carlie had yet to spar but Allie knew she would be ready. She just prayed that what the odd voice in her vision was correct and that she did change the fate of Furya and her families lives.

****(Elemental Home World)****

Aereon walked into a room that was occupied by five others. Her gray eyes held nothing as she walked over and sat down in the chair beside her oldest friend Faian, the Fire elemental. No one said anything until she was seated and ready for the meeting to begin.

"The Prophecy of Furya is about to play out." A woman with long white hair stood up. "Aereon, would you please tell us about this prophecy? And why you intervened?" She sat back down in her chair.

"Of course, Luxia." Aereon stood as she bowed her head to the Light/Spirit Elemental. "It was said that the Lord Marshal of the Necromongers would finally be destroyed, and the Necromongers themselves, would be vanquished from the universe. Their darkness was to dark and the only way for their darkness to be defeated was for another darkness to destroy them." She bowed her head once more before she sat down.

A man with dirty brown hair and dirt colored eyes glared at Aereon, "That is not very clear." He was the Earth Elemental.

"No it is not, Gigan." Luxia said as she looked to Nox, the Darkness Elemental. "What do you think, brother?"

"It was our mother who prophesied this." Nox said in a soft voice. "So, it would be best if you ask her." His purplish black eyes gazed to his sister.

Luxia nodded understanding, "What have you seen Aereon?" She turned her white eyes towards the Air Elemental. "Have you calculated the odds of Riddick and his 'family' succeeding?"

"I have." Aereon answered with a nod of her head. "And it is in favor of Riddick winning the battle with Vaako." She looked around the table. "I have done what was needed in order to set him on this path."

"Yes," Faian spoke, "But you also were captured by the Lord Marshal that Riddick killed, were you not?" Her pink eyes narrowed at her friend. "It is our way to not intervene in the affairs of those on other worlds."

Aereon knew her friend did like her leaving the Elemental home world. "It was needed Faian." She stood as she gazed around to those in the meeting. "If I had not intervened when I did, Riddick would have stayed on the Ice planet and allowed the Necromongers to take over the worlds one by one." The wind swirled around her, "I know what I did went against what we believe but it was needed. They would have come here when they were finished with the other worlds."

"Aereon is right." A woman with light blue hair said softly. "The Necromongers would have come to our world if we did not stop them on Heilon."

"Aqua?" Luxia whispered with a frown on her face.

Nox and Gigan nodded. "Then I see no reason as to have this meeting." Gigan spoke up as he gazed towards Luxia. "Are you sure you are not the dark element, Luxia? You are darker natured then your brother."

"She has some darkness in her just as I have a small amount of light." Nox answered as he tilted his head to the side. "Is there any thing else we must know, Aereon?"

"No." Aereon shook her head. "Once the battle for Furya is over, Riddick and those that survive will live peacefully away from the other worlds. They will finally have a home to call their own."

Gigan snorted as he leaned forward, putting his hands on the table. "What about the Necromongers who separated from the main group?"

"They are with Riddick and his mate." Aereon answered. "As I said, the universe will finally be balanced once more when the Necromongers are destroyed."

"Then I see no more reason to be here." Gigan said standing, towering over the others. "I shall leave you." He left followed by Aqua.

She stopped before she exited the room, "Aereon is the most courageous of us all." Aqua looked towards Luxia. "Could you have done what she did?" She said nothing else as she turned, leaving through the same door Gigan did.

"She has you dear sister." Nox whispered standing. "Let us retire to the room. Mother will no doubt be waiting on us to return." He bowed his head to Aereon as he lead his sister out of the room.

Faian sighed as she leaned back in her chair. "Being the oldest at these meetings are getting hard." Her and Aereon were the eldest followed by Gigan then Aqua and finally Luxia and Nox. "Maybe we should find someone to take our place?"

"Until there isn't a breathe left in my body, I shall attend myself." Aereon said as she stood. "The younger generation needs guidance from us older Elementals." She winked as she headed towards another door. "Will you accompany me on a walk?"

"Yes." Faian nodded as she stood. "Its still day light outside. It seems I can not walk around outside at night much any more. My flames are dying out." She took a deep breathe as she walked beside her 'sister'.

****(Bella's Pov – Main Clearing – 4:31 PM)****

It has been about 3 hours since the kids have left and the 'comet', or Vaako, was getting closer by the minute. Alistair and Jasper estimated that it would take them about 12 to 24 hours before they were close enough to launch an attack. A ball of dread seemed to settle in my gut as I watched the battle getting closer and closer. Since this was the biggest clearing, Jasper, Riddick, Nole and Benjamin took the four ships towards the old ruins of Furya. The ships were hidden which would protect them in case we did need to escape. The only down fall was now far it would be to run.

I also knew the kids were alright because ever so often, either Sofie or Arron, would show up with a large stack of armor or weapons. Rosa had created me and Dahl a set of brass knuckles that had four sharp blades that stuck out. Arron had brought those right to Dahl and I as we talked to those who wouldn't be fighting hand to hand. He also said that Rosa explained them like the weapons Wolverine had. I chuckled even though Arron didn't know what she meant. Dahl told him before he went back that when everything was over there would be a movie night where the kids, all of them, could get together and watch films the others never seen before.

He went back rather excited about the fact but I just hoped everyone would make it. I didn't know what I'd do if one of those I knew or cared about were hurt or killed. I knew I would lose it. Athena would surface and I don't think Jasper or Peter or even my mate, unless he was the one injured, could stop me from killing ever last one of those who threatened those I cared for. Shaking my head, I noticed that Riddick was heading my way. His face was serious which worried me.

"Nole just received a transmission from Vaako." He said as soon as he was close enough. "It seems Vaako believed Logan about him being a traitor. Vaako also believes that the vampires that are here don't have any powers. The only ones who do are you and Jasper." Riddick smirked in glee.

"Alright." I nodded waiting for him to go on but he didn't. "So what are we going to do?"

Riddick tilted his head towards Nole and Fayth, "Nole don't want some of the females fightin' even if they are in the trees." He snorted but I could understand where Nole was coming from. "So he's gonna let them tend to the injured."

"Carlie can transport them between the battle field and those who will help." I told him looking around for Dahl only to see her and Jasper heading into the Major Love. "I'll ask Carlie and Alec when they return."

"When are they headin' back?" Riddick asked with a frown, looking up towards the 'comet'. "He's gettin' closer and I don't like it."

I took his large hand in mine, "I don't either Richard." I whispered causing him to snap his silver eyes to me. "But we have our friends and family standing at our side. With their help, we cant lose."

"Hope your right babe." Riddick pulled me off my feet and placed a kiss on my lips as his large arms held me. "I'd die if I lost ya." He winced because I knew how hard that confession was for him.

"You wont." I told him honestly as I kissed him again.

A few seconds into our kiss, I heard the sound of foot falls heading our way. Riddick and I broke apart only to turn to see that Aiden and Allie were entering the clearing, rather tired but on their own steam, while Alec held Carlie in his arms and Jane carried Emmett. Ian held Rosa but I could see she was awake but barely. Carlie and Emmett looked tired out which worried me. The wind then shifted and Jasper stood there with Dahl at his side.

"What happened?" Dahl asked as she looked Carlie over then looked over Emmett. "Are they ok?"

"They're fine but tired." Jane whispered as she nuzzled Emmett's head. "They'll need some blood when they wake up." Her eyes darted towards the sky. "We saw them getting closer so we decided we had enough."

Alec cleared his throat, "If someone will take Carlie, I will lead someone else to where we left the other armor." He tilted his head. "We wanted to bring them back first."

"No need, Alec." Sofie and Arron appeared right then with their arms full. "We got everything." Sofie smiled as she walked over and set the armor down. "We have enough for everyone now. Since some of the females wont be fighting but tending to those who are ill, Rosa created some needles to sew injuries together." She walked over and held out six black needles that glistened when our light hit it just right.

"Thank you for helping them." I told her and the others. "Why don't you rest and eat? We don't know when they'll land and we want to be ready."

Sofie nodded. "Of course, Bella." She pulled Arron over to her parents.

Aiden and Allie had disappeared as soon as they arrived but reappeared with a thermos under each arm and Aiden had another in one of his hands. I knew what they were for so I went over and took two handing Dahl one as she grabbed the other from Allie. I gave Aiden a kiss on the cheek before I headed over and held out the thermos to Ian.

"This is for Rosa." I knelt down as Ian took it. "You did great baby." I brushed a stray hair out of her face.

She smiled tiredly as she sat up with Ian's help, "Thanks momma." She sighed as she leaned her head against his chest for a moment. "Is this mine?"

"Yes," I knew what she was referring to. "You need all of it because of how much you've been using your gift. Also, the older you get the more blood and less human food you'll crave. It's the vampire part of you."

Rosa didn't say anything as she drank the blood. I smoothed her hair before I got up and went over to see how Aiden and Allie were doing. Scar and Fury were lying close to them which told me that they also knew the time was near for the final battle. Hope was going from Rosa, to the twins and finally back to Aiden. I could tell she was worried but she had a reason. Her growing stomach told me she was pregnant and she was fearful about losing the pups even if I couldn't speak to them like Aiden could.

"How are you two doing?" I asked, kneeling down in front of him.

Aiden nodded as Allie finished her thermos. "We're doing better." There was a flush on his cheeks that he usually had after drinking blood. "I heard what you told Rosa."

"Both Aiden and I have realized we've been wanting more blood then food." Allie whispered as she looked at the thermos in her hands. "I was worried about it."

"I'm sure your mom or Jasper told you." I questioned tilting my head to the side.

Allie nodded as she blushed, "But it was nice to hear..." She froze as her eyes glazed over. "No, no no no no! They were suppose to be here tomorrow!"

"Allie?" Aiden whispered as he turned to where he was kneeling beside her, his hands holding her face. "What is it?"

"They'll be here in a few hours." Allie whimpered as she grabbed Aiden and didn't let go.

I stood rather quickly catching everyone's attention. "They'll be here in a few hours."

I could hear gasps all around me as well as felt someone standing beside me but I couldn't hear anything else. All my thoughts were swirling around the fact that the final battle was closer then I had hoped. I wished we had more time but as I turned my gaze towards the sky, I noticed just how much closer they were moving. They seemed to be slowly down but that didn't mean anything. My heart was in my throat when I felt a large muscular hand take mine. I turned my head to see that Riddick stood there looking at me worriedly.

"Bella?"

"I cant lose anyone, Riddick." I whispered as I felt myself tremble. "I already lost one family. I cant lose another."

Riddick's face hardened as I noticed Jasper and Peter behind him holding both their mates. "You wont, babe." My eyes locked with his. "I'll kill 'em all before they can hurt ya."

"I know you will." I raised up on my tip toes and pressed my lips to his.

His arms wrapped around me as I felt myself tremble. I didn't know what was going to happen but what I did know was that Vaako wouldn't leave this planet alive. I would make sure that him and his bitch were dead.

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****Author Note – ****Alright my readers! I know you were hoping for the final Battle but guess what! It will be in the next one. I also wanted to put in the Elementals where they were dealing with Aereon and her 'interfering' in the way things were going. Aereon did say that some would die. Who will parish in the battle? Will everyone who matters live to the end? Or will someone be taken before their time? Til the next chapter, keep reading and reviewing...

****~*Dragon*~****


	31. Ch 31

**Ch. 31**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the characters in this story, other then the ones I made up.

****Author Note – ****Sup, my readers! I am so happy that I have 174 reviews! But I want MORE! I am glad you guys like this story! Here is some more!

****Notes:****

_Personal Thinking_

…_..Mental Link/gift..._

"_Spirit's Speaking/Eavesdropping"_

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****('Home' Clearing – 6:53 PM)****

The Necromonger Armada landed only twenty minutes before yet those in the clearing were ready. Bella and Riddick stood in front of the others while Jasper, Dahl, Peter and Charlotte stood to their left and Alistair, Maggie, Nole and Fayth stood to the right. The children -Aiden, Allie, Rosa, Carlie and Emmett- along with their mates stood behind the adults. Fury, Hope and Scar stood near Aiden and Allie yet the other hounds were spread out among those who were fighting.

Eris and the other concubines were hidden in the trees with their weapons along with Luna. Everything was in place for when Vaako appeared, and it was to their advantage because of the fact Luna had handed out night vision glasses and goggles he fixed up to those who would be aiming the bow guns and guns. Riddick had his Ulaks that Johns had made as did Bella and Dahl. Alistair had the sword since he had used a sword once before.

Everyone else stood ready for when those who were against them broke through the tree line. It didn't take long before a loud ringing filled the air and everyone in the clearing felt their hairs stand on end. Rosa hissed as she lunged forward and threw a shield up around everyone, even those in the trees, when a loud blast ripped through the trees in front of them. Ian was right behind Rosa, trying to shield her from the light.

As soon as the light appeared, it vanished leaving them in darkness once again. Ian pulled Rosa back behind her parents just as the sound of foot falls sounded in the distance. Everyone tensed because they knew this was the fight they were training for. It didn't take long before Vaako appeared with his large army behind him. Bella hissed but Riddick just growled at the man who was staring at his mate. Dame Vaako was also at her husbands side as she looked at Riddick like a piece of meat.

"I see you are going to try and stand against me." Vaako broke the silence as he stood there with a smirk. "You know its futile to stand against me and my army."

"That's what you think." Bella said with a smirk.

Vaako chuckled as his eyes leveled with Bella's. "I know of your and Jasper's gifts." He seemed so sure of himself. "And I also know their weaknesses."

"Ya sure 'bout that?" Peter popped up with a chuckle.

Just then about30 soldiers behind Vaako fell, then another 30 and another. They didn't stop til about ¼ of his army was taken down. Vaako seemed rather pissed because of the fact he hadn't seen the attack and neither did his people. Dame was glaring at Bella who was grinning brightly. Her red eyes were twinkling with glee from the human blood she had consumed before the battle.

"It seems your down some of your soldiers." Riddick chuckled as he stood there. "Ready ta give up?"

"Never." Vaako snarled as he motioned with his hand causing the front line of soldiers to drop to their right knee as they drew their guns.

Just as they fired, Rosa threw up a shield to stop their blast. It lasted only a few minutes before she lowered her shield causing those she was shielding to attack those who had attacked them. Riddick went right for Vaako as Bella went for Dame. Jasper and Dahl were taking down the Necromonger soldiers one by one as a team. Peter and Charlotte were behind them covering their asses from unfriendly fire. Loud blast rang out as screams could also be heard as Aiden and Benjamin burned their enemies to a crisp. Carlie concentrated on those Necromonger soldiers that were around her and sent them into outer space.

Allie was sending small twisters out causing those who were in its path to go flying into the air, only to fall back down and smash into the ground. Even Rosa was able to use her shield as an offensive weapon as she encased just their body and sliced their heads clean off. Ian was keeping close because of the fact he didn't want Rosa harmed. It was then one of the Necromonger soldiers under Vaako's command snuck up behind her and hit her in the side of the head, knocking her out. Ian roared as he lunged ripping the soldier apart.

Carlie was beside them in an instant and teleported the both of them back to where those who weren't fighting, then she returned. Bella didn't have a problem with killing Dame Vaako because of the fact the woman hadn't seen a fight in years and Bella had a photographic memory. She was a formidable opponent without her claw like weapons but with them she was their worse nightmare. No one could get close enough to even lay a finger on her. Even Dahl, with her merc training and that she received from her mate, was holding her own against those who came at her.

Allie felt something click in the back of her mind causing her to stopped for a moment and looked around at the fighting. A shiver ran down her spine as she realized that her last vision was coming true. Her eyes snapped to her parents as she watched Peter and Charlotte push both her mother and father out of the way before a blast flew over their head. Knowing they were alright, she turned just in time to see her mate get blasted in the chest, himself, but he was back on his feet and tearing the Necromonger, who shot him, apart.

She then turned just in time to see Vaako trying to get an upper hand with her uncle when Alistair came up behind him and shoved the long sword through his gut. Vaako's eyes grew wide as he stopped and gazed down at his chest. Allie watched in horror and shock as Vaako raised his hand to touch the tip of the blade before it was pulled back. Riddick and Alistair stood in front and behind Vaako. Allie could see the glee in their eyes as one grabbed his head while the other grabbed his body and ripped the head off. Just then she was kicked causing a loud roar to echo through the clearing.

Everyone froze as they watched Aiden suddenly tense. He had seen his mate get knocked down by one of the Necromongers under Vaako's command. Fury and Scar were right at her side as a couple of the other hounds were trying to get a good bite on the monster who harmed one of their pack. Everything seemed to stand still as Aiden suddenly was encased in fire. He stalked towards the Necromonger who harmed Allie with rage burning in his eyes. Even Bella and Riddick were shocked as they watched their son's fire gift sought out those who stood against them and destroyed them as he passed.

It was then that Allie, Aiden, Emmett and Carlie started to glow bright. Rosa also suddenly appeared as they created a square around the youngest. A soft humming sound started to fill the air as the planet itself also started to glow of soft dark purple light. Sofie was the only one who seemed able to do anything as she gasped as those around her were able to see those spirits of the dead Furyan's from so long ago. It was then a voice sounded through the clearing.

"_When the Last Alpha of the Furyans returns to his home, he will bring an avenging army to take revenge against those who have wronged his people," _Riddick, Nole and the spirits all had a glowing blue hand print on their chest. _"Only with the Alpha, his mate and Beta will the Furyan enemies fall."_

A spirit that Bella and Riddick knew well stepped forward. _"You have finally done what was destined." _Her eyes locked on Bella's. _"My Furyan Vessel. You have stayed and helped the last Furyan Alpha to take his rightful place. You are his Queen, his mate and confidant. Do not forsake him." _Her ghostly blue eyes turned to Riddick, Alistair then to Nole. _"How long has it been since an Alpha and Beta worked side by side on this ground." _A sad smile graced her face. _"The work is not yet finished. That is the reason for the Elements. It is their job to finish the cleansing." _

"What..." Bella was about to ask a question but the clearing grew rather bright that she, along with everyone else, had to close their eyes and try to block out the blinding light.

The Spirit Elements moved towards their alive counter parts and slide into their body for a few seconds. The five kids started to float up off the ground, the light that surrounding them started to shoot in different directions. As soon as it touched one of those who were fighting against them, they were killed instantly. If the light passed through one of their allies, it healed the pain and injuries they had sustained during the battle. What seemed like a lifetime was only a few minutes before the light faded.

"_We are now at peace."_ Shirah said with a smile as she faded with the light. _"Live in peace my children."_

As soon as the light completely faded from the clearing, Bella and everyone else opened their eyes. Jane, Alec and Ian were checking on their mates but Aiden and Allie were passed out side by side, holding hands. Bella and Dahl both pushed away from their mates and rushed to their childrens side. Neither one of them noticed the pile of ashes that were filling the clearing as well as the few bodies.

"It's over." Riddick whispered as he looked to Jasper. "The Necromongers are no longer a threat." He smiled sincerely for the first time in a long time.

"Someone needs ta get the others." Jasper said as he watched his mate checking on their kids. "Tell 'em that the fights over."

"I'll go, Major." Peter told his oldest friend and brother. "Ya stay with the missus." He winked as he scooped up his own mate and ran off into the trees.

Luna and the females that were in the forest slowly started to move out of into the clearing. Luna seemed rather shaken as he stared to Allie, Aiden, Rosa, Emmett and Carlie. The females on the other hand, seemed in awe of them. Nole and Fayth moved over to Riddick's side.

"What now?" Nole asked the Alpha Furyan.

Riddick looked around the barren clearing, "Now we built us a place to call home." He turned his silver eyes towards Nole's own silver gaze. "Its a big planet, your welcomed to stay."

"We may just do that, but there are some of those who were converted that wanted to head back home." Nole said as he looked back towards the others. "Once they figure out what they want, we'll be back." He held his hand out to Riddick.

Riddick shook Nole's hand. "This will always be yer home, Furyan Beta."

"Thank you, Furyan Alpha." Nole said as he took Fayth's hand and headed over to those he 'lead'.

Riddick sighed as he turned his attention back to his own mate and family. There were a lot of things that needed to be done but first they needed someplace to rest. They also needed to go and get the ships. Charlotte and Peter could only drive two of the four. Motioning to Jasper, he waited til the vampire made his way over.

"We need to get the ships back." Riddick nodded towards the kids. "They need someplace to rest, comfortably."

"Yer right," Jasper agreed as he turned to look at Dahl. "I'll tell the girls then I'll follow after ya."

"Alright." Riddick said cutting his eyes towards his mate, only to see her wave at them. "Well, seems my mate heard us." He nodded towards Bella.

Jasper chuckled as he shook his head, "Should'a known."

****(Dream World)****

_Allie knew even before she woke up that she wasn't in the clearing with the others. Her eyes fluttered open only to see a clearing filled with different kind of flowers. Looking around she couldn't see anyone. Allie stood up and looked around trying to figure out what was going on._

"_You should know silly." A tinkling voice came from to her right._

_Allie turned only to see Alice standing there with a smile on her face. "Alice?" She was starting to get worried. "What's going on?"_

"_We wanted to thank you." Alice said as she skipped over towards her. "Plus you finally get to see your other family." She pointed in the distance to where a large group stood._

"_They're from Earth." Allie whispered recognizing some of the faces. "Am I the only one who..." _

"_Allie?" Aiden's voice sounded behind her._

_Allie turned to see that Aiden as well as her own sister and brother were standing there with Rosa. "What are you doing here?" Allie went to her mate. "Are you alright?"_

"_Did we die?" Carlie whispered as her eyes took in the place she was in._

"_No, silly." Emmett rolled his eyes. "Look!" He pointed to the large group of people in the distance. "Its those who knew our dad before."_

_Carlie's eyes widen, "You mean before he met mom!?"_

"_That's right." Alice said with a giggle. "I was your father's first mate." She looked between the twins. "What are your names?"_

"_I'm Carlie Lynn Whitlock." Carlie said proudly as she nudged her brother._

_Emmett looked rather serious, "I'm Emmett Marty Whitlock." He looked towards the large man next to the blonde. "Dad says I'm named after one of his brothers."_

"_I'm named after his vampire father." Carlie whispered with a light blush on her cheeks._

"_I'm Rosa." Rosa spoke up as she stood beside Aiden. "I'm Aiden's sister." Alice looked surprised. "My full name is Rosaline Jaydie Riddick."_

"_Aiden Bane Riddick." Aiden bowed his head as he looked towards a young looking female with his mother's brown hair._

_Renesmee stepped forward with a warm smile. "I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen." She looked from Aiden to Rosa. "I'm your elder half sister. I was born half vampire half human."_

"_Why are we here?" Aiden questioned worried that they wouldn't be able to return. Only him and Allie were mated while the others had mates back in the land of the living._

"_Don't worry Aiden." Renesmee chuckled as her eyes twinkled with mirth. "The reason you here is to meet the rest of your family." She held her hand out. "This is Limbo to most where the living and dead can mingle if the Powers Above allow it. For the good you did, and the evil you destroyed, you are allowed to meet your true grandfather, true grandmother and those who were with our mother after she was turned."_

"_And we'll go back?" Emmett looked around to everyone and wanted to get to know those who knew his father before he was even thought of or before his mother was even around._

_Alice nodded, "Yes. You'll be able to go back." She then looped her arm through Allie's. "Now, tell me how the shopping is in the future? Are there any big places to buy clothes?"_

_The other kids moved over to the large group and started to mingle with those they were getting to know. It seemed that even those in power were giving them a small token for destroying the evil known as the Necromongers._

****(Bella's Pov – Beautiful Danger – 9:00 AM)****

I felt a wonderful feeling as I started to come around. My nether regions were heating up with pleasure as I felt something moving in and out of my wet core. The night before then found its way into my tired mind as I moan escaped my mouth. Riddick's answering rumble vibrated through my body as I threw my head back as his mouth sucked on the right side of my neck. His arm was like a steel cable as he kept me anchored to him as he upped his thrusts.

"Mornin' babe." His silky voice whispered into my ear.

"Mmmm... Rid...dddick!" I groaned as I tried to thrust back against him but he held me firm. "Please." I whimpered as I tried to make him move faster.

His answering chuckle was the only thing I heard before I suddenly I found myself on my hands and knees all the while Riddick thrusting into my heat at an even pace. Only when I lowered my upper body and pushed my ass up higher, did he start a faster pace causing me to whisper out his name as a prayer. I heard him snarl as he leaned over my back, caging me in his embrace. I could feel the heat of pleasure coiling in my lower regions but I couldn't seem to grab the edge and go over.

I whimpered and pushed back hearing Riddick snarl in my ear as I felt his teeth scrape across the mating mark he had given me. It helped a little but as I pressed harder into his teeth I felt my own fluttered around his hardened member. It must have felt great to him because he suddenly latched onto his mark causing me to be throwing over the edge. I opened my mouth as my eyes were clenched tightly but nothing seemed to come out.

I couldn't hold myself up but Riddick didn't have a problem with that because he followed me but kept thrusting wildly. He was snarling and before I knew it I was thrown over the edge again. I then felt him slam into me once more before he emptied his seed into my womb. I shivered at the thought of having another child so soon but the image wouldn't leave my mind. I felt his pleasure and contentment through our bond which let me know he still loved me after everything.

He layed on my back for a moment before pulling out and getting up, sitting on the edge of the bed. I crawled around to where I was lying where my head was by his naked ass. My eyes gazed up at him with as much love as I could muster. I knew he felt it because when he cupped my cheek, I felt his love he was sending right back to me.

"We need to get up and dressed." Riddick said causing me to open my eyes, which I didn't know I closed. "I know you want to see if the kids are awake."

I yawned but nodded, "I do but I also like this private time with you." I rubbed my cheek against his naked thigh.

"Come on, babe." Riddick chuckled getting up but I could see him already hard again.

I growled and used my strength to throw him down on the bed. His eyes widen for a moment before he raised a brow at me but I didn't let him speak as I attacked him with my mouth. Being a vampire, I didn't have a reflex and it seemed that all males liked that. As I moved my mouth up and down, I twisted my hand at the same time. He was snarling and growling which told me I was doing a great job along with the emotions he was sending me.

It seemed I aroused him quite a bit because it took no more then five minutes for him to release in my mouth. I swallowed him down and then cleaned up the small mess that leaked down his shaft. Riddick was panting again by the time I was done but before I could even move, I was jerked upwards and his mouth slammed to mine. I moaned as I felt his hands glide down and pull me closer to him only to feel him hard once again. I was shaking by the time he lifted me up and slammed me down on top of him.

I rode him as best as I could but it seemed I wasn't going fast enough because before long I was on my back with Riddick thrusting into me like a mad man. Never before I had I felt like this. Riddick seemed to hit just the right spot to have stars dancing behind my eye lids. With a loud snarl, and me screaming his name, we came together once again. While we gained our breathes, not that I needed it, Riddick stayed above me as he nuzzled my neck.

"Love you." He whispered in my ear as he kissed my mating mark.

"I love you, too, Richard." I told him feeling him shift. "Always and Forever." I opened my eyes only to see his silver ones with the reddish gold ring around the pupil staring down at me.

I waiting for him to say something but after a few minutes he smiled down at me, a true smile, before his mouth crashed once more to mine and I felt his love flow through out bond. I felt myself crying as I wrapped my arms around him because of the love he was sending to me. Yes, Edward loved me but this was something completely different, something brighter.

"Come on, we need to talk to the others about what's going to happen now." Riddick whispered as he pulled out, again, but this time he pulled his pants on before I could assault him again.

"Fine." I growled as I got up and headed to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a quick shower before I head outside. You pinned me to the bed before I was able to take a shower."

Riddick chuckled behind me, "But you smelled good after fighting."

I just shook my head as I shut the door in his face. His laughter came floating through the door but I ignored him as I turned on the hot water on with a little cold. It didn't take the water long to adjust to the right temperature and where I could get in and take a shower. Jumping in, I washed my hair first then washed the rest of my body. Once I was finished, I shut off the shower and got out. I dried myself quickly and hurried into the bedroom to get dressed.

Riddick must have put out some clothes for me because a pair of jeans and a tank top were layed out. I dressed quickly since I could see Aiden and Allie already outside sitting next to Jasper and Dahl by a fire. Yes, I was worried about what happened but as long as they were awake, I knew they would be alright. It didn't take me long to dress using my vampire speed and even less to exit the room and head outside. As soon as I stepped off the ship, Rosa came running over to me with a big grin on her face.

"You ok, sweety?" I asked kissing the top of her head feeling myself relax when I felt the heat coming off her.

"I'm ok momma." She whispered as she looked up to me. "Are you ok?"

I nodded with a bright smile on my face, "Of course." I released her and headed over to the others. "Where are Carlie and Emmett?"

"They're with their mates." Jasper said with a shrug. "They wanted ta hunt."

I raised a brow to both of them. "You do know what that leads to, don't you?" I cut my eyes towards Allie and Aiden who were sporting a new mark on their shoulders. "That was why we separated those two."

"Mom!" Aiden blanched as he glared at me and Allie blushed brightly.

"Just wait til you have your own." I winked then I started to think back. _Wasn't Dahl pregnant when the twins were younger?_ I saw Dahl gazing into the fire. "Hey Dahl, can I talk to you?"

Dahl looked up at me as she turned, kiss Jasper on his cheek, then stood up and headed over to where I stood. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah," I told her as I motioned for her to follow me. "I just remembered something. Weren't you pregnant?" I noticed she stiffened when I mentioned her being pregnant.

"Uh, yeah." She sighed and nodded as she placed a hand on her stomach. "I still am." She frowned as if she didn't understand something. "I think whatever happened when we jumped, to get her sooner, did something to me."

I couldn't help but wonder what was going on. "Um...I have never heard of that." I felt an odd feeling wash over me. "What does Jasper say?"

"He can tell the baby's still alive but..." Dahl shook her head. "I have even started to show and I'm over at least 9 months." I could see how worried she was.

"Do the kids know?" I had to ask.

Dahl shook her head. "No, Jasper and I were going to tell them but everything happened and we just sorta forgot." She winced as if she was in pain. "Although I've been having a little bit of pains since the final battle."

"Could you be going into labor?" I asked her as I was suddenly kneeling before her, my hands on her stomach and lower back.

"I don't know." Dahl sounded rather scared. "Jasper hasn't heard anything about this before and I can help but be worried."

I frowned as I felt something press against my hand, "It could be she or he already has a gift." I pressed my ear to her stomach. "She could be hiding the fact you are pregnant."

"Jasper thought of that." Dahl told me when I heard some one clear their throat.

"Now if only I had a camera." Peter's voice came from above us, before he jumped down. "Yer still pregnant because yer lil' one does have a gift. She can stop time." He winked as he looked to Dahl's stomach. "She paused yer pregnancy because she'd heard about the upcomin' fight from 'er sister."

I was shocked to hear this. "What do you mean the baby has the gift to stop time?" Dahl was a little worried and shocked, not that I blamed her.

"Just what I said." Peter smirked wider as he tipped his imaginary hat. "See ya ladies back at home." He then took off back to the camp where everyone was.

"What do you think Bella?" Dahl spoke as her hands were on her stomach.

I blinked a few times as I stood across from her, I had stood as soon as I knew there had been someone else around. "Um... I think we should listen to him." I told her honestly. "He's usually good with knowing things."

"That's what Jasper says." Dahl whispered as she looked down to her stomach. "Should I tell Jasper?"

"Only when you start to show." I said as I looped my arm through hers. "Come on, lets head back. No telling how much longer our mates will let us stay away."

Dahl chuckled as she nodded. We lapsed into silence but I knew she had some things to think about. Of course, thinking about babies caused me to wonder if I could get pregnant again. I decided to ask my mate when we returned.

****('Home' Clearing – 10:49 AM)****

By the time Bella and Dahl had returned, everyone was gathered around the small fire that was in the center of the three ships that were left. The Neo-Necro ship had taken off a few hours after the final battle with those who wished to return to their own worlds. Nole and Fayth did, however, promise to return with those who found their worlds were not the same. When Dahl and Bella stopped a few feet from their mates, both of them and Peter turned to look at them.

"Dahl has something to say." Bella said as she motioned for everyone else to listen. "It appears that we've had someone else fighting with us all along." Her eyes twinkled which caused Riddick to raise his brow.

"Dahl?" Jasper questioned with a worried filled tone as he moved over to his mate.

Dahl didn't know how to tell him so she just blurted it out. "I'm still pregnant!"

There was a silence as Jasper was froze in his spot. His eyes were the only thing that moved as they moved down to the small bulge that was visible. Everyone had seen the small bump over the time she was with them but no one said anything about it. Even Jasper thought it was something left over from the twins pregnancy, of course, he was completely wrong. When the scent of salt reached his nose, his eyes snapped to Dahl's only to see her crying.

"Are ya sure?" Jasper couldn't help but ask as he stepped forward a small bit and dropped to his knees in front of his mate. "How can ya still be pregnant? Ya should'a gave birth over a month ago."

"Its the baby's gift, Major." Peter spoke up with his arm around Charlotte's shoulders. "Of course, the Commander isn't the only one pregnant." Charlotte looked happy. "I'm gonna be a daddy!"

Bella squealed as she moved from her mates side over to Charlotte, giving the other female a hug. "Oh! I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, sug'." Charlotte said as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Are we going to have a sister?" Emmett and Carlie spoke up in unison taking the adults attention over to the kids.

Dahl nodded as she moved over to the twins, "But that don't mean I wont love you any less then I already do." She pulled them into her arms, hugging them both. "Just like when you were born, I loved Allie just as much as I loved you two. Someone's love is infinite because it can always grow."

"We know momma." Carlie whispered kissing her mom's cheek.

"We're just excited that we're gonna be a big brother and sister." Emmett's chest puffed out as he grinned like Emmett Cullen use to which caused those who knew the big fella to frown.

"What did happen while you were out?" Bella asked looking from Aiden to Rosa who were in their mate's arms.

Aiden and Allie smirked looking around to the adults. "We were able to meet our other family." Aiden answered with a shrug. "Sister Nessie is really special."

"W-What did y-you say?" Bella stuttered as her entire body stiffened and her eyes grew wide.

"Grandpa Charlie is funny though." Rosa said with a grin. "So is Grandma Renee and Sue."

Bella swayed in her spot but she didn't fall as Riddick wrapped his arms around her. "Bella?" He asked in a whisper but she didn't answer. "Babe?"

"You saw them?" Bella whispered as she looked to Aiden, Allie, Carlie, Emmett and Rosa. "You were able to meet t-them?"

"Yes, Mum." Aiden said as he stood up. "It seems that you were right. I did get along with Renesmee." He grinned softly, yet sadly, to his mother. "They were our gift for destroying an evil even the Higher Powers feared. The entire time we were sleeping, we were joking, playing and listening to stories of what happened."

"We also got to see our mates when they were younger." Carlie blushed as she glanced up to Alec at her side. "They were rather sweet looking at their young ages."

Alec and Jane's eyes grew wide as the others chuckle. "Aro was also a piece of work." Emmett snorted as he wrapped his arms around Jane's waist, his head layed on her shoulder. "Why did you stay with them again?"

"They were the only ones we felt safe with." Alec answered as he pulled his own mate into his arms.

"Did you see Amun?" Benjamin asked as he stood at Tia's side.

Allie answered this time, "No, but Renesmee showed us images of those who weren't there." She smiled sadly to the male vampire. "Alice said that those who weren't there, were always watching over us from beyond Limbo."

"That's were I went." Bella whispered quietly as her eyes closed. "When Shirah called to me. I woke up in the middle of a field filled with flowers."

"Did Alice say anythin' else?" Jasper asked his eldest with a frown on his face.

Allie shook her head as she leaned her head against Aiden's shoulder. "No, only that things have happened as they should." She shrugged as she looked around her those who were still there. "Now what?"

"Now we need to start to build our lives." Riddick smirked as he stood behind Bella with his arms wrapped around her. "But first, we need to eat." Just then a few of the stomachs around the group started to rumble.

There were laughs all around as Benjamin and Aiden headed over and pulled out some of the meet they hadn't had time to cook yet. Aiden, Alec and Ian went hunting while the adults were still up. They brought back their kills for their mates, or soon to be mates. Aiden was able to lift it into the flames as Benjamin sent the flames up higher. Everyone sat back and relaxed because their fight for freedom was over. Now they could just be with each other and those they loved.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan Cullen Richards Riddick." Riddick whispered into his mates ear as they sat down around the fire with their friends and children.

Bella smiled brightly as she leaned back into his embrace, "Forever and Always."

"Sounds good ta me." Riddick smiled back kissing her on the lips, oblivious to those that were around them.

Bella was finally getting her happy ever after.

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****Author Note – ****HERE IT IS! THE LAST CHAPTER, er, until the Epilogue. I also want to thank all my readers and reviewers that have gave me feedback from this story. I have to admit, its sad to see it end but they have defeated Vaako, er, the kids have. Allie's vision did come true but she did the requirements to save those she cared about. They also figured out that Allie's gift is slightly different then they first thought, not to mention Dahl's still pregnant! Talk about a gifted family! LOL. Til next time, keep reading and reviewing!

****~*Dragon*~****


	32. Ch 32 – Epilogue

**Ch. 32 – Epilogue **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the characters in this story, other then the ones I made up.

****Author Note – ****I am so happy to say, yet sad at the same time, that this story is now at an end. I have written a little something to help with those linger questions everyone may have. Winks... Of course, there will also be some new people in the story since this will be about 10 years later. Winks, again. Also Vampire children age different then human. After 6 years they are fully mature. Now onto the Epilogue!

****Notes:****

_Personal Thinking_

…_..Mental Link/gift..._

"_Spirit's Speaking"_

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****(Furya, 10 Years Later – 12:00 PM)****

Bella was humming as she hung up the laundry to dry, her mind traveling through the past 10 years that she had lived on Furya. After the battle, everyone found out that Dahl was still pregnant and the baby had a gift. What none of them knew was that in a couple of days from when everyone found out, Dahl gave birth to a young girl with her momma's brown eyes with golden and red flecks. Jasper had requested to name her after his sister, Lilianna. Dahl was thrilled and so Lilianna May Whitlock was introduced to the group.

Unlike Aiden and the other children, Lilianna seemed to grow rather quickly compared to the others. Peter then explained it was because of her ability to manipulate the time that was around only her. While the world would stay at the normal speed, she would speed up as if she was moving quicker then time itself. With that ability, Lilianna -or Lily for short- grew to her full adult size at the age of 4 ½ years instead of 6 or 7 like the others did. What was shocking the most was when Lilianna first locked eyes with Luna as soon as she was born.

Charlotte had stared in awe because of the fact it seemed that Luna was Lilianna's soul mate. Jasper wasn't to thrilled but Luna promised to wait a year more before they did anything, however, what Luna promised was hard to keep when Lily wanted something. Luna's promise did last for 6 months before Lily went through her first 'heat', as the male likes to call them. Then there was nothing that any of them could do other then allow them the time to bond like a true mated couple would. Jasper and Dahl weren't to thrilled but they were agreeable that they did like Luna.

After Luna and Lily mated, Aiden and Allie came forward with the news of the fact Allie was pregnant for the first time. Bella, Dahl and Charlotte, as well as the other girls, were thrilled. Of course it seemed that the pregnancy bug hit many more times through the months to follow as well when Jane, Carlie and Tia became pregnant within a few days of each other. Although Riddick had a theory because Jasper had been projecting his lust that night and had almost all the males in their little village either screwing their mates or playing around with themselves.

That had caused a few blushes and arguments but a few hours later, some of the males thanked Jasper except for Alec. He wasn't about to thank his father in law for help getting Carlie pregnant since they had only been mated for only a few months when it happened. The very next day Charlotte went into labor which sent Peter into a frenzy. It took everyone of the guys to keep him knocked out and a few of the females. Mostly Rosa and Carlie to keep him away from the delivery room. Most of the males wanted to go in until they smelled the blood and after birth.

Of course, after Charlotte started hard labor, the men said they wouldn't want to join because of how she cursed Peter for even putting her in this position in the first place. Most of the females chuckled because of the stories they had been told. Being as old as Charlotte was, she had seen women giving birth with no pain killers but she never thought she would had to go through it herself. By the time the baby was there, Charlotte had completely forgot the pain and wanted her baby. A few seconds later Peter came in after Bella, Dahl and Maggie helped clean her up.

The younger pregnant girls were there, too, only to see what they would go through. Bella had chuckled at the pale looks on the girls faces as well as their mates when she exited the birthing room. Peter had scooped up Charlotte as soon as he was able to and disappeared for about three weeks. Riddick and Jasper had also discussed how they felt after Bella and Dahl had gave birth. They realized then that their Vampire side had more animalistic instincts and needed a den like place to keep their family safe.

After Peter had returned, the men went to work on building a place in the mountain side of a near by mountain. It would only be used for new parents after the birth. Carlie had said that once she knew exactly where the place was, she could teleport the new parents and their baby, or babies, to the place. It didn't take long before the men finished and it was in time because of the fact Allie went into labor when the last board was put into place. It seemed that Aiden would be the first male to visit the place with Allie and their baby.

Everyone had been happy because of how things were turning out. When Xander Rich Riddick was born, Riddick and Bella couldn't have been happier but they were only able to see their first grandchild for a moment before Aiden scooped up his mate and disappeared in a flash of fire. It seemed that even though Carlie had been to the spot while the men had been building, he wanted to do so on his own. Bella knew then that their lives would be perfect from then on. After that the other girls started to go into labor as soon as one came back, another gave birth and then they were gone.

It had been about two years and the children had grown into young adults, only for an unknown ship to land two miles from the village. Riddick had decided him and Jasper would go and find out what was going on while the others stayed behind. Scar had went with them to keep in touch with those at the village. Scar had told Aiden, who relayed the message, that the Furyan Hounds had a mental connection to the alpha's of the pack, which Scar and Fury were. It hadn't taken very long before they had found out just who had landed.

Nole and Fayth had returned but they had a few extra passengers. Lajjun and Ziza had come back with them because of the fact the Elders of Heilon wished for Lajjun to remarry because it was against their way for unmarried woman to live alone with a child. Although many had tried, Lajjun did not feel that way towards anyone else so they had decided to place her in jail and sale Ziza off to pay for what debts Imam had collected. Nole had stopped on Heilon to allow those who wished to leave to find their own ways when he had ran across Lajjun.

He had recognized her from when the Necromongers attacked Heilon and asked if she wished to leave. Lajjun believed it was a miracle and jumped at the chance. A few hours later they had left Heilon and made their way back to Furya. Riddick had opened his home world openly to Lajjun and Ziza because they were Imam's family. A man he respected when he had lost faith in men, period. Nole had been rather worried about returning but Riddick put his mind at ease in telling him the world was a big place and he could settle in their village, or could make another else where.

Nole and Fayth had settled in the village for a little while, while he and Riddick scouted an area for another village to start. After about three months of searching, they had found a nice area. Once they had plotted the course back to the main village, they returned to tell their mates what they had found. Everyone was thrilled another village would start to grow on Furya yet it was decided that some of them would leave. Alistair and Maggie decided to leave to the second village as well as their daughter Sofie and her mate, Arron, and their 10 month old daughter -Karlie Jade.

Aiden had also decided that him and his mate along with their child would head to the second village as well but Rosa told her mother she would stick around for a while. Ian also decided to stay with his mate which caused a tearful good by for Maggie. Jasper wanted to stay close to the only other person he trusted, Bella, thus decided to stay in the main village. Lilianna, their youngest, and Luna stayed in the main village to be near her parents and Luna's only friends. Peter and Charlotte also stayed in the main village but wanted a second house built in the second village.

He said it was just in case they wanted to get away for a while. Riddick already had a place for him and Bella which was in the ruins. He had found a place that had survived 45 years after the first attack that killed his parents, loved ones and friends. Scar had told Aiden that it had been where the Alphas would take their mates for their first coupling. Aiden thought it was symbolic since his father was the last Alpha. Scar also told him about another place for a Beta, which was Nole. Once Nole knew of that place, he had taken Fayth there and that was where their young boy was born.

Richard ' Rick' Charles Reaver was a young healthy boy who had his mothers eyes and his fathers tan skin. Since he had no vampire in him at all, Richard grew much slower then anyone else. By the time Nole returned with Fayth and Rick, Rick was about a month old. It didn't seem to matter that Richard was different because all the females seemed to have been wrapped around his little finger which ever town he in. Fayth was happy which made Nole happy. He had finally said he had made his way home, something he was also looking for since he was born.

Bella also seemed to have given birth once again about a three years after the battle. She tried to guess the reason she couldn't get pregnant because she had wanted it but as much as they tried, it didn't seem to last. Jasper and Peter then came up with a brilliant plan to keep them apart for a year at least. That worked for about 9 months. Everyone had bet to see how long it would take but as soon as they came together, they didn't see either of them for about a month later with a baby in each arm. Both were wrapped in pink blankets that the women made and teleported there via Carlie.

It was then two more Furyan's were borne on Furya. Richard had been the first, but Alicia and Esme were the first females. While Aiden was the first Furyan born after so long, the twin girls were born on the planet. As soon as they were born, Carlie and Emmett lost their gifts for the elements. Alicia was discovered to be water when she was throwing a temper tantrum and it started a down pour right in the living room. Esme was discovered when she was hiding and no one could find her. Emmett had been the one when he noticed a rock out of place.

It seemed that Esme, Alicia, Karlie and Richard were playing hide-and-seek when Esme couldn't find a good place to hide when she was surrounded by what looked like a black shinny metal. When she touched it she could see through then realized she was able to do, as she called at the time, magic. Emmett, being the one who had the gift before, taught her as much as he could. It didn't take long before Esme was able to control her element just as good as Emmett had when he first gained his ability to move the Earth.

Carlie also decided to teach Alicia on how to use her gift that way no more unexpected rains would show up when she got upset or angry. It took quite a lot of work because they realized that Alicia's gift was connected to her emotions. She had to learn to not let her emotions get the best of her which was rather hard. Bella had named Esme after the vampire woman who became her mother yet it seemed that her daughter Esme was just as emotional as her vampire mother. Since Allie was just as emotional as Esme had been when she first started, Allie took it upon her self to teach her sister in law how to use her gift. After that Esme and Allie were rather close.

"Hey babe." Riddick's voice broke Bella out of her thought process. "What ya thinkin' about?" His silver eyes twinkled with love and happiness.

"Hey yourself, sexy." Bella whispered as she finished hanging the last piece of clothing before she turned and wrapped her arms around her mates neck. "As for what I've been thinking about, I was thinking of the past 10 years." Her eyes also held happiness.

Riddick raised his brow, "Really?" He questioned as his arms wrapped around his mate. "About what?"

"About how happy I am." Bella whispered as she raised up and pressed her lips to her mates. "About how much I love you and the children you gave me." She lowered herself back to her feet only to see Riddick's eyes shining in the after noon 'sun'.

"I should be thankin' you, babe." Riddick said as he placed his forehead against hers. "You gave me a family I never thought I'd have. Not to mention, you were able to bring me home." A true smile graced the once 'evil' killers face. "In a way, you saved my life."

Bella shook her head, "We saved each other." She told him honestly. "If you hadn't of landed, we wouldn't have met each other or those who are here now." She looked over her shoulder to the others roaming around the village. "I think it was a joint effort."

"Hm." Riddick hummed as he pulled Bella up, locking his lips on hers.

Bella moaned as her legs wrapped around Riddick's waist. The world around them seemed to fade away until giggles could be heard. When they did break apart, they turned their head to see Jasper and the others standing there. Being the 10 year anniversary of the Battle with Vaako, everyone was getting together for a big celebration. Bella was thrilled because she would see Aiden again.

"Really, mum?" Aiden playfully looked disgusted with his parents. "Even after all these years?"

"But daddy?" Xander stood by his father with his sister's hand in his. "You and mom do the same thing."

His three year old sister, Hanna, stood at his side nodding. Hanna was the perfect mixture between Aiden and Allie but gave both her parents a run for their money. Bella chuckled as did everyone else when Aiden looked embarrassed. Allie shook her head as she patted her mates arm, whispering in his ear where no one else could hear. Aiden slightly relaxed but his eyes were narrowed at his son, not that he was truly mad.

"It seems _daddy_ that you were caught." Bella looked at her son with a smiling face. _I really wish that everyone, here and on the other side, could be together. _She then noticed Sofie looking off in the distance.

"Sofie?" Arron whispered putting a hand on his mate's shoulders getting everyone's attention. "What do you see?"

Sofie tilted her head with a bright smile. "It seems we have more visitors but they wont be staying long."

"What are you..." Bella was about to ask when she felt someone wrapping their arms around her but they weren't Riddicks. "E-Edward?"

"_I'm here, love."_ Edward's voice whispered where only Bella could hear. _"Forever and Always."_

Riddick frowned as his eyes darted to his mate only to suddenly see a male standing behind her with a hazy image. The male looked like he was no older then 17 with wild copper colored hair. The brown eyes that he had moved over Bella's shoulder and landed on Riddick's own silver/gold ones.

"_Thank you, my friend." _Edward this time spoke to Riddick. _"Watch over her." _His hazy image kissed Bella on the cheek causing her to gasp before he vanished.

"A-Ally C-Cat?" Jasper's voice came out in a stutter.

Riddick then turned to see a pixie like female bouncing on the balls of her feet. _"Oh my Major." _She cooed as she looked around. _"Too bad we couldn't have had this but I know your happy and you deserve it." _Riddick watched the hazy female hug Jasper. _"I'll be _seeing_ you around, Jazzy. Take care of yourself, ya hear."_

Alice then turned to Dahl, _"You've done a great job."_ She then wrinkled her nose. _"Of course, I'm glad I couldn't get pregnant. The clothes were horrendous."_ She winked to Dahl causing the woman to smile. _"Please take care of him. You to Yoda!"_ Alice waved at Peter and Charlotte before disappearing from sight.

Dahl was beside her mate in an instant before he fell to his knees. It had been centuries since he had even seen an image of Alice other then the one he had stored in his memory.

"Dad?" Lilianna whispered by Luna's side, looking rather worried. "Who was that?"

"That's the person I was named after." Allie whispered to her younger sister, glancing towards her sister. "I have the same gift she did." She grinned rather proudly.

"Oh." Lilianna whispered as she realized just who she had seen. _Allie told me about Alice._

It was then two more people appeared by they stood side by side, facing Bella. Riddick had to hold his mate up as he gazed towards the young woman standing beside a dark skinned male.

"_Oh momma." _The young woman whispered. _"I have missed you but I know you've found happiness again." _The woman walked over to Bella hugging her through Riddick, causing him to shiver._ "I'm glad to see you again. Take care of yourself." _She placed her hand on Bella's cheek putting images in to her mothers mind before she pulled back.

"R-Rene-esmee." Bella whimpered as tears fell down her cheeks as she gazed into her dead daughter's beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

Renesmee kissed her mother on her forehead. _"Rest easy now, momma. I'm happy with Jacob."_ She then turned from her mother to Riddick. _"Thank you, Richard. You are a good mate for my momma." _She turned to her own. _"I'll see you on the other side, Jake."_

Jake nodded looking to his first love and 'mother-in-law'. _"Bells." _He ignored the glare from Riddick as Bella moved forward slightly as did Jacob. _"God you look the same but older."_

"That's what happens through the centuries." Bella chuckled. "I've missed you Jake." Tears were pouring down her cheeks. "All of you." She choked out as Jacob hugged her allowing her to feel it.

"_I miss you too." _Jacob whispered in her ear, kissing her. _"I'll see ya again but not for many more years." _He pulled back looking to Riddick. _"Take care of our girl." _He told the Furyan male with a wink before he also disappeared.

"_Oh my sweet babies." _This time both Jasper and Bella were staring at the four figures that appeared.

"Esme?" Jasper whispered at the same time Bella whispered, "Renee?"

"_You have both grown so much." _Esme said looking between the two as Carlisle held her. _"And we couldn't have been prouder."_

Renee nodded but looked at Bella expectantly,_ "How do you think I feel I had to find out after I died, you were a vampire?" _She crossed her arms. _"I would have liked a heads up but, I'm glad your happy and..._" She looked Riddick up and down. _"Your man is rather yummy but he could use some hair."_

"MOM!" Bella looked happy but horrified by her mother, even in death Renee was bad.

"_You did good Bells." _This time it was Charlie who spoke. _"When I was alive, I couldn't tell you just how much you meant to me but I can now. I love ya kiddo and have even before you were born." _Charlie walked over and hugged Bella before holding his hand out to Riddick. _"I may have been a law man when I was alive, but what you've done is not your fault, boy. The world could've treated you better and I'm glad your with Bells."_ He patted Riddick on the shoulder, almost bring a tear to the Furyan's eye, almost.

"_We'll see you in the after life, Bells." _Charlie and Renee both vanished at the same time.

Carlisle cleared his throat as he had done in the centuries that they had lived together getting everyone's attention and causing Jasper and Bella to chuckle. Riddick and Dahl studied the two that were left.

"_You may have been wondering why we're here?" _Carlisle looked from Jasper to Bella, who nodded._ "All we were told we were also given a gift. To see how you have grown and lived. Even though we watch you, its years before it has already happened. Time works rather differently there."_

"_Not to mention, I wanted to see my grandbabies." _Esme gushed as she looked around to those who were from Jasper and Bella's lines. _"And great grandbabies." _She was a little shocked there.

"Yes, ma'am." Jasper nodded with a bright smile. "I'm a Father."

Carlisle smiled proudly for his son, _"I am proud of all of you." _He looked to Bella. _"All of you." _He winked before him and Esme were also gone.

No one spoke for a few seconds to see if anyone else came forward but no one else did. Jasper and Bella were a little upset but were happy with who they did get to see. Of course, they would have liked to see Emmett and Rosalie, both of them shared a look knowing those two were far to busy then to see them.

"Adults are weird." Karlie whispered to her friends. "Wanna go play?"

Esme and Alicia nodded as they rushed off leaving the adults to their talks. Richard was running behind them, yelling for them to slow down, along with a few other children running behind them. It seemed that their lives were finally coming together and everyone was happy.

It seemed everyone finally got their Happy Ever Afters.

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****Author Note – ****Ok this is the LAST chapter. I know its shorter then the other chapters but I'll let your imagination run a little longer. I also explained a few things from the last chapter. For example, Dahl being pregnant and why she was able to stay pregnant for so long. I really hope you guys enjoy this story. I don't really know when I'll be writing another but I was thinking of a Inuyasha/Avengers crossover. I have a really good idea for a plot but you'll just have to wait and see. Winks...Til the next story is posted, keep reading and reviewing...

****Also...**** As I was finishing this, A Thousand Years, the song from the end of Breaking Dawn Pt. 2, came on. LOL!

****~*Dragon*~****


	33. Fund Raising If You Can

****Attention!****

**Hello my readers, **

We are trying to raise money to buy a car to help with our move. I have gone to (Go Fund Me dot com) and placed a fund raiser to help. If anyone could donate a small amount of money it would help a lot.

For those who do, you can go to (Go Fund Me dot com)/rdgwcpx8. The prayers also help but at this time the most that can would be a home and car. I thank all my readers who have wished me and my family well. It has been hard but we're getting through it.

Remove the spaces to go to the address.

**Lots of Love, **

**~*Dragon*~ **

**Jenni!**


End file.
